The Sentimental Feelings
by Ciissi
Summary: -AlbelFayt- It all started from the potion created by Peppita, Sophia and Puffy. Then Cliff got this grand idea to test it on Albel Nox. Now FAYT has to take care of the clean up… -The Feelings Saga Book 1-
1. The Care

**The Sentimental Feelings**

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.  
**Author's Note 1:** This will be short chapter, but there will be several so do not be upset… This story's idea originates back to when I tried to create Potion of Youth (Fake) and my strange habit to give "cute" names to the Evil Ones… that is the bad guys… -.-;; There are Oro-chan (Orochimaru from Naruto), Ita-kun (also from Naruto), but the most shocking – if I recall correctly – is Albel-chan… err… I know that there is _nothing_ "-chan" in Albel… Or let me correct: _was_ nothing…  
**Summary:** It all started from the potion created by Peppita, Sophia and Puffy. Then Cliff got this grand idea to test it into Albel Nox. Now FAYT has to take care of the clean up… -.-;;

**ooooo**

**Part One – Chapter One: The Care (He'll kill you all…)**  
Fayt Leingod was tired. He was still in certain disbelief that others had sent him alone to do the shopping and he had not dared to ask Albel to accompany him. For some reason the blood-eyed swordsman had been several days on incredibly bad mood and Cliff was _not_ helping by talking all the time. Fayt had to use up all his diplomatic skills to prevent any bloodshed that was on the air…

Albel had called Fayt maggot, fag – why on earth? – and fool and practically locked himself into his room in The Front Door luxury inn of Peterny.

Fortunately Cliff took the hint and stopped bugging Albel so Fayt had left to do the shoppings with certain relief.

But to do the shopping alone for ten persons took very much time so it was late evening when Fayt returned back to the inn. His return was greeted with sudden silence as the whole staff of the inn looked him with dread.

Fayt blinked. "Ummm… Little help?" he requested with uncertainty. Something was wrong. As he passed his packets to servants he found out that his traveling companions were not in the comfy lounge nor in spacious dining room.

Fayt shrugged his shoulders and took the one small pot which was full of cream. It was for burnings. It was for Albel Nox. It was very likely that Fayt was the only one from the group who had seen Albel's arm without metal claw or bondages because he was usually the one who shared the room with quick-tempered and – very – short-tempered Elicoorian. The knowledge of possible pain in his comrade's arm made Fayt mother-hening the older young man without end – at least in his mind. One did _not_ fuss around Albel openly…

So Fayt did what little he could without making Albel suspicious. He asked politely servants to take the packets to his friends' rooms and directed his own way to Albel's room because this time they were not sharing one. Fayt had a room with Cliff, Adray and Roger. He passed by the rooms of the rest of the party and stopped behind Albel's door.

Fayt raised his hand and knocked the door. There was no answer so he knocked again and called out softly: "Albel? Are you in there? I have our burning salve…" But there was still no answer. Somehow it failed to surprise Fayt. Albel had been so angry in the morning that most likely he had gone to cool off and train somewhere outside the town.

Fayt left the room alone deciding to give the pot Albel later. He was not daring enough to enter Albel's room without his permission. So he returned direction of his own room. Fayt was about to enter the room when he heard voices from the room and stopped to listen. It seemed that all the others were gathered into his, Cliff's, Adray's and Roger's room.

"Do you think that Fayt will forgive us this?" the voice of Cliff asked with great uncertainty not specifying what _this_ was.

"Are _stupid_, Cliff!" Nel's voice demanded to know.

"I believe that it's very unlikely that Fayt will be understanding in this issue", Maria said and it was the first time ever Fayt heard her sounding nervous and it sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"My goodness… Isn't this, what is usually called 'major bummer'?" Adray inquired somewhere further into the room.

"Fayt's going to be soooo upset…" Sophia's tune was hysteric.

"Fayt's going to kill us!" Roger's voice snickered. There was a really loud smack, Roger's cry of pain and rest of the group's yell of 'not funny, Roger!'.

The crocus in the room made Fayt concerned. He was not surprised to not hear Albel's voice among others. It was not solitary swordsman's habit to seek out the others' company. But what ever was going on inside the room, it surely did not sounded too good.

Fayt opened the door without knocking not liking the sound of the conversation. He stepped in, closed the door behind him, turned and… stopped dead. There was a quite pretty child around the age of three circled by Fayt's traveling companions. The boy looked very pissed and angry. He kicked Cliff who tried to touch him and almost bit Sophia's extended hand. The child clearly did not like anyone in the room. He raised his little face and saw Fayt. To Fayt it looked like boy's face fell. But without hesitation he ran to Fayt.

Fayt stared in growing disbelief a child in front of him. _It can't be…_ he thought and felt panic rising inside of him. He kneeled and examined the child and his clothing closer. He could feel a hysteric laugh trying to escape from his lips. _Oh, shit, oh no! This can't be true… It is_… Fayt raised his head and looked the rest of the party sternly. "Albel _will_ kill you for this good."

The child stumped his feet and raised his hands demandingly towards Fayt. Fayt and others raised their brows to child's gesture but without uttering a word and glaring others warningly he took the child into his arms and stood up. Tiny but strong arms warped around his neck and small face was pressed against his shoulder as young boy snuggled closer Fayt's body heat. Fayt looked down and met the blood-red eyes studying him intensely.

"I hate to point this out", Maria said smugly looking Fayt and child, "but isn't that the most adorable sight you have ever seen?"

Nel, Sophia, Peppita and Mirage sighed dreamingly and nodded.

Adray came fort and ruffled Fayt's blue hair. "You are going to be _excellent_ father someday, Fayt Leingod", he laughed.

Fayt blushed and shivered. The child in his embrace sighed and muttered something in lines of 'maggot' and 'big fool'.

Some things just did not change.

Fayt stared Maria trying to suppress any other possible comment about the situation that was not his fault. "Someone care to explain _what_ happened here?" Now he understood the nervousness of the staff of the inn.

Rest of the traveling party looked guilty.

Fayt waited in silence and then waited some more. The child in his arms was starting to weight but he refused to show any kind of weakness. "Well…?" he inquired raising his brow.

"Fayt… I'm sorry… It was an accident…" Sophia muttered and found her tips of her shoes suddenly very interesting.

"I figured as much", Fayt answered dryly and bought his hand to pet child's tensed back. Slowly as the caressness of the touch took effect the child relaxed and silently sighed with comfort to Fayt's ear. Some unknown warm feeling raised its head inside of Fayt. Quickly he interpreted it as a parent's or sibling's warmth.

Nel looked around seeing only distressed faces except Fayt's which was uncharacteristically plank. Well… She could not blame him… "This all started from a potion that Peppita, Sophia and Puffy created", she begun to explain because it looked that no one else was willing to. "There was supposed to be nothing original in it, only normal healing potion. But when the girls were finished the color seemed to be a little of…"

"_A_ little off?" Roger snickered. "It was… like… miles off!" He laughed to Peppita and Sophia.

Both girls turned red from embarrassment and anger. Like one they hit Roger to his head. "Roger!" they yelled angrily. "You're _not_ helping!"

Cliff looked smirking Roger's agony of pain and without looking Fayt took over telling the story. "In the end nobody wanted to test the potion so I came up with a plan to test it into Albel." He shrugged his shoulders. "He has been lately such a pain in the ass… and everybody thought it as an excellent way to do the testing."

Fayt could not believe his ears. They had thought Cliff's idea as an _excellent_! Fayt saw it as a suicidal. He swallowed feeling child's grip from his neck tightening and body tensing up. "It did not cross in your minds that Albel might not like your scheming?" he asked carefully. What had happened here? Usually at least Mirage had enough brain to stop things like this…

"We thought that!" the younger ones of the party opposed.

"Yeah! That's why we poured the potion into Albel's soup!" Peppita told proudly and beamed.

Fayt's jaw almost hit the floor. This could not be happening… No. Wait. It had _already_ happened. "You all are soooooo dead…" he could only repeat in shock.

Roger looked Fayt seemingly peeved. "You can't blame us!" he exclaimed and stumped his feet.

Fayt glared down to Roger and the fury in his eyes made him retreat behind Adray. "In fact, Roger, I can. I have told you thousands of timesnot to annoy Albel!" he screamed in frustration.

"What Fayt is saying is true, you know, Roger…" Nel pointed out and looked at the young tailed boy who seemed to be ready to cry.

Mirage patted Roger's head and turned to look calmly fuming Fayt. "Well… It appears that the potion didn't taste anything weird because Albel ate everything." Klausian waved her hand. "No harm done."

"NO HARM DONE!" Fayt screamed losing his composure. He took the child from his arms and showed him to rest of the party. "You changed Albel into a three-years-old child!" He moved child-Albel to sit on his arm child's claw hand around his neck. "You all have brains. Would you mind trying to use them for _once_!"

"Maggots!" Albel conformed with his clear child-voice from his haven.

Everybody – except Fayt – stared Albel in horror.

Fayt drew several deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked around and saw something unbelievable which somehow seemed to coronate the whole thing. "Okay… So far so good. What's done is done", he said. "I understand the Albel part, but", he picked a small sword up the floor and showed it to others, "how on _earth_ you managed to shrink the Crimson Scourge too!" he wanted to know. His voice was hysterical and he knew that.

The pure puzzlement on everybody's face told Fayt that this time even they did not know what was going on. _So… this is not their doing?_ he thought in puzzlement. _Then why…?_

Albel had been looking something else but then he noticed the katana in Fayt's hand. "Mine!" he called out reaching out for the sword determined look on his small face.

And almost immediately…

"Ouch! Stop it, Albel!" Fayt cried out in pain. "Stop clawing my neck!" he panted and gave the katana to Albel and so effectively quitting him burring his claws to his neck even more. Fayt turned to look Albel and touched his cheek gently with his fingertips. "Be little more careful next time, Albel", he introduced, "I might have dropped you…"

Albel's eyes narrowed and he pressed the Crimson Scourge closer. "You would not have dared, maggot!" he spitted out but tightened his hold of Fayt's neck. He pressed his forehead against Fayt's and glared him with all he had.

The rest of the group was stunned to silent. They could not say a word. They all knew that Fayt was the only one Albel accepted around himself, share his room. But what they saw now was something else… When had Albel's and Fayt's relationship gone to this deep friendship?

Mirage coughed making both Fayt and Albel turn to look at her. She knew that some persons of their troupe would not like what she was about to suggest – Sophia, Cliff and Albel himself being the first ones to complain – but there was no other way to do this… "Fayt…", she said softly and smiled motherly, "I think it is best that you take care of little Albel until we find the way to turn him back to his old self."

Heavy silence followed Mirage's proposition.

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2: **/snickers/ Now that was not Potion of Youth (Fake). I must admit that it takes little insanity and lots of courage to test something to Albel… chan… /snicker/

Anyways… Please review if you think this is worth of anything.

This is originally posted into aff so do not wonder if there are some missing pats...

/ 1 993 words and 4 pages in Word.


	2. The Warmth

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.  
**Author's Note 1:** For those who wish this to be shota: _Not_ happening! Can you really imagine Albel accepting something like that! Like I said, _not_ happening… well excluded some heavy smutty and fluffy. Besides… I do not think that Fayt is into _very_ young children (Albel's three!) or else the game is leaving out _lots_ of things… And Albel's (probably) very OOC… His also three years old… /snicker/

**ooooo **

**Part One – Chapter Two: The Warmth (Sleep well)**  
Fayt stared Mirage like everybody else in the room. He could feel Albel sifting in his arms and looking towards Mirage with eyes he could only imagine being either angry or disbelieving. Fayt did not even a second thought that Albel would allow Fayt to take care of him. That kind of things just did not happen. _Well… one could wish_… He stared Mirage in heavy silence and blinked slowly several times.

After a time that felt like eternity Fayt was able to open his mouth but Cliff beat him to it.

"No way, Mirage!" Cliff bellowed and smacked his hands together. "We can't make Fayt do something like that! He needs his rest." He waved his arms like manic and persons close to him backed off.

Cliff's yell for some reason annoyed Albel without end. _Who's that_ ox_ to tell Fayt what he can do and what he can't?_ His thoughts were somewhere near jealousy. But more importantly… "_What_ makes you to think that I would allow this fool to take care of me, woman?" Albel asked with masked fury. His blood-red eyes blazed from anger. But he did not let go of Fayt's neck. He was feeling quite comfy there, thank you very much, so he was staying there. _I think my brains have begun to decay_… he thought when he realized his line of thought. But he still stayed on Fayt's embrace.

Sophia stepped forward. She pressed her cute, little plush-toy kittycat against her chest and fiddled with rim of her skirt. "Cliff is right, Mirage. Fayt has too much to do to take care of little Albel." She did not face Fayt but kept her pleading eyes on Mirage.

Albel did not approve Sophia's words and scowling he tried to slash her. But Fayt's hand came up before he could even draw Crimson Scourge (-chan) and Fayt ran his hand soothingly over Albel's back and unharmed arm. For some strange reason the touch of the blue-haired boy made Albel shiver in pleasure insides as something warm grew inside his frozen soul. Outsides he did not let anything out, only staring Fayt blankly and then hissing in irritation.

Sophia's pleading puppy-dog-eyes did not faze Mirage at all.

Fayt on his own had a feeling that things were getting out of hands… And what was with Sophia and Cliff anyways? He glared them and without realizing it continued caressing Albel who was almost purring and almost ready to forgive every past misunderstandment.

Nel looked Albel and Fayt. She shook her head finding it hard to believe what she saw in front of her. She turned her back to commotion for the sake of her own sanity. She really did not want to know…

Mirage looked sternly the Elicoorian captain and decided that it would be hardest to convince him so why not start there. "Technically you're right now three-years-old, Albel", she pointed out. "That means small body and lesser stamina and injuries that aren't fatal for adult can be that for a child." Albel sniffed for her words and Mirage sighed. "Just this once listen the reason, Albel Nox." Mirage stepped closer. "You need someone to make sure you get food, clothes and place to sleep. I think it's logical that the person taking care of you is Fayt whom you seem to trust the most."

Mirage's reasoning was starting to scare Albel and her eyes were piercing as she leaned closer to him… and Fayt. Without thinking Albel hissed, wound his both hands around Fayt's head and pressed Fayt's face to his small chest. "Don't you came any closer of me, woman!"

Fayt let out muffled cry as Albel's tiny, but strong, arms pressed his face into boy's chest which was clothed in Albel's purple tanktop. As he tried to breath he drew in Albel's scent. It was not by any means powerful but faint, strange combination of blood, gore, metal, fresh air, clean skin and fragrance of something sweet and sharp. Fayt had learned to recognize it from those several sparrings he had had with Albel during their journey. This scent made Fayt immediately think what kind of clothing Albel wore. As small hands squished his head with more power he returned to reality with crash. This _really_ was not the time for his darkest and most embarrassing dreams, which existence he denied even from himself, to surface.

Fayt moved his hands and tried to make Albel let go so he could get some air, but it was in vain. It was surprising how strong Albel's body was even it being that of a three-year-old child's.

Maria gazed Albel's and Fayt's actions with growing interest. She noted Albel's weird ways towards Mirage that she had not seen never before. She also noticed very soon that Fayt was… kind of… starting to suffer for the lack of oxygen. "Albel… Perhaps you should let go of Fayt's head or he'll faint and that might proven to be dangerous for you", Maria pointed out with mild satisfaction.

Peppita and Roger were growing tired of all this 'adult talk' thingy, so they were in progress of leaving the room and going to find something to eat.

Albel let quickly go of Fayt's head and Fayt drank long and deeply from the air. It made him cough but he did not allow Albel to fall from his arms.

Albel did not apologize nor did Fayt expect it.

Mirage had already retreated further away from the boys and felt laugh tickling back of her throat and from the corner of her eye she was Maria pressing hand on her mouth and leaving the room. "If we could get back to the original conversation…?" she finally dared to ask without fearing the mirth coloring her tone of voice and thus angering Albel further more.

Albel motioned to Fayt that he wanted to get down to his own feet and because Fayt's arms were growing tired and arguing would have not helped anything he kneeled and put Albel down. As soon as he got to his feet Albel fastened his katana to his quickly made belt, crossed his arms and glanced somewhere direction of Mirage. "I'm capable of taking care of myself. And I haven't still heard valid reason, why Fayt?" He hated to repeat himself especially because his voice was now clear, high and childish as it was proper for person in age of three.

Mirage watched Albel calculatingly Albel. At the same time she glanced from the corner of her eyes towards Cliff and Adray, the other two adult males of the party. She fastened her dark-blue eyes to Albel's bloody ones and boy could feel unfamiliar and unpleasant shiver running down his spine. Mirage smiled with that gentle smile as she always did when she was about to tell something a lines of bad news. "Well… we can't make you do things against your will", she admitted and Albel nodded suspicion clear in his mind and demeanor, "that's why", Mirage continued and crouched closer little Albel's face still serenely smiling, "Cliff or Adray can look after you if you think that Fayt is somehow lacking."

As Mirage voiced her proposition, Cliff almost choked into his drink and Albel looked towards Adray whose face had been twisted into huge grin that stated 'I like children!'. Albel's face turned white and without second thought he let out a panicked scream and scurried to safe into Fayt's personal space which only he has ever been bold enough to break again and again without regret. He hid behind of Fayt's legs and after _that_ he started to wonder his actions.

Cliff had cleared his coughing and glared Mirage annoyance clear in his body language. "Whatta..! Why any of you girls won't take care of him!" he demanded to know.

Nel, who had successfully until this point ignored the conversation, turned to stare Cliff down with her artic glare. "Albel's body might be that of a child but his mind sure hell ain't one! We don't want him to peeping on us!" She was furious that Klausian even _dared_ to word out something as indecent as that.

Albel was enraged from Nel's claim. "Like HELL I WOULD!" he screamed in blind fury peeking behind Fayt's legs and his high voice pained others' ears. "I am _not_ like that blond buffoon!"

"What did you say!" Cliff bellowed and looked like he was about to come and maim the Elicoorian young man.

Fayt cringed. "I'll take care of Albel! So would you all please stop fighting!" He turned, bent down and scooped little Albel on his arms. Pressing the tiny child against his chest he looked every single person in the room to weighten his words. "I'm expecting _all_ of you behaving accordingly as long as Albel is forced to be a child. That means especially _you_, Cliff Fittir." Unlike his usual habit he gave the person nearest to his big brother a dirty look. "After all, this was your idea." Fayt's voice was so cold and irritated that even Albel flinched. He turned around and left the room looking down the black-and-gold head and murmuring gently. "It's better that we look for you some new clothes…" His voice fainted and disappeared from the ones still lingering in the room as he closed the door behind himself and Fayt.

Albel glared Fayt with all he got and it was quite much but in form of a child… it was not very effective. Especially to Fayt who had to stand them all the time and thus had become quite immune to them. "What do you mean, fool?" Albel wanted to know when he realized he could not faze blue-haired young man. "I have lots of usable clothes", he stated and crossed his hands to his chest.

Fayt stopped and looked down the boy in his arms. "Albel…" he started and saw the irritation in child's face. It made him sigh inwardly. "Yes, you have clothes, but those are made for a man in age of 24 and height of 185 cm, not for a child age of three and height of… what?" He frowned and tried to decide how tall little Albel was.

Albel's irritation turned him even more sour-faced than before. He withdrew that amount he could in Fayt's arms. His eyes narrowed warningly and placed his hand to handle of his katana.

Fayt got the point immediately. He had no desire to fight with suddenly rejuvenated Albel. That _might_ have been very dangerous for both of them and for the inn too. Fayt coughed. "Anyway… You can't use your original clothes because they are way too big to you, so we need new ones for you", he explained and tried to look convincing. Fayt without realizing it drew Albel closer his body. He liked the heat other radiated. _If he is this warm in a body of child, how warm he is in his real body?_ Fayt idly wondered. He decided that he liked the smell of Albel's hair and the feel of it. Albel's hair was long even as a child and now Fayt could feel how silky and fine it really was. Fayt wanted to snuggle his face into it but he reminded himself that Albel had turned into child, not into moron… And Albel probably would not like him doing something like that.

Albel was mesmerized as he followed the changes of expressions in Fayt's face close up. He saw the emerald-green color of the blue-haired one's eyes change with great variation from the brightest to darkest shades. He forced his gaze from the other's face and looked around. Fayt was taking them towards lounge of the inn.

As they passed by a window Albel looked out. He just _had to_ make up something other things to do or he would end up staring Fayt's face like adoring little kid. Wait! He _was_ a little kid! At least for now. That made him feel little ill from his stomach. Albel frowned for the unwanted thought and determinedly fixed his eyes to the passing windows and pictures on the wall. It took him some time to progress that something was wrong outside. Well… not exactly wrong but amiss.

"So…" Albel finally spoke out. "You're going to take me to tailor, right? For the clothes", he certified looking back to Fayt's amazing emerald-eyes.

Fayt returned from his musings with little startle and almost hit his chin to Albel's nose. He stopped and bent his head down to look Albel into eye. "That I was thinking. You don't have super markets in Elicoor, so I can't take you into one", he pointed out.

Albel scowled for Fayt's habit of using words which meaning he did not understand. It made him feel stupid – something he was not. But that strange phrase was besides his point. _How does that fool is able to do this me?_ Albel wondered. None before had distracted him like Fayt did.

Fayt had resumed the walking and they entered the lounge. There were few people of noble standing sitting around the small tables that were placed around the lounge. Behind the desks two staff members were ready to serve their guests. As Albel and Fayt entered nobles glanced their direction lazily before returning their meaningless gossiping with each other and staff members stiffened nervously a little.

Albel sniffed arrogantly as he saw the reactions. He knew that nobles were not that uninterested as they pretended. The inn staff was frightened to dead. "You do realize that time is past midnight, maggot", he pointed out loudly startling everybody in the room even more and not looking Fayt but firmly setting his eyes to the front door.

Fayt stopped suddenly even for Albel who almost fell from Fayt's hold because Albel had not put his hands around Fayt's neck and Fayt's hold loosened from the surprise caused by Albel's note about situation. Quickly Fayt adjusted his hold of Albel and cursed in his mind. He should have known better than Albel that it was nighttime already. From the two of them he was the one who had last being outsides. Even as a child Albel was observant which somehow did not – in the end – surprised Fayt.

Albel raised his eyes convincing himself that taking a peek would not harm him and he met Fayt smiling. The blue-haired youngster's smile was warm, soothing and full of pride. As he altered his direction and sat down on a free couch the smile did not leave his lips. Lifting the child from his waist he turned Albel around and made him straddle his thighs. Fayt's smile – if possible – grew even warmer and attached. "I'm truly clad that you're traveling with us, Albel", he told. "Not only you're great asset to our fighting capacity but I'm also honored to call you my friend." Fayt leaned forward and placed a friendly kiss on Albel's forehead.

Albel's jaw dropped open when he felt Fayt's hot lips on his skin. He knew that Fayt did not hate him. After all it had been this very same inn were they had talked about hating and not hating. But 'not hate' was not the same thing as 'like' or 'being friends'. Albel had never been told that someone was honored to have him as acquaintance.

As Fayt straightened Albel slapped his hand on his forehead and snarled turning his puzzlement into something more negative. "What do you think you're doing, filthy lowlife!" he hissed silently between his teeth. Albel was already enough embarrassed being turned into a fucking three-year-old brat so he did not raised his voice as he might have done normally.

"I must say, young man", an unfamiliar voice said tune full of disapproval.

Both Albel and Fayt looked the direction of the voice.

An elderly lady dressed completely bright green velvet looking down on them and especially on Fayt. She held her golden framed glasses on her nose with air of superiority.

She annoyed Albel like Hell.

She dropped her glasses to hang by the golden string and her lips twisted downwards making the wrinkles on her face turn her into one ugly old woman. "That what you are doing, young man, is child abusing. It is not right to do something like that to someone that has no physical strength to fight back."

Words erupting from Albel's mouth after woman's preach were nowhere near repeatable. The way he swung his bared katana was not also very charming.

Woman was able to keep her life because Fayt kept his hands on Albel's waist. "Let the lady be, Albel", he told firmly and placed his hand on Albel's foul mouth. "Albel is quite capable taking care of himself", he said directing his word to elderly lady. His smile was disarming but nether the less it held some kind of threat that made the woman leave their presence behind her. "You should sheath your katana and stop swearing", Fayt suggested and stopped muffling Albel's words. "We really should talk about getting some clothes for you."

Albel thrust his katana back to its scabbard. He was aware that he was still straddling Fayt. "What there is to talk about?" he demanded to know and once again he glared the blue-haired one with all of fury he could gather. And again he made Fayt only smile back cutely. "In the morning we go and grab some clothing and that's it." Albel was very determined to stop this conversation as soon as possible.

Fayt sighed. "It isn't that easy, Albel, and you know that", he pointed out. He really did not know why Albel was sometimes so damn stubborn about certain issues. "We need more than just clothes. For example your claw."

Instinctive Albel put his hand over his bandaged left arm. Fayt crooked his brow and Albel gave up. Again there was a fight against Fayt going on he could not win. Albel tugged his over-sized collar whose chain made it quite uncomfortable to wear. He noticed he would need a new one! His claw was same way. Too big. It was probably in the room where other males of the party slept. "I need new claw and collar", Albel told his tune of voice stating that he would not listen whining or possible reasoning.

"Shoes and clothes", Fayt added but what ever he thought of Albel's words he wisely kept it himself. He raised Albel out of his lap and put him down to the floor. "What kind of clothes you preferred to have?" Fayt asked as he rose to his own feet.

By the time Fayt got up, Albel was already headed half way towards the corridor which was lined with the rooms. "What do you mean 'what kind of clothes'?" he questioned over his shoulder while violently stumping on a foot of a noble passing by.

Fayt hurried to catch up with Albel and they left howling noble behind them. He steadied his pace to match with Albel's and they walked along the corridor and Albel repeated his question. This time Fayt was not distracted by the distance between them. "I don't think you should walk around in your normal kind clothing", Fayt said carefully. "For a three years old they might be… little…" He looked for a word that would bring out his point and would not offend Albel. After all he was not referring that gold-and-black-haired swordsman was weak or unable of taking care of himself. Albel was just… turned into a child and children… were not as strong as adults.

But as usual Albel was able to read deeper than only what words said in Fayt's speech. He stopped and thought deeply the consequences of this young dressing that suggestingly. Imagines that came to his mind were… at least… _disturbing_… "Something more covering, right?" he finally offered.

Fayt looked him in dead silence for a long time. "Right… More covering." That was all he dared to say.

Albel raised his other brow and placed his hands on his hips challengingly. His whole body seemed asking Fayt to question his choice of clothing. He was clearly asking Fayt to word out some kind of comment that Albel could interpret like it would be smart-ass one giving him a rightful reason to beat blue-haired one up. Despite his child form Albel looked very capable to cause harm those that threatened him.

Fayt kept himself tightly in check and managed to keep his face straight. He made those few measly steps that separated them disappear by stepping forward and crouched down. He placed his hand on Albel's shoulder and nodded absentmindedly. "You really _are_ strong both mind and body", he murmured so quietly that other hardly heard him. Fayt stood up so suddenly that he surprised Albel. He patted boy's shoulder. "As you earlier stated it's most likely past midnight. Your mind might be that of an adult but your body is that of a child's so you need a relevant amount of sleep. Let's go, Albel!" Fayt let his hand slip from Albel's shoulder and turned to walk towards their rooms.

Albel stayed where he was standing looking the slim but strong back of Fayt thoughtful expression on his face. Why that fool always worried about others rather than his own wellbeing? That went over Albel's ability to comprehend.

"Albel! Are you coming?"

A concerned voice woke him up and his jerked up. He saw Fayt standing further down the corridor. He looked in certain trance when Fayt raised his hand and stretched it towards him. For a moment Albel was going to ignore him but then he just gave up. He had once had a normal childhood unlike many believed. His life had turned worse when he had been around 16 years old.

Albel locked his crimson eyes into Fayt's emerald ones and like a real child in the age of three years he ran to Fayt. He extended his hand and put it into Fayt's. It was nice hand. Delicate and warm suited for a Symbology user and strong and flexible suited for a master swordsman.

Fayt closed his hand around Albel's and they walked together towards the rooms. For those who happened to see them were offered very charming picture of two beautiful boys walking with peace between them that could not be merely one-time miracle. This picture lasted and did not disappear until they had entered the room that was quarters of males of their party.

What those possible watchers did not know was that the peace they were admiring was torn into pieces as soon as Fayt and Albel closed the door behind them.

In the room beyond reasoning irritated Cliff waited them. Roger was already fast asleep in his own bed and Adray was snoring loudly under his covers. But Cliff was clearly fuming and boiling. As door clicked close he attacked on Fayt and Albel. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Fayt?" he demanded to know and only that point he noticed that Fayt and Albel were holding hands. Cliff could hear his veins bobbing and his blood heating into boiling point. He could not understand what was going on here!

Fayt pulled Albel stand in front of himself and placed his right hand on bloody-eyed one's shoulder keeping his left hand on boy's. "I know what time it is. That's the reason why we are here", he said smiling but it had tired undertone. Fayt let go of Albel and walked towards the bed that was reserved for him. When nearing the bed he unzipped his shirt and started to slide it down of his shoulders.

Albel almost swallowed his tongue as he slowly remembered how casual Fayt could be about his body. The blue-haired young man even when forced to sleep in same room as him seemed time to time – especially in the evenings – forgot that there was others around him and start to undress without warning. This was something that Albel had never been able to understand in Fayt.

Cliff only got even more irritated about Fayt undressing like he was alone. It was not like the younger one had ugly body or anything along lines of that but he _really_ did not liked to see his 'little brother' acting like that in front of others. Not especially in front of Albel. Cliff might be loud and say lot of stupid and tactless things but he was nowhere being idiot. He had seen the predatory directed towards Fayt in Albel's blood-red eyes every time they were fighting together.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!" Cliff demanded to know and Albel sneered something like 'blond maggot' but it was almost inaudible so Cliff could not be entirely sure.

Fayt stopped and turned to look Cliff innocent confusion making up most of his facial expression dropping his shirt on the nearby chair. "Undressing of course." His answer was very simple.

Both Albel and Cliff nearly got violent nosebleed as they saw the bare cream-white skin which covered battle toned muscles and slim frame.

Fayt beckoned to Albel. "Come here, Albel. It's time to put you bed." He reached for a black pajama shirt on his bed and smiled little embarrassed. "This is my only pajama shirt but you can't sleep naked. Child's body is more fragile than adult's." Fayt unbuttoned the black silk shirt, returned to Albel and offered the shirt to him. Soon he was back to bedside and kicked his boots off.

Cliff had a horrible feeling that something unpleasant – for him – was going on in front of his eyes. "Fayt… What are you up to" he asked carefully making sure that his voice was low so it would not awaken the other sleeping figures in the room.

There was times when Fayt really did not understand what was moving insides of Cliff's head although Albel was mysterious all the time. "If you haven't noticed, we have someone with a body of three-years-old among us – no less thanks to you! – and his body needs more sleep than ours to recover. I'm putting Albel to bed."

Cliff's jaw hit the floor and Albel became enraged. Fayt was treating him like a real child!

Fayt turned to analyze Cliff with half closed lids. "Because of you", he started fisting his hand, "Albel is forced into body that doesn't fit to his fighting abilities, doesn't respond his will to becoming better and can't take as much stress as it should be." Fayt lifted his lids and his emerald eyes seemed to glow unnaturally. "I agreed to take care of him until his condition can be reverted. It's past midnight so I and Albel are going to sleep!" He turned to look his pajama pants. "To make sure that he _will_ sleep we're sleeping together."

Cliff felt dizzy. What was going on! He did not understand anything anymore.

Albel's face turned crimson and he leered with satisfaction as he heard Fayt's firm deceleration about sleeping together, sharing a bed. He had not shared his bed with anybody since his childhood. No matter how his lovers had begged he had never shared the intimacy of sleep with them.

Sleep left you wide open and vulnerable.

Fayt did not see Albel's reaction but unfortunately Cliff saw it way too clearly and something snapped inside him. He had done his best to protect young man for any kind of danger. Damn it all if he could not protect his 'little brother' from this crimson-eyed sadist who apparently took satisfaction from torturing delicate, good-hearted youngster.

Yelling from too long pressed anger Cliff attacked Albel and lifted the child from the floor by front of his shirt deciding to finish Albel once and for all with Fists of Fury. Same time he successfully awakened Roger and Adray who jumped up and prepared to take out any possible enemy.

Albel did not react anyway to attack. He did not call out or stiffened. No matter what his body had become his spirit was that of a warrior and warrior did not yield.

Fayt turned around alarmed by Cliff's yell and almost did not believe what he saw before him. "CLIFF!" he screamed in fury and ran over. "Stop bullying Albel!" He swiftly snatched the child from Cliff's hands and pressed him against his chest. His emerald-green eyes glared the older man icily. "Don't you _ever_ again do that, Cliff Fittir", he told. "Albel is a child and even if he is doing what ever made you angry on purpose it doesn't give you to right to abuse him." Fayt turned and walked to his bed.

Roger sniffed. He was tired and although it was always entertaining to watch Albel and Cliff fight it was too late to something like that. The boy climbed back to bed and sleep claimed him immediately.

Adray put his sword away and sat aside of his bed to follow the events unwrapping in front of him with cryptic smile.

Albel, who was still having pajama shirt on his hand, pressed his face partly against Fayt's neck and wound his hands around other's shoulders and neck. He peeked over Fayt's shoulder and snickered evilly. He did not know what he had done right to make Cliff so furious but he had to try that again.

It took some time for the three still awaken persons realize that Fayt was collecting stuff he would need for spending night somewhere else.

Adray had noticed somewhere along the road that Fayt Leingod was very dedicated person. When he said he would take care of something he would see it in the end no matter what it was. But Adray was not quite sure how to react situation as it was. "What you are doing, Fayt?" he wanted to know and for a change he was talking softly.

Fayt stood up and looked Adray. He strolled to the door. "We're spending night in Albel's room", he informed the eldest as he went by. With out further exchange of words he opened the door and exited the room. As the door shut behind Fayt looked down on Albel and smiled apologetically to him. "I'm sorry that I have to invade your personal space."

Albel gazed Fayt for a moment thoughtfully. For a once he really did not care someone coming to his room. "You're fool", he just said voice and face plain. "I'm tired so let's get going."

Fayt get going without answer. _Yes… We both are tired_…

Albel's room was located apart from others. As Albel and Fayt entered the dim room Albel was nodding. His child's body was catching up with all the excitement of the past hours. Fayt petted his hair and laid him on the bed. Hurrying Fayt undressed Albel, put his black shirt on and put burning salve on hurt arm bandaging it afterwards.

After taking care of Albel, Fayt proceeded to ready himself for bed. He brushed his teeth, took off his trousers and put pajama pants on. His back was turned to Albel so he did not see the other one ogling his naked backside. Fayt turned and descended on the bed. He stayed on the room side shielding Albel between him and wall.

Thou the arrangement was not bad at all for some reason, Albel found it unsatisfactory. The one cover that was in his bed would never be enough for both of them if they would stay this far from each other. So to make things quick Albel crawled closed and positioned his tiny body between Fayt's arms which startled the other boy and he looked down. Albel had closed his lids but he felt Fayt's gaze like the real touch on his skin. He was tired and he knew from experience that without reacting Fayt would give up.

And so it happened.

Fayt tugged the blanket around himself and irritated Albel who was nestling between his arms. He lay down too and placed his head on a pillow which had been used by Albel for several days at this point. He felt Albel snuggling – it could not be called anything else! – further up. Albel's tiny head along his long hair popped out of the covers and he laid his head on the same pillow as Fayt. Albel's back was against Fayt's chest and they both sighed.

Things had gone out of hands and neither of the young men waited the sleep eagerly.

There were too much that one could expose while one was sleeping and dreaming… but in the end it did not matter. Both of them were with person they trusted mostly in the world which was outlined insides the warm blanket.

TBC…

**ooooo **

**Author's Note 2: **It appears that it is best that I end this chapter here… Albel is glaring my with the way that tells me _not_ to let morning come too quickly or there will be some… dead… bodies… Aaaww, do no glare like that, Albel-chan. Close your eyes and go to sleep like Fayt is doing. Good boy…

Again previews are appreciated…

/ 5 473 words and 7 pages in Word.


	3. The Culpability

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. Song Dark Chest of Wonders is owned by Nightwish. So in the end I do not own anything else but the bad plot…  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.  
**Author's Note 1:** Some heavy petting between two males coming up! Please do not kill me over this. I was just thinking that Fayt is having too much free time to his own good… And again a short, short chapter but next is longer. Probably way too long…

**Answers for Reviews:**  
To silverrain, crystlefang, AshiCorrine and Ivan's Kitsune: Thank you for your support but I am not going to reveal what will happen next. I am also not reacting on requests to write faster. One a month is my policy because English is not my native language and I do not want to mess with the story line.  
To AxialMurial: I found out later that I really should learn to edit when I am using But I think I will learn that when I got to used to the system that uses. Thank you pointing that out for me.  
To evilgoddess1990: Well… What would you think that Albel might do when he is an adult again? Get his revenge on those whom caused this to him…?  
To Tenoko: The way Cliff is acting… I think it is a matter of point of view. Fayt is very important to him and he has only seen Albel causing trouble to the blue-haired Earthling. Cliff is passionate person to me so he hates with all he has and reacts with all he has. Fayt acts like a girl, really? I am still figuring out where did that happen…  
To Lady Tenshi: Yes. This is also in aff. Shame on me!

**ooooo**

**Part One – Chapter Three: The Culpability (What have I done?)**  
_Once I knew all the tales  
It's time to turn back time  
Follow the pale moonlight  
Once I wished for this night  
Faith brought me here  
It's time to cut the rope and fly_  
Nightwish: Dark Chest of Wonders

Fayt shifted uneasily. His dream-hazed mind registered something warm and moist traveling over his bare chest. On the second thought that something was not warm. It was hot and wiggling. Fayt remembered somewhere in that dream-haze that he had no pajama shirt because he had given it to Albel who had turned into a child. That thought was quite unnerving even through his sleep.

Then something like _fingers_ ran slowly over Fayt's skin caressing it like feathers. And someone bit him on the other side of his throat!

That was enough to raise Fayt from his sleep. There was someone or something in the room and Albel was trapped in child's body so he was not help even if he would like to fight. Fayt was only one who could do something about it. He just hoped that who ever the intruder was had not seen Albel yet.

Fayt felt the intruder hovering above him and hot breath sweeping over his chin. He knew his and Albel's lives were in grave danger. Again he felt something nibbling his chest and he almost moaned but he managed keep himself silent. With certain fright he realized that his legs had been spread and their attacker had positioned oneself between Fayt's legs. He was in _very_ vulnerable position as the other one had pressed one's hips on his.

Fayt's lids snapped open and his body stiffened under the other person. He raised his hands to push the one above him away, but strong hands came up, trapped his hands and captured them against bed sheets over his head. Fayt trashed around trying to loose the grip and escape from this threat. He was worried, because he had realized that Albel was not there in the bed besides him. But the grip from his wrists tightened painfully and weight was placed on his body forcing him to stop his fight. A low, lustful laugh drifted into Fayt's ears and his capturer showed his face to him.

Fayt's brains froze entirely as he looked into eyes of his attacker. Those eyes filled with amusement and lust glimmered in blood-red hue. "A-Albel?" he shuttered out in the most stunning shock. "What is going on here? How is possible that you're back to your real body?" Fayt could not understand anything at all anymore. He was painfully aware of their suggestive position. He could feel the warmness of blush starting to make its way up to his cheeks.

Albel stared for a long moment deep into Fayt's emerald eyes. "It appears to me that the damn potion wore off", he chuckled pleased. Then his gaze lowered on blue-haired one's naked chest. Like in slow motion Albel lowered his head and his hot, hot lips nibbled Fayt's chest. They traveled around and stopped to suck other pert nipple.

This time Fayt could not suppress his moan. "A-Albel! What do you think you're doing!" he demanded to know and he squirmed around trying to get away from beneath Albel. He noticed in mild surprise that Albel was still wearing his black shirt. Fayt's breath hitched as Albel bit his nipple and he cried out loud in pleasure and pain. He could not think! "Albel! Answer me!"

Albel raised his head from Fayt's chest he was caressing and blue-haired young man could read annoyance and untamable lust in his crimson eyes. "What I think I'm doing, you ask", he snorted. "What does it look like, worm?" It seemed that Albel was not interested in talking. He changed his hold from Fayt's wrists releasing his right hand to touch Fayt's body. He returned his mouth on Fayt's nipple to suck and lick.

Fayt thought he was going insane. He did not know what was going on with Albel. But nevertheless it felt good. Too good. Fayt arched off the bed and against Albel's black silk clothed chest as Albel pinched his nipple before allowing his hand travel down Fayt's body. Again Fayt could hear seductive chuckle and he felt Albel's hand travel to his backside and to his bottom. Fayt's eyes were wide open and his half glassed stare met Albel's lust misted. Albel rose higher above him and lined their hips. Fayt's gaze focused for a moment when he remembered that Albel had neither underwear nor pants.

Forcefully Albel lifted Fayt's hips and ground their groins together.

The scream that came up Fayt's mouth could have been Albel's name, but then again not. Clear was that he was liking what Albel did to him. In fact he liked the feeling so much that without thinking he raised his legs and wound them around Albel's waist. Fayt threw his head back into pillow and exposed his throat.

Albel descended his head on side of Fayt's throat and bit drawing blood. He put his weight on Fayt trapping the young man between his hard body and soft bed removing his hand under Fayt. Albel released his hold from Fayt's wrists and used his hands to caress Fayt's sides.

Fayt did not move his arms and they seemed to weight a ton. He could not believe something like this was happening. He felt Albel licking his blood that oozed from the biting wound. He felt Albel's hands descending to waist of his pajama pants and trying to pull them down. Finally Fayt got enough willpower to lift his hands and entwine his fingers into Albel's long hair. Idly he wondered when Albel had taken off the warps he kept around his long, soft hair. Fayt tucked the hair until with irritated growl Albel lifted his head and he was able to connect their mouths.

Fayt let go of Albel's lips and sucked air loudly as Albel preyed his legs off from Albel's waist and proceeded to remove pajama pants. Fayt did what he could to help Albel and his efforts were rewarded with small grazing of teeth around his nipple.

Albel's prize was uncontrolled moan and arched back.

Fayt's stressed body slacked back to bedcovers and he looked at Albel between his half lidded eyes. He watched as Albel hoisted himself up and removed Fayt's pants entirely. The black piece of clothing fluttered to the floor and was followed by the black shirt that Albel had been wearing.

Slowly Fayt rose to sit beneath Albel and moved his legs under him. Standing on his knees Albel watched observantly as Fayt raised his hands hesitantly and carefully placed them on Albel's chest. He raised his emerald-eyes. There was slight pink blossoming at his cheeks. Fayt allowed his hands slid downwards and unconsciously he was targeting Albel's arousal. He craned his neck, dropped his head backwards and with his eyes, lips he begged more of kisses from Albel.

Albel took firm hold of Fayt's chin and pressed his lips forcefully on Fayt's lips and with his tongue he made the younger one submit under the assault and open his lips. Immediately Albel's tongue invaded Fayt's mouth and same time his other hand halted both of Fayt's before they reached to their target. Fayt's lids were too heavy to keep open and they slowly closed while his tongue circled around Albel's to taste other's exotic flavor.

All too soon for Fayt's taste Albel separated their mouths and let go of Fayt. Albel backed off and sat over his legs knees bent under him. He beckoned seductively to Fayt. "Come here!" he ordered and held out his hand for Fayt.

Fayt spent sometime to gather his wits before he crawled to Albel and took his hand.

Without warning Albel tucked their connected hands and pulled Fayt into his embrace. He put Fayt to sit on his lap his legs spread either side of Albel's legs. Albel's hands touched Fayt's lower back just over his bottom and kept the young man barely from touching his manhood. Fayt's face hovered above Albel's who had raised his blood-red eyes to meet emerald ones.

Fayt could not avert his eyes although he was painfully aware his purely sexually vulnerable position. He felt his natural shyness raising its head, but he could not do anything to prevent what he knew was going to happen.

Albel removed his hand from Fayt's backside and placed two fingers on blue-haired one's lips. With intense motion of the remaining hand he pressed Fayt's lower regions against his stomach. Sudden gesture sent jolt up Fayt's spine and made him gasp loudly allowing Albel shove his fingers into his mouth.

"Suck them", Fayt was commanded and he obeyed running his tongue over the digits and sucking them with vigor. All the time he kept his eyes on Albel's and allowed crimson-eyed warrior rub Fayt's groin and arousal against his stomach.

Albel laid his head close Fayt's chest and leaned forward allowing his tongue just barely showing between his lips. The warm breath on skin made Fayt shiver slightly and then release Albel's fingers and moan loudly in approval as Albel licked and nibbled his oversensitive skin. He felt wet fingers travel down his spine and onto his buttocks. Both Fayt's and Albel's breathing had become labored and heavy. Once again their lips met and Fayt felt Albel seeking his entrance.

The first finger entered.

Fayt woke up with jerk and rose to sit. His breath was uneven as he gathered himself in to a small curl pressing his bended legs against his chest hiding his arousal even from his own eyes. Sweat drops streamed down from his forehead and temples to his cheeks and chin. Fayt took several deep breaths to calm himself down and looked beside him. Although he could feel Albel besides him, it did not mean that crimson-eyed Elicoorian was still sleeping.

The long eye lashes shaded Albel's sun-kissed skin and his breath was heavy and even indicating that child was in deep, peaceful sleep. Fayt smiled odd sadness deep down his gaze and extended his hand placing it on Albel's head other arm around his bended legs. He ran his hand soothingly in Albel's exquisite hair. It was like silk under and over his hand and fingers. Fayt was kind of regretful that Albel had not opened his hair-tails for the night. It would have been glorious to run his hand in long locks and hold on them in storm of passion.

Fayt picked up other hair-tail and brought it over his lips. He could smell the soap that Albel used but it could not entirely block away the fragrance of blood and gore. Fayt played for a moment with hair. He looked how moonlight flowed and brought out clearly black and gold changes in the hair. Fayt's eyes were somewhere midst of his play become unfocused and he stared into something faraway. Without cohered thought he brought Albel's hair-tail's tuft up to his lips and kissed it gently like they had been lovers resting after intense sex. It send jolt thru Fayt's groin and arousal.

Little Albel sighed in his sleep and snuggled his face further into pillow.

Fayt snapped out of his delusion and Albel's hair slipped from his frozen fingers. Quickly he turned back and pressed his face into sheet covered knees covering his head with his hand. Fayt could not comprehend how disgusting he was. A maniac giggle passed his lips and silently he cried into covers. He dared only do this because Albel was captured in to a body of a child and could not fight against darkness living inside Fayt's soul.

Fayt removed his covers and stood up beside Albel's bed. With a certain relief he noticed that his hard-on had gone half way soft. He raised his head and looked around in dim room. His bare feet did not let out any sound as he walked over the window and sat down to the window-sill. Carefully Fayt opened curtains slightly and peered out. For a moment he stayed still before he rose and undressed his pajama pants. In his nakedness Fayt stepped back to window and opened the curtain so the pale moonlight glimmered on his skin and made it looked like it had been plated with silver. Carefully he straightened out to open the window and let the cool night breeze into the room.

Fayt was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice that he was not the only one awake anymore. He could only feel the sensual caress of the wind on his overheated skin.

Albel woke as soon as the warm body occupying the bed with him disappeared and warmth it had left behind started to dissolve. The small black-and-gold and grandly irritated mass of hair that rose from the pillow and crimson eyes scanned around the room. Albel was not amused that his living, breathing hot-water bottle – that is Fayt – had left him alone.

Albel felt the cool breeze flow over his small body. He was quite annoyed when he realized that Fayt must have opened the window after leaving the bed. _What is he planning of? Freeze me death! _he questioned hugely irritated and turned his gaze towards the window.

The sight that Albel met made his jaw almost drop.

The naked Fayt stood in front of opened window. The thin curtains flowed in the wind and like wings they encircled Fayt whom just stood there bathing in the pale moonlight. He let out a silent laugher when curtains tickled his sides and breeze blow his hair over his eyes. The moonlight was companied with palest ice-blue gleam which originated from markings used on Symbology. Silent words were hardly auditable when Fayt practiced his Ice Needles. The magic formed complex designs like it was entertaining the blue-haired young man.

Everything around Fayt was pale blue, colorless light, white and black. The air and wind themselves seemed freeze into a solid form that made his body glimmer like he was some kind of ethereal being. A block of ice hovered between his hands and strange mist had started to cover the floor around his ankles.

Fayt straightened his hands and stepped forward. The curtains came fort to meet his unclothed body and entwine around him like lover's hands. The mist whirled and seemed to thicken and rise higher almost to his knees. The mist and the moonlight created a halo around Fayt's frame.

Albel felt something warm and sticky fall on the back of his right hand. He looked down and saw something… black. Damn the moonlight! But he could smell that the substance was… blood? _What_ _the Hell…?_ Albel raised his hand on his nose and licked his upper lip. He could taste and feel the blood oozing from his nose!

Surprise and absurdness of the fact that he was having a nosebleed made Albel jerk backwards and fall off the bed with surprised yelp.

When Fayt heard Albel's cry he turned around in haste and rushed on Albel's side. "Albel! Are you alright?" The worry was clear in his voice as he kneeled over Albel who was trying to get up and wipe away the blood on his face.

Upon hearing Fayt's voice so close Albel turned his eyes towards Fayt and froze. Horrified Albel stared straightforward and to be exact between Fayt's legs. He could no breathe! "Put on some clothes, worm!" he after a very long pause was able to wheeze, but he could not turn his gaze away. Is there not supposed to be some kind of justice in this world! Why Albel was stuck into a body of a _child_ when he had opportunity to molest of this gorgeous blue-haired young man?

Albel started to believe that the potion he had drank was affecting on him in more than one way.

Fayt glanced down and blushed. He mumbled something akin of apology, scrambled other side of the bed and scooped up his pajama pants. As Fayt got dressed Albel climbed back to bed and buried himself under the bedcovers. He followed Fayt's movements closely over the quilt as the blue-haired one settled himself under the covers too after closing the window.

Fayt rested his head on pillow and turned to face Albel's veiled eyes. His smile was little unsure as he wished goodnight and drifted back to dreamless sleep.

It did not take long before Albel too was in deep sleep.

And after the sleep had claimed Albel it took even less time before Albel had found his way to snuggle against Fayt's chest.

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** So sue me… I like torture Fayt… and Albel… chan… /evil snicker/ This was not PWP although I am tempted to encourage that belief because there is not enough angst.

Someone killed all my plot-bugbears and I am certainly not going to give them some artificial respiration… I am not that desperate. But in some chapter there will be "Fayt and Albel go to bath together" –scene so just bear with me. I swear there _will be_! Because there already was a nosebleed-scene.

/ 2 789 words and 4 pages in Word.


	4. The Dormancy

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. Song 'Lost Boys' belongs to The 69 Eyes and because I am not male, I do not belong to that band and so on… point being I do not own the song.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.  
**Author's Note 1:** Already fourth chapter. I am doing my best here! I am sorry that it took this long… So… Clothes… Right… What kind of clothes would a man turned into a child would like to wear…/snicker/ Again Albel torturing and of course Fayt torturing because Albel is such a brat. Literately.

**Answers for Reviews:** This time I was overwhelmed that so many liked my messing up with Fayt's head. And making Albel bleed for real. But they really needed that! crystlefang, Lady Tenshi and evilgoddess1990 have again used their precious time to review my writing. I thank you deeply. You are very encouraging.  
To crystlefang: Do not take it personally. I just have to inform everyone about that rule which I have given to myself.  
To Lady Tenshi and evilgoddess1990: Hot but pointless, if it had not been a dream. XD I am somehow supposed to create a plot into this too.

**ooooo**

**Part One – Chapter Four: The Dormancy (The Chores of the Morning)**  
_You wanna rock  
Nothing's gonna make you stop  
And nothing's gonna break you up  
Everybody knows you're lost in the night time honey  
Lost boys_  
The 69 Eyes: Lost Boys

The morning sun which shone through the curtainless window woke Fayt up by hitting to his eyes. He squirmed around for a moment unwilling to give up his deep, comfortable sleep. But the rays of the sun were persistent and unwilling to stop until Fayt would get his lazy ass up from the bed and close the curtains.

Fayt sighed and gave up. It was clear that he would be unable to sleep anymore. He raised his head and looked around in mild confusion. It took sometime before Fayt was able to recognize the room he was sleeping in. As he looked around he had a deja-vu-like feeling. Fayt could remember like through mist that he had had a several strange dreams last night. Those dreams had involved lots of Albel doing naughty things to him, but he could not be certain.

Fayt rose and stretched with satisfaction. He felt very refreshed. He heard faint noise beside him and he looked down.

Albel was still sleeping while snuggling against Fayt's side. His calm face was partly covered by his hair and he looked very angelic. Because he was sleeping. Because his mouth was shut. Albel was still wearing Fayt's pajama shirt and his hair-tails were partly disheveled.

Fayt sighed and placed his hand on Albel's small shoulder. Gently he shook small boy but the three-year-old did not reacted. Usually the swordsman woke up for the smallest noise or change of atmosphere. The demonic thought entered Fayt's mind and he reached over Albel. He descended his face close to Albel's and called out other's name while shaking small body with his hand.

Slow Albel was drawn out of his sleep by gentle calling of his name with voice that he yearned to hear more and more. He was drawn towards wakefulness by familiar feeling of warm hand which touch he often felt after battle if he had been wounded. Albel allowed his lids open without hurry and first thing he saw was those incredible emerald-eyes over him.

Later on Albel _assured_ himself that it happened because he was still drowsy from his sleep and because Fayt was _begging_ for it. On the other hand Fayt refused to comment anyway and only blushed.

Albel's hands shot up and wounded around Fayt's neck. He hitched them closer to each other and pressed their lips together taking the blue-haired one by surprise. Fayt felt all the strength disappear from his arms and they buckled. He crashed atop of Albel who only let out muffled cry against Fayt's mouth but did not let their kiss break.

"FAYT!" the voice bellowed. "You wake already!"

The door opened and crashed against the wall with loud bang. Angry Cliff stumped in and behind him concerned Mirage walked in. Their entering shocked the pair on the bed. Fayt raised his head Albel's hands still locked around his neck and his eyes wide from surprise. It did not even cross his mind what their position might look like in the eyes of overprotective Cliff.

Cliff stopped dead and his jaw dropped as he saw Fayt sprawled on the bed, over Albel without his shirt and his blue hair unusually well mussed. Albel clinching on his neck. He immediately marked the flush on Fayt's cheeks and how youngster's lips were reddish and glimmering wetly. Fayt looked like he had been kissed well.

"Oh my…", Mirage murmured staring Albel and Fayt. She raised her hand to her lips trying to suppress the laughter bubbling inside her and glanced to Cliff. It took most of her self-control to not roll over laughing as she saw the black look on Cliff's face. She was well aware that Cliff saw Fayt as his little brother who was bullied by Big, Bad Albel Nox and was not even aware of it himself. Mirage thought it was cute that Cliff who had never before taken anything seriously was now protective. Thou it seemed that it was no needed anymore.

Cliff was fuming. How that little slime _dared_ to use Fayt as his weapon in his fight against Cliff! "Why you little…!" Cliff bolted forward. He was so going to kill that arrogant bastard of Nox! _I won't allow_ this His job was protect Fayt and would no matter what kind of danger it would be.

Albel's eyes widened as he saw the pure bloodlust in Cliff's eyes. He had no weapon of any kind. He was trapped under Fayt. And he was a fucking child! Albel Nox had felt horror in his life. Oh yes he had. But it had not happened in many years. After all he was the best swordsman in Airyglyph. But now he was a damn kid!

Albel was not amused. He was uncharacteristic afraid. He buried his face into Fayt's chest and let out a little, almost inaudible whimper of horror. When the noise escaped from his lips Albel could have kicked himself. He was Albel Nox, Albel the Wicked, The Wicked One! He did not whimper and not especially from fear!

Fayt stared in certain disbelief and sleepy detachmentof Cliff who was rushing towards him anger plainly on his face. He realized that this was nowhere near good thing to have much bigger and much stronger man rushing over like angered dragon. Quickly Fayt wound his hands around Albel's small body and rolled them on the other side of the bed away from peeved Cliff.

Cliff lunged his fit into bed beside the place where Fayt and Albel had lain moments before and effectively pulverized the wooden parts of the bed.

The severely cracked wood frame seemed to think for a moment before it gave in. Albel and Fayt crashed down to the floor with double shriek of surprise. Luckily the bed covers cushioned their fall and Albel fell on top of Fayt.

Lying on the floor under Albel Fayt blinked his lids several times before he got his brains to work and his demeanor took a rather unpleasing turn to worse. His eyes got colder as he gazed Mirage and Cliff. "What's the meaning of _this_?" he asked icily and letting go of Albel he rolled over and stood up. He picked child up from the flood and embraced Albel supporting him with his hip. "It is too early for all of this. Mind explaining?"

Mirage wanted to laugh the absurdness of all of this. But she knew that Cliff had been quite rude to rush in like that. After all this was Albel's room. She knew that if situation had been normal they would have not come in like that because cranky Elicoorian swordsman was very unpleasant experience. But if everything would have been normal Fayt had not been in this room in the first place. At least so she had thought… but now after seeing the position where Fayt and Albel had been when they had entered Mirage had started to more than slightly doubt whether or not Fayt might have sooner or later been found from Albel's room. Or to be precise from Albel's bed… naked or something like that.

Cliff opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of the water. It was clear that he had no explanation for his action.

Mirage decided that it was her time to step in. She shoved Cliff out of her way and walked over to Fayt. She could not help herself not checking Fayt out. The young man _was_ half naked! No one could blame her! And did he look good while carrying in a child dressed in an oversized shirt on his arms!

Mirage wanted to smirk. She knew that Sophia would have been drooling for the sight if the child would have not been the Albel Nox whom she was afraid of without end. Mirage glanced more closely Albel and saw a scowl on his face and heard him hissing warningly while hogging more tightly on Fayt. _My, my_, she mused herself, _aren't we possessive, Albel Nox_… She corrected her thought from before. It was matter of time when those two would be found from same bed naked no matter _whose_ bed it was. _They_ _might get over it quicker if they _both _weren't in such a denial_, Mirage thought and felt a slight sting of regret in her heart. It was quite clear to her where Fayt's affections laid.

Mirage put an apologetic smile on her face and stepped further from Fayt and Albel. She had to be careful with this two and not to do anything that either of them might consider as a threat. "I'm sorry, Fayt, Albel. I tried to stop him but some times he's just too energetic for his own good." Mirage let out an extravagant sigh and firmly placed her hand on her loins.

Cliff shot to Mirage's back a death glare but in effectiveness and overall in everything it was no where near the Albel Nox Death Glare For Idiots©.

Mirage did not notice the look she was receiving. "My point is that we're scheduled to leave tomorrow. Remember that, Fayt?" she inquired gently.

Fayt paled as did Albel. Fayt glanced down to Albel on his arms before looking back to Mirage. He laughed nervously. "It kind of slipped out of my mind, Mirage…" he admitted in defeat. What kind of leader forgot something as important as that?

Mirage just smiled gently back to Fayt without being nervous. "I thought you might have, all the situations considered", she comforted, "and with this new situation it's best that we stay in Peterny for an extra night and day. This should not slow us down too much." Mirage saw Fayt thinking and finally nodding. She sighed from reassurance. Fayt truly was exception individual for not allowing this matter to confuse himself too long. "I and Cliff came to ask whether there's something you would like us to do", she offered.

Fayt seemed to be deep in thought. The he lowered his head and said something that others could not hear to Albel. What ever he said made Albel frown and rub his cheek while thinking. As he raised his head and answered to Fayt his voice was only silent whispers without meaning to anyone else except for Fayt. There was a mild smirk on Albel's lips.

Mirage felt Cliff sift uneasily behind her but she refused to look at him. She could understand Cliff's uneasiness. She was herself not at ease either. None was when Albel Nox with his twisted mind was smirking like that.

Fayt turned back to Mirage and Cliff while put Albel back to his own feet. "I'm going to do some shopping with Albel. Clothes and such after we have dressed up", he informed Mirage. Then his green eyes sifted to Cliff. "You, Cliff, are quite good at Weapon Creation so you'll go and do a new claw for Albel. I'll give you the right measurement after we have had some breakfast." His voice was neutral as was his stare. He crossed his arms on his bare chest and put his weight on his other foot. Albel was disappeared into bathroom. "Now would you two leave us so we can get ourselves into clothing?" Fayt quirked his eyebrow.

Mirage was going to complain but a firm, heavy hand of Cliff settled on her shoulder and squeezed gently and denyingly. She looked over her shoulder and saw Cliff shaking his head. "Lets leave it, Mirage", he whispered and in his eyes was sudden sadness. "I hear you, Fayt. Going to do my best!" he cheerfully bellowed and tracked Mirage out of the room without further ado.

Fayt sighed and slumped on the floor. He could see that this day was so not going to be his day. _Clothes shopping with Albel… Right… No problem… Yeah, right_… He listened noises from the bathroom. As he heard a stream of quite colorful cussing he picked himself up from the floor and proceeded to help Albel. He stopped momentarily outside the bathroom and sighed heavily. So not his day…

Fayt raised his hand, knocked on the door and opened the door. "Albel, what you're…" He stepped into room closing the door behind him.

**ooooo**

Outside the Albel's room Mirage sighed and looked warningly Cliff. "You know, Cliff… Fayt's full-aged. You can't decide for him whom he likes." She was worried about Cliff and his sudden outbursts. It was not like Cliff to think before acting but somehow this all was different from anything else that normally happened. She was afraid that the Klausian man would harbor feelings more than brotherly towards Earthling. There was no way he could fight against Fayt's affection and desire to Albel.

Cliff paced around the hall nervously. Then he stopped and looked towards the window. "I know that, Mirage, I know. It's all the same to me whom he wants to bed. It's just…" He fell silent for a moment and rubbed his neck staring out of the window. He turned around and with deep sadness in his eyes he met Mirage's gaze. "Why from all of the possibilities Fayt choose Albel Nox?" he asked surprising Mirage entirely. She had not thought that Cliff could be so observant. "It's not very likely that The Wicked One doesn't realize before long Fayt's feelings. And after that…", Cliff sighed and returned to walk heading down the corridor, "… he's going to harness Fayt's feelings shamelessly. And Fayt will be heartbroken when Albel will desert him…" His voice faded away leaving only the sadness of his words to flutter in the air.

Mirage looked after Cliff. She hoped for Fayt's sake that Cliff would be wrong in this matter. They still had to fight against the Creator and it would not do if there was a crack in Fayt's and Albel's relationship. The Klausian woman shook her head. There was nothing she could do. Fayt had set his mind to take care of Albel. She knew that what ever the blue-haired young man promised he would keep.

Mirage followed Cliff down the hall.

**ooooo**

Fayt just knew that after Albel had regained his adult-form he would be so dead for this good. At the moment he was dangling Albel on the crook of his arm. Albel's hand and feet towards the floor and he was dripping water from his soaking wet figure. Although the child was for now silent Fayt just _knew_ that later on there would be Hell to pay. One just did not dangle Albel Nox on one's arm like a rag-doll… But it was not his fault that Albel had dived head first into water-full tub and could not get out of it and almost ended up drowning.

Albel was fuming. Things were steadily getting more and more humiliating to him. Not only was he converted into a child and having embarrassing erotic dreams of blue-haired youngster but on he had kissed the other and top of that he almost drowned on a fucking _tub_! Albel most definitely hated being a child. As he was not enough annoyed by everything he had realized as Fayt picked him put of the tub that the blue-haired one was without doubt _stronger_ than he.

Infuriating!

Albel hated this. He hated being weak, unable to take care of himself, forced to depend on others, on _Fayt_! In his musings Albel felt Fayt sifting and lowered him to his own feet. He heard Fayt returning back to bathroom but he did not react and just stood there dripping water to the wooden floor.

Fayt returned to room and Albel felt his touch on his shoulder. "Albel?" he asked hesitantly. Knowing that there were no other choices that this he kneeled beside of the child and started to unbutton the shirt Albel was wearing.

Albel raised his face and frowned but kept silent. He wanted to know what Fayt was up to but he was _not_ going to ask. He knew that the silence would soon start to unnerve the blue-haired boy and he would start talk.

But the silence stayed. The air was filled the sound of their breathing, droplets of water hitting to the floor and rustling of the dry clothing. The wind blew in from the opened window and brought in the noises of busy streets into silent, still room where only movement was Fayt's hands and fingers opening and removing Albel's shirt.

Fayt reached a little up and slipped the wet shirt off Albel's shoulder. The shirt let out a wet smack as it hit the floor behind Albel.

Albel stood before Fayt as naked as he could be. He suppressed the itch to shield himself from Fayt's emerald-eyes with his hands and stared indifference on his face onto the opposite wall. He clearly heard Fayt moving and sifting. The treacherous breeze invaded the room bringing Fayt's lovely and somehow soothing smell into Albel's nose. He could still detect the fine traces of other's fragrance around him, on his hair, skin, memory. The night and sleeping in the same bed had attached it permanently into Albel. And now that other was this close as the gentle, warm, _treacherous_ breeze of wind circled around them he could only stare the opposing wall and breathe in the aroma that was Fayt Leingod's.

Fayt strictly kept his eyes on _proper_ places when he undressed the small Albel and once again he reminded himself that although the fragrance around him was _definitely_ Albel the Wicked Nox's, the body in which the spirit, soul and mind of said young man inhabited right now was one that of a child's. Fayt did not want to… play… with a little kid. He wanted the grown up man to… play… with him. With a sigh he reached to the floor and grabbed the big towel he had earlier fetched from the bathroom. As he wound the towel around the tine frame and started to rub it dry, Fayt somewhere back of his mind reminded himself – once again – that it was not very likely that _Albel_ would like to… play… with _him_ from all of the possible people. It just was not likely.

As a linen towel encircled Albel he was startled but he managed to keep it as an inwardly surprisement. He had been too busy to stare the wall that he had not registered what Fayt had been doing aside from removing his clothes. He had not expected anything like this but on the other had, he admitted to himself, this was just something very Fayt-like. Albel had to tell himself like he had done after that night – the night he had asked from Fayt if others hated him – that Fayt could never look at him like he would have been more than a traveling companion. Because he was cruel and uncaring, loving to hurt other people and watch them to bleed. Albel smiled on that thought. Most of the people did not realize what a huge turn on blood – and swordplay – could be.

Fayt happened to glance up to Albel's face and a hot and cold shiver ran down his spine as he saw the sneer on the childlike face. Thus was proven to Fayt that no matter what he looked like inside the Albel Nox was unchanged.

Albel bent his neck so he could follow the movement of Fayt's hands and fingers. As many times before he noted how delicate fingers and hands blue-haired boy had. They were indeed suitable for a person who was as defined in Runology – or Symbology as Fayt called it – as Fayt. Albel was fascinated by those hands and fingers. They were nimble and strong. That he had found out while they had been doing some Item Creation. Albel's crimson eyes attached themselves on Fayt's hand and followed their every move as Fayt rubbed his damp skin dry.

Fayt let the towel fall off his hands and stood up. "I am finished, Albel", he said his tone serious as always when he talked with Albel about battle tactics or such. "Now we have to think what you can wear before we get you some new clothes." Fayt kept talking as he looked around them thoughtfully and walked back and fro.

It came by surprise how quickly Fayt stopped drying him and it did not pleased Albel at all. He was not ready to let go of Fayt's touch. There was something very dulcifying – almost magical – in the graze of those delicate, yet strong fingers.

But Albel Nox did not and would not beg attention or caress or warmth. He did not because he knew that no one would answer to it without ridiculing him. Albel was so deeply enfolded by his thoughts of past and things long gone that he did not hear Fayt's words and random questions. He did not notice Fayt coming closer until other deposited his hand on his childish, narrow shoulder.

"Albel? Are you listening to me?" Fayt asked and frowned for Albel's distant expression. "Is something wrong, Albel?"

Fayt's voice snapped Albel out of his musings and he brought his eyes up to meet Fayt's emerald ones. He did not answer verbally. He just quirked his brow to express his mild curiosity towards other's words.

Fayt decided that it was better that he could just let his words before go. Those words after all were very potential to start a fight of a century and Fayt was not on the mood for fighting. He just stood there and wondered what he should say now that he had Albel's undivided attention. With certain secluded preoccupation Fayt noted that Albel's lips were moving. He almost paled when he realized that Albel was answering to his question and he was _not_ listening. Quickly he apologized and requested other to repeat what he had said.

Albel could not believe that this was happening. It was mortifying enough as it was and now he had to repeat it! "I need your help to fix my hair", he told again. "Just give me another of your shirts to wear." He crossed his arms to his chest and tapped his foot demandingly. "After my hair is done, we can think of the temporary clothing." Albel sounded like _Fayt_ was the one turned into a child and he was wearing Albel's nerves thin.

Fayt stared Albel in disbelief. Had Albel just asked him to take care of his hair! Fayt could not believe it. There _had_ to be something wrong in his hearing. Albel glared him as Fayt kept looking at the child with doubt and blushed. He rubbed his cheek and let out a small laugh of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Albel, but could you please repeat once more what did you say." He knew that crimson-eyed warrior would be very upset for his request but Albel Nox just did _not_ ask anybody to touch his hair. Fayt had realized long time ago that his long hair was somewhat sacred to Albel and letting someone to touch it was unheard of. "It is only so that I thought that I heard you asking me to help you with your hair…" Fayt was mortified but he could not let Albel continue without explaining more precisely why Albel should repeat himself once more.

Albel had to admit to himself that he really did not get Fayt at all. When ever he thought that he had figured younger man out, this changed and messed up everything he had thought he knew for sure about blue-haired one. It irritated him. It bewitched him and did not allow him to forget other young man. Again… he could not… and thought of that made Albel little bit bitter… he could not understand Fayt Leingod. It was true that he did not like random people touching his hair but Fayt was not someone random and Albel _knew_ that he could not take care of his hair alone. It was too long to three-year-old to groom himself. So… Why was Fayt Leingod embarrassed? Was he mocking him!

Albel's eyes narrowed and he turned away. "That is exactly what I asked you to do. Help me with my hair", he stated his tune unemotional and bowed his head that his bangs shaded his face. He heard Fayt sifting and sucking sharply air. Small smile formed to his lips.

Fayt swallowed something like deep emotion from his throat. His frigid frame relaxed. He turned to look for shirt to other and after finding one he returned with it and slipped it on Albel. "Of course I'll help you, Albel." Like he could have ever been able to deny request like that from Albel!

Albel threw his head backwards his hair-tails snaking around his body and face. There was a small, devious smirk on his lips and his blood-red eyes were glimmering in the sunshine like two valuable rubies. There was something mischievous in his posture and facial expression as he extended his arm and pointed the nearby chair. "Good then. Now lift me up to that chair, Leingod, so we can get over this!" he ordered as their eyes met.

It was not conscious thought that made Fayt extend his hands and lift Albel up and place him carefully on the chair. But no matter what those moves were full of grace and gentleness. As soon as Albel had found good position to sit Fayt started open the cloth-warpings around Albel's long neck-hair and tried act like he was not touching Albel's hair to feel the elusiveness and silkiness of the long strands. He let the ribbons fell on the floor and started to comb the locks with his fingers.

Albel let out a shocked whimper of mild pain as Fayt's fingers came to connection with tangles. His scalp tingled evilly and he almost fell backwards off the chair. For some reason Albel found out that he was not able to prevent the tears falling down his cheeks. _So humiliating_… was all he could think. He had thought that he would have more self-control than this. It seemed there was no end for his humiliation.

Fayt jerked backwards and drew his fingers from Albel's hair as the child called out in pain. He had been so enchanted by the hair that he had not realized that there might be tangles. He went around Albel, placed his hands on Albel's tiny shoulders and asked was Albel alright.

Albel raised his teary eyes and looked up to Fayt. "It hurt!" he exclaimed being annoyed. "It really hurt, so try being little more careful!" He could not remember when pain had made him cry and the humiliation made him irritated.

Unfortunately for Albel – and in some aspect fortunately – in the ears and eyes of Fayt he sounded like a small child who had been hurt and who reacted accordingly. Fayt felt the bang of guilt in his chest and he crouched to hug Albel and apologize with all of his heart. He pressed Albel as close as he dared against his chest and ran his hand over Albel's hair muttering soothingly.

Albel's eyes widened. He had not expected this kind of response from Fayt. It seemed like the blue-haired one was really concerned and apologetic. And touching him and whispering comforting words into his ear. As first shock passed away, Albel's eyes narrowed calculatingly. It seemed that Fayt _indeed_ was very protective but he had never seen Fayt acting like this for Roger, Peppita or even not for that childhood friend of his, that Sophia-girl who exasperated and aggravated him without end.

Albel decided to test his theory before he could be sure. So he sniffled little. The response was more of concerned whispering and soothing touches. And deep down Albel was content. How many years it had been that someone had touched him like this? Perhaps he had never been touched with concern this honest. Now Albel had to find a way to use this obvious weakness for his own good. He knew he could use Fayt's feelings against the others.

"Albel…?" Fayt whispered and drew away for child. "When have you last time brushed your hair!" His voice told of great shock.

Albel batted his lids and stared Fayt with real amazement. What was going on! "What…?"

Fayt disengaged himselffrom Albel and stood up. He walked to table where his personal stuff was and looked around in his back. "When have you last time brushed your hair well?" he demanded to know while looking for his hairbrush.

Albel almost sighed. He really could not figure out Fayt Leingod. One moment he was full of concern and the next he was scolding Albel for not brushing his hair regularly. Like Albel had options. "If you have not noticed, maggot, the hairbrushes aren't very common thing to buy on our journey", he spat as other man approached a brush on his hand. "Why do you think I wear my hair like this!" he wanted to know. "Besides… It is women's thing to care our hair like it would be your entire life!" he continued on as Fayt stepped behind him.

"Yes, yes", Fayt agreed secretly amused. He already knew how much his hair meant to Albel and it was clear that not been able wash or brush it regularly caused the elder man mental agony. But Fayt really felt honored to be allowed to touch – and play with – Albel's hair. He really, really liked the black-and-gold locks that were short everywhere else except in neck where they were improperly and inappropriately long.

Albel was kind of surprised how gentle Fayt was when brushing his hair. The emerald-eyed young man took his time to untangle every hair-knot making sure he would not hurt Albel again. To Albel it felt exclusive. It was the most intimate from of touching to him. No matter how many lovers – although in his case that _definitely_ was wrong word – over the years he had served the king of Airyglyph he had never allowed them to caress nor see him his hair open.

Fayt had no reason to hurry. They had time. He had no reason to hurt Albel. Fayt had used days, weeks and moths to get Elicoorian captain to trust him. He had no desire to break that trust and start once again all over. Fayt knew as a fact how vulnerable human was from one's neck. He knew that his strange blue hair held no such meaning to himself than Albel's long held to him. But that did not mean that Fayt would have let anybody brush his hair because his neck was very sensitive and vulnerable spot to him. Fayt trusted Albel with his life and would have allowed older man touch his neck without being afraid.

But it was fact that everything good and bad came to an end eventually.

Fayt managed to untangle Albel's hair and he tied it back to two hair-tails. He let the other tail slip out of his hand to brush against Albel's backside and smiled little regretfully. He turned away to hide his expression as Albel slipped off the chair. "Now we have to think what you'll wear while we are shopping", Fayt muttered and stepped away to put some distance between himself and Albel.

Albel frowned. He was painfully aware that he would look like an idiot no matter what kind of clothing Fayt would be able to cook up. He was also dreadful about this body he was in. He had reacted very oddly to Fayt's touch. His body had wanted to turn into puddle of happy, warm little Albel Nox that wanted to have a nap! That just could not be true! He should have been aroused, not what ever this was! It dawned to Albel how different this body was from his real. He had not shrunk. He _really_ had turned into a child!

Fayt roamed around his own clothing but did not come by anything that would have been even resembled something suitable to three-year-old to wear. Now he eyed with uncertainty Albel's stuff. He believed that the other male had nothing suitable either but he could not reaffirm it because Albel hardly wanted him to put his nose into his belongings and somehow he did not think that asking permission was an option. He also believed that Albel would not get dressed into anything that girls had…

A dread came to Fayt and he sighed. There was no other choice… He glanced to Albel seeing other being deep in thought. Quickly he retreated to door, opened it and stepped out. "I'll come back soon, Albel. So be a good boy and stay put", he ordered with smile to Albel's dumbfound face and pulled door close.

Albel had no time react. Before he had time to do anything at all Fayt had been out of room, told him to stay put and locked the door imprisoning him inside.

Albel Nox was _very_ displeased. And he allowed everybody within hearing range know it.

"LEINGOD! YOU BASTARD!"

Fayt winched in the hall. "Ouch… Temper, temper…", he muttered and ran to the room where Cliff, Adray and Roger were living. He could just imagine how displeased both Albel and Roger would be but Roger was only one who was even somewhere around same size that Albel was now.

Luckily in the end Roger was not in the room as Fayt entered and he did not feel any kind of remorse as he confiscated some less eye-catching and bratty clothes he imagined he could convince Albel use at least in front of tailor. Fayt did not believe though that Albel could be convinced to walk around the town in Roger's clothing. He pondered this problem as he returned back to Albel's room where the swordsman was – if noises were any indication – throwing a fit.

Fayt sighed. Maybe he could use blanket and carry Albel around until they would get the new clothes. He opened the door and stepped inside. Maybe he could just lock himself and Albel into room until the new clothes were ready. He really had to calm Albel down, get the measures for new claw and dress child up.

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** I am sooooo slacking off… --;; There was supposed to be a clothes shopping -scene here… but Fayt did not even get Albel dressed! But at least they got off the bed… thanks to Cliff who broke it!

Thank you for taking your time and reading this.

/ 5 748 words and 7 pages in Word.


	5. The Haste

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner. This chapter _might_ contain spoilers about the game. I am not quite sure but I am warning you anyway.  
**Author's Note 1:** I was kind of disappointed to Chapter Four because it did not came out as it should have. There was supposed to be some shopping in that chapter… Well… There was not. Nothing even resembling of going to shopping. I am trying again with new vigor. Fayt is trying to be reasonable. Albel is being nuance. Fayt torturing, Albel torturing and Albel torturing Fayt (and everybody he sees). XD Perhaps I am having too much fun on my own…

**Answers for Reviews:** I thank you very much of your patience with me and for the reviews. They help me go on and your support is really important to me.

**ooooo**

**Part One – Chapter Five: The Haste (The Chores of the Day)**

There were things one simply did _not_ do to Albel 'the Wicked' Nox, if one wanted to keep his or her life. One of those things was cowardly escaping and then locking him into a room. The other was suggesting that he would dress up as woman. There were several others too and Fayt Leingod was quickly exceeding all the worst possible things Albel had ever thought that one might _ever_ want to do to him or make him to do. Albel had to admit that if situation had been other it would have been in a way really hilarious and it would have been interesting to know how Leingod came up with these ideas of his.

But Albel was not amused. Not amused _at all_! He glared at Fayt with all of his might his blood-red eyes blazing in fury. He was well aware that he was no where near the sanest person is the world but as he looked at the blue-haired embodiment of destruction he started to believe that there was someone in this room who really, really, _really_ should reorganize his top-priorities and fast! As a hint, it was not Albel Nox, that was sure. Which lead Albel to wonder _why_ he had not already killed the blue-haired boy…

Irritating!

Fayt had been aware from the beginning that taking Albel Nox with them would cause trouble for Fayt himself. Others had not been very supportive when he had told them about his decision. Albel was not making things easy for him. Fayt was not making things easy for himself. Too many distracting dreams. Too many ideas to make Albel's thin patience run even thinner.

At this point of the time that Albel had been with them Fayt had realized that when Albel set something in his mind, it became _very_ hard to reason with him. But this time he really did not have other choices. Roger was the only small male in their group and around same size as Albel-child. Fayt was not sure whether Albel was acknowledging the fact or not but he was sure that if the crimson-eyed sword master _was_ acknowledging it, he _was_ doing good job in _ignoring_ it.

Irritating!

Fayt was getting angry. He reminded Albel – once again – that neither of them had any clothes suitable for Albel as long as he was in child's body.

Albel answered sweetly that he rather walked around naked that put on _Roger's_ clothes. Fayt had to force him if he wanted to Albel walk in public on that kind of clothing.

Because Fayt was reluctant to use brute force to make Albel wear the clothes he clearly disliked, the argument went on for next ten minutes or so. After that Fayt became aware that they did not have the all day to fight over something like this and gave up.

Fayt sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "I understand, Albel. You don't want to wear Roger's clothes so we have to think something else…" He had a bad feeling about this because nothing was coming to him and Albel was wearing a sneer on his face. A sneer which seemed to scream to Fayt 'You're an Idiot, Leingod!' and he could not do nothing about it. There simply was not anyone in their little troupe except Roger that was small…? Fayt glanced Albel as a thought game to him. There was nothing else to do…

Fayt shifting and withdrawing towards the door alarmed Albel. "Where are you going, fool?" he asked and his tune was oozing coldness. Not that he was really interested of course. Albel was just protecting himself from Fayt's idiotic ideas.

Fayt turned to look back to Albel. He raised the clothing in his hand and waved them. "Because you refuse to get dressed on these, I have to go and ask Peppita to borrow some of her clothes. She and Roger _are_ the only one's with same size as you."

Albel paled to the purest white and his entire body froze over. He thought he might have a heart attack and die where he was standing. Or perhaps he had already died and gone to hell.

**ooooo**

There were not very many persons in the trading town of Peterny who did not heard the scream of utter horror and terror that shook the very foundations of the buildings of the town. For a moment the entire town seemed to stop, hold breath and wait what might happen next.

"I'LL GIVE UP, YOU SADIST! I'LL WEAR THEM! GIVE THEM TO ME!"

Somehow a very unpleasant feeling flowed over every single person in the town and they decided that whatever was going on it was not their business and they were not interested.

**ooooo**

In the inn Mirage pounded Cliff's back to prevent elder Klausian from suffocating to his breakfast bread. Maria and Peppita dried their faces which had got dirty because Adray had sprayed his drink out of his mouth. Sophia was trying to clean her skirt where Roger had dropped his porridge and Nel… She… she just wished she could go to get a bath and change her clothes. The startled servant maid had dropped the pot of soup all over even unluckier Nel.

Adray glanced up, towards Albel's room. "That sounded like Lord Nox… I wonder what he and Master Fayt are doing up there…?"

Nel shot a cold stare to Clair's father and stood up. "I think, we _don't_ want to know…"

Rest of the group could not disagree with Nel. They really did not want to know what Albel and Fayt were doing and what kind of clothes were the reason for Albel's discomfort.

**ooooo**

Demon! Devil! Scheming worm! Evil! Corrupted maggot! Fool with mind twisted beyond reparation.

Albel reminded once again himself of the reason _why_ he had not killed the blue-haired Earthling long a go. It was his looks. He looked so damn innocent that no one suspected that inside that innocent and warm smile lived an evil and thoroughly corrupted soul that only desire was to humiliate the others around him. The looks that hid behind themselves a mind that continuously plotted against others.

Mortified Albel stood in front of Fayt who was happily humming and taking measures from his left hand for his new claw. He was wearing Roger's clothes and if the look could have killed, Fayt would have been dead beyond dead. Albel had known that the fight over the clothes had been fight of principle. No way had he thought that Fayt would decide to use dirty tricks against him. And no way Albel had thought that Fayt might threaten to dress him, Albel the Wicked, into a _girl's_ clothes!

In a way Albel was kind of grateful to Fayt. This experience taught to Albel that there was _always_ a way to look things from different point of view no matter how one thought that there were no new points of view. There always was it appeared. So this experience also taught to Albel something new about Fayt himself. The blue-haired Earthling was more cunning than anyone around him could ever think. Or then he just had an unbelievably strong luck and intuition.

A very teaching experience indeed… but the Hell if Albel _ever_ admit that to Fayt!

Fayt happily ignored boiling Albel and proceeded to take the last measurements. Originally he had thought that threatening Albel with Peppita's frilly clothes would be low, very low and might later on cause some physical damage to Fayt's being but in the end it had been Albel's own fault that Fayt had been forced to take some extra actions to get Albel dressed. They did not have eternally time to spend.

Fayt wrote up the last few numbers which he had gained from measuring to the paper and lifted his head to look at Albel. He kind of felt sorry for the proud swordsman to be forced to submit in front of person he had painfully slowly learned to respect in some aspect. That in mind Fayt stood up and pulled a small quilt of the bed. He returned back to Albel and gently wound the quilt around the body of the child. With every touch, with every move he tried to signal his apologies and remorse towards Albel for using such a dirty trick. Fayt neatly folded the quilt around Albel's neck so that his head was shown but not the clothing covering his small body. He collected the paper full of numbers and measurements for Albel's new claw from the floor and picked Albel up to his other arm.

Albel sat comfortably on Fayt's left arm but he found out for his little distress that there was no way he could hold on Fayt. He had to resolve his problem by only leaning into Fayt's chest. So he pressed his cheek onto Fayt's clothed chest and closed his eyes firmly. Albel did not want to see other's expressions as they would see him warped into a quilt and helplessly resting on Fayt's arms.

Fayt neatly folded and ripped into two parts the paper with measurements and stood up. He slightly wobbled being unused the extra weight of Albel on his arm but it was hardly noticeable and he put on remark that Albel had closed his eyes so it was very unlikely that he noticed Fayt's staggering. Also it seemed to Fayt that Albel had made himself as comfortable as possible against his body and its warmth and was dangerously close falling asleep.

Fayt smiled on black-and-gold-haired head and proceeded to look for his wallet among the things he had brought with him into Albel's room. It took some time and some acrobatics to pick up his wallet amongst his clothes, put it into his pocket and _not_ drop Albel on the process.

When he thought he was ready, Fayt checked once more that he had everything they might need with them before exiting the room and finding his way to the common room where everybody in their group excluding Nel were having their breakfast served. They stopped enjoying their nourishment and fixed their eyes on Fayt and Albel inside the quilt carried on Fayt's arms.

For many in the room – both those who were traveling with Albel Nox and those who knew him only by reputation – it looked like Albel was _snuggling_ against Fayt. They all were wise enough to keep their thoughts to themselves but they could only admit that there was first time in everything. Apparently even on seeing Albel the Wicked snuggling.

Fayt aristocratically ignored the sudden oppressing silence which fell in to the room after he and Albel entered. He strode to Cliff's side and without explanation he handed over the other half of the paper containing the measurements for Albel's claw. Then he made sure that Peppita, Sophia and Puffy would start working on antidote for Albel rather than slacking off somewhere out of others' sight. After that he turned to the one of the servant maids and requested some bread and cheese to take them with. Fayt had come to conclusion that he would not dare to make Albel eat in front of everybody. It would be share torture to both him and Albel.

As soon as Fayt got the food he left the inn with drowsing Albel. The street in front of inn was bustling with life. People passing by while continuing their traveling, merchants selling their items, soldiers guarding the peace of the town, children playing and other sounds of life filled the air. Fayt was grateful that he already knew where he was heading because the bustle and hustle was so intense that looking for a tailor might have been almost impossible.

As he took the first few steps away from the sheltering haven of the shadow of the inn, Fayt could feel thousand eyes fixing themselves on him and Albel and not letting go. Fayt felt very awkward and exposed and he could tell from the stiffening of Albel that other was feeling so too. Fayt had forced Albel to leave Crimson Scourge to the inn – allowing Albel to carry the tiny katana was like _begging_ of trouble – although he had his sword Fayt still felt little too unsecured. He hurried his steps.

What neither Fayt nor Albel noticed, was that there was no malice in those eyes that looked at them. There was lot of wonder and warmth. Many of the owners of those eyes wondered the simple peaceful beauty of the picture those two formed. Many of the on-looking women were jealous of someone having such a beautiful and caring husband. But they had to admit from the looks of the black-and-gold-haired child that his wife had to be a beauty herself too. Then they noticed a young woman stopping father and son and talking to them. Women saw how the young blue-haired father tightened his grip on his son and shying away from the young woman. Everyone that saw the young man's action instantly knew that he was not very fond of women and he would do anything to protect his child.

People of Peterny knew that there were women and men who cruelly abandoned their families for one reason or the other. Many times those whom were left behind became extremely cautious towards the gender of the one that had abandoned them. This rare beauty of a male was truly in distrust of women. His body language told on-lookers that he did not want to talk to the young woman but because he had no intention of being impolite he made the effort before bowing quickly and continuing on while whispering to his son.

Fayt hurried away from inn. He could feel his lips moving but he did not hear any words or voice. It was like he was silently praying that all of this would be over as soon as possible, that Albel would return back to his old body, that he could one again talk with other male without feeling these strange feelings filling his head, heart, spirit and soul. These feelings he had never felt before yet they were so sentimental like he had always felt like this.

Albel squeezed his lids tightly shut. He felt the eyes on him and he did not like the feeling. He felt naked and vulnerable without his sword. He felt small and useless in this body that belonged to someone else. This body… was not his. Definitely not his. This body gave him some pretty spooky and strange vibes. Albel wished that this all would be over soon, that he could return to his real body so he could kill those brainless girls and blond ape as thank you for putting him to suffer through this humiliation, that he could return to fight against strong enemies, that he could ridicule the blue-haired fool without sensing these strange feelings filling his head, heart, spirit and soul. These feeling he had never felt before yet they were so sentimental like he had always felt like this.

It was something… Something that both Fayt and Albel found hard to ignore now that they were constantly together, unable to vent those violent, disturbing feelings with fighting. They both sensed that something was going to change and they were not able to prevent the change not matter how much they tried.

Because it had already started. The changing.

And the feelings that they thought they had forgotten and grown over were there now. Changing. Moving. Filling the void. Perhaps it was Destiny doing her job. Perhaps it was their minds playing tricks on them. Perhaps there just was no other way out from this situation than accepting and waiting to see what was coming.

Fayt tightened his hold on Albel and rushed on in the labyrinth of side streets of trading town Peterny. Silently he admitted it. He was afraid, afraid of loosing Albel, Albel's friendship he had worked on so much. He was so much afraid of loosing the elder man's respect and friendship that he was sure that if he did not hold tightly on Albel, other would disappear from his arms just… like… that…

**ooooo**

Fayt's fear that finding the tailor's would be hard fortunately had proved to be wrong assumption. Albel and Fayt had stepped in and they had greeted by the tailor and his helpers and apprentices. Fayt had seen that the shop – although small – was doing good work and in reasonable time. He had been happy to find a place where there were no persons whom might say something insulting to Albel. Fayt had quickly put Albel down and introduced him as the person in a need for new clothing.

Of course… Introducing child-Albel when the women of the shop were present and Albel's mood because of the clothing he had to wear was not the most understanding one had been mistake from the Fayt's side. And the reason which had led them into the current, no less than catastrophic situation inside the tailor's shop.

The tailor looked horrified and utterly worn-out as he took up his tape measure once again and carefully approached Albel. First he tried to take the measurements from afar but it clearly was not going to work. The tailor gave up and looked around with certain desperation. His method was not working but he was not fond of the thought of going any nearer the child.

While sitting further away Fayt was feeling for the tailor. Albel was still throwing a fit and Fayt sighed. It was not his fault that those giggling women had called Albel 'cute little angel' – which the Wicked One had not appreciated – before he had had time to warn anybody. But that was aside the point and problem he was facing. Fayt knew he had to do something before the tailor would grow tired of Albel's tirade and would throw them out of his shop.

Fayt exhaled his lungs empty and stood up. He smiled to the elderly tailor apologetically when passing by and kneeled in front of Albel. He extended his hands and placed them on Albel's cheeks forcing the other's eyes to meet his.

The heavy silence fell into the shop as Fayt and Albel stared each other without a word. It seemed to the outsiders that there was some kind of formless message passing between those two.

Fayt withdrew his hands and placed them on his knees but his eyes never left the crimson ones of Albel. Then a tiny, tiny smile touched his lips. "This all will be over sooner if you let it be, Albel", he reasoned. "I know you don't want my protection, but I ask you to remember the situation we are in now. It's much easier to fight over this after you have regained your real body." Fayt knew that even if his words reached Albel it was always a great possibility that swords master would choose to ignore his advice.

Albel pondered Fayt's words and tilted his head to the other side like he was looking for a reason – no matter how small – to reject Fayt's reasoning as something that was not worthy of his time. But Albel Nox was neither child nor stupid. No matter how much he felt that Fayt was treating him like a child the blue-haired youth never talked or dismissed him like he would be one. He heard from the serious tone that other used that Fayt remembered clearly that only Albel's body was the one of child's. Albel had no reason not to listen Fayt. He was very aware of the outsiders in the shop as he nodded.

Fayt's face melted into the beautiful smile that almost stopped everyone's hearts. "Thank you for understanding, Albel", he whispered and leaned forward. His lips gently swept over Albel's forehead before he got back to his feet and made way to the tailor.

Albel felt the heat rising to his cheeks and he was damn sure that he was blushing brightly. But he gallantly ignored the warmth on his skin and stepped forward to allow the tailor to take the needed measurements.

**ooooo**

Albel had been dead tired when they had finally left from the tailor's with Albel's new clothes. Swordsman had been irritated because he could not understand the cause of his body giving in and he had reacted like only three-year-old could. He had thrown a big tantrum over it and made himself even _more_ tired. Albel had fallen sleep on Fayt's arms before they got to the workshop where Cliff, Gusto and Boyd were making new claw for Albel and Sophia, Peppita and Puffy were trying to create antidote for Albel. The men had succeeded in making of the claw although it had been very, very hard and they had tried the claw on Albel. On the other hand the girls… Well… There had not been success of any kind or even smallest improvement of understanding the composition of the potion they had given to Albel on the first hand.

Fayt had been little disappointed that there had not been improvement on the potion analyzing and antidote creation but he had accepted them as facts and had not chided the girls. But maybe Fayt's encouraging smile and understanding attitude had been the blades that had hurt the girls most. Or perhaps it had been the sight of his action as he had turned to look and talk to Mirage and Maria while affectionately petting sleeping Albel's hair without making fuss over it or even without realizing what he had been doing. Three girls had been mortified and they had vigorously promised to do their best on next day.

Fayt had answered with small, tired smile not wording the fact they all knew how they could not spare another day in Peterny. He had bowed for thanks to all persons present and had left the workshop to take Albel and their shoppings back to the inn where he had changed Albel's clothes and laid him to the bed, under the covers.

Now the evening was falling over the trading town of Peterny as Fayt left their inn behind him once again. This time he was alone because Albel was still sleeping and he did not want the company of the others. He needed the time for just himself to think and find the next best possible course of action. Fayt sighed and he reminded himself that they had to go to Aquios. The queen herself had asked them to come to see her and they had already accepted the invitation before the catastrophe of last night. The queen was expecting them. What queen of Aquaria was not expecting was Albel reverted into a child.

Fayt sighed and looked around himself. His surprise was only mild as he found out that his legs had carried him back to the tailor's where he and Albel had been earlier that day. After all Fayt was supposed to fetch the clothes that tailor had made for them to the party the queen of Aquaria was going to keep during their stay in Aquios.

Fayt stepped into the shop and was immediately saluted by the owner of the shop. For Fayt's immense relief tailor was the only one at the shop as his helpers and apprentices had either already gone home or they were out delivering tailor's business. Fayt had pale suspicion that tailor had sent others away for Fayt's convenience.

The tailor handed the finished clothes for Fayt and showed him a place where he could change his clothes.

In the small, closet-like dressing room Fayt looked at the pieces of cloth on his hands and scowled a little. For some reason Albel had earlier decided that his and Fayt's clothes should look exactly same and because Fayt had not came up with good reason to say no, they had now same kind clothes. Fayt was kind of sure that this was just new way of Albel's to compensate with current situation. He sighed and put the clothes on. He stepped out of the dressing room and turned to look himself from the mirror.

Fayt was hardly aware the presence of the tailor and the violent exhale as he presented himself warped up on the garments meant for the banquette of the queen of Aquaria. Fayt slid his hand on the expensive fabrics and fidgeted a little. He was not used to something like this. Back home something like this would have never happened and newness and strangeness of the situation made him extremely nervous.

Reluctantly Fayt raised his eyes and examined his reflection from the mirroring surface.

Fayt was clothed into tight, black tanktop accompanied with also tight and black suede pants. The tanktop hugged very closely his upper torso revealing his well toned muscles on his chest and leaving his arms and stomach bare. Several black leather belts were wrapped around his waist. White, transparent tunic which reached almost to Fayt's knees was pulled over the allusive outfit giving it an appearance of modest and decent. Transparent tunic was rimmed with blue satin cordon that matched with the color of his hair. On his feet he was wearing pair of black ankle boots.

Fayt stared several moments the reflection in the mirror before his shoulders slumped in defeat. He just _knew_ that this was going to be so not good… He smiled to the tailor before stalking back to dressing room and changing back to his original clothing. He could not do else but think that the queen's banquette was going to be one hell of a flop for him. He would look like… like… like… Oh, he did not know _what_ he would look like.

Fayt stepped out of the dressing room, collected the banquette outfits for him and Albel and paid them to the awe-struck tailor. He bowed to the elder man and exited the shop silently wondering what tailor had seen when he had been wearing those clothes. But really… it was not something he could affect…

**ooooo**

Servants of the Apris did not believe in angels. Correction. They did not have a term of 'angel' in their religion. But they had term of 'Messenger of Apris' whom were always viewed as women. The pureness they carried, the warmth they enkindled in the chests of the humans, the caring and parenting they showed could only manifest in women.

First time in his life this tailor wondered why those Messengers were always said to be women because this young man had to be someone that had descended from the heavens. He had seen the reason, the passion, the care, the willfulness to step down for another, fight for another's sake. The pure intention clashing with the strange malice the child, whom the young man had earlier accompanied, had been oozing.

Tailor shivered. They were like two sides of the coin reflecting on each other. Tied together for ever. Needing the other, leaning to other for support without ever realizing it. Co-existence. Harmony. Life and death circling around and around those two.

The unknown destiny waiting…

**ooooo**

Fayt glanced up towards the twilight sky to check the time. Almost immediately he stopped dead and cold shiver ran down his spine. In the past, before all this had started, he would have checked the time from his wrist watch or from his Communicator. When it had became a habit of his to check time from the position of the sun, moon or stars? Fayt could not tell. Perhaps the habit had developed during his first stay in Elicoor II. Perhaps he had absorbed the habit from Albel whom he knew possessing this habit. Had Fayt really somewhere along the journey studied and watched Albel so much that he knew other's little habits and was even able to copy them into his own behavior patterns?

Fayt shook his head and looked up again. In mild shock he found out that he had not used even half an hour in tailor's and he still had plenty of time to finish his chores before the market and shops would get closed.

Fayt rummaged through his pockets in search of certain piece of paper he had written earlier on the morning. Onto that piece of paper he had written what he should buy for Albel and it would be kind of bad thing if he had lost it. As Fayt walked forward while searching his pockets something shiny caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned to look at the display on the window of a jewelry store.

There in the display window placed nicely on the small, white velvet pillow rested one of the most beautiful piece of jewelry Fayt had ever seen. It really was a simple one, but there was something in it that Fayt realized it had taken hours and hours to complete. It consisted of black leather band on which had attached one big ruby, two smaller sapphires and several rings made out of mythril. The leather band was also reinforced with mythril. It was not meant for woman, but for male. It was not soft and light enough woman to wear.

The collar made Fayt remember Albel's complain about his too big collar.

Fayt swallowed and fought back urge to step in the store and buy the collar for Albel. But as his rummaging fingers touched the paper with info for stuff Albel needed, Fayt reasoned with himself that if Albel needed a new collar there was no reason why it could not be also pleasant for eyes. With that in his mind he opened the door and entered.

The jewelry store was quite capacious and well-lighted. The door bell rang clearly but not disturbingly. The insides and only few costumers told Fayt that he had entered into shop that held high quality both in merchandise and in service. And like to confirm his suspicion a man greeted him and introduced himself as the owner of the store and maker of the jewelry sold.

Fayt hoped he had not bitten more than he could swallow. He remembered his worn-out clothing and almost blushed guiltily. But the owner did not seem to care although others seemed very intimidated so Fayt dared to voice his wish to see the collar displayed in the window.

The immediate reaction for Fayt's wish was deep silence and raised brows of several other persons in the store room. The owner stayed expressionless but he warned Fayt that the collar in question was very, very expensive before he took the collar from the pillow it was resting and placed it carefully on Fayt's hands.

As soon as the collar was deposited on Fayt's hand he could feel the rush of power flush over him(1). That was what finally convinced Fayt that the collar was meant for male and to be precise for warrior. It was like it had made especially for Albel. Fayt passed the collar back to the owner of the store and smiled. "It has a pleasant feeling on it. Untamed and powerful." He flicked a stray hair behind his ear. "I'm sure that even Albel can't reject present like this", he murmured absent-mindedly before gazing back to the store owner. "Yes. I'll take this."

This time even the owner had a little trouble to control his facial expression when hearing the steady tone of youngster's voice. He did not judge persons by their clothing but still… "Young, sir…" he started hesitantly but he knew he had to tell the price of the article in question before all. "This collar in question has a price of 71 000 Fol(2). It is not cheap by all means." It was kind of sad to lose good costumer like this.

Fayt took his wallet and held it out to store owned to take. "Where do you want me to count the coins?" he simply asked.

About 20 minutes later Fayt was walking towards the central market place while scratching the back of his head. He had not realized how much money they had collected during their travels. He had been amazed even himself not to mention the persons that had followed from the side when he had paid the asked price from the collar. Now Fayt's only problem was that Albel would not like the collar.

**ooooo**

Albel was getting really fast on bad mood. He had woken up an hour or so ago, got up and dressed. He had left the room in search of Fayt but he had been informed that Fayt had left from the inn some time ago and had yet to return. Albel would have gone to seek out Fayt – because he was already damn bored – but Mirage and Adray had stopped him and reminded him that towns were dangerous for child-like persons as soon as twilight fell on the streets. Albel had argued with those two but when Mirage had pointed out that they _were_ – at least for now – bigger and stronger than Albel they would tie Albel down if he would not listen them voluntarily.

Albel had shut himself into his room without further conversation. He really had _not_ liked the way Adray had smiled to him… and the way Mirage had ruffled his hair. Things were getting _too_ irritating for Albel's taste.

And now here Albel was. In his room sharpening his katana and no Fayt! Albel was getting mightily irritated.

There was a knock on the door before it opened and Fayt stepped in while carrying several packages and wishing good evening to Albel.

Albel answered with ignoring Fayt entirely and continued to take care of his katana.

Fayt put down his load and turned to look at Albel. Albel's coldness failed to surprise Fayt. Mirage had been on downstairs to greet him when he had returned and warned him about Albel's possible foul mood. But it was kind of understandable. Albel was used to being independent not needing to rely on anyone and now suddenly he was very dependent of Fayt and Fayt's actions. Fayt remembered how helpless he had been when he had first time arrived to Vanguard III all alone. It was a feeling he never wished to feel again.

Fayt rummaged through his pockets to find the silken pouch. He drew it out of the pocket, opened the strings holding the mouth shut and poured its contents to his hand. He stepped and kneeled in front of Albel who was still vigorously ignoring him. Fayt placed his free hand on Albel's trouser clothed knee. "Albel." The name was a silent whisper disappearing like it had never passed his lips. But Albel heard it and looked at Fayt. "I have something for you", he said and moved his hand off the knee taking Albel's hand on his and putting the collar he had bought earlier on the hand.

The tinkling feeling of powerful magical object ran through Albel's hand and his eyes fell on the marvelous piece of artwork on his hands. He had to use all of his self-control not to gasp.

"I hope you like it…" Fayt muttered shyly and unsurely. He returned to stand on his feet. He did not know where to put his hands. The situation was little awkward for him.

Albel stared Fayt speechlessly. He looked again at the collar on his hands. It was truly a beauty. It had truly must cost a lot. Albel wondered why Fayt had spent his money on the collar for Albel. He remembered how he had made fuss out of new collar but he had never thought anything like this. He wondered whether or not there was something hidden meaning the given treasure.

Fayt shifted his weight from leg to other nervously. Albel was too quiet. Fayt wished that Albel would say something, anything at all.

"Hmp. Fool", Albel said and turned his back to Fayt. He raised his arms and locked the collar around his neck and felt the power of it surrounding him together with Fayt's presence like warm quilt. He hurried to the door and turned to look back to Fayt scowl fixed on his face. "I'm hungry, fool. You'd better to provide me with something to eat!"

Fayt smiled and walked to the door while hiding his blush of delight. He had not expected Albel be that happy about the collar. He held out his hand for Albel and opened the door feeling warm, small hand with unidentified strength sliding to his hand.

Fayt really enjoyed walking hand in hand with Albel and it seemed that Albel was not that much against the action either.

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** OMG… I just realized that Albel has been kid only about 24 hours but he had caused trouble enough for 24 days! This is just horrible… Could I drag this on any slower!

And _why_ the end of this chapter is so Fayt-centric! This was supposed to be AlbelFayt-fiction, not Fayt-centric AlbelFayt-fiction! Where did Albel go! Argh! Killing me!

(1) "The Rush of Power": In the game **Ruby** has following attribute: ATK +20. But in it is also the stone of life which strengthens the heart and restores strength. In the Middle Age people thought that it had magical powers and it would guard against demons/devils. In the game **Sapphire** which in this collar there are two of them has following trait: DEF +10. But it is stone that bestows its bearer power/strength/force, honor and immortality. It also helps against insomnia and abrogates the pain. In the game **Mythril** has following attributes: ATK +200+20 critical rate+10 enemy Fury reduction when guard broken.

If you want to know more about jewels and their attributes I have taken these facts (others than in-game ones) that I have presented here from the book that's originally is called: _Rudolf Ďud'a & Luboš Rejl: Svět drahých kamenů_. The book is originally written in Czech. I have no idea what that book is called in English... Sorry.

(2) "The Price of the Collar: 71 000 Fol."The price is very approximate because I have counted it myself but here are the values where I base it on: 1 Ruby: value 1600 Fol; 2 Sapphire: value 3200 Fol; 1 Mythril: value 30 700 Fol. I did double the price because it seemed too cheap otherwise. I know that there are weapons and accessories in the game that are more valuable than this but it is not very large piece of jewelry and those very valuable accessories are mainly found from the Maze of Tribulations.

Oh... and about archiving... You are welcomed to store this story on your own computer but do not distribute it in the net.

/ 6 143 words and 9 pages in Word


	6. The Security

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. Song 'All I Ask of You' is taken from the musical 'The Phantom of the Opera' composed by Andrew Lloyd Webber and the musical is based on book '_Le Fantôme de l'opéra_' (1910) by Gaston Leroux so it is quite obvious that I do not own them although I have read the book several times, seen the musical once when I was in London and I have the songs of the musical as CD.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner. Possible foul language, but should not be that bad…  
**Author's Note 1:** It took about five days to write this and I think it is showing… There is damn much Albel OOCness but no matter how many times I changed it… it was _still_ there… Lots of Maria's point of view there too because she is traveling with Fayt and Albel. This chapter is just some walking, talking and fighting. Nothing much happens – again – but mama!Fayt is back!

**Answers for Reviews:** Thank you for your reviews. I like to read them and they make me believe that there are others who like this story no matter how I feel that it is going onward only slowly.

**ooooo**

**Part One – Chapter Six: The Security (No, Albel, you can't fight!)**

To tell the whole truth Fayt was extremely grateful to get out of Peterny. The morning of their leaving had not been _quite_ as bad as the morning before, but it had not been the greatest one either. Fayt slowly began to understand why some parents seemed so tired all the time. Three years old Albel was _definitely_ a child with too much energy for his own good. Not that Fayt could blame the other. After all Albel had still the intelligence and experience of 24 years old sword master but unfortunately most of the people could not quite comprehend the fact which ultimately lead to conflicts.

So Fayt was extremely grateful to get out of Peterny and away from its inhabitants. He was happy beyond happy to escape the catastrophe-in-waiting that further staying in Peterny in truth was. Not that Fayt was really anticipating the end of this journey which was Aquios, the capital of Aquaria. But for now he was content. It would take at least two days to arrive to Aquios and during that time the ten of them would be the only persons around and they all knew well – _too_ well if Cliff's opinion was asked – Elicoorian swordsman's fiery and proud nature not to underestimate or irritate him in purpose or accidentally.

Fayt glanced at Albel from the corner of his eye. The young child was walking besides blue-haired young man with a stern and unyielding look on his face staring right in front of him. That look told that he had no intention to give in and slow down their progress to Aquios despite his body being more fragile. His steps were following the pace of light stride that effortlessly ate away the kilometers without consuming too much energy and telling that he was seasoned on traveling. Albel was dressed in very simple black clothing wearing trousers, sleeveless shirt, black boots and long overcoat. The Crimson Scourge with its sheath was tied to his back and his claw was on his hand but it was – of course – covered by the sleeve of the overcoat. Fayt had combed his hair again in the morning before they had left two hair-tails swung around him. Around Albel's throat was the collar Fayt had bought for him and although it had raised some wondering questions neither Albel nor Fayt had explained anything. In his new clothing Albel looked so much like a Fayt's darker and younger counterpart that it was very easy to confuse them as father and son. It had made the ladies of the party squeal from excitement and males just stare.

Fayt tore his eyes of Albel before other male would decide to look around himself and would catch Fayt taking worried glances of him. That would irritate the swordsman and make him start a fight of words. Fayt passingly glanced towards Maria, the third member of their scouting group.

When they had left the town behind them Fayt had been forced into the scouting group because he was one of the most familiar with the area surrounding the royal capital among Nel. Although Peppita, Roger and Sophia were not bad fighters themselves, they still were prone to accidents and they were quite easily distracted while fighting. Especially Sophia if something happened to Fayt and Peppita and Roger… Well… Adray, Mirage, Cliff and Nel were barely enough to keep them from running around causing chaos and getting into trouble. Besides Nel was having some sort of consulting moment with Sophia to calm her down and Fayt _had_ promised to himself to keep an eye on Albel in every moment so the frontal party – which work was to take care of possible monsters they might encounter – consisted from Fayt accompanied by Albel and Maria, because, for some reason, after Fayt she was the least irritating person to Albel. Fayt had his suspicion that it was because her looks were very like Fayt's although her nature was calmer and more collected than Fayt's. Fayt would have liked to stay in the back group because of Albel's state but because things were like they were…

Albel felt every touch of Fayt's eyes like heat stroke washing over his skin, his whole being. The wave of heat always started and ended at same place. He knew that youngster was worried and to tell the truth he was not the only one. Albel was somewhat worried too but he would have never _ever_ admitted it for anyone else but himself. He had finally gathered enough information about this new body he was in. It certainly was nothing like the one of the adult's. It was weaker, slower in response, had less endurance, grew tired quicker and did not react into certain stimuli like adult's body. But above all… There was something else, more worrying going on than those things.

Albel Nox was far from being stupid. He had proved it to everybody by learning to read Fayt's native language while they have been on board Diplo and Aquaelie. On top of that he had never lived sheltered life so he had quite lot of life experience for just 24 years old person. He knew very well _what_ sexual attraction was but he did not know what this, that he felt, was. It was in a way like sexual attraction – Albel was not a fool enough not to admit himself that Fayt Leingod was _very_ good looking young man that attracted attention from both females and males – but not entirely. There was lot of unfamiliar warmth and affection mixed with pure lust overthrowing it and being more important than satisfying the sexual appetite. Albel wondered whether or not it was because the state he was in. He had discovered last night that his body was not able to get sexually excited but it did not explain the fact of these strange feelings had started to surface before he had turned into a child. Those feelings only involved Fayt and Fayt only. No matter what the blue-haired boy did… whether he talked with Albel, fought alongside him, trained with him, dined with him, walked beside him, preached to him, scolded him, slept in the same room or just was there not speaking, not swinging sword, not moving… those strange warm feelings made their existence known somewhere deep inside Albel's frozen, cold, uncaring soul.

Because… Albel Nox had begun to care… for Fayt Leingod, for his very first friend for almost ten years.

A fatal weakness.

Albel shook his head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts. What if Fayt was his 'friend'? After killing the Creator that threatened their lives and existence the blue-haired one would leave Elicoor once again. There was no friendship or any other kind of relationship that would make Fayt stay with him. Not that Albel needed him! But still… the thought of separation was… a little bit… depressing… even for Albel the Wicked…

Albel kicked angrily the soil of the ground when he found himself being distracted by too much thinking. Without his conscious notice Fayt and Maria had stopped. But because he still _was_ well trained warrior he had stopped too and wandered closer as the two others of the party had sat down and started to talk about something. Albel looked at those two and knew that they were not sitting because they might be tired but because they – or Fayt – wanted to make conversation easier for small Albel.

Albel slumped to the ground, crossed his legs and arms and glared accusingly at Fayt. "What is it, fools?" he spat in irritation. "We've hardly traveled for an hour so you can't be tired. I can see still the gates of Peterny." He hated himself for being so easily distracted by thoughts of this blue-haired Earthling. So what if that worm had once won him? So what if that fool had once taken him out of the cold and boring dungeon? So what if that worm had saved his life more than once? These messed up thoughts were entirely that fool's and that potion's fault! Albel huffed making sure that both of those two understood clearly _how_ irritated he was.

Maria paid no heed to Albel's foul mood and continued to check her gun. She had learned early to let Fayt deal with Albel and just ignore the Elicoorian swordsman almost completely outside the battle field. Maria knew well – oh, yes she _did_ – that she was far more fortunate in her relationship with Albel than others – excluding Fayt and for some reason Mirage. Albel Nox did not bother her too often. He picked on her only time to time and when Fayt was preoccupied by something very important to have verbal fight – that included more than insults – with him. Maria did not entirely understand the relationship between Fayt and Albel and it irked her. Sometimes it looked like Fayt, who in her eyes seemed to keep Albel as his personal pet, was more aggressive one and one creating the rhythm between them. Other times it looked like Albel, who seemed according to her inspection keep Fayt as his personal possession, was more dominating and deciding the direction of their relationship.

Maria glanced towards the boys. She marked how child-formed Albel sat closer to Fayt than it was necessary while Fayt was leaning so close to the bloody eyed Elicoorian that he almost invaded his personal space. Maria was aware that Albel thought Fayt as his 'prey' but she was not so sure in what kind of aspect Albel meant 'prey'…

Maria had theories of all of her companions. She had long time ago labeled and pigeonholed her companions. Mirage was mother; caring and reasonable. Cliff was big brother; strong and dependable, defender of his siblings and family. Roger was little brother; carefree and boisterous, always fighting with his eldest brother. Nel was big sister; feminine without being weak and noble-minded. Peppita was little sister; playful and cheerful, never being too long depressed. Sophia was like a girl next door; little clumsy but always doing her best, talkative and kind, but not too pretty to make anyone jealous and in love with one of Maria's 'brothers'. Adray was grandfather; silent, yet loud and wise and perceiving when his opinion was asked.

So far so good but that was where Maria's theories started to stagger. She did not know the reason and where the error was but it was irritation and annoying her endlessly.

Fayt was like twin brother – no elder, no younger – and like father; selfish and self-sacrificing, mean and kind, clueless and wise, careless and careful… and something more. Fayt was somewhat mystery to Maria no matter how much time she used to study him. He was someone who kept their traveling party together and led it even without realizing that ultimately it was _he_ who decided their every move.

And then there was Albel Nox, Albel the Wicked, the Wicked One… First Maria had thought that he was nothing more than a local bully who seemed to get his kicks from tormenting weaker and had set his eyes on her siblings. Then situation changed and he became antisocial step-brother who did not have any friends and had become distant to the rest of the family. And again something changed. It became apparent to Maria that Albel Nox was _definitely_ not part of her 'family'. He became more like her twin's antsy, antisocial friend, rival from school and who was in the same school club. A person that their 'big brother' did not approve of and yet here he still was bound by oath. Maria was pleased by that and then Albel – that fucking idiotic prick why could he not stop changing! – become protective over Fayt and Maria was at loss again. 'Rivaling friend' was not the correct definition for Albel anymore.

Maria could not understand Fayt Leingod or Albel Nox. Every time she had happily labeled them they both did something that changed everything. Now as she looked at those two interact in the situation that none of them could have ever imagined she was aware that this situation was determining and greatly affecting the direction the relationship between Fayt and Albel would take after the situation would be over.

Maria could not help but rub her hands with anticipation as she continued to clean her gun.

Unaware of Maria's musings Fayt was having conversation with Albel. On the other hand it would have been more correct to say that Fayt talked _to_ Albel because you need two to participate to have a conversation. The child Albel was showing his most nerve-eating and last admirable side of antisociality: Silent treatment. Albel knew he was acting like brat, but he could not stand any longer Fayt's continuous fussing over him.

Albel was in the child's body. Acknowledged.

Albel's body could not take stress as well as he had used to. Acknowledged.

It was endless. The fussing. The facts. The concern. The questions. Albel could feel his veins bobbing and he knew that if Fayt would not soon shut up Albel would shut him up. The silent treatment was not working and he came to conclusion that he had used it too often on Fayt. Or Fayt had thick skin or limitless patience when dealing with him. Albel suspected all of three. He was tired of hearing that this new body of his was nothing like his real one. He knew it, knew it, goddammit he knew that _much_ better than anyone else! But this body should not be any hindrance and soon he would find a way to compensate for the changes in the battle. He told that to Fayt, ending the silent treatment.

Fayt was quite mild-mannered person in accompany of unfamiliar people. Only few ever saw his need to protect his friends and family and children. Albel was his friend and child – at least for now – and he stubbornly refused to listen to the reason. Yes, Fayt was sure Albel would find a way to compensate with the changes and no, Fayt did not believe that suicidal Elicoorian would live long enough to find the way. Fayt told this to Albel. With very cynical and sarcastic tune of voice. Albel was no child and his understanding was not one of child's. So what was preventing Albel to listen the reason! Fayt knew that he was unfair and too cruel. He could see and feel that Albel was irritated and annoyed but most just frustrated. Unfortunately Fayt was too aware that Albel was not the only one with those problems and it made him slash the other swordsman without thought for what kind of damage it might cause between them.

From that point onwards the conversation between Albel and Fayt took the turn for worse. By the time Maria noticed the change, it was already too late to prevent the argument between boys. So she put her gun back to its holster and while keeping close watch for surrounding area, she watched over and listened to two males fighting. She could hear the tension of this unexpected situation behind the words clashing and feel the tension slowly dissipating.

Maria hid her tender, accepting smile under her palm.

Sudden roar split the air alerting them to notice that the presence of monsters had come closer. Maria, Fayt and Albel all snapped out of either their word fight or their thoughts and stood up. Maria took her gun, Albel and Fayt drew their swords and back against back they looked around.

Being good or bad thing it was Albel who was the first one to notice the monsters trying to surround, trap and take them by surprise. Let us say it was very good indeed for Albel because it gave him a head start, but very bad for Fayt whom almost got heart attack when Maria shouted to him and pointed at little Albel that was rushing towards the enemies.

Fayt's scream of pure horror and irritation – like someone just had caught him by surprise and done something unwanted – was heard over long distance and it alerted their backup party that something was not right. The rest of the party knew that it was because of Albel without doubt and they hastened their pace.

**ooooo**

There were simply some things that Fayt wished he would a) never experience and b) never see. And child Albel running towards monsters ten times bigger than _Fayt_ while swinging his katana around was _definitely_ falling under the both of those categories and now for his horror he had to see it.

Fayt froze just for a moment no longer that one hundredth of a second but to his terrified brains it seemed to last forever and more. He could hear the ragged breath and shocked mumbling of Maria beside him. Then his body exploded into action. Fayt bolted forward and ordered Maria to distract monsters and draw their attention away from Albel. He could see with his mind's eye Albel's child's body being crushed under the heavy paws and hooves of the monsters he was planning to face.

It was short but agitating distance that Fayt had to run so he could reach Albel. He could hear the roars of the monsters, bangs from the shots of Maria, sounds of bullets hitting into flesh and shouts of Albel's clear, excited child's voice. The beat of his own heart drumming in his head. The heavy breathing. Several shots more. Two different kinds of steps running towards the monsters. The pounding of blood inside his veins. And then Fayt could hear the noise from Albel's brand new claw and he could see the blood-eyed boy within his grasp.

Fayt extended his arms and pulled Albel off the ground embracing him gently but firmly. He changed their direction drastically to make sure that they would not by any chance get close the monsters. "Maria!" Fayt yelled over his shoulder. "Make Cliff and Mirage and others help you out!"

Neither Fayt nor Albel saw Maria's raised hand that marked she had heard the order and would obey it. They also could not see the encouraging smile that graced her lips for a while because Fayt could only think of getting away from the threat and Albel was busy with putting his katana back to its sheath so he would not loose it.

**ooooo**

Albel knew that humans – theoretically – did not go into heat. It was something that happened to animals. But this feeling that Albel was now feeling could _not_ be called anything else than 'being in heat' or 'frenzy' and he remembered that humans were mammals among other animals. So he was in heat, in frenzy. No problem. Except that it was his mind that was in heat, not his body. He felt like he was going to explode. He could not remember when he had been _this_ irritated, agitated.

_Stupid fool! Running away from our enemies. They were nothing more than lowly maggots; we could have taken care of them easily!_

Albel turned to look at Fayt whom stood some feet away from him leaning his hand to his knees and breathing heavily. The sweat glimmered on blue-haired boy's skin as he crashed to the ground. He raised his head and his emerald-eyes shone brightly and sweat-wet locks of hair stuck on his face. Fayt licked his lips moisturizing them and opened his mouth probably to ask Albel to reflect on his actions.

But for unfortunate Albel whose mind was full of thoughts of violent overdrive that he could not vent anywhere, Fayt only looked like recovering from some very heated sexual actions. Seeing Fayt lick his lips like begging some more was last straw for Albel and his steely self-control snapped. He jumped on Fayt without thinking and glued their lips together.

The kiss was all heat, sex, violence and tongue and it took long before Albel and Fayt separated from each other. They lay on the ground Fayt's back on the hard dirt-surface and Albel stretched over Fayt's upper torso Fayt's arms around him. They stared each other for a long time their breaths mingling.

Albel stood up slowly and turned his back to Fayt whom stayed on the ground. He drew his katana and slashed as hard as he could the nearby tree with all of his might. "This is so sick!" he finally declared. "That fucking potion… Not only it turned me into a child but it has also messed my head!" Albel yanked his katana off the tree trunk and proceeded to further mutilate the tree. "I'll kill them all!" he chanted every time the blade of the Crimson Scourge hit the tree trunk blisters flying around.

Fayt pushed himself up but stayed on the ground. He crossed his legs and looked at enraged Albel whom was still violating the innocent tree. He had no longer strength to preach to Albel. "You must be very frustrated, Albel", Fayt suddenly said. His words made Albel stop his raging and turning to gaze Fayt. "I know that you like to fight because it makes you stronger, but right now I'm preventing you from developing your skills." Fayt rose up and patted his clothes to get rid of the dust and grass. After cleaning up his appearance he turned to look at Albel with stern eyes and expression. "It's alright to discharge your frustration to me", Fayt offered a small smile to the other, "but not like that." His voice and expression were firm.

Albel shrugged his shoulders to Fayt's words and implications behind the words and poked the tree with the head of the Crimson Scourge. Suddenly all the rage, irritation, frustration and everything else he was feeling had gone like washed away and he was only tired, tired, sleepy, sleepy… He sheathed his little katana and fighting the exhaustion he wondered how he would manage to walk back to where the rest of their group was. Albel knew that distance was only about kilometer or so but for this body it was long, long walk. For some reason he could not stop the feeling of defeat but gladly he was able to suppress the sigh. He did not want Fayt's pity or help.

_Stupid worm! Running this far!_

Fayt examined the changes in Albel's form and demeanor. He saw fatigue taking over and it was the pride of the swordsman that kept him standing. Fayt studied his surroundings before he choose a spot which he could easily defend, walked over and sat down. He was delighted to find out that it was comfortable even for him. He did not worry about Albel's comfort because… "Albel", Fayt called from his sitting place and as other turned, he continued: "come here. Lets rest here moment before returning." Fayt opened his arms beckoning for Albel to sit into his embrace.

Albel's mind did not want to response but he had no willpower to resist his dead tired body. In a flash he was in front of the blue-haired Earthling and climbing to the embrace. He shuffled around for a second before he was pleased with his position. As his heavy lids fluttered close he felt warm, securing arms wound around him and bring Fayt's cloak over both of them. Just a moment before sleep claimed him Albel opened his eyes and stared deep into Fayt's green eyes. "If you tell anybody about this, I swear I'll kill you the moment I'll get my real body back!" he mumbled threateningly.

Albel looked with sleepy confusion as Fayt smiled sweetly, trustingly, acceptingly and bent to kiss his forehead. For some reason Fayt seemed to Albel's eyes very happy about something. "What ever you say, Albel Nox", he heard the other whisper and he closed his eyes.

It could have been an illusion created by his half-sleep, but Albel thought that he heard Fayt singing something with his native language. He was not certain if it was something like dream or imagination of his messed up mind and body. But as he finally was lulled into deep sleep by song, Albel had to admit that this was third time he had ever felt this safe and cared of when sleeping.

When Fayt was sure that Albel had fell asleep, he raised his hand and petted Albel's black-and-gold locks that tickled gently his skin. He closed his eyes and listened to the child's breathing while singing quietly.

_I'm here,  
nothing can harm you –  
my words will  
warm and calm you._  
The Phantom of the Opera: All I Ask of You

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2: **I hope you like this one. I am still looking for something positive to say about this chapter… It did not come out right _at all_/angst, angst/ Once again this story is going in some other direction than I am planning…

Oh, well… It is better that I do something to it… before anything catastrophic happens.

And for those who had been wondering: This fiction will consist from several parts. So it might end up being quite long, but I have made a promise to finish this one no matter what.

I am appreciating your reviews. So if you like my story and you have time, please write some critique or tell me what you like or do not like in this story.

/ 4 114 words and 5 pages in Word


	7. The Defiance

**Author:** Ciissi

**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games.

**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner. This chapter might contain spoilers about acquiring Albel as party member in Peterny and other PAs.

**Author's Note 1:** This time I am hopefully not counting the writing days… Sooooo uncool… dies Damn… This is going to be one hell of a looooooooong chapter… Still OOC Albel… I think. Too many flashbacks… I think. Hopefully this works…

**Answers for Reviews:** Ooooh… You are so supporting me to go on. I am speechless. Thank you very much. Hopefully this chapter gains your favor too.

**ooooo**

**Part One – Chapter Seven: The Defiance (No way in HELL I'll listen to HIM!)**

When Albel woke up from his afternoon nap, the first thing he realized was that his bedding had become somewhat harder and colder. It still was not too uncomfortable to sleep on but it was clear that he was no longer sleeping within Fayt's warm embrace. After a few more moments of wakefulness Albel came to the conclusion that he was warped into Fayt's cloak and positioned on the grassy soil where Fayt had sat earlier.

And Fayt was no longer sitting with Albel.

Not that Albel really cared… _It's just_, he decided silently still keeping his eyes closed, _that the body of a child prefers sleeping and laying with other human being. Because it's an instinct, necessity for survival. It's this body that yearns warmth and safety, not the real me._ Somehow his reasoning sounded – even – in his own ears like an excuse, which he did not like at all.

Albel pushed the troubling thoughts aside and concentrated on listening to observe his surroundings. He could hear the wind rustling leaves on trees, birds singing, some sound from insects, bugs, water running somewhere near by and Fayt's silent voice. It was apparent that he was training – again – with his healing skills. Albel remembered Fayt telling him the day before the beginning of this mess that he was not pleased with his abilities with Symbology related on healing and such. Albel was not sure what had caused the triggering of Fayt's displeasedness to his skills. Albel himself could barely use the simplest spells and none of them were anything like Fayt's attacking spells. Although he knew that Sophia, Adray and Nel were much stronger than Fayt with their healing spells he still every time went to Fayt. He did not want to that giggling, useless wench who clung on Fayt and cried all the time from one reason or other or Aquarian bitch or that disturbingly smiling old man who seemed to like to touch Fayt and Cliff – he might have tried Albel too if he would have dared – to touch him or to see his wounds caused by little mistakes in the battle field. Albel never praised Fayt's abilities nor scorned them.

Emerald-eyed youngster was not bad especially while fighting. What was his motivation to get better?

**ooooo**

_Fayt Leingod was such a goody-two-shoes that Albel could not stand him. Too high and mighty with his pitiful companions, so that Albel could feel his stomach twist and nausea hitting on him like division of airdragons making him want to convulse and vomit. And yet that naive bastard had gone and won over him, Albel the Wicked._

_Albel looked at his clawed fingers squeezing into a fist, opening and then doing it again and again. He could not understand how that blue-haired, emerald-eyed boy had been able to defeat him. When had he become so weak that he could not even win against one pretty-faced boy? Albel knew that the shame was his and not anyone else's. It was _Albel_ who had underestimated the boy and his companions and recklessly entered the battle. When had he become so prideful that he could no longer see the possibility of someone stronger than himself appearing?_

_Albel asked from himself had his honored father's death not been a good lesson enough to teach him that he was useless and weak. Had he not learned then that he was _not strong at all_? That he was just a meaningless, foolish son of the Great Glou Nox?_

_Albel looked up and met the bloody crimson eyes of himself in the mirror. Had he really thought that things had changed? Albel smashed his face in the mirror with his good hand and stared with sick fascination as his face shattered along the glass and those sharp, sharp pieces of disgust, guilt and sin pierced and cut and slashed his unprotected skin everywhere they could reach._

_There was an agitated knock on the door and Albel realized that he most have kept quite a noise that had woke up his neighbor. He left the mirror, moving to the side of his bed. He gazed at the blood oozing and trickling from the dozens of little wounds on his body and as the dizziness almost overwhelmed him, he realized that he had not yet recovered from his long imprisonment._

_This time the knock on his door was more determined than before. While Albel chose to ignore the other person, the one behind the door saw it suiting not to care about Albel's decision, opened the door and stepped in._

_Albel was furious. How someone _dared_ to invade his personal space like this! He turned around and opened his mouth to slash out with all he had. His answer was horrified suck of breath and crash born out of bottles and jars of healing items breaking to the floor._

_The ruby-eyes of Albel Nox met the wide emerald one's of frozen Fayt Leingod as he stared the half-naked and blood decorated form of his former enemy and new ally. The question in his eyes was clear yet it was never really voiced out._

_What happened to you, Albel Nox?_

**ooooo**

_What indeed had happened to me? _Albel wondered cynically and opened his eyes to look at Fayt whom had now sat down and was reading something. He had pair of glasses on his nose and his brows were frowned in a way that told Albel that the blue-haired one was struggling with some kind of troubling question or matter.

Albel was curious to know if the book Fayt was reading was somehow related on something called 'homework'. While traveling with Fayt he had learned about existence of 'schools', 'universities' and 'educational system'. They intrigued Albel because they had something like them in Airyglyph but nothing as big as it was in Pangalactic Federation.

Fayt was a university student, a feat that not everybody was able to reach. He was majoring in Symbology and his minor subjects were engineering and mathematics. He was good at them although he had confessed to Albel that he was a little lazy on Symbology because his parents had taught him much more than they could in university. By his very nature Fayt was polite and after the first shock he was quick adapt to the new situations. He was quick witted, he had courage and ability to give correct, most suitable reaction for the situation he was facing.

Yet Fayt was little bit too trusting and naïve for Albel's taste.

Albel had had a private tutor that had taught him to read and write. Albel had also studied history, mathematics and Runology. His father had guided him in war tactics, sword fighting and smithery and he had become familiar with healing herbs and items along the way. The ways and traditions of the Royal Court Albel had learned first from his father and Lord Woltar and later on King Azrei took Glou Nox's place beside of Lord Woltar.

Yet Albel was little bit too cold and sarcastic in Fayt's opinion.

**ooooo**

_Two hours later Albel came to the conclusion that the blue-haired youngster was a pest – worse than a pest – but for once he did not word out his thoughts. Because it would have resulted in more hustle and bustle, fussing around him. Or then Fayt would be true to his word and call out that blond ape to sit on Albel so he could heal the rest of his wounds. In two hours Albel had found out that no matter how much he bad-mouthed the other man his words were either completely ignored or returned to him with same vigor._

_So Albel settled it all by sitting on his bed and watching with certain disinterest as the boy in front of him used healing spell after another to heal every small wound Albel had gained from the shattered mirror pieces. But he really did not understand the reason why use a tiny, separate spell on every single hurt instead of one big that would close then all at once. The curiosity was so bad that it was slowly killing him. He reasoned that perhaps asking would help him understand this naïve child. "Why are you doing that?" Albel asked slowly. He could not remember the last time he had allowed someone to stay this long this close to his body._

_The blue-haired young man looked up after a while from his job and stared at Albel without a word. Then he bended his head to the side and blew one bright blue lock of hair off from in front of his eyes. "Why I'm doing what?" he asked with a frown in his voice. "You aren't talking about healing so what's bothering you in my doings?" He returned his eyes to Albel's bare skin frowning to a glass shard._

_Gentleness and worry in other's touch was driving Albel on the wall. No one was supposed to care for him. No one was supposed to touch him like he was an ordinary human being. But Albel easily controlled his voice and body. "I meant: Why are you healing my every wound separately?" he clarified his earlier question which he hardly ever did to anybody. "It'd be lot quicker if you just healed it all once", he pointed out with irritation._

_The green-eyed youngster did not avert his eyes from his work as he answered: "If I do that, it's possible that some tiny glass shards will be left in which might cause the once healed wounds to fester." His voice was steady and kind of uncaring. "You're coming with us and we've no time to wait for you to recover from the fever that festering will cause."_

_It was a simple, logical answer told with an earnest tone of voice._

_And like Hell Albel believed. There was something else behind the reasoning. The answer was too well prepared to be worded out without further thought._

_Albel could feel corner of his eye twitching from annoyance, irritation and many other things too. "If that was the reason", he began and his voice could have frozen the entire erupting volcano, "you could've only treated my right hand." The fingers in Albel's right hand twitched. "I broke the mirror with my knuckles so shards should be only there. Yet you treat every wound like they're your doing."_

_The other one did not say anything. In silence he finished his work and stood up. He walked over the water basin, washed his hands and prepared to leave from the room. From the door Albel heard something he never expected spoken in almost nonexistent whisper: "If I'd do that… it might leave scars on your skin." The door was closed and the foolish emerald-eyed boy was gone._

_Albel stared at the closed door for a long, long time. _What the Hell is that supposed to mean!_ He _really_ did not get Fayt Leingod but he was ready to take some time to learn things about that fool. Then crushing him would be easier._

**ooooo**

Albel closed his eyes not desiring to look at the blue-haired Earthling any longer. He rather listened to what was going on around him. But for his complete annoyance and disbelief, his ears seemed only to pick up the noises Fayt caused.

Albel raised his clawed hand and ran its fingers over his right arm. Even though the metal prevented him from sensing, feeling the skin under the fingertips he knew that the skin of the arm was smooth and scarless. Because that time Fayt had healed him like that.

Make no mistake. Albel had scars. They just were very faint, almost nonexistent or then they were covered by the bandages and claw on his left arm. Albel had scars both on his body and in his soul but he had not gained any from that first night after getting back his freedom from the dungeon of the royal castle. Because that night Fayt had healed him with almost parental care. The scars of flesh, the scars of mind.

Albel had learned that Fayt was stubborn like Albel himself but he had still to learn why on that night Fayt had healed him like his body was something more than a tool for Albel's ambitions. Like Albel was somehow precious…

**ooooo**

_The morning when they were supposed to leave Airyglyph behind the king called for Albel to have a private audience with him._

_Annoyed Albel was far from being happy because he had wished that he did not have to see the king before he had completed his mission with these irritating people. He knew that the king would only make fun of him and repeat every single warning he had already had from the old man. But he went – reluctantly, but went in any case._

_Albel greeted the High Lord of the kingdom without any courtesy and flopped into chair glaring at his king with his hot, bloody eyes._

_King greeted Albel happily, told him to be nice and to play along._

_Albel almost keeled over from disbelief and almost broke the king's desk while he laughed at him and bounded the surface of the desk with his steeled fist. Albel could not remember how long it had been since Azrei had told him a practical joke this good._

_Albel never behaved nicely. He told that to the king._

_Albel never danced along with someone else's but his own flute. He told that to the king too._

_Azrei answered by telling Albel that he was only repeating what _Woltar_ had asked him say to Albel._

_Albel's laugh stopped like cut off with a knife. He was not amused any longer and he sneered._

_Azrei reminded Albel that those people _had_ killed Lord Vox and defeated Albel in a fair fight. They should not be taken lightly. They were powerful and if stories from the war field were true Fayt Leingod was holding a power to be feared within himself. Fayt Leingod, the king reminded Albel, was a frighteningly strong young man._

_Albel showed his disinterest on the matter at hand by playing with the golden tips of his long hair-tails. He was tired of hearing Fayt Leingod this, Fayt Leingod that. So what if he was the embodiment of destruction? He was still human, no god and because of that vulnerable, Albel's prey._

**ooooo**

Albel opened his eyes, raised himself to sit and massaged his temples as he felt the first warning signs of a massive headache. He should not think about these matters it appeared. No matter how much he would mull over them they would not change.

There were times when Albel dreamt of second changes, when 'what ifs' were everything he could think of, when he imagined alterations one different word would cause. After his fathers death he had only asked that he could get his father back. But he had known that there was no turning back and it was utterly wrong.

No… It was not 'utterly wrong'… It was how things were… The result of actions of one's own free will…

Albel stood up allowing Fayt's cloak slid off his shoulders and glanced to Fayt whom was still sitting on the ground without showing any mark of stirring. He seemed to be engulfed by the book he was reading and Albel wondered again what that book was about. Within a few moments he came to the conclusion that it really did not matter what that book was about. The problem appeared to be – once again – the fact that the blue-haired Earthling was _not_ paying attention to what was going on around him.

This whole scenario reminded Albel about something. Something he and Fayt had experienced once before. He had to wonder _how_ foolish the other man could be. This place was not by any means nowhere near safe and yet other was just sitting on the ground and reading like the worst distraction he might suffer was shouting children or irritated Albel or other person from their group.

Albel took one step forward and then another and another until he was steadily walking over the grassy expansion to Fayt. With mild irritation he unemotionally noted that the blue-haired one was ever so engulfed by the book on his hand. Albel noted a small frown on other's face as the page was turned and glasses pushed back to more comfortable position on other's nose. Albel heard owner of the emerald-eyes muttering something hardly audible and saw the frown grow more intense.

The foolish Earthling was once again thinking something too complicated for his own good.

It was something so typical for the younger male that Albel should not have thought of it any longer than fleetingly. Yet here he was something like… concerned… for the blue-haired one. No concern… That was his way, Albel the Wicked's way… Uncaring, unfeeling, unflattering, cruel, evil… in a body of a child… helpless, cared for, looked after, weak, vulnerable…

Albel hated this crap he was going through. This was indeed the most annoying and irritating joke that fate had ever played on him after his father's death. Making him dependant on someone else, left him on the mercy of a boy whose trail of thought he could not simply fathom, understand. Hateful destiny, fate, fate, fate, Fayt, Fayt…

_Fayt… Lein… god_…

It was like everything was circling around the Embodiment of Destruction, rising up all kinds of forgotten emotions, feelings discarded. What was so different in Earthling that Albel could not raise his hand against him? Why were things now so different? Why, why Fayt, Fayt, fate, fate, faith, faith…

_Believer… Truthspeaker… Enigma_… Albel could feel his thoughts whirling around and around his sole companion at present. He could not sense any danger, yet he felt that there was plenty of it, inner rather than outer. For Fayt. For Albel. Unanswered questions that had never really been worded out. Received replays to thoughts that they had expressed in motion.

**ooooo**

_Albel's mind had not entirely grasped the reason for their trip to Peterny. He _had_ inquired the reason several times from the blue-haired leader of their group but he was yet to get a good, solid reason which would explain this unneeded trip to the trading town. Because no matter how much _Albel_ studied, mulled over the matter he could not find any other reason than Fayt Leingod suddenly had acquired an unsatisfied need to spend more time dodging his responsibilities._

_And no matter how Albel disliked their Earthling leader there was something inside him that did not want to believe that the other young man would be mentally weak._

_But when they finally arrived to Peterny Albel was more than _sure_ that their trip to the trading town was not because of Fayt's laziness or mental weakness or something like that but because of some other, still unidentified reason. He had realized that he was not only one confused by their sudden trip to Peterny. In the evenings he had heard several others – the Aquarian wench, the blond ape, tattooed old man – pestering their leader about this unneeded side trip. No matter how many times Albel heard them questioning Fayt, they never received any kind of answer._

Is it so_, Albel wondered as they walked into the trading town of Peterny, _that Leingod doesn't know even himself!_ The thought was ridiculous but he could not get rid of it._

_When the night came and they retired into their respective rooms in the inn they had chosen earlier, Albel lied on his bed feeling the twitches of anger and irritation which he had not been able to vent, over the day running over his muscles and skin. He was feeling restless and it was entirely Fayt Leingod's fault! Dragging him around the town all day long making him buy new armor and clothes and katana and gods know what more!_

_Albel rose from his bedding and got dressed. The blue-haired young man was irking him beyond his comprehension and he wanted to put stop to these strange feelings the other made him feel. He could not stand seeing the other in danger, it made him furious beyond anger to see the boy knocked out and laying on the ground unmoving and bleeding, he wanted to see more of those emerald-green eyes blazing in anger and other feelings when they were fighting with their words… Albel halted with his dressing and lightly ran his fingers over his lower stomach while imagining those delicate, pale fingers brushing over his stomach as they had done on that very first night in Airyglyph. Now again he felt the warmth he had not allowed then to touch his mind, encircling him and burning in his loins._

_Briskly Albel shook his head and put rest of his clothes on. He took his weapons, exited his room and walked over to a door of one of the rooms rowing the corridor. He did not hesitate when he stepped in and found his way beside the bed and the person sleeping in it. Slowly he drew his sword and with mild interest in his face he raised the blade and swiftly stabbed beside the head on the pillow._

"_Arggghhh!" Fayt screamed out and jumped up on the bed. "Who the…?" His wide, shocked eyes scanned the room and finally stopped on a dark figure beside the bed. "It's you? Albel!" His eyes slid off the vague figure and locked themselves on the blade that was still impaling his pillow. "What do you think you're trying to pull! That's dangerous!" he complained loudly and pointed at the blade._

_Albel could not help but to smirk. "Heh, it's not like I was trying to hit you", he slowly worded out and pulled off his katana. "I was just testing my aim." He raised the blade gleaming in the moonlight to his lips and without hurry he licked it just to make his point out._

_No blood. A disappointment._

_Albel showed the blade back to its sheath._

_Fayt could not believe his ears. "Just testing your aim!" He rolled his eyes in disbelief. This was soooooo _not_ happening… Fayt threw his feet off the bed and rose to his legs. He did not say anything but his eyes… they were speaking, screaming in volumes, demanding answers, explanations._

_But Albel was not going to give Fayt any. At least not here, where anyone from their party might walk in any moment. He turned his back to the half-dressed Earthling youngster and proceeded towards the door of the room. "Shut up and come over here, fool", he ordered, opened the door and slipped out like shadow, closing the door behind himself without sound. As he walked to the exit of the inn he made sure that no sound betrayed his presence to a night servant of the inn._

**ooooo**

Albel looked up to the sky and checked the position of the sun. It was not yet so late that day would have changed into evening or twilight, but there was no knowledge how far away or where the rest of their idiotic party was. Albel hell did not know and he was ready to bet everything he had that neither knew Fayt.

Besides…

The person in question was obliviously _still_ sitting on the ground and reading his book.

Albel felt his brow twitch. They could not stay here much longer any more. The evenings in the Irisa Field were not anywhere near as cold as the ones in Traum Mountains but Albel acknowledged the fact that he and Fayt had no food rations or any camping equipment. As long as Fayt was overprotective and would not allow Albel fight he did not want Proclaimers or Enforcers to surprise them in the dark. Those monsters were hard enough to fight with full battle party and Fayt facing them alone was not an option.

So Albel had to do something to Fayt to get his ass off the ground and to use his brains to find their way back to others rather than reading something useless book.

Albel walked closer and absent-mindedly he chewed the inside of his cheek while thinking what to do to gain the blue-haired Earthling's attention. He knew that there were several ways but none of them seemed appealing enough for him. Kicking, yelling, nudging, hitting… None of them interested Albel. He stopped in front of the other one and began to argue with himself as a devious thought entered into his mind. It was gentle and crueler than cruel. It was a telltale truth and lie like no other. It was like an emotion that radiated nothing else than everything-eating emotionlessness. It was like and hate, lust and disinterest.

All those sentimental emotions, expressions that Fayt gave out and Albel absorbed like a never full black hole.

Albel took the one last step forward, crouched and set his hand on the page Fayt was reading, gaining the other's attention. Fayt raised his face, alertness written allover, and quickly – so that he could not do any second-guessing – Albel pressed his lips on the side of Fayt's mouth. The touch was not there even for a heart beat and Albel was already straightened and looking down at Fayt, indifference plastered on his face.

Lips pressed firmly on hateful, straight line, his entire body signaling every kind of negative aspects of human emotion where oddly mental tiredness was the strongest one, Albel raised his hand and pointed the sun and its position. He did not want to talk. There was nothing to talk about. After all… Albel was not a person easily slipping into position that others had created for him. However, nowadays he was traveling with the others by his own choice.

Fayt looked to the sky few long moments. He was aware that it had become time to go back. But he really did not want to leave this place. This place he realized had become the place closest thing to paradise he would ever experience. This was a place where Fayt was able to be alone with Albel and no one could say that what he dreamed here would be wrong. But no matter how he had tried to stall it… this was not the time or the place. This was not heaven, paradise.

Fayt got up and brushed the blades of grass on his trousers off. In silence he put his book away, checked his weapons and fetched his cloak. He assured to himself that this would not be the last piece of his personal heaven, peace he would see. He assured that there would more of these times together with Albel. When Fayt offered his hand to Albel he acknowledged the sound of lies behind his assuring words.

Albel stared angrily at Fayt but took the offered hand and bothered his brains to find where he had experienced something like this. When and where had the emerald-eyed youth been together with him, just the two of them? When and where had the blue-haired young man been vulnerable in front of him without no-one stopping Albel from stabbing him?

Albel and Fayt walked on in comfortable silence. There were no words to conceal the hidden thoughts, to distract the wandering minds, to coax the exposing conversation.

And it was good. Because sometimes, just sometimes, one word could tell the million truths instead of lies.

**ooooo**

_The concept of this so called 4D Universe was completely unimaginable and unbearable. As he walked the streets of Arkives he felt strangely distracted, unbalanced and nervous. His already low tolerance was starting to run very, very, very thin and he wanted to have some action, movement to break this stillness, peacefulness where nothing, simply nothing happened. _

_But deep down Albel knew this peace was a fake one or had the fight in front of Flad's house been his imagination?_

_Albel was restless and by accident he noticed Fayt walking across the strange, glassy town square – or what ever it was called here… He did not say a word just following the graceful stride of the younger one as he moved from person to person talking, questioning, inquiring. Albel realized that the other was gathering information about this place and probably also about this Gemity where they were supposed to travel next._

_Albel turned his back to the blue-haired Earthling and continued his pacing around. His steps were not nervous or anything but he was painfully aware that his attire and weapons were not normal around here and they would attract attention sooner or later. Then he heard a familiar, soothing voice calling his name and greeting him._

_Albel turned to face Fayt whom stood quite close to him. He opened his mouth before his brain could catch up with his irritation. "What is this place?" he demanded to know and hissed full on disgust towards people around the town. "Everyone is walking around like zombies. I care not for this world. I'd just as soon put all these losers out of their misery…" Albel gritted his teeth trying to restrain his temper._

_There was a flash of some emotion on Fayt's face but it was gone before Albel could label it. With a light laugh he washed the emotion and Albel's dark words away."What are you saying? Just relax", he ordered lightly then returned back to steadfast. "We stick out enough as it is", he pointed out matter-of-factly. "We can't afford any more problems!"_

_Albel waved his hand dismissingly. "Yeah, yeah, I know", he muttered. He was not stupid! "We're not allowed to cause attention to ourselves until we get our main target, right?" He knew very well the meaning of 'stealth'. "Don't worry, I haven't killed anyone yet…" Albel allowed his word fade away and showed his cruelest smirk to younger one. A little threat was always good._

_Fayt smiled faintly. He seemed to be weary. "Fine, as long as you understand", he sighed and brushed with gentle fingers over Albel's right upper arm. He raised his face and locked his emerald-eyes into Albel's crimson ones. "You may not realize this, but I'm holding back, too, you know", Fayt confessed. "These people killed my father… All those people in the Milky Way…" He shook his head violently and his hands fisted. "Just thinking abut it is enough to drive me crazy! Argh!" He seemed to be in lot of pain._

_Albel was little taken aback for Fayt's almost desperate, violent words and he nearly did not know how to react accordingly. "Yeah, I know. Sorry." The apology left his lips silently and the surprised expression on the Earthling's face proved that he was far from sure what he had just slipped from his mouth. Albel almost could not believe it himself either. So he changed the topic. "Heh, enough of this conversation. I hate talking about this kind of thing." The finality in his voice prevented the further questions, wonderings, affirmations. _

_Albel left Fayt standing alone where they had talked, but before he disappeared behind the nearest corner, he saw a beautiful, sad, yearning smile on Fayt's lips._

**ooooo**

Disturbing.

Yes, that was the right word for it.

Disturbing.

Every thing that Fayt did for Albel's sake, to Albel, with Albel was disturbing.

Every emotion that rose from Fayt, mirrored on Fayt's face because of Albel was disturbing for Albel.

For long time now Albel had wondered where lied Fayt's limits of tolerance for Albel's actions, deeds, words, personality. Why did the other see so much trouble to make him feel good, accepted, normal although it was painfully clear that things were not like that at all between them. Like now when the two of them were walking on Irisa Fields hand in hand like normal friends or like normal brothers. But what lied behind and beyond this so fake-like image… It was something so far from normal that it was hard to comprehend.

As Albel and Fayt walked, Albel reflected on things around him, inside him. It was not wrong to pursue strength. It was not wrong to seek wisdom. It was not wrong to strive for honor. Those things were not wrong… unless… Unless one went overboard. Unless one sold his or her soul for those things. Albel felt the hand holding his hand and strode forward with light, strong steps. He knew that he was reminiscing, dwelling in the past and he did nothing to it, letting himself float with the flow, not rejecting, not accepting, because Fayt's hand was his anchor, his stronghold in reality.

Inside the flood of his mind Albel just was. He looked into his past wishing nothing… seeking something…? Walking beside the emerald-eyed Earthling, passing the trees and spending moments and kilometers meant nothing and everything to Albel. And he wondered… Had he become strong? Had he become weak? Was he still the useless son of the great Glou Nox?

And so the drifting went on without hindrance of fighting back.

Because Albel really was not searching answers, trusting that Fayt's touch would keep him sane.

One thought changed into another, thoughts following each other without pattern or restrictions. Two conversations repeating over and over inside Albel's head. Both in Peterny and once again. Two conversations both so different yet so alike teaching Albel to be careful when dealing with this blue-haired young man walking with him even now. The ability to understand, see deeper than worded out and willingness to talk seriously when Fayt's opinion was truly wanted.

For long time now Albel had wondered where lied Fayt's limits of tolerance for Albel's actions, deeds, words, personality. Why did the other see so much trouble to make him feel good, accepted, normal although it was painfully clear that things were not like that at all between them. Like now when the two of them were walking on Irisa Fields hand in hand like normal friends or like normal brothers. But what lied behind and beyond this so fake-like image… It was something so far from normal that it was hard to comprehend.

Albel breathed deeply filling his lungs with fresh air and returned back from the imaginary world of chaotic thoughts chasing one then another around and around. His eyes and now clear mind fixed themselves back to reality that existed everywhere in this planet. There were times when voices of nature meant nothing but a noise that agitated him. But Fayt's breath never did that to him. It confirmed to Albel that his prey was not getting away, slipping into his death without his approval.

Somewhere along the way a violent military captain and an ordinary university student had learned to understand each other and though their opinions hardly ever agreed or met, they had found a way to deal with disagreements.

**ooooo**

_How many times Fayt had thought of it before this, before confessing his thoughts to Albel?_

_Albel did not know, did not in truth care or did not want to know. It was enough to know that the blue-haired youngster had given a thought for Albel's motives. But even the information of this scale did not change that he was Albel the Wicked. He knew only one way of responding. So he turned his face away from the other male in the dark night and let out a bitter sound: "Heh…"_

_Fayt only sighed and shook his head. "And I have a feeling you won't just hurt people for no reason anymore", he confessed letting Albel's cold response slid._

_Again and again the Leingod boy surprised Albel. He turned his burning, bloody eyes to the Earthling and stepped closer. He was so close to the other one that he could feel the warmth that radiated from his body. Albel could not help a sneer and stubbornness and feeling of wanting to be rejected surfaced. "But I could attack you right now, just like before", he pointed out, looming above the shorter male and smelling the unfamiliar fragrance rising from the blue hair._

_Fayt lifted his face upwards to lock their eyes together and smiled reassuringly. "It's all right", he breathed silently and leaned closer to Albel. "I trust you", he confessed and slight pink tinted his cheeks when his fingers idly played on his sword, scabbard, side of his vest._

_Albel could not stand what he thought he saw in those innocent eyes and withdrew. He bitterly reminded him that this person in front of him was still a _child_ and his 19 years of life had been secured and protected. There was no way Fayt Leingod understood what his eyes were transmitting. Albel collected his bearings and took direction to returning back to the inn. "What a happy little world you live in", he bitterly, sarcastically, enviously stated. "Dream on, fool. Dream on", he whispered to Fayt, to himself and disappeared into the darkness that formed the night air surrounding, cloaking everything in the town._

**ooooo**

Albel looked from afar at the camp which the rest of the party had put up while waiting him and Fayt to return from their separated way. From here it seemed so peaceful and beautiful and Albel felt distant feeling of belonging, like he was supposed to be here from the beginning. Silently he wondered. _What is this place I belong to…?_ It was hard for him to imagine staying with all of them, because they were not meant to live together always, till the end of their time in this world.

Albel felt a gentle tuck on his hand and turned to look around himself only to find Fayt raising him onto his arms and carrying towards the camp.

It was a fleeting thought that never really surfaced in Albel's mind. It was a thought of when he had stopped kicking back and accepted that he really could no longer rebel, fight against Fayt. When had he let go off it all and acknowledged that there was no longer need to defiance, that this was what he was and Fayt had learned to live with it?

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** I know that there are several dozens (and more) fictions about Albel and Fayt's Peterny Inn PA, but it is quite important (no matter the answer) when one is thinking of their relationship. I am still kind of irritated to myself that I decided to use it in this fiction… Oh well… Hopefully it does not destroy the impact of the earlier chapters…

The dialogs of Petarny Inn PA and Arkives PA are both taken and copied directly from the game and I have not created them. I have only written the actions and emotions Albel and Fayt go through during those Pas the way I view them and these actions are not from the actual game. As you know Peterny Inn PA with answer "Not really." gives Albel +5 affection points towards Fayt while Arkives PA with answer "As long as you understood" gives Albel +3 AP towards Fayt and Fayt +1 AP towards Albel.

/ 6 376 words and 9 pages in Word


	8. The Playfulness

**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. Because I am not Enya, it means that I do not own or created or preformed the song _Wild Child_. I am just borrowing some of its lyrics to point out my thoughts.

**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner. In this chapter there is a little bit of confusing (and possibly religion related) ramblings and things that are not worded out. Those sections are not marked but I have warned you. It is not my fault if you do not read my warnings.

**Author's Note 1:** There is something wrong with the title… I am positively sure of it! … Darn… Summer holiday is killing me here… TTTT I am too lazy for my own good. Lots of metamorphic things… decode them as you like. Can help you there but do not want to. Sorry. And also my apologies for late posting of this chapter. I blame summer and Ruisrock.

**Answers for Reviews:** It seemed to me that the seventh chapter was well liked. I continue to do my best and I am honored from every review I got. Thank you very much and enjoy yourselves.

**ooooo**

**Part One - Chapter Eight: The Playfulness (Is this supposed to be a JOKE!)**

_Ever close your eyes  
Ever stop and listen  
Ever feel alive  
And you've nothing missing  
You don't need a reason  
Let the day go on and on_

Enya: Wild Child

In the morning, when Fayt looked around himself inspecting his friends, their behavior, their moods, their movements, he found his eyes constantly fixing on Albel's small form again and again. It was like he could not let the other out of his sights, like something bad would immediately happen to the other one if he would do so which as it self was a strange occurrence. If this would have been the grown up Albel, Fayt would have never dared to watch over the swordsman like a hawk or a mother hen. There was also the fact that the memories he shared with Albel, the memories centered on Albel were not really that numerable. But they were the ones he could remember most clearly.

Fayt did not know when his beloved memories with Sophia, whom he had once thought he might marry in the future, had faded into a background noise without meaning, without shape. A tune of voice that once had put the extra emphasis to words was no longer there in Fayt's memories. A lack of gesture he saw every day his childhood friend using. Faces without names and identifications. Names without face or shape or sound. Mouths moving, but he could no longer hear voices or recognize them. A sweetest sound of friend's voice was now even inside his memories a high-pitched squealing that tore mercilessly his ears giving him no rest, no place to escape.

Once all those persons, that Fayt tried to remember and failed, had been his good friends, dearly beloved and eternally cherished. But no longer and he could only wonder to himself if things, that he could not remember, had ever really happened in the past…

There were times when Fayt openly wondered - but only when he was alone and there was no fear of anyone hearing him to speak out loud alone - if he was being delusional, if this entire ordeal with the Creator, Luther, had somehow started to have an effect on his abilityto comprehend the reality around him. There were times when he was absolutely sure that he was not as sane as he pretended to be. And yes, he pretended. When he talked to Maria and Mirage about their plans and routes. When he laughed with Nel and Cliff. When he played with Roger and Peppita. But when reminiscing with Sophia or sparring with Albel… he put up an act that might have fooled even Fayt himself. Because Sophia had known him longest, because the way he wielded his blade showed his every motive, thought to Albel.

'Dearly beloved, eternally cherished' were not phrases that Fayt should have accompanied with the name of Albel the Wicked, because the Elicoorian Captain was not changing into something sweet, cute and obedient. Not that he wished for something like that. Not that he had need for something like that. Words like 'sweet' and 'cute' made Fayt feel more than a little nauseous, like his stomach was going to fall off, and to him they were always accompanied by words 'pink', 'girly', 'pastel' and 'clingy' meaning that his brains connected them with Sophia and everything in her that Fayt did not like or understand.

The body that was pressed against his legs was warm and small thus gaining Fayt's attention immediately. He glanced downward and met Albel's ruby-eyes, which had raised to look at his face. If Albel had facial expression that imitated the one of concern, one right now on his face must be the one. Fayt's eyes did not linger long in those pools of liquid of life and transfixed onto the collar that encircled Albel's neck and throat. The ruby and the sapphires were twinkling like to belittle him and tell that what ever he was up to it would not bode well.

When Fayt raised his eyes, picked up the moods that were present over the campsite and took Albel's small hand into his own, it is very likely that the first step that he then took toward the city of Aquios was one of the most difficult once he had ever taken.

Because now Fayt realized that memories were not eternal, that he himself altered them. He wondered… if he had ever said a truly kind word to Albel or Cliff or Nel or anyone in their group instead of his mind altering those memories to suit to please him and his ego…

**ooooo**

The all present duality of everything. The gods, the planets, the lives, animals, plants, the humans, the galaxies, games, memories, weapons, smiles, the religions, gifts, truths, stories, the universes and everything that was there and was not. There was not a thing that could have said that duality did not exist in them, inside every thought and idea. The wars, the peace times. The body and the spirit. Males and females. The partnership in its every possible form.

It was a pointless thing to say that Albel Nox and Fayt Leingod did not rise above this entangling duality which had begun to twist the very reality of their forms and endless reasons and unchangeable regrets and unmoving mistakes of the past, present and future. It was a pointless thing to show that they were like two sides of the coin reflecting on each other. Tied together forever. Needing the other, leaning to other for support without ever realizing it. Co-existence. Harmony. Life and death circling around and around those two swordsmen whom still were tortured by their past, by the deaths of their father. Because both of them still believed that they could have prevented those deaths.

The saint and the sinner.

The demon and the angel.

But which one of them was pure enough to be the saint? Which one of them was tainted enough to be the sinner? Which one of them was clean of dirt to be the angel? Which one of them was covered with blood to be the demon?

The Swordsaint Albel Nox and the Defier of Creator Fayt Leingod.

The Bloody Devil Albel Nox and the High Order Seraph Fayt Leingod.

The holy demon and fallen angel. Both covered with blood and core and cruel reality that had shattered their minds, leading them into destroying light that washed over the worlds and realms and dreams. The insanity. No way back and _no_ turning back. Both cleansed by their drive of truth and grief and passion to live on without loosing their beliefs which would lead them to paradise they had created themselves. The loss. No way back and _no_ looking back. The holy demon and fallen angel tangled together into a web of kismet and Creator, their wings broken and torn but their will to fight and defy untouched, unbroken. The holy and unholy embracing each other in the protective darkness that allowed everything that they were being sheltered and shielded against the destruction that light always signaled.

The all present circulation of everything. Birth, life, death and rebirth. The suns and the moons dancing in the sky in a ballet which beginning no one could remember because no one had seen it. The phases of the moons controlling the waters of the oceans. The galaxies… forming and then disappearing in nothingness that was the Space itself before starting to take a form once again.

Like galaxies the human connections and relationships formed and dissolved. But unlike galaxies… the things between humans were possible to maintain until the death claimed the other side of the bound. Often it was so that the most unlikely friendships, companionships, connections, bounds were the ones that stayed alive until the death claimed one or the other.

Because of the circulation and rebirth of everything, it was logical that eventually the saint and the sinner, the demon and the angel meet again. Once again they are tangled into silk threads of their minds, hearts and body to embrace each other. Once again they seal off rest of the world and look for their own truths. Some killing each other and dying together grieving for their loss and helplessness because they are no longer sure what is 'good' and what is 'bad'. Some finding the peace and acceptance they have been looking for within each others arms because 'good' and 'bad' had lost their meanings.

**ooooo**

When they entered under the gates of the city of Aquios, the whole group was dead tired. Fayt even more so than others. It seemed like Albel had taken as his mission to mess around and test Fayt's reaction time by running towards every damn monster he had seen and as soon as he had sensed Fayt on his heels he had trailed out of monsters' way and had snickered evilly as Fayt - and with him rest of the party - had crashed into the aggravated monsters. It had been like Albel had now found out what it truly meant to be a child. Play and toy and jump and such. Unfortunately, he was a child with adult's mind, which drained every possible aspect of innocence from his actions. So everything childish turned into a camouflage covering the adult's, the sinner's, the tainted one's way of jesting, hoaxing, sneering, toying with others.

Fayt wanted to be childish and tell Albel to stop tormenting him or do it to others. He was damn too tired to play this new game Albel had come up with. It ate his nerves. It ate his tolerance. It ate his fucking _patience_! Fayt had a lot of other things he should have attended to but thanks to yours truly Albel inside-a-body-of-a-child Nox he had been too tired on the evenings to do them. He had been only able to watch over Albel eating his evening snack and changed into night clothing before collapsing beside the child and drifting into a dream world of his own.

It was as always when they entered the city, Fayt forgave any hardship that Albel had created for him, because Albel was Albel and Fayt did not want him to change just because Fayt was feeling a little irked. And besides… Yelling to Albel and telling him to stop being childish would not help anything and would only point out to Albel that Fayt was useless and softie.

After being safely proceeded inside the wall of Aquios and getting a child-formed Albel there too, Fayt relaxed visibly. Quickly he told the others to proceed into the castle of Aquios and Nel to explain to the Queen as privately as possible that Fayt and Albel would be staying in the inn of the city and the reasons for that. Fayt had reasoned with himself that it was easiest and safest - for the personnel of the castle - if he and Albel would not stay in the castle but in the inn instead. Fayt reassured the others that it would be alright if there would be a room in the castle for him and Albel where they would be able to stay if something requested their constant presence inside the castle walls. With those words and promises Fayt sent the others off to the castle and turned to Albel. Who was no longer there for Fayt's horror.

It took about ten minutes for Fayt to process fully Albel's absence. During that time he just stood there and stared at the spot on the street where Albel was supposed to stand. Then… something inside his mind just… well… _snapped_…

"ALBEL NOX!" The shout shook even the very foundations of the Ruins of Mosel but the after tremors of Fayt's destruction gene activating were far more worse and widely known.

Not that Fayt knew of them. Or cared for that matter.

**ooooo**

As soon as they entered the holy city of Aquios and stopped in front of the inn, Albel had noticed them. A group of children was playing happily in the nearby alley. He had no real recollection of his early childhood, but who had. It was mix of curiosity and scorn, interest and arrogance that forced him to watch them playing. Albel did not think that children - even less the Aquarian ones - could teach him something, but nevertheless he found himself engrossed by their play that in very naïve aspect imitated the lives of adults. So when he noticed that Fayt's attention diverted to somewhere else, he sneaked off towards the other children clutching at his tiny katana of Crimson Scourge.

It was Albel's intention to stay away from the real children and just to watch and exam them but he was able to do it only for so long. It came to him soon that those foolish ones were more aware of their surroundings than he could have imagined because very soon they stopped their plays and games and turned to face Albel, who stood on the mouth of the alley looking at them and hugging his little katana. As he felt several studious eyes measuring him, Albel could not help but become very self-conscious and wonder, what did they see. He was wearing dark grey, almost black, clothing that consisted from snuggly fitting trousers and a long-sleeved shirt, that covered his claw almost entirely. Both of those pieces of clothing were rimmed with red and his shoes were quite simple ones. Dust and sand from the ground gave the gear old and worn-out appearance.

Albel really did not seem so much different from those children if his clothing was any indication.

The difference lied in their eyes and the air that surrounded them.

The innocence and the experience. The purity and the bloody. The joy and the misery. The world of black-and-white versus the world of shades of grey.

The silence between Albel and the children grew longer and heavier as they regarded each other. Then… it was not clear if it was even an exact gesture of retreat… Albel began to turn away and leave them be. There was no reason why he should stay here now that the children had quit their actions to stare him. Still hugging his katana as close to his chest as he could.

There was a sound of ruffling heard from the group of children. "Umm…", a faint voice unexpectedly hummed unsurely. "You're not from around here", a voice of young girl's stated and Albel stopped turning his head to look back. A girl dressed into a reddish brown dress stood in front of the others. "So… Where're your mom and dad?" she asked shyly and tried to smile warmly to Albel.

Albel turned around entirely and his old, blood-red eyes locked with the girl's brown ones. He idly thought how compared to Fayt's those eyes were almost ugly and dead. Albel could see a shiver run over the children as he opened his mouth. "My parents are dead", he said matter-of-factly without realizing that a three-year-old did not talk like he did.

It might be that Albel did not realize the difference in the way he formed his sentence, the way he used his tune of voice to sharpen, to emphasize his words. But the greatest difference was that he without doubt completely understood every meaning behind his words and even if those children could not understand those implications perfectly themselves, they noticed that Albel did. It made them uneasy and to glance at each other with unrest.

A child's body. An adult's mind. The combination of unnaturality that only children could really sense and question after. A child's body. An adult's mind. The pain of loss of something precious which lead adults to try to reason against the agony and children to cry. The reasoning led nowhere and crying led to healing, to slow but sure understanding that nothing was permanent. A child's body. An adult's mind. A circle of play and acting, stories and lies, game and work. A child's body. An adult's mind.

After a long moment, the girl in a reddish brown dress was able to produce a faint smile. She knew the pain of loosing one's parents, sisters, brothers, family. The war between Airyglyph and Aquaria had bestowed many losses on civilians. Lives had been lost. Fathers, mothers, sisters, brothers, cousins, uncles, aunties had been lost and never seen again. She could tell by the looks of the younger child that he was not originally from Aquaria but rather from Airyglyph. Whatever had brought the charming child, baby to her hometown was a mystery to her, but she did not allow it to confuse her. She knew that this new boy needed a place to stay and because he did not have parents, the best place to stay - according to her logic - was the place where all the other children without parents were staying. The place that she too called now her home.

The girl nodded happily to the other children and they encircled Albel while chattering lively. The girl took Albel's flesh hand on her hand and pulled him with her. "Come on. I know a place where you can stay and if you're lucky someone will take you as their new child", she explained and tugged, forcing Albel to walk quicker.

Albel tried vaguely to protest, but other children filled the air with their chitchat so no one acknowledged his words. Sighing, he gave up and glanced over his shoulder but he could not see Fayt or anyone else from his group because of the corner. So he settled it with a shrug of his shoulders and went with the flow.

Not soon after that Albel had left the side alley, the air was pierced with the scream that formed from his name and he knew that Fayt had found him gone. Albel just huffed while other children looked around themselves with horror and fear embroidered on their faces. He snarled under his breath for all that weakness these maggots were openly showing to everybody.

It took about five more minutes or so before they arrived in front of a house that Albel soon identified as an orphanage and his face fell. _What the Hell!_ he thought so surprised that it must have almost showed on his face. Albel came to the conclusion that he could not understand children's trail of thought. Just because he had answered to that girl's question honestly - for once! - she had decided that he belonged to the orphanage.

It had been a long time since someone had insulted Albel Nox openly like this. He opened his mouth to let his foul tongue to slash out on the girl and whatever she thought she knew better than him. His intentions were purely malicious and harmful. He wanted to be hostile, taunting, mean, heretical. He wanted to humiliate the girl and tramp over everything that was important and dear to her. Because he could. Because he dared. Because he was able. Because he had the talent and the ability to do so. Because he wanted to do so.

But before Albel had time to do anything at all, one of those children, who had not been there to drag Albel to the orphanage, gasped loudly and pointed to the sky. That effectively drew everyone's attention to the clear, blue sky where they all could see something or rather someone rapidly coming down from the heavens illuminated by its inner light and beams of radiance of the sun itself.

It had to be a celestial being, the Messenger of Apris descending towards them from the skies engulfed by the light of purest white and brightest icy light-blue, pair of large wings spreading from its back. A beautiful male with the pain and the distress and sadness fixed on his face highlighting their unique shape and form.

Albel swore inside his head, staring at the descending angel and just _knew_ that he was going to be soooooo in trouble now… Fayt was really, really, really upset and it had never before resulted anything good for those that agitated him. Albel was so screwed…

The Aquarian children and adults could not do anything else but to gape at the celestial being as his feet touched the ground gracefully and his eyes opened, revealing a pair of most beautiful green emeralds to the view of those that stood near by. Slowly he turned his head from side to side before his glare fixed on Albel's small form. The immediate reaction of the celestial being when he saw the Airyglyphian male was astonishing as every bit of worry, agony and sadness was swept, drained away from his gentle face and replaced with satisfaction, happiness and relief. His eyes did not allow the crimson rubies of Albel's eyes sway from their grip, as he took a single graceful step forward and raised his hand towards the young child.

The lips of the celestial being moved and the voice the Aquarians heard was nothing like those of the human's. Even Albel was amazed although he heard that voice every day - now the ring, the tune was so different. Almost echoing through the mind and the body and the soul, tearing all those walls that were there to protect humans from themselves and other humans.

"Albel…"

It was questionable whether or not it was a word, a name, an identity that slipped from the celestial being's palest of pale pink lips, because it was clear that he was saying more that that one word, if the movement of his lips was any sign. But those that looked at him… They could not hear. They could not hear the words that celestial male was speaking. They heard the rustle of the wings, the breathing from his lungs, the soft swish of his bright blue hair, but none could hear his words.

The Fallen Angel… Fayt Leingod.

"Albel…"

Albel shivered. Not because the weather would have turned chilling or something like that. Oh no. It was a shiver born out of reminiscing. The stories that he had heard from old man Woltar, Arzei and the soldiers that had been there on the Warfield when Fayt had triggered his destruction gene and destroyed the Vendeeni ships. The reports he had read on board Diplo.

The Defier of Creator… Fayt Leingod.

"Albel…"

The record in the Moon Base laboratories.

The Merciful Destroyer… Fayt Leingod.

"Albel…"

All the stories telling of the pain-filled road to fulfil one's destiny that the 19 years old boy had to walk. All the reports reminding of the bitter losses of friends, family members, trust, belief. All the nightmares haunting and no one willing to soothe and stay in guard through the twilight, the darkness, the dawn and the light. None being the Earth-born young man's Dream Catcher.

The Holy Sinner… Fayt Leingod.

"Albel…"

A hand raised and extended towards Albel Nox. A person willing to save him but not thinking that anyone would do that to him. A beckoning gentle gesture of delicate fingers. A person that did not want to make any of the choices for Albel, but was willing to bow in front of his decision.

The free spirit bound by duty, chained by karma… Fayt Leingod.

"Albel…"

The Aquarians were now staring at _Albel_ in amazement. They did not know exactly what was going on, but they understood that the Messenger was there for this young child who did not talk or act like he was supposed to. All that gentleness the celestial Messenger was radiating was directed to this boy-child. Some of them had heard him saying that his parents were dead and they wondered if that was the reason for the celestial being calling out him, being here.

Albel realized that Fayt was calling for him even if he could only hear his name from the other's lips. The beckoning of the hand, the expression of the face, the radiation of relief… Everything in the blue-haired one convinced that he was not angry at Albel, but was very glad to see him and would not ever turn away from Albel because of a minor thing like this. For a long time, Albel had not received such a display of trust. He could not resist it and stepped forward, towards the extended hand to be engulfed by the ever-blinding light of Fayt's wings and magic.

For a moment the amazed on-lookers saw a black image of tall, slender man carrying the evil-looking katana in the light that the celestial being was giving off. The black, long-haired man stepped closer to the celestial male and it seemed for a moment that he wound his arms around the holy person and kissed him deeply, like trying to savor the other one and drown the holy one into his darkness and evilness.

Then neither the light nor the image were no longer there. In place of the Messenger of Apris was a young, blue-haired man who was kneeling on the street and hugging the black-and-gold haired child who had put his hands around the man's neck and was leaning as close as he could. The man had buried his face between the child's neck and collarbone and the child had done the same on the man's neck.

Fayt looked up and pushed Albel to the arm's length so he could check him out. "Dear god, Albel!" he finally huffed out. "Don't disappear like that again! Do you have _any_ idea how it felt to know you're here but next moment you're not!" Fayt's voice broke down and he squeezed his eyelids closed. "I know", he continued with his strained voice, "that you're strong, you're capable of taking care of yourself, but for now, _please_, consider my feelings over this matter too." The emerald-eyes opened and stared deep into ruby ones. "You're my dearly beloved friend and companion. I couldn't stand losing any other friend of mine."

Albel could not do anything else but _stare_ the Earthling youngster. He crooked his head to the other side with plank eyes and tried to make sense of Fayt's blabber. /'Dearly beloved'… What's that supposed to mean/ he asked from himself and flipped his head to other side, still staring at Fayt's face. So many feelings reflecting on his face, washing over them, changing them, marking them and giving no proof, no answer to what the other male truly felt for Albel.

Aberrant. Abnormal. Acceptance. Acrimony. Admiration. Affection. Allurement. Animosity. Annoyance. Anomalous. Antagonism. Attachment. Atypical. Care. Carnality. Closeness. Coldness. Concern. Concupiscence. Covetousness. Craving. Cupidity. Delirious. Denial. Desire. Detestation. Deviate. Deviative. Devious. Devotion. Disgust. Disrelish. Distaste. Distress. Divergent. Endearment. Enthrallment. Enticement. Eroticism. Exasperation. Excitement. Fascination. Fervor. Fondness. Frenzy. Friendship. Glee. Gratification. Gravitation. Greed. Hate. Heat. Heretical. Horror. Hunger. Impatience. Inclination. Indignation. Inducement. Infuriation. Interest. Invitation. Irascibility. Irritation. Kindness. Liking. Loathing. Longing. Lust. Magnetism. Malice. Need. Paradise. Passion. Perverse. Predilection. Preternatural. Propensity. Provocation. Rapture. Ravishment. Rebuff. Refusal. Seductiveness. Teasing. Temptation. Tenderness. Thirst. Trance. Twisted. Unrepresentative. Untypical. Vexation. Wandering. Want. Warmth. Wayward. Witchery. Wonder. Wonderment. Worry. Worship. Yearn. What ever feelings there were and several others. All mixed up so well that it was impossible to say which was which and which ones did not exist at all and which ones went unnoticed. Albel could not know. He could not understand. He could not imagine, only hope that what ever Fayt was feeling, what ever he was feeling… would become clear rather sooner than later…

Albel said nothing and Fayt let it slide. There was nothing to it. Fayt could not say it and Albel could not understand it… yet. Fayt just lifted Albel to his arms and without acknowledging the residents of the street he left, deciding firmly that it was best if he and Albel would stay in the castle and not in the inn.

Wrapped in the warm and comforting embrace of Fayt's arms Albel sighed and once again surrendered, yielded a little bit more to the other male. It was no longer only this child's body that made him want to gloat and bask in the glow of Fayt's warmth and presence. This had gone beyond something that simple some time ago. He sighed once more and drifted somewhere close to the sleep.

The beloved fool… Fayt… Leingod…

"Albel…?"

ooooo

"I hope you understand that I didn't do it on purpose", Albel pointed out as he walked beside Fayt along the corridors of the castle of Aquaios. He really did not know _why_ he had to explain his doings to Fayt, but for some reason it felt important that Fayt would understand that he had not done it out of ill humor or sheer _pleasure_ of seeing Fayt squirm from unsureness. Because it had not been anything like it. Albel was quite bitter when admitting to himself that he had not been _thinking_ at all, when he had decided to follow the Aquarian children and not say a word to Fayt. Which was now giving him a very uncharacteristic guilty trip, leading to explaining his actions to the other male and almost _pleading_ to be forgiven.

Fayt looked down to Albel and smiled tensely. "Of course, Albel." The tune of his voice was flat, meant to reveal nothing to the child-formed one.

Albel was screwed. He knew it instantly after hearing Fayt's answer. /Crap…/

There was a pattern on Fayt's answers that told Albel how upset Fayt really was. 'Nothing to worry, Albel.' 'I understand, Albel.' 'Of course, Albel.' 'If you say so, Albel.' Companied with _that_ tune of voice Albel was awfully aware that it would take lots and lots of effort to make Fayt forgive him. Instinctively he realized that _if_ he had not been trapped into his kind of body, the blue-haired youngster would have made him eat his katana.

There had to be something Albel could do to ease Fayt's irritation without being maimed in the process. "I…" he started tentatively without knowing what he should say.

"Just… just let it be, Albel… Just let it be…" Fayt's voice was tired and he stopped to lean against the corridor wall closing he eyes. "We both… are trying, I guess…" he sighed and massaged his temples his lids half-closed, eyes unfocused. "Doing… our best… I'm… tired… Need… sleep…" Fayt still tried to make difference, explain to Albel what he could not accept, what he could not take, what he could not stand.

With a fright Albel understood that the activation of the destruction gene had used up a lot of Fayt's energy and now that all excitement had evaporated, the other one begun to feel it. "No, you, you… FOOL! You can't fall asleep _here_!" he cried out and rushed to wound his hands around Fayt's legs in a desperate, doomed attempt to keep the other youngster standing straight. There was no way that he could take care of the other if he decided to start sleeping here.

"Huh…?" It was nothing more than a formless, delicate sound of breath that drowsily, unnoticed slipped off Fayt's lips, dissolving into the air before really reaching Albel's ears. Fayt's breathing began to slow down, gaining deepness of the extreme tiredness and sleepiness. His body, his every muscle gradually slacked, loosened and he began to fall over Albel in slowest motion. Somewhere deep down Fayt was painfully well aware of what was going on and he was able to tense, stiffen his muscles, but it did not help anything now that his fall had already started.

Albel looked up towards Fayt's face as the blue-haired young man eventually began to dive towards him. Even then he could not make himself panic. He saw the vital realization flashing over those glassy irises of green, he felt the failing attempt to stop the descent that without qualm would hurt, harm Albel's child-formed body, but he could not bring himself to care. Albel could only watch in sick fascination as the Earthling's face came closer and closer, fell as more and more of the other's weight became supported by his small, useless frame. He allowed his hold on Fayt's legs lighten and took a step backwards as the emerald-eyed one's knees buckled and he fell on his knees.

Hands rose, wrapped themselves around Albel's slim, nonexistent hips and pulled Albel's body firmly against Fayt's, forced him to stand between the other's bent knees. Savoring the warmth. Partaking the feelings. Cherishing the fragrances. Devouring the souls. Igniting the lust.

Hands rose, placed themselves on Fayt's cheeks - being careful not to harm the delicate skin with a claw - and raised that young, old face upwards revealing their planes for the bloody eyes to study. Savoring the warmth. Partaking the feelings. Cherishing the fragrances. Devouring the souls. Igniting the lust.

Albel studied intensively that face he thought he was familiar with. The curves of the cheekbones were not something he could remember even in his sleep. The arch of lips was more than he had imagined. The skin far more transparent, lucid than he had remembered. It was clear to him that Fayt was naturally blue-haired. The longish eyelashes and elegantly arching eyebrows were all the same shade of blue as his hair. Albel _had_ seen Fayt naked once and nobody, _nobody_ was so vain that they would have dyed oneself even from _there_!

Fayt was sleeping. Albel recognized that fact fully because that made this situation so exhilarating, breathtaking. Even in his sleep Albel could not see any decay, weakening in his spirit. Fayt was sleeping. Albel eased his claw-hand and trailed the stubborn line of the other's lips with one finger, bending his head closer. His reddish, hot tongue flicked out of his mouth and hardly touching licked Fayt's lips before adding little more power, but still really not touching. Fayt was sleeping.

The tongue returned back to Albel's mouth and fine traces of Fayt's flavor invaded his taste buds. Fine, enigmatic, frail taste of salt, sugar, mint and something unrecognizable to Albel. For a moment he stayed unmoving before allowing his lips fully on Fayt's lips, his tongue inside Fayt's mouth. Playing with the other's tongue, making it answer. Grip tightening, bodies closer than earlier. A moan forced out of Fayt, Albel. Pleasure of the sound, penetration flaring up and down their spines. The lust hazed whisper of Albel's name from Fayt's lips to Albel's mouth. Mouths pressing closer, faces rising to meet. Teeth scratching, biting the sensitive tip of tongue. Muffled cry of pain and pleasure demanding more of something.

When Albel ran out of air, he removed his lips from Fayt's. He silently, deep in thought examined the face in front of him. Fayt was still sleeping, but now his lips were partly open, his breath uneven. His hold around Albel's waist was almost painfully tight. Sighing, Albel gently, in order not to suffocate pressed Fayt's face against his chest and rested his own forehead against the crown of Fayt's head in frustration. He had enough problems as they were. He did not need something like lust towards Fayt surfacing now!

But Albel did not deny that it was true. The lust, the want, the warmth, the yearning. They were there, inside his head, spirit. Not necessarily unwanted, but his instincts told him that there would be unavoidable problems later on. It was not a question whether or not Fayt would allow Albel to touch him in a way that friends usually did not touch each other. The problem was what would happen later, after this entire Creator-mess would be over. What would happen then…?

Even if Albel was troubled by his thoughts it did not prevent him from hearing closing footsteps that sounded like those of Cliff and Adray. Albel was - for once - too tired of everything that he could not care less what the position he and Fayt were in would look like to elder males' eyes. So when those two appeared around the corner, Albel only stared blankly into Fayt's neck, his hands resting on the other's back, absently stroking. He was hardly aware of Adray separating them and putting him onto Fayt's lap.

It was Cliff who with Adray's help carried both Fayt and Albel into the room reserved for them. It was Cliff who deposited them into the bed and loosened their clothes. It was Cliff who pulled the cover over them and ruffled their hair wishing them with low voice a goodnight before leaving the room and closing the door noiselessly behind him.

It felt good. Better than anything else before. To curl against Fayt's warm, sleepy body under the shared cover, no matter where they were. Albel was aware of that now. Closing eyes he, snuggled closer to the other one and for once he was grateful of this mess he had been thrown into. It helped him to remember, to live again all those long forgotten feelings of childhood when he had been loved. He asked nothing more from this situation or what ever would follow afterwards.

But Albel would take everything, everything he could get. These feelings, this warmth, this body beside him and he would make them true and only his. He would not wish for, ask for anything but he would take, make everything his.

_Every summer sun  
Every winter evening  
Every spring to come  
Every autumn leaving  
You don't need a reason  
Let it all go on and on_

Enya: Wild Child

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** Well… It is clear that this chapter had a 'theme song'. Sorry for that. I just adore Enya. Can not help it. And no, kismet is not a bar of chocolate…

Aah, yes… I would like all those who have time and review this chapter to choose your favorite paragraph or sentence and write it down to that review regardless the chapter. So it does not have to be from the eighth chapter but if you do not feel like it, I would love to have any kind of critique.

Thank you, god, for copy+paste and and please forgive me, that I am still sucker for angels and demons… TTTT

/ 6 258 words and 8 pages in Word


	9. The Embarrassment

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.  
**Author's Note 1:** This chapter is soooooo late. Because I am lazy and working in a greenhouse for seven hours per day is not the best way to keep up with one's duties… This chapter presents the bathing scene I have earlier talked about. The rating is going upwards in this chapter because of a lime-scene. Only a little bit though, but anyways you are warned. The ninth of September of 2005 is the day when I originally uploaded the first chapter of this fiction into the internet. Along that time I have been honored to receive links to the fanart made from this fiction. Now I would like to share those pictures with all of you. Due to the fact that I am cutting really close with my deadline I have not received actual permission to use this links and I hope that if Rho and Stella are not pleased with me providing this links, they would inform me about it and I will remove them.  
http/ic1(dot)deviantart(dot)com/fs10/i/2006/111/3/5/Sentimenta(underline)lFeelings(underline)by(underline)Kaarnishia.jpg  
http/www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/deviation/39148915/

**Answers for reviews:** As earlier said, due to my laziness this chapter is late. Thank you for reading it. I got so many encouraging reviews this time that I was amazed. I thank you all for taking notice that I have written lot about rebirth and such. Thank you for telling me which parts of my fiction you like and I am honored that you find this fiction worth of waiting. I promise that I have no single intention to leave this fiction unfinished.

**ooooo**

**Part One - Chapter Nine: The Embarrassment (You want to BATH with me?)**  
When reflecting on the situation in which they were, the day began quite normally and not very surprisingly for Fayt and Albel. The maiden that had entered their room for the morning call was clearly not warned about the fact that the occupants of the room preferred sleeping in the same bed. It was also clear that no one had seen it to be _their_ job to tell her that the other guest in the room was a three-year-old Albel Nox who disliked morning wake-up calls when they brought an outsider into his room. Nowadays that meant anyone else but Fayt Leingod.

After that morning both Fayt and Albel added to their 'I hate'-lists - Albel's being much, much longer than Fayt's - being waked up by a maiden squealing from delight. But in reverse it was a little bit strange that Fayt's 'I like'-list was not that much longer than Albel's, although Albel's list mainly consisted of one thing or its variations: fighting.

When Albel scurried around looking for his katana so he could disembowel the unsuspecting maiden, sighing Fayt retorted by escorting the maiden out of the room and out of Albel's line of sight, thus saving the woman's life. Not that she would ever know and after getting rid of the annoyingly squealing maiden Fayt proceeded to calm down the miniaturized Elicoorian Captain.

When reflecting on the situation in which they were, the play of getting dressed after waking up was already formed into a some kind of routine in which Albel made sure to complain loudly and Fayt tried to get the both of them into clothes. It was a miraculous dance of two so different and yet so similar bodies and minds. The long strands of black-and-gold whisking around, glittering in the morning sun, swaying in the morning air. The short locks of brightest blue whipping from side to side, shining in the light of aurora, ruffling in the breeze of aurora. Hands and legs and bodies touching and separating, feet drumming against the wooden, stony floor creating the beat for Albel's and Fayt's swift and calculated masquerade which destination and purpose were beyond them and their control. It was like destiny did not allow any kind of off-beat, misjudgment in this shady promenade in which they circulated around each other fearing the mistakes, looking at the fall.

Fayt did not know _exactly_ how long it had been like this, the two of them performing this farce, masquerade where everything the dancers saw, felt, heard, was either lie or encrypted truth with so many possible answers - right and wrong. But! Fayt knew that the very beginning was his first encounter with Albel Nox and the dances of the masks had been revealed when Albel had been turned into a child. He wondered how long they could keep this stage show up before the other one of them would make a fatal mistake, would take wrong steps and cruel truths would be revealed.

Fayt knew that life would go on, no matter how much he would protest and would fight back. There was no more turning back. It was sad, frightening truth for Fayt. In the end, no matter what he might feel about it, he would have to leave Albel. It did not matter what he wanted, felt towards the other male, it was his desire to finish his education and receive the degree of Master of Science. Fayt was fairly sure that Albel would never want to leave his birth-planet, Elicoor II, everything that was familiar to him behind.

When reflecting on the situation in which they were, Albel guessed that the morning had been alright… It was not like he had not found things that he could have complained about. But overall feeling was that the morning had not been so bad. Albel had seen once again Fayt flustered and flushed and half-naked. The day that began with half-naked Fayt Leingod could not be entirely bad.

The breakfast was not as bad as Albel had been afraid of. It never was but to be true to his nature Albel always prepared for the worst. In the end the only things that he never grew tired to complain about were coffee and tea. He _really_ could not understand the method Aquarians used to make those two beverages. It was beyond him _how_ it was pos_s_ible for them make them so fucking _sweet_ without any sugar. Even the smell of those two drinks made Albel's taste buds scream in agony and teeth rot and drop. But it always delighted him to see Fayt trying to cover his grimace when the other male forgot not to add some sugar.

It was around the third day after their arrival to the Holy City of Aquios, when Albel stalked around the castle impossibly _well_ bored. Why he was bored, was a sum of many occurrences and situations that had happened before. Mostly he was bored because he was unable to train. Well… He was kind of able to train but only his basic sword skills and series of slashes, blows and trusts. There was nothing important he was able to practice and the last stab was the fact that Fayt refused to train with him. Albel had acknowledged the truth and problems that his small frame brought to him and he had refrainedfrom spreading his wisdom and superiority among the ignorant Aquarian maggots that pretended to guard the castle. It had been mentally very painful road to admit even to himself, that those worms - for once in their meaningless lives! - were able to cause harm to him.

All these points left Albel without anything to do and he was deadly bored. He was aware that Fayt Leingod was currently having a meeting with their best Compounders to recognize, analyze the potion that had turned Albel into a child and to find a cure as soon as possible. Fayt had told Albel firmly that he was only leaving from the meeting for a damn good reason. So as he wandered without destination to and fro the corridors of the castle, Albel tortured his brains to develop something to do. And preferably something that somehow involved an intercourse with the blue-haired Earthling. So now Albel had to develop one damn good reason to spend at least part of the day with the emerald-eyed youngster.

But for Albel's annoyance, nothing was coming to him and he was forced to go on with his wanderings.

Without Albel never really becoming completely aware of it, every activity that somehow involved Fayt's presence had begun dominate the top of his 'I like'-list. Hell, it was not only activity, but _everything_ that somehow involved Fayt Leingod.

Albel descended the several staircases in his search for a good excuse to force Fayt's entire attention focus on him. With mild interest he noticed that the corridors he was walking along were not any longer as bright or wide or high as those he usually passed by on his way to his and Fayt's room. These quite un-Aquarian features quirked Albel's curiosity and he continued forward. As he progressed onward along the corridor he noticed that air was becoming moister and - surprisingly - warmer than nearer the staircases leading to the upper levels. Soon after Albel found himself standing in front of a pair of large twin doors. Some steam was sprouting from under the doors and he could smell clean water and herbal soaps and something unidentifyingly sweet. Soundlessly he opened the door and peered inside cautiously.

What Albel found behind the doors, was a corridor where a little bit surprised male servant greeted him nonetheless respectfully and pulled the small child inside. It did not take too much time and inquiry before Albel knew that this place was a bath-house which led Albel realize that he had not taken a really _good_ bath after his transformation. This led him to of course think of Fayt because no way a small, three-year-old boy could have a bath alone in a big place like this.

With a devious grin on his face Albel told servant that he would have to go and fetch someone older to bathe with him and begun to run back to the upper levels. It took some time, questioning and gritting of the teeth before he was able to locate Fayt in the castle. It took a little more time to reach the correct door, to even out his breath, to knock on the door and to step in when he got the permission. As Albel stepped in he quickly wiped away any trace of his devious grin, took as innocent expression as he could muster and rushed to face Fayt.

As soon as Fayt saw that the person who had very politely knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in was Albel, he became immediately suspicious. He was even more suspicious when he confronted Albel's innocent face although the other one almost beamed from inner delight. Fayt knew that whatever was going on inside the sword master's head, it would be _Fayt_ whom would suffer. He could see his doom coming closer when Albel opened his mouth.

The words that rolled from the lips of the Elicoorian military captain shocked every single person inside the room. "I need to have a bath, fool, and you're going to come with me. I can't go alone. I don't want to drown into a pool", he pointed out and frowned for extra effect.

When reflecting on the situation in which they were, Fayt realized that he should have seen this question coming up sooner or later. But he had not anticipated it at all and Albel had caught him off-guard making part of his mask shatter and fall off revealing what was beneath. Fayt really did not know how to cover his embarrassment. He looked stressed and he knew that very well. He was fully aware that Albel's request orientated from the fact that he had a body of a three-year-old child. He was also fully aware that the mind inside that perfectly innocent looking body was definitely _not_ that of a three-year-old child's but a fully grown up, 24-year-old man's! Whom knew _exactly_ how to torture Fayt.

"What?" There was nothing intelligent Fayt could say, because his brains had shut down. He was vaguely certain that his initial words would generate a scorning and taunting response from Albel. But his head was spinning so badly that Fayt was not certain even of his surname.

Puffy and Louise just blinked uncertainly and their eyes altered between Albel and Fayt. The look in Puffy's eyes would have disturbed Fayt greatly if he would have noticed it. Milenya smiled gently to both of the boys with Mirage. Sophia seethed from anger and jealousy while Peppita just could not understand _why_ Fayt was blushing. She wondered if it was something that Albel said, but there was nothing strange in the black-and-gold-haired swordsman's words.

When reflecting on the situation in which they were and when considering Albel's nature, it was quite nice of him _not_ to retort with words, but just glared at the blue-haired swords-wielder. Albel chose not to say anything so that Fayt would not make up an excuse not to accompany him to the bath-house. Still deep inside his mind Albel congratulated himself of his gracious and - in a way - merciful action of keeping quiet.

Fayt felt that his knees were on their jolly way to turn into a jelly, that he needed to sit down and think, that he needed desperately to clear off his head so he could think rationally. Unfortunately for him both Albel _and_ his heart, soul, thought that there was not need for such a thing as rational thinking. Because it got in the way of everything good. Because it spoiled Fayt's every spontaneous action. Because it was logic and logic blocked away the truth of feelings and impulses. It was logic that supported the masquerade which Albel and Fayt were dancing. It was belied, suppressed feelings that reinforced the beat which kept Albel and Fayt swaying around each other.

Half blindly Fayt groped for a chair to sit on and when he finally found one he slumped down, massaging his temples to clear his jumbled thoughts. Albel saw what he was trying to do and quickly found his way to Fayt's lap. The child-formed Elicoorian Captain did not need Fayt thinking. He needed Fayt acting and coming to the baths with him. So distraction was in order.

It took some time for Albel to decide what to do, because he had to consider every possibility and which route would provide the best possible course of action. Which procedure would bring out the most effective distraction? Albel kind of knew _what_ would _definitely_ distract Fayt but because of the audience in the room he was kind of _lacking_ the will to use that method… That was until he noticed that Fayt had begun to regain his composure.

"You'll come with me, right..?" Albel asked pleadingly and fiddled with the zipper of Fayt's vest. He really could not think anything else, but when he would turn back to adult he would _never_ again lower himself into using this kind of schemes… On the other hand, it felt quite nice to touch Fayt, so…

It was not an everyday occurrence to the persons inside that particular room to see Albel Nox _snuggling_ against Fayt Leingod _very_ affectionally. It was not an everyday occurrence even to Fayt, but he was too content and hazy-minded to register the peculiarity of the action. He accepted what he got from the other male. The other occupants of the room were so amazement-stricken that they did not register their jaws dropping to the floor.

Both Fayt and Albel were more than mildly aware of the others gaping at them. It did nothing good for Albel's plan to keep Fayt distracted until the Earthling young man would give him an agreeing answer. But it seemed that everything was against Albel's plans and will, when Fayt shook his head and looked at Albel clear glimmer in his eyes.

While Albel the gasps were the hindrance, to Fayt those gasps were the wake-up call. He did not - for the sake of his own pride and well-being - dare to look around himself or meet anyone's eyes. He just looked at somewhere in the direction of Albel and stroked the child's back softly.

Fayt knew that there was a huge dilemma in this situation. If he would decline Albel's request, the other swordsman would be extremely hard to handle for a long time. If he would accept the request, the other members of their party would begin to question the relationship between him and Albel and his devotion to reach the end of their quest. Fayt closed his eyes and rethought the entire situation. He realized that there was one big flaw in his line of deduction. Albel _would_ be hard to handle. The others _might_ start asking difficult questions. The difference was between 'would be' and 'might be'. The source was the same: the hesitance. The difference was in emerald-green and blood-red, viridian and vermillion, beryl and ruby. The source was the same: the light. The difference was between 'like' and 'hate', 'need' and 'want'. The source was the same: the soul.

The difference was in his mind, in his actions, in that what Fayt wanted. But the origin of the different results was the same: Fayt Leingod himself. Was there a difference in the possibilities because he was hesitating, because he did not even himself know what he really wanted?

Albel knew that look on Fayt's face. It was always this expression that Fayt made before telling bad news to someone. The utter defeat. The desire to comfort. The unchangeable regret. The crushed hopes, dreams. Albel knew that look on Fayt's face. But never before it had been there for Albel. He wanted to deny it, say it did not exist. There was only one thing Albel would be able to do to spare himself from being left open, from hearing those words of one form of rejection.

Fayt wound his arms around Albel and stood up. Without a word he walked over the floor to the door, where he stopped and while keeping his eyes on the wooden door he said over his shoulder to the others: "I'm taking Albel to the bath-house per his request. You stay here and continue searching the cure for Albel's condition." He pushed the door open with his other hand and left the room behind him and Albel. As Fayt closed the door he heard Sophia's voice calling after him desperately. "We're counting on you…", he whispered sadly to himself.

As Fayt looked back, he could not tell even to himself since when things, situations, feelings between him and Sophia had changed on his side. He despised himself for being so spineless that he could not even tell the innocent brown-haired girl that things had changed forever for him. No. Perhaps it was so that Fayt had never really felt anything like Sophia did for him. As things were now… Fayt wondered silently why he could not shed his mask for his childhood friend's sake and tell her that there was no future for 'Fayt and Sophia'. What made him so gutless, unworthy? He did not know if he had a chance or potentiality to be to Albel what Sophia - probably - wished to be to him.

"I'll destroy everything", Fayt breathed out almost without any sound, "so there'll be no pain inside me, her, him, them, anyone." He let his eyelids flutter down and took blind step forward. "A story, a tale, unrequited love, passion, destroying every bit of hope, yearning, pleading, demanding, willingly given,…" The words seemed to force themselves out of Fayt's mouth, never asking his permission to do so. "… virgin, saint, demon, sinner, lost to the world, lost to the beloved, fighting, blood, gore, pain, passion, lust, desire, shattering masks of lies and truths, quotes, questions…" He sighed as he began to descent the first staircase on their way but he did not open his eyes even when he felt Albel's body stiffening in his arms.

Albel listened in amazement and fear the breeze that passed over Fayt's lips. The malicious, desperate words so silent that Albel had to guess over half of them to form logical words. The silent plea of help for the inner confusion the other one was comforting. It both scared and irritated Albel and he was not able to keep his mouth shut. "Stop that insane babbling right this moment!" he demanded loudly. "What the hell is wrong with you, maggot!"

Fayt opened his glassed eyes but did not look at Albel. "'You would not seek to question a poem, or a falling leaf, or the mist on the mountaintop. Why, then do you question me?'(1)" he whispered, allowing his mind to wander, not concentrating at all.

Albel's understanding ended there. He did not spare a thought for what might result from his actions and hit Fayt squarely on the head with the sheathed Crimson Scourge with all of his might. When sitting in Fayt's embrace, it did not require much of accuracy to strike land there where it had been intended.

The hit surprised Fayt entirely and forced him to snap out of his mindless rambling. It also resulted in him letting go of Albel - thus dropping him - and grabbing onto his head which thankfully was not bleeding. Albel's blow might have lost most of its strength but still it hurt like hell.

The double yells of pain echoed through the corridors of the castle and startled several guardians. The following word fight reassured the guards that they really did not want to go and have a look at what was going on between Fayt Leingod and Albel Nox. Whatever it was, they could not to anything but admire the blue-haired boy's courage as he told Albel off with his cutting words. Albel was no less good with his sarcastic remarks, but there were so many stories about Albel the Wicked that his skills on that field were not a surprise to any of those Aquarian guards that heard the fight.

**ooooo**

In the end what was truly interesting, was the fact that Albel and Fayt came once again into terms with each other without much ado. It might have been because Albel was more interested in getting to the baths - meaning getting Fayt naked - and Fayt was very unwilling to explain to Albel what he had been thinking of when muttering all those words of destruction and unsureness. After all… He was not so sure even himself of what he had meant with them in the first place, but he believed that it had something to do with Sophia and Albel.

Things being as stated before, the rest of Albel's and Fayt's journey to the bath-house was uneventful. No more dropping Albel, no more hitting Fayt. No arguing or fighting over nothing. No losing their way. Uneventful in all its glory.

Good for Albel and Fayt.

Good for the peace in the castle of Aquaria.

When they arrived to the end of the suspicious corridor which Albel had found earlier, Fayt opened the very same doors that Albel had opened before him and peeked in. He was not quite sure if he wanted to go in voluntarily - the steam smelled something sweet that might be some kind of drug - but the male servant, who happily greeted him and Albel whom was walking hand in hand with him, prevented his escape by pulling them in by Fayt's hand. The man was like an eddy pushing several towels into Fayt's free hand and before the emerald-eyed Earthling had time to say anything, he had shoved them into a dressing-room meant for men.

For a moment Fayt just stood in the middle of the room and tried to adjust his brains to what had happened before and what was going to happen next. Then it hit to him with full force that now there would be no turning back and he would have to go into the baths with Albel. No objections. This situation was not possibly the worst possible outcome, but Fayt knew that there were all the signs of catastrophe displayed.

Then Fayt remembered who was the person here with him. Albel Nox. The person whom he admired and trusted. The person whose sexual desire he had _never_ heard of even in the rumors. Fayt remembered himself that Albel's focus was in the fighting and becoming strong, not in the sex and romance like Cliff's. And why would someone with the looks of Albel try to do - that is, molest - another male, who would be Fayt in the current situation? Sure, Albel had kissed him once or twice, but that had happened after his transformation to the child. It was logical to think that those occurrences had happened because that potion had messed up the hormonal balance of Albel's body or because they had been simply accidents. There was nothing strange about it.

When Fayt moved forward to help Albel to undress and unravel his long hair, the blue-haired youngster wondered how much one could be in denial before it would become too obvious to be denied. He precisely folded up every piece of Albel's clothing and put them aside neatly. When Fayt wound a big, fluffy towel around Albel's young, naked body, he pondered in what way he might be in denial. Was he wishing that Albel would literally molest him thoroughly and deny the fact that it would never happen, or was he trying to deny the fact that Albel had started to molest him _after_ turning into a child, so it happened only because of hormonal unbalance? When Fayt began to remove his own clothes his back turned towards Albel, he had to admit that he really did not know. There were many uncertainties in his mind about his and his circumstances. When Fayt secured a towel around his waist, he came to the conclusion that these things really did not matter because he was considering them all alone without taking into consideration Albel's opinion. It was just that he was not yet quite ready to discuss these unfamiliar feelings and thoughts with the elder male.

Fayt asked himself whether or not he was gay as he turned around and motioned Albel to follow him to the bathing area. He observed the blood-eyed male from the corner of his eye, and his close inspection and thinking of some other male instead of Albel walking, following him, resulted in him deciding it was not the males in general that excited him, but this particular person. That thought made him take a deeper look at what 'the most precious one' meant personally to him. Perhaps it was so that these kinds of feelings and thoughts were not tied into the something as meaningless as gender or physical form.

Where was the beginning? The first glance? The first words? The first fight? Was it somewhere in the time they still had been enemies? Or had it happened after they had become allies? Fayt could not recall. But then he speculated that it did not matter. Even if he could know the moment when the languishing emotions rooted themselves into his soul, character, drive, resolution, mind, heart the outcome, that was the reality now, would not change. Fayt could only accept and move forward, learn the true meaning of these feelings that warmed and lighted the loneliness of his existence as the defier of the Creator, that brought upon him a greater responsibility for not harming those persons who could not accept him as he was.

Albel's eye and brow twitched from irritation so overwhelming that he did not think he had _ever_ felt so irritated before. It was not like he had not seen the blue-haired Earthling naked before. Okay. That time it had been nighttime and kind of dark, but Fayt had not been wearing any clothing back then! Fayt was ruining Albel's master plan by playing modest and stripping his - very nice but that was not the point here! - back turned to Albel and then wrapping a towel around his hips. That was so no-go in his mind and as he walked behind the blue-haired young man he tried to find a way to get rid of the annoying towel.

The solution came to Albel in a form of a fortunate accident.

As they entered to the bathing area neither Fayt nor Albel expected the floor to be made out of white marble and polished so it shined… and was very, very, _very_ slippery because of water. Fayt who entered first stumbled only little but alarmed by his inability to control his feet he turned around with the intention to warn Albel about the deadly combination of water and polished marble floor. But Albel followed him so close by that there was nothing he could do.

With a scream of surprise Albel slipped and began his dive towards the floor nose first. Stumbling, he reached out with his hands to grasp a hold on something, anything, and his fingers managed to grab onto the towel around Fayt's waist. For Fayt's horror and Albel's delight the knot did not hold and the towel loosened, making Albel fall on the floor and Fayt… well… naked.

Beet red Fayt wanted to die because of this utter disgrace he was going through and hid his face into his hands.

Albel looked up and wanted to drool because of the sight above him. /_Damn… He's rather well endowed_, flashed though his hazy brains. Albel quickly gathered his wits, stood up and offered the towel to Fayt broodingly. "Your towel, fool", he gritted between his teeth but Fayt did not react. "You seem to take pleasure from flashing your private parts to everyone around you", he said smugly and smirked.

The towel disappeared from Albel's hand and was back around red-faced Fayt's waist almost before he finished his sentence. Albel snorted and raised his arms demandingly.

Without word Fayt picked Albel up to his arms. There was no need to allow the harm fall upon the other one if he would happen to slip again. But it was not that simple and Fayt knew it very well. It was also the matter of the need to feel the other swordsman's skin against his own. The need to feel the naked skin on naked skin… Fayt was not sure since when that desire had developed and began to manipulate his thoughts. Surely it had not been there last night!

Fayt put Albel down when they arrived to the place which was meant for the cleaning and, without asking Albel's permission or opinion, Fayt began to wash the other male's long hair. Albel protested at first but then he quit and concentrated on protecting his wounded hand. It was not like Fayt's massaging fingers felt unpleasant against his scalp or something. In fact it was very nice and in some other situation Abel knew that he would have found the touch arousing.

Once again Albel Nox cursed this child's body of his. He hated the way Fayt kept his touch impersonal and asexual, not wanting to hint anything of sorts. But Albel knew. He had awakened to realize Fayt's desire towards him. Fayt wanted Albel, the real Albel. Albel was not sure just how deep this desire of the 19-year-old's ran. Was it something more than just lust? There were no hints whatsoever. The mask the blue-haired one was wearing did not let anything out and Albel just had to wonder.

After cleaning up Albel, Fayt washed up himself. All that time it took to wash his hair and body he felt Albel's eyes over him. An impersonal stare studying him to find a flaw that the ruby-eyed Captain could use for his advantage in the battlefield. Then the eyes left him alone and from the corner of his eye, Fayt saw the elder one proceeding towards the shallow pools of hot water. Fayt rinsed himself once more before walking over to the other pool and sinking into the water.

Fayt sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Albel… doing… something… in the other pool. That was when the images and feelings came to him. It was the familiar feeling of Albel's heat and presence over him, the burning hot breath caressing his cheek and Fayt snapped his eyes open in disbelief. Had something happened to the Elicoorian swordsman?

There was no Albel above Fayt but his body refused to acknowledge that fact. It was feeling the touch of the metal-claws on his skins, the bruising grip on his forearm, a leg pressing against his lower private body parts.

This was Fayt's disgrace and he thanked all the gods he could think of that Albel was over the other side of the bathing room, where there were the shallower pools. He cursed his way too good imagination that was so not helpfully providing to him some _very_ alluring mental imagines about Albel's real body. Naked and wet and hot and ready to play with Fayt. He could not fathom that now he was seeing some really mature daydreams with his eyes open, not sleeping.

Fayt was already 19 years old, so he was not a real teenager with hormones running rampant any more. Despite that fact he could not remember ever being as hard and ready as he was now, unless he compared this situation to the first night after Albel's transformation. Things were different now than they had been back then. There was a pool full of freezing cold water, but to get there Fayt would have to stand up and pass by Albel. He was not yet quite that ready to bear such a humiliation.

The probability of getting caught was not as low as Fayt would have hoped but he really did not know what else to do. His mind was still force-feeding to him images of real Albel naked so the possibility of his arousal going away on its own was nonexistent. So keeping it strictly on his mind that Albel was near by, Fayt circled his throbbing arousal with his hand.

The hot water made his enlarged organ highly sensitive and every stimulation he added to it made jolts run through Fayt's spine. He could not help himself from staring Albel's small back and the wet, bi-colored hair running over the healthy-colored skin decorating it with wild patterns.

Albel was leaning, stretching above Fayt. His crimson eyes shone from the lust, desire as he pressed his face closer to Fayt's and locked his lips over Fayt's opened ones. The feeling of the elder man's tongue inside his mouth was heady. The feeling of the elder man's skin over his hot water sensitized skin was unequalled, unrivalled. Eating Fayt away. Making him beg inside his mind, head. More, more, more. Albel's hand was mingling with his own around his arousal, adding the new kind of pressure into his strokes.

The lips rose from Fayt's and emeralds and rubies locked into a stare of defiance, lust, acceptance. Fayt slid his other hand down, behind his cock and touched his balls. His eyes did not go astray from the bloody ones. What he saw inside them was so enchanting, unbelievable that he just could not look at anywhere else but into them. Albel closed his eyes and aligned his lips with Fayt's ear. He forced Fayt's hand to pump, move faster over the hard on and to squeeze, massage the testicles a little bit harder. The lips over the ear opened and whispered a few words into it as Fayt came with startled cry of pleasure and pain.

"_You really think that this is all, my Fallen One…?_" A distant echo of the once lost thought without form or source. "_My beloved fool_…"

Fayt's sudden scream startled Albel badly and made him jerk his head towards the other one. He saw the emerald-eyed swordsman submerging with an expression of surprise and agony on his face. Albel did not even realize that he had somehow reacted on Fayt's scream and was kind of amazed to find himself kneeling beside the pool where Fayt had submerged. With mild interest he counted how long it took before the Leingod boy surfaced with huge spluttering.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Albel asked irritation lacing his voice. His eyes shone icily and he was grinding his teeth.

Fayt placed his hands on the edge of the pool and smiled shyly. He raised himself out of the water without realizing that he was now entirely naked and laughed a little embarrassing laughter. "I was going to get out of the pool when I slipped and…" he shrugged his shoulders and a bright blush tinted his face.

Albel wanted to scream at the other that he was telling a lie, but something in the other one's facial expression stopped him. There was something going on that bothered the blue-haired youngster. Something had happened to Fayt that made him a little bit timid.

"Albel?" Fayt asked and waved his hand in front of the other's red eyes. "If you're done, could we leave?" he asked and allowed that slow smile that made Albel melt inside grace his pretty face.

Albel did not find any reason to stay in the baths any longer and he told so too to Fayt.

Standing up Fayt pulled Albel to his arms and walked out off the baths. On their way out they took one final rinsing - because Fayt insisted. Inside the changing room Fayt realized that neither of them had clean clothes with them. Reluctant to put on his dirty clothes Fayt decided to wrap Albel into a big towel and snatch to himself one of the bathing robes.

They collected some very intimidating but good-willed and accepting stares from the persons they passed by on their way to their room. Fayt was oblivious to everything those stares implied and Albel had once again fallen into sleep on the Earthling's arms.

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2: **Quality of this story is _definitely_ dropped. Because I do not like nothing that I write. I think…? But I really do think that there is something wrong… Hopefully I find the problem soon.

(1) "You would not seek to question a poem, or a falling leaf, or the mist on the mountaintop. Why, then do you question me?" This quote is taken from book: _Neil Gaiman & Yoshitaka Amano: The Sandman - The Dream Hunters_.

/ 6 068 words and 7 pages in Word


	10. The Happiness

**Author:** Ciissi

**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games.

**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.

**Author's Note 1:** For a warning to everybody… I am beginning to hint towards other pairings in this chapter. Okay… more than hint but this _is_ AlbelFayt-fiction and the focus will not change. So there are hints of yuri- and het- pairings. And yes… very, very late. I am truly sorry about this blunder of mine. Nothing changes… TTTT

**Answers for reviews:** My laziness really kicks my ass more than I would like to admit… So it makes me even more delighted to see that there really are people who are willingly stand my quirks and wait patiently when I miss my deadlines. My deepest thanks to all of you. And once again my deepest apologies for missing my deadline like… _6_ months?… I am sorry if it looked like I was fishing for reviews because I was not. Every review was more than a delight for me during these months. Thank you so much.

**ooooo**

**Part One ****– Chapter Ten: The Happiness (Deep within one's mind.)**

Everyone knows the meaning of the term 'the morning after'. And usually that phrase is associated with drinking, getting drunk and getting laid. Of course it depends on the person whether or not he or she gets laid, but you know what that phrase means overally. It comes to you on the next morning, on the morning following getting drunk and – time to time – getting laid filling the fresh morning air with regret.

To Fayt Leingod the morning after came with a few days delay. He had not got himself drunk or laid. Oh no, but he would have been quite happy if he would have got laid by Albel Nox. To Fayt Leingod the morning after meant the moment when the realization hit him. He had masturbated in the bath-house while imagining the person, whom he desired, giving him a handjob while the person he thought of was bathing few meters away from him and trapped inside a child's body.

Something you do not want to confess to anyone. Something that does not make you proud of yourself. But it is something that tells you something about yourself that you have not dared to see or acknowledge before.

In many ways that 'morning after' was very enlightening to Fayt. He came to realize that 'normal' was something that existed only if you acknowledged the norms of the society and you acted inside them. But for each person 'normal' was acting according your own rules, beliefs, norms that from time to time were not same thing as the norms of the society.

Fayt Leingod realized that his 'normal' was not entirely same as the 'normal' of the society. Painfully he admitted to himself that in his situation the feeling of 'love' had nothing to do with the gender, but with the person. He had fallen in 'love'. He needed that other one.

Although it was more than a little hard for Fayt to admit that it was more than very possible that in more than one way he was not 'normal', also acknowledging himself as he was freed him from great burden and filled him with new kind of inner light. It was nothing like Fayt would have started to shine or glow, but it was vaguely clear to everybody whom he spoke with, that something had changed in him and he was more confident of himself. It seemed like he could find new kind of happiness from the small things. Fayt seemed more at ease when he was with Albel. He found ways to spend at least a half of the day with Elicoorian male without evading or shrinking his responsibilities.

The females of their ragtag universe-saving party noticed immediately the slight but clear change in Fayt's demeanor. Some of them greeted it with acceptance and curiosity while others were not that happy about the change, hating it and wishing that it would disappear. In her moment of sentimentality and mental weakness Nel asked from Clair what she thought of all of this. The silver-haired woman gave the red-haired woman a thoughtful look and asked for what purpose her subordinate inquired such a thing. Was Nel jealous of Albel, of Fayt? Was there something wrong if Fayt really cared for the Airyglyphian Captain? What all of this was to her? Nel was quiet and her eyes turned inside when she thought of why she was so agitated about Fayt's and Albel's relationship. It was not like the blue-haired Earthling was a mentally weak person whom Albel could just like that break down and shatter.

The older males not involved just shook their heads and observed the dance between Albel and Fayt with fatherly or brotherly amusement. Cliff was little spooked at first when Adray told to him on one evening, when they where returning their rooms, with deliberating tune of voice that he really was amazed how much master Fayt Leingod had changed Albel the Wicked. Nowadays there were moments when Adray made the error to think that Albel Nox was entirely just a normal human being like everyone else. Then he had added that master Leingod was also much more comfortable with his extraordinary powers. Cliff had not really listened when Adray had pondered whether it was so because Fayt had grown to accept those powers or because the most unexpected person, Albel Nox, was not able to be afraid of those destructive forces harbored by Fayt's body.

All in all, Fayt had changed and nobody else than Sophia knew _how_ much he had changed indeed. She was mournful. She saw him constantly changing and slowly but surely drifting away from her. When she and Fayt's father had been rescued from the Vendeeni, she had not at first – in all that excitement and confusion – seen the changes in Fayt. Because there were so many new persons and faces around her. Because Fayt had been busy with Albel who had been wounded from the Vendeeni-rifle. Sophia still remembered how she could have not found her childhood friend from the Diplo until someone mentioned that Fayt was at sickbay looking over Albel's recovery. Even now – weeks and weeks later – she did not know when those two males had become so close.

Sophia felt so alone. She saw all her plans and hopes of future shattering around her. Suddenly the words like 'little sister' and 'you are only 17 years old' had gained more and more suffocating sounds. Suddenly she came to realize that Fayt was no longer only 'hers' and most like had not ever been. With a pain in her chest she finally acknowledged the fact that Fayt belonged only to himself.

**ooooo**

The throne room in the Castle of Aquaria was decorated flushly with bright banners and fresh flower festoons. Dozens of flags and hundreds of ribbons hung from the ceiling swaying silently in the moving air, changing the tune of color like living creatures of serpents, snakes. Hundreds of pots full of flowers and leaves. Fragrances of food and flowers and perfumes and silk filling the air with their intoxicating mix.

A small orchestra had taken to nestle in the one corner of the large hall. It was playing the music with the tunes that were typical for Aquaria without being able to lull listeners into sleep. The stringed instruments played both high and low creating a melody which percussion and brass instruments followed obediently and strengthened. But still the music itself stayed pleasantly silent, not trying to rival with the noises of the rustling clothing or tapping shoes.

Mixing into the air-filling music the conversating voices of invited quests highlighted the sounds of the instruments. Whispers of the females behind the fans as they studied the females outside their conversational rings and males forming their own rings of conversation. The rumors of different kinds of things in the minds of the aristocrats. The voices wondering about the Queen's special quests, the persons who had helped to end the war between Airyglyph and Aquaria.

Then… A silence sweeping over the people like a slow tidal wave, when a person of unknown origin walked through the masses ignoring them and only concentrating on finding a certain person in his mind. People stared at him because he was clothed in a very simple attire on behalf of the color and the design. He was entirely black and white and blue. Only his bright-green eyes were an exception from the color pattern. As he walked forward, it was like he was above everything else. He did not feel like he had thought that he was somehow superior compared to others, but it was more like he was not entirely aware of his surroundings. It was like he was thinking that the stares attached on him were not really on him, but on something else near him.

The lack of awareness.

Every female felt the thudding of her heart when the blue-haired male passed them and his green, green eyes flowed over her in their search of someone. The transparent, white tunic over his form was strangely fluttering around him like wings or a cloud. It accentuated the pearl-like shine and untaintedness of his skin like no one had ever touched him.

The lack of earthliness. The icy feeling of unearthly being.

The females in the room were not the only ones that were enchanted. The males were also judging the blue-haired apparition who seemed to be rather gliding than walking over the floor. The males saw the normality of the frame of his body. Normal height, normal weight. But they also saw the muscles that pointed out that this young apparition clearly was not someone that just sat on his butt when there was trouble about. He was a warrior. The males did not allow the deep green color of his eyes bluff them as they looked more carefully into his eyes and saw the masked intelligence shining deep down. He was a mage.

The lack of openness. The icy feeling of masked power. The hot breath of burning destruction.

All the Queen's quests saw that he was troubled for not being able to find what he was looking for when he came to a halt. His blue brows told of confusion. The way of shifting his weight from one foot to another told of anxiety. Then suddenly he was accompanied by a small, young child who was clad in clothes that were cut the same way but where blue was replaced with red. It was like all apprehension, dread was washed away from his demeanor. He extended his hand for the child and offered the every first smile of the evening to the smaller one.

The lack of coldness. The icy feeling of unwanted voyeurism. The hot breath of burning passion. The intimacy.

That smile, which Fayt presented to Albel, was a trophy for Albel. It made it clear to him that Fayt was happy to see him, to be with him, to accept him. Albel was still a little unsure whether or not it had been a good idea to leave his hair open. When Fayt kneeled down and slid his fingers through the long, free locks impossible pleasure implanted on his face, Albel no longer questioned his decision. It did not matter if it had been good idea or not. Fayt liked it and that was enough for Albel.

Fayt liked Albel's hair. A lot. It was so silky to touch and felt good on his skin. He had for a long time admired Albel's hair because – simply – it was an essential part of appearances of Albel Nox. Just like his purple clothing and shin-revealing loincloth and armored claw on his hand. In these weeks after Albel's transformation Fayt had really learned to love the exquisite, silky hair of the ruby-eyed swordsman. It was still truly amazing to him that he was possibly the only person alongside Albel himself that was allowed to touch and to brush those long black-and-gold tresses that were even longer when they hung free.

But no matter how much Fayt admired Albel's hair, he had no illusions that after the other male would regain his real body, Fayt would not ever again touch, brush those locks. They were an extension of Albel's body and Fayt – if anyone – knew _how_ much the elder one hated touches, bodily contact with others outside the battle. So Fayt cherished every situation in which he was able to touch the object of his affections, his feelings. The tiny hand in his hand was Albel's. No form fooled the Leingod son to question the person he walked with. The young voice talking to him was Albel's. No delusion made the Leingod son to misjudge the intelligence of this voice that called on him. Everything and anything. The small things and the big things. The everyday occurrences and exceptional happenings. From those things Fayt Leingod formed his memories from this time he was allowed to live inside the castle in the air.

Fayt did not ask for this time to last forever. He only asked to be allowed to remember these days later on. When Albel would not be with him… When it would be a time for him to let go and go on with his life, studies, dreams, realities…

But right that moment… Fayt was happy.

It was that simple.

**ooooo**

_Then the old Väinämöinen_

_age-old wielder of a tale_

_sat down for merrymaking_

_to song-work applied himself_

_with the joy-tales at his side_

_with the words at the ready_

_and old Väinämöinen sang_

_he both sang and worked wisdom:_

_words are not lacking in words_

_tales in the telling don't fail;_

_cliffs sooner lack rocks_

_and still pools water lilies._

_And there Väinämöinen sang_

_the whole evening rejoiced:_

_all the wives with smiling lips_

_and the men in good spirits_

_listened, wondered at_

_Väinämöinen's turn of phrase_

_for 'twas a wonder to the hearer_

_and a marvel to the idler too._(1)

It was a slow turning of time, space, feeling. The smile that illumined the darkness, envy, jealousy on the blue-haired youngster's lips, but it was only meant for the child walking, talking, sitting with him, in his embrace. The intelligent eyes of crimson and beryl fleetingly meeting but never averted because of shame, embarrassment. Solemn expressions as those two sat out of the sights of other guests and talked about what were their intentions, plans for the coming up encounter with the Creator.

But their words were too silent and expressions too strictly guarded for the outsiders to understand, the other one to read just like their hearts and spirits. There were too many problems to that either of them could have worded out for the other, what was going on inside them.

Around those two the Queen's party was going on. The people talked, ate, drank and made merry. Some of the floor was cleared for couples to dance and the Queen's guests were privileged to see the honor guests dancing together. Even the blue-haired savior of the two kingdoms entered the dance-floor and swayed away one song with the blue-haired girl who seemed to be his sister. But it was the only song he danced before returning to the side of the child with matching clothing.

Those two, like parent and child, two lovers, two of them sharing a mutual secret, emitted a feeling of great peace and tranquility that encircled them and prevented others from interfering. The way how the emerald-eyed male brightly laughed at the blood-eyed child's words and observations told the story of delight and respect. The way how the red-rimmed boy demandingly pulled the blue-rimmed tunic painted the picture of hard-worked trust.

**ooooo**

That night Nel answered all those questions that Clair had asked from her some time ago. She was not jealous of neither Albel Nox or of Fayt Leingod. She had no reason. She did not like Albel at all. In fact she hated him and most of her time she wished that he would disappear into oblivion. Nel did like Fayt and she confessed to her best friend that there had been a time when she had thought that she more than liked the younger man, but soon she had realized that what she felt was nothing more than sisterly love. Nel admitted that she was a little bit envious about all those feelings circling and embracing Albel and Fayt, but they were so strong and complicated and misunderstood that she rather kept these feeling that she and Clair shared inside her heart and soul. And there was nothing wrong in the shared feelings of Albel and Fayt, but she admitted that she could not tell what where those feelings. Were they more than lust? More than love? More than partnership? Nel did not know and she was glad of it.

And right that moment… Nel was happy.

It was that simple.

Clair smiled shyly for her most important person, raised her hand and lightly brushed some of the red hair out of the soft skin. She was glad. She was proud of Nel that she was able to admit that there was nothing wrong in feeling. Not matter who it was. And Clair really thought that if someone should feel liked, loved, needed that person was Albel Nox. Sure she knew every possible story about the crimson-eyed swordsman, but she was also fully aware of the cruel reality of the warfare. The fear was a powerful weapon and Albel Nox was a master in using it. If Albel made Fayt happy…

Clair knew that she was no one to judge the violent male. She knew that Albel was not the only one who had killed in the war. She and Nel too had killed many persons in the name of the survival of their home country.

But right that moment… Clair was happy.

It was that simple.

That night Peppita was able to perform to one of her most highest and honored spectators ever. It was clear that she was in ecstasy and partly even humbled when the queen of Aquaria laughed heartily and clapped her hands in delight. Peppita did some unsuited things but tonight no one in the castle stopped her or scolded her, but she knew that it would be like this only tonight.

And right that moment… Peppita was happy.

It was that simple.

**ooooo**

The entire ball was a huge vexation to Albel. All that time that he had been old enough to go to these kinds of celebrations there either had been none in the Airyglyph or he simply had not cared to go even when the King himself had asked for his presence. After all… He was Albel _the_ Wicked. No way would he have attended something as feminine and useless as a ball. It would have been against the image he had created after his father's death.

But now as Albel sat with Fayt in the shadows and observed the people dancing and having broadly speaking fun and good time, he begun to reminisce how things had been when his mother had still been alive and acting as a hostess to the guests of the Nox family. When Fayt left for a moment to dance the one obligatory dance with Maria – to Albel's great relief because those two acted more like siblings than possible lovers –, Albel could not do anything else but admire the blue-haired youngster's elegant and graceful movements and steps on the dance-floor. But as the other one returned back to his place on Albel's side his white tunic streaming behind him like wings, Albel saw the undeniable shine of discomfort inside those emerald-eyes and heard the sigh of relief.

After Fayt's return Albel became suddenly very thoughtful. His answers were short but not rude which made Fayt feel assured that everything was alright no matter what it was that bothered the smaller man. Fayt was even more convinced that Albel was feeling surprisingly well, when the Elicoorian without warning climbed into his lap and seemed to be sleeping the moment before Sophia appeared in front of them and asked Fayt to dance with her. Fayt was… forced… to give a denying answer because of Albel on his arms.

As Albel was once again embraced, circled by the warmth that radiated from Fayt's body, he was able to admit that behind his actions… there was more than just the desire to dominate Fayt and Fayt's attention and time. He wanted more than cold domination, steel against steel. The warmth… The sentimental feeling of being liked, loved, adored… That was what Albel the Wicked had began to yearn. He had already earned Fayt's outmost trust. Now he wanted… everything that was Fayt Leingod.

Albel raised his face upwards so he could see Fayt's expression. The blue-haired one was humming lazily, silently along the delicate music and he swayed along the rhythm so little that Albel had not noticed it before. It made him have an unusual recollection from his past and it was not Fayt who was holding him but his mother whom soon was asked to the dance-floor by his father.

And then the mirage was gone and Albel was back in Fayt's embrace. Those precious emerald-green eyes were meeting the ruby-red ones. For some unseen reason Albel felt desires of new kind raising their heads and stamping into mud the need to shelter away from Fayt, to make the other one hurt like he was hurting deep down, to make _Fayt_ hate him like he hated himself.

Albel felt like he was suddenly thrown out of his own body and in certain horror he saw, felt his mouth opening and heard the words he would _never_ admit that he, Albel the Wicked, allowed to escape from his lips. "Leingod… I… I… want to dance… W-Would you…?"

At first Fayt thought he had heard incorrectly, but for the way how Albel averted his eyes, and his cheeks were faintly tinted with pinkish blush. He raised his hand and slowly petted the long, freely flowing hair. Fayt allowed his fingers tangle into the fine hair, brought those tangled locks to his lips and gently kissed them.

It was a slight breath of delight that never really left Fayt's lips but Albel heard it, recognized it. "I would be honored…" was the message, which that shy touch of the lips carried forward. The acceptance. And there was nothing that Fayt would deny from this child, youngster, man he held dear inside his spirit, soul, mind and heart. The one he was able to love only inside this dream he was living now.

Carefully Fayt put Albel down from his embrace and stood up. He offered his hand, scanning the dancing crowd, and looked down after feeling the warm but smaller hand in his hand. He allowed an almost nonexistent smile lighten his lips before his eyes returned to study the dance-floor and his ears began to pick up when the current piece of music would end and next would began. Fayt wanted their entering among the other dancers be as unnoticeable as possible because he had already realized that it had taken lot of Albel to request Fayt to take him to the dance-floor and would not like to make number out of it.

Fayt did not know what had provoked Albel's sudden and – without doubt – strange, uncharacteristic request, but he had his own suspicions. Not that he would word them out – he respected Albel –, because he could only faintly visualize what Albel was going through.

From the start, from the _very_ beginning, Fayt had decided to support Albel in every possible way, in every possible situation. Not that he had thought that Albel might turn up to transform into a child.

**ooooo**

That night Cliff danced with Mirage and observed Nel and Clair who where sitting aside, in the shadows embracing each other. He was able to smile at the two women and tell Mirage that if he would _ever_ see the real, the adult Albel Nox snuggling with Fayt like those two, he would probably get a heart-attack. Mirage laughed and said that the idea sounded ludicrous, but it was not _that_ impossible scenario. At first Cliff was unsure if Mirage was serious or not but then he decided to observe things a little bit longer before taking a part in the verbal war that Mirage was offering to him.

Mirage just tenderly smiled as they halted for a moment to wait that the band would start a new music piece. She looked over Cliff's shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw something unbelievable as an obviously relaxed and willingly Fayt stepped to the dance-floor. But she was even more shocked when she saw the person with him.

Never in her life had Mirage thought that she would see _Albel Nox_ on the dance-floor with Fayt Leingod. If fact she had never even thought of 'Albel' and 'dancing' in the same sentence, unless it was negative.

But when Mirage thought further, she realized that because of Albel's child-form, he was able to do many kinds of things. Things of which he had no recollection, memory. Things he had prohibited from himself. Perhaps it was an excuse, a camouflage. Perhaps it was really so that the balance of his mentality, personality was indeed shaken, unstable.

Mirage really did not know and she knew that in the end, it even was not her problem. Whatever was going on inside the head of Albel… Mirage could not even begin to debate. Whatever it was, sadly she admitted that there would be problems between Albel and Fayt when this mess would be over. There might be heartbreak. There might be tears and cruel words.

The road that Fayt Leingod had chosen for himself to follow.

But right that moment… Mirage was happy.

It was that simple.

**ooooo**

Fayt was far from sure of how they would do this. He had seen the old movies back on Earth where teenaged boys would be forced to dance with little girls no older than Albel now. He had always thought that it looked ridiculous no matter what the elder ladies claimed. No way in _Hell_ he would force Albel – or himself – to undergo a suffering and a humiliation like that! He glanced down to Albel and came to the conclusion that there was only one way he could accomplish this dancing feature.

When Fayt bent close to Albel, he found out that Albel too had realized the problem with their height difference. The expression on the long-haired child's face was that of repulsion and distaste. Fayt hoped that he would not later on get Albel's katana into his stomach for what he was going to do next.

Fayt extended his arms, scooped Albel up and pressed the child against his chest. He was relieved when Albel did not raise a hell about his actions. But he could not disclaim that he would not have been pleasantly surprised when Albel decided to entwine his arms loosely around Fayt's neck when music began.

Albel was feeling oddly grateful for Fayt. Since he had been turned into a child, Fayt really had done many things for him, taken his mood swings like they were nothing and had hardly yelled at him. Although it was Fayt's basic nature to be so pleasant and caring that it normally annoyed Albel, he had to acknowledge the truth that Fayt was more tolerant against Albel's actions than he should have been. There was something behind Fayt's actions that Albel was not ready to accept.

It did not take too long before Albel forgot the problem he was thinking of, when he leaned against Fayt's warm, firm chest and allowed the soft music and Fayt's gentle sway cloud his usually sharp mind. It was strange and alarming when a seasoned warrior like Albel Nox let something like motion and sound to blur his mind and senses to believe that he was safe and nothing would harm him.

Rationally thinking Albel knew that he really _was_ safe with Fayt. Fayt could defeat any enemy without Albel's interference. But he was a fighter first of all and relaxed fighter was a dead fighter, so _why_… Albel was distantly aware that when he would find an answer to that question, many of the issues he had because of Fayt would became less foggy.

"Tired, Albel…?" a smooth, restrained voice muttered into Albel's ear and he realized that once again somehow this body of a child had betrayed him without his notice. "Should we leave…?" Elegant way of inquiry, words placed so that they would not be belittling or dismissing.

Albel once again came to remember, that 'education' had a different meaning when applied either to Fayt or to Albel. It made him wonder why Fayt was not at ease in a political environment, because he would have fitted in perfectly. But Albel was not displeased with Fayt's choice to enter the world of battlefields, because now he had been able to find his equal, someone he truly _enjoyed_ to fight against. With that thought in his mind, Albel wordlessly answered Fayt's question by shaking his head. He was not yet ready to dismiss this swaying motion and presence that soothed his too agitated mind and body.

Albel heard and felt Fayt chuckle a little before his hand resumed the caressing movement of petting Albel's hair. Somehow that caress even highlighted Albel's already divine state of mind. It was not a secret to Albel that Fayt adored his hair much although he could not understand why. Fayt had made a good job when trying to hide the fact, but in a way it had been only a matter of time before Albel had realized what all those gentle glances, worried words and timid touches meant. It should have angered Albel, but instead back then he had chosen to ignore it and it had not taken that long before Albel had gotten used to Fayt's fussing over the elder male's hair. That did not mean though that Albel would have understood the reason. It was just his _hair_!

"Albel…" A silent whisper from the pale-red lips made Albel glance up. Fayt's expression told of small hesitance, but mostly of determination. "Why… did you want to do this…?" he finally breathed out. It was really troubling him.

Once again it flashed through Albel's mind to wonder, why Fayt was always able to ask the most unwanted questions on the most inappropriate times. He really had no real reason to tell the truth. He had just gone with the mood. And the question made Albel think… The reasons behind his request… Where they really that complex even for himself…? Albel's answer came out slowly: "I've this faint memory… from my early childhood…" His words almost drowned into the sound of violins, drums, flutes. "I guess I was curious… That's all…"

That was no real answer. Just a collection of words in form of broken sentences. It told nothing to Fayt, but he did not question further. Sometimes persons made decisions that did not make sense even to themselves. Call it Karma if you will…

On his own, Albel began to give up. It really was not his in deepest nature to lie to himself. He had been already a few weeks in this child-form and not until now had he become able to admit that what ever he was feeling was not a fleeting thing caused by an unfamiliar body of a child. Albel did not know the meaning and the purpose of this sudden sentimentality, but at last he was able to confess that the feelings had not appeared _after_ he had turned into a child. They have been there even _before_.

It was Fayt. Albel knew it. Every irrationality, that the blue-haired swordsman did, was carved into Albel's mind. They were… memories… of Fayt. What he did, what he said… It was Fayt, Fayt, Fayt… Albel realized that every feeling and mood swing he had gone through to this point, was somehow related to Fayt Leingod. It did not feel bad. Confusing, yes, but not bad at all. The gentle hand in his hair, the warm body against his own, the passionate kisses, the stolen touches…

And right that moment… Albel was content.

It was that simple.

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** Once again new chapter is ready. This one caused me some trouble but I hope you like it because I think it came out quite nicely despite the problems I am having with my timetable with University studies. I make now promises about the timing of the next chapter because of my summer holiday begins.

(1) This poem is taken from the Finnish epic _The Kalevala_. This is the part of the 21st poem which tells about the wedding of the smith Ilmarinen and the Daughter of Luohi, the mistress of the Northland. The translation that I used is made by Keith Bodley but it is possible to find other translations from the internet.

// 5 242 words and 7 pages in Word


	11. The Envy

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. My hopes are with Final Fantasy, Dragon Quest and Fullmetal Alchemist. Song _Pale_ is made and preformed by Within Temptation.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner. I am trying something new in this fiction. Sorry if it does not suit to its flow… TT.TT  
**Author's Note 1:** Lots and lots of aaaangst. Every possible person who has not yet angsted will do it now. XD Yes, you saw it coming sooner or later. So enjoy. If you can. A very fragmented chapter on top of everything else… Are my skills or concentration lacking here…?  
**Answers for reviews:** Thank you for reviews and understandment. I believe I have returned to my… err… somewhat normal pace. Or not. That is yours to decide. I assure you that I will write this story until I can end without "TBC…". I hope you enjoy this story and see what is not here. Thank you. _"__**Tell him I've been fucking busy – or vise versa.**__" Dorothy Parker (US written, when asked why she had not delivered her copy on time.)_

**ooooo**

**Part One ****– Chapter Eleven: The Envy (The grass IS greener on the other side…)**  
A few days after the party of the Queen of Aquaria Sophia sat alone in the deserted house which they used for creating the different kind of items, foods, weapons, armors. She was feeling strange remorse and unattachment for her surroundings. Without really caring or following what she was doing, she mixed different kinds of ingredients together. She was not really creating anything useful. Only wasting the expensive, precious ingredients, but she could not have cared any more less.

_(The world seems not the same)_

Sophia Esteed was staring into her mind, collecting her shattered dreams and hopes. The dreams of her happiness. The hopes of eternal love. The childishly spun tales and imagines how Fayt would finally realize that he loved her more than anything else, that she had always been there for him.

_(Though I know nothing has changed)_

Now Sophia realized that she had _never_ been there when it would have really mattered. Fayt had changed even without her presence. No, perhaps it was so that Fayt had been able to change and grow and became wiser because Sophia _had not been there_. It hurt to admit that there was also that possibility. But she was not stupid… just very, very naïve.

_(It's all my state of mind)_

Sophia really had never had a hard time. She had always been protected by her family and relatives. She was not dumb, but she was not exceptionally brilliant either. Her scores at school were normal, mediocre. She was cute as every girl at her age. For their entire childhood Sophia had been close to Fayt, but she had never understood that Fayt's intelligence was nothing normal. Because of her naivety and uncaringness, she had never seen how Fayt struggled with his university entrance exams. Before their holiday in Hydra IV Sophia's greatest problems had been very typical to every teenaged girl that was popular. She had been worrying about her looks, clothes. She had been wondering if her friends were suited for her image and if she had made it clear to everyone in her school and neighborhood that Fayt and she were destined to be together forever and live happily ever after.

_(I can't leave it all behind)_

So easily Sophia's dreams were destroyed by one man.

_(I have to stand up to be stronger)_

Albel Nox…

_(I have to try)_

Sophia whirled a bottle thoughtlessly around on the table and thought of Fayt's metamorphosis. When she had been saved from Vendeeni along with Fayt's father, she had not at first realized how much Fayt really had changed and grown up. It took Albel Nox's interference before their fight against Bigwig and transportation into Diplo before she realized. The leadership skills. The quickly made decisions. The respect of the strangers accompanying Fayt Leingod. The heavy blade strapped on his belt. The light but real armor. The faint smell of blood around her childhood friend.

_(To break free)  
(From the thoughts in my mind)_

Albel Nox.

_(Use the time that I have)_

It seemed to Sophia like every possible aspect of Fayt's changes was there because of the Elicoorian Captain. She blamed the bloody-eyed male for everything that was 'wrong' in her friend. He was the reason why Fayt was distant towards her, did no longer tell her every secret he had. It had become everyday sight for her to see those two having practice fights together, no one ever daring to interfere. Once she had seen the long-haired male drawing blood with his cruel katana. She had felt sick as she had seen the pleasure on that sadistic face when the elder male had licked Fayt's blood from the blade.

_(I can say goodbye)_

Albel Nox!

_(Have to make it right)  
(Have to fight)_

Sophia gave up, slumped over the table and burst into bitter tears.

_('Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile)_

**ooooo**

Cliff stood outside the workshop house, leaning against the wall beside the door, and listened to the suffocating sound of the desperate, bitter tears of a young girl who had just lost all the dreams of her childhood. In some way Cliff was able to sympathize with her. Once he too had thought that he was in love with the gentle blue-haired Earthling. It had been a sour bite for him as he came to acknowledge that he was nothing more than an elder brother to the other male.

When had Cliff realized that there was no hope for him, that Fayt was enchanted by the Wicked One? Had he ever _really_ realized himself that Fayt more than liked the Elicoorian male? Was he in reality that blind that he needed Mirage's insight before he had realized what was going on between Fayt and Albel? In truth Cliff did not know anything else but the truth of it because of his slowness, selfness it had been too late for him. When he had come to see the real feelings Fayt had for the Wicked One, the youngster had already been goner, taken away by his own feelings of confusion.

And Cliff Fittir was left behind as a sore loser. _Well… not as sore as Sophia_, he had to admit to himself, did not make things any easier for him. Cliff closed his eyes and thought of Fayt… and a little bit of Albel too.

It was not very hard for the Klausian male to imagine, to see Fayt inside his mind smiling and talking like he had done back in Vanguard III. Back then Fayt never mentioned the Wicked One. It was natural. Back then they had not yet met the Elicoorian Captain. Back then Fayt had been somewhat cute while always talking about that damn UP3. Now he hardly ever mentioned it, many of his beliefs and convictions crushed and cruelly stomped into the dirt. It more than a bit irked Cliff, that it had been something that Albel the Wicked had said or done what had raised Fayt from his slump and depression. He could not even imagine _what_ the blood-thirsty warrior might have done to help 'his prey'. But more than that, Cliff was intrigued whether or not the Wicked One had done whatever he had done purposely or had it happened by accident, without the crimson-eyed male ever realizing that it was indeed _him_ that had helped Fayt with his desire of finding a suitable opponent.

To Cliff Albel Nox was somewhat a mystery. Cruel, illogical, just, strong, mysterious, mean, unforgiving, intelligent… There seemed to be a hundred attributes, adjectives to describe the Glyphian swordsman, every single one of them suited and unsuited at the same time. Cliff had come to realize through the strange partnership and understanding between Albel the Wicked and Fayt, that many of those descriptions he had heard of the Wicked One were misrepresented by the war propaganda of the Aquarians. But he could not blame them. War was war and peace was peace. Wartimes required harshness from the leaders and if a few exaggerations about the leading persons of the opposing side saved and fired up some soldiers, then the propaganda had served it purpose.

Cliff knew the cruel and wicked facts of the war far better than he would have preferred.

There were lots of things that Cliff did not know and even if he was not able to define them, he was able to at least admit that he would _never_ be all knowing. Perhaps he did not even want to. Yes, he was worried about Fayt. Yes, he did not like Albel the Wicked much. Yes, for a long time now he, Cliff Fittir, had considered Fayt Leingod to be his precious little brother. No, he really did not want to know what was going on between Fayt and the Wicked One besides the obvious. And no, was not happy _at all_ to give his little brother as a 'bride' into the Nox family!

Cliff was more than displeased with the current development of the matters.

Damn Mirage with her cuteness-addiction! Damn Maria with her profitability-thinking! Those two females were the reason, why the seemingly harmless prank had turned into this huge mess with Fayt ending up taking care of the mentally twisted warrior. Okay, so he had done his own part in leading things to the way they were now. Cliff opened his eyes and lightly, rhythmically tapped the back of his head against the wood of the outside wall of the house. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed slightly.

Cliff was not so sure anymore, if he was bitter about how things were. Some times there were forces stronger than mere mortals – in here and back in the 4D-space – could ever imagine. He had begun to wonder, if Fayt's and the Wicked One's meeting was preordained by some even greater force than the Creator of this 'game' in which they existed… It was a hunch thus Cliff believed in it firmly. The meeting of the Wicked One was not some kind of sadistic game by Luther, but a rather occurrence that no one had power over, power to prevent.

It did not mean though that Cliff Fittir could not be a sore loser. It did not mean that he could not bear malice because of all this. It did not mean that he could not learn to accept the feelings between the crazy Airyglyphian and Fayt. It did not mean that he could not help those two young ones. It did not mean that he had chosen Mirage because he had no way of getting Fayt.

Cliff pushed himself off from the wall, on his feet and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tight vest. He sauntered away from the workshop. He greeted the every person that bowed, hailed him. Few times he stopped to talk with some Crimson Blades and some other soldiers of the army of Aquaria. As he talked with them, he could not stop himself from comparing them with the soldiers of Airyglyph.

But things had been very much different back then…

It was the most complex matter in Cliff's current life. How was he supposed to adapt his attitude towards this personage called Albel Nox? It was clear that he could no longer uphold his somewhat baseless hostility, but he did not believe that he could just like that change his attitude like they would have always been in good relations. Cliff could not stand the idea from the farce like that and his gut feeling told him that Albel would kill him after regaining his adult-body if Cliff would ever do something like that.

Cliff really did no know _how_ Fayt managed to control and come along with Albel 'the Wicked' Nox without any problems at all…

**ooooo**

Albel and Fayt were having a… err… conversation. About Albel taking a nap.

The child-formed Albel the Wicked was against the idea of taking a nap.

The stubborn Fayt Leingod was defending the idea of Albel taking a nap.

It seemed that Fayt was winning, if the way in which Albel yawned was any indication. But because the general of the opposing side was Albel Nox, the negotiations were not going anywhere fast. It was the very and true nature of the Elicoorian male to oppose peaceful negotiations if there was a possibility of having a real fight with swords and blood and armors and guts, shields and gore and pain.

Unfortunately… general Albel was not as good as general Fayt in the way of deceiving. So it was kind of… predictable… that few minutes after Fayt began to do this so called 'reasoning' and 'deductive inquiring', Albel was somewhat tired of listening to the blue-haired youngster talking, speaking endlessly about the profits of taking a nap.

Albel fell into sleep because the Earthling blue-head did not know when to shut up his trap.

**ooooo**

Roger S. Huxley hated the child-Albel more than his younger siblings. He had hated the elder Elicoorian male from the beginning, but his feelings now were nothing like back then. Compared to what he was feeling right now it was possible to say that then Roger had _liked_ Albel-moron.

It was an unchangeable truth that Roger was jealous. He had always known on some level that the relationship between Albel-idiot and Fayt was special and Fayt was more considerate towards Albel the Wicked than anyone else. The blue-haired youngster often talked with the bloody-eyed man about difficult things that Roger's mind could not even grasp. He remembered that strange conversation between Fayt and the torturer-Nox in Peterny before they headed to fight against the Marquis in Urssa Lava Caves. He had been secretly listening to the conversation nearby and they had been talking openly in the street so it really had not been spying or eavesdropping.

_"There were lots of reasons I guess __– your meddling and that celestial ship among them – but the fact is that we lost. Try as we might, we were unable to destroy Aquaria. In other words, we failed. There was something lacking that prevented us from winning. Do you know what it was? It's really quite simple."_

_"Are referring to why Aquaria won?"_

_"That's right. Despite the very real differences in strength between our kingdoms, we waged war against you because we thought we had a chance of winning. However, you can see the outcome. Why do you think this happened?"_

_"The King should've been more ruthless. Ruling a kingdom requires making tough decisions. It is important for a ruler to always consider the big picture and sometimes even be heartless."_

_"Well… You do have a brain in that head of yours. There is no end to people's desires. If you want to control the masses, you have to throw away the carrot and use the stick!"_(1)

Roger knew that something had happened between those two on the following night, because suddenly those two elder males had talked more about even more difficult things than before.

It was an unchangeable fact that Roger was jealous of Fayt's time. After Albel had turned into a seemingly 'harmless' child, the Airyglyphian warrior had almost entirely filled Fayt's every moment of daytime and nighttime. Fayt no longer had time to do things with him and Peppita. The girl was not worried, telling Roger over and over again that Fayt would have more time to play with them when Albel would turn back to adult. Then she even spat out some bullshit how Fayt was 'soooo responsible adult' and 'will make an exceptional father'.

Roger did not want Fayt as a father. For a long time he had really, really thought that Fayt was a good example of a real man. Now he was not so sure anymore. Especially when he had heard Maria, Mirage, Nel and Clair mooning over the emerald-eyed young man and talking something strange how 'Albel's and Fayt's relationship is turning into a really hot and cute one'.

The Menodixian boy could not stop himself nor did he even try. "I HATE YOU, ALBEL NOX!!!!! You're no real man!!" Roger shouted as loud as he could in the empty park inside the wall of the castle of Aquaria and stomped his foot on the ground very childishly.

**ooooo**

Back in the inn Albel sneezed in his sleep – Fayt had talked him into taking a nap – and Fayt worriedly wondered if the other one was getting a cold. He was aware that it would not do at all. He had never really seen Albel ill, but if the current behavior the sword master was going through was any indication, Fayt was sure as Hell that he _really_ did not want Albel Nox ill.

Carefully Fayt considered the possibilities that he had now hoped that he chose the most appropriate one. Slowly he shed all of his clothes, leaving himself bare. He pushed Albel's covers back and slipped in to the bed. Fayt pulled Albel into his arms, laid down, pulled the covers over both of them and determinately fell into sleep.

It might be needless to say, but Albel was rather pleased to find himself embraced by a naked Fayt when he woke up a few hours later. His only distress was that he really had no 'good' body to practice the kind of training he really wanted…

**ooooo**

Adray Lasbard had decided somewhere along his journey with master Fayt and lady Nel and their companions that things like 'marriage' and 'love' were nowhere as easy as he had originally thought. It was easy to fall in love and marry a person, but it was an entirely different thing if that chosen person was likeable for the parents too. For Adray's dismay it seemed that it was much, much easier for a child to choose someone unsuited – from father's point of view – than someone suited.

It was not like Adray had not liked Nel Zelpher – personally he had nothing against her – but it still bothered him that his pride and joy, his only daughter Claire had chosen another female as her partner of life and love. It time to time concerned Adray what would happen to the mighty House of Lasbard. It was usually then when Her Majesty the Queen Romeria the XXVII reminded him that the lady-heir of the House of Lasbard had several cousins that could be able to produce – and had already done that – a new heir to the household.

It was very intimidating to notice again and again how sharp woman the Queen of Aquaria really was…

The journey to save their entire universe did in many ways good for Adray. He was not by far a narrow-minded person, but his appearances and booming voice were quite an obstacle for people around him to realize it. He was in an age suited for being a grandfather, but because he had no grandchildren of his own, he had taken it upon himself to act as one in their little group. The youngest ones – girls Peppita and Sophia Esteed and boy Roger – had nothing really against his position. They rather welcomed his grandparenthood and actively looked for his presence and elderly wisdom and storytelling. Master Fayt Leingod and Maria Traydor were in _that_ age. They really liked 'grandpa' Adray, but they knew lots and lots of things that the eldest male had no clue of. Still they listened to him and his experience of battles and wars. Nel honored him like her father-in-law. Cliff Fittir and Mirage Koas were more like son and daughter to him. And the infamous Captain Albel Nox… simply hated and was disgusted by Adray.

When Adray was at first for a moment joined to master Fayt and his companions, Adray had thought that there was no person that could ever like the Airyglyphian Captain or other way around. Then much later on he had inspected something unbelievable, unexpected in the Holder of the sword Crimson Scourge. He had noticed for his own amazement that the cold-blooded killer indeed respected and even _liked_ the young leader of the mismatched group of travelers. And it was as amazing that master Fayt felt the same way towards the Airyglyphian warrior.

When Adray for the first time consulted the situation with Nel who had been with the others longer than Adray ever, he had learned that the Crimson Blade had also monitored the same kind of feelings between the two males as Adray. She had been worried too, but she had been quite adamant that if someone could stand up against Albel the Wicked's bullying it was master Fayt. So Adray had decided not to worry but still keep an eye on those two.

That was the reason, why Adray Lasbard saw master Fayt's feelings growing more and more found and intense, even if he himself was not aware of it. That was the reason, why Adray Lasbard saw Captain Nox placing his entire trust on master Fayt guarding the other one's back, protecting the other one, even if he himself was not aware of it.

When Adray listened to young Roger screaming out his childish frustration and jealousy, he mused to himself how lucky he was when by examining the matters between master Fayt and Captain Nox, he had learned to be more accepting and tolerating.

Because feelings came in different forms and the thing called 'love' was no exception.

**ooooo**

_(That the pain that I feel slowly fades away)  
(It will be all right)_

Sophia stared out of the window with dull, lifeless eyes. Her usually warm, brown eyes were now without the glint, the sparkle of happiness and pleasure, joy and lark. She sat still in the workshop in her chair without movement, no muscle twitching in her body. Her eyes were dry and the dried tears of her earlier breakdown were still staining her young face as the last orange, red rays of the sunlight fell over the unchanging mask of her face. Sophia was tired of crying. It did not change a thing anymore. She could cry no more, she could smile no more. This frozen, motionless moment, time, body felt good, dulled the pain inside.

_(I know)  
(I should realize)_

Sophia looked out of the window staring at the gray stone wall of the house opposite. She was not aware of the slowly disappearing light and colors of the twilight. Her mind, soul was filled by black and darkness. She was not aware of the million stars looking down from the indigo, dark purple sky of nighttime.

_(Time is precious)  
(It is worthwhile)_

Here, in Elicoor II, the stars did not connect like they did on Earth. They did not draw out the familiar shapes of Draco, Spica, Virgo, Leo major, Lynx or Argo(2). The familiar light of stars in those constellations was still there but because it came from the new place, perspective it turned into something frightening and strange, something unwanted. And yet they were unchanged.

_(Despite how I feel inside)_

Like those stars… the world had stayed same around Sophia. It was not like the air she was breathing would have changed into something other than oxygen or sun would have changed its course. Nothing like that, but it was more like she suddenly for the first time realized that this planet was no Earth, this place was not one of those simulator games that Fayt so much liked to play.

_(Have to trust it'll be alright)  
(Have to stand up to be stronger)_

Then the moonlight hit on Sophia's face, startling her, and she shook off her daze. Really looking out of the window for the first time for the entire day she saw the world of black and white. It seemed so surreal and weird that it made her think if her world had always been like this. Only black and white denying all the important shades of gray. The world of colorless right and wrong, never asking anyone else's opinion. Was she always thinking that her point of view was the only and the right one? Sophia wondered had she ever asked _Fayt's_ opinion about her dreams and hopes and she knew the answer without really thinking. She realized that if – even once – she had talked about her dreams with Fayt and asked what he was thinking of them, she might not now be in this situation.

_(I have to try)  
(To break free)  
(From the thoughts in my mind)_

Sophia took another glance out of the dirty-glassed window and studied what she saw more intensely. She compared what she saw and what she knew about her surroundings.

_(Use the time that I have)_

Sophia knew by heart the colors of the flowerbeds that crowded the city of Aquios, but now she could not see the colors, not even a single blooming flower. She knew that somewhere there in this world existed flowers that only bloomed under the full moon. She had seen them once, when she had followed the Airyglyphian swordsman and Fayt on their nightly training session. Fayt had noticed the flowers and commented something about them to the male with him. There had been a sneer of course, but surprisingly the bloody-eyed person had not tramped the flowers or taunted them anyway. Whatever he had said to Fayt, had been said so silently that Sophia had not heard. But the way Fayt had touched the Captain's shoulder had told more than words.

_(I can say goodbye)_

Sophia knew by her heart the colors of the walls of the houses that stood proudly in the city of Aquios, but she could no see the colors, not even a single shade. It was true that the houses were mainly built of stone and wood, but the used stones and woods were not only one shade of gray, brown. In many occurrences the wood was painted and the stones had stripes in shades of red, black and green. Once when for some unknown reason she had been traveling with Fayt and the younger Elicoorian male in the front group, Fayt had taught to her and the warrior eagerly looking for fights about the reasons why there were different kinds of rock types. Sophia could not really recall _why_ he had talked about it and she really had no listened to him, only hearing the sound of Fayt's voice. Then Fayt had asked something folkloristic from the Airyglyphian menace, who had ignored the question entirely. It had been several hours later, when they had already camped for the night before the Airyglyphian had pulled Fayt with him. It had supposedly been another training session, but both of the youngsters had left their weapons behind and those, who had stayed in the camp, could hear the Captain's faint voice talking with Fayt.

_(Have to make it right)_

Sophia knew by her heart the sound of the buzzing, living city of Aquios and its streets, but she could not hear a sound, a breath. Of course she knew that it was nighttime and the glass of the window shut out all the faint noises that night produced. It was not hard for her to compare the stillness, the silence of the dead night as the deadliness, the coldness of the hard-eyed Airyglyphian. It was not hard for her to compare the liveliness, the noisiness of the busy day as her cheerful, her warm self. She could not understand _what_ was so enchanting for Fayt in the cold-hearted, emotionless killer.

_(Have to fight)  
('Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile)_

There was nothing Fayt could gain from the merciless penance and death, right?

_(That the pain that I feel slowly fades away)  
(It will be all right)_

But Sophia knew that the things between the Earthling youngster and the Elicoorian man were not that easy by far. They never had been and they would never be. It really did not matter what term she used for the Captain of the Black Brigade. The scorning words only made Fayt sad and the Captain smirk with pleasure of acknowledgement. It was not like… 'Albel Nox'… changed because of the names which he was called by. He did not care, only enjoyed the horror behind those names.

_(Oh, this night is too long)_

Sophia gave up with her circling thoughts and stood up. It was not like she was going anywhere with her thinking. Her heart, head and soul still ached, but the fact that Fayt cared much more for… Albel Nox… than her, was undeniable. Now as well, she could just concentrate on finding the cure for the Potion of Youth (Real) she had made with Peppita and Puffy. Stalling the analysis any further would not do any good for her. Fayt's feelings would not change. Al-Albel Nox would not let go of his… prey. The world could not wait. The Creator would not stall the destruction of their universe just because Sophia Esteed was having the biggest crisis of her young life and love ever.

_(Have no strength to go on)_

So mournfully Sophia let it all slide. Her hate, her desperation, her feelings, her thoughts. She let it all go and slide until nothing more than exhaustion filled her. She needed nothing more than this emptiness that would in time heal her heart and soul before dissolving to be replaced by new, stronger feelings for someone other than Fayt.

_(No more pain I'm floating away)_

Sophia decided that she would support Fayt's choice no matter what would happen, what would come out of it. Fayt had never meant to harm her feelings. He was just sometimes so oblivious that he could not see what was plainly displayed in front of his very eyes. Albel Nox meant ill for Sophia, but she did not think that the blood-smelling Elicoorian would have developed feelings towards Fayt just to make her hurt. After all… 'Albel Nox' and 'feelings' sounded really strange in the same sentence.

So that things in the workshop would proceed undelayed on the following day, Sophia checked everything inside the grand room. She checked that there were enough items for the Compounding and enough… well… _everything_ for the three girls to work side by side and still leave some space for others to work at the same time with their own projects.

It took more time than Sophia originally estimated, but it was worth it. Soon, soon they would be able to solve the problem behind the accursed Potion of Youth (Real). It was not like there had not been progress during these weeks after Albel's transformation, but Sophia's heart had not really been there, so the work had progressed slowly, very slowly. In fact if they had been progressing any slower, they would have gone backwards. Depressed Sophia had that kind of effect on people around her, working with her.

With the one, last glance inside the workshop Sophia decided that it was time for her to return back to the castle. She stepped out of the door closing it behind her and raised her eyes to scan the sleeping city around her. And so she saw something she had never thought she might see or experience. It was rather questionable if she even desired this kind of experience.

_(Through the mist I see the face)_

Under the palest moonlight, pulsating stars inside the rising night mist a person walked clothed on a long robe with sleeves so wide that they gently swept the cobble stones of the streets of Aquios. It was impossible to tell the real color of the robe because the moonlight and the mist faded away all the colors leaving only black and white. Because of the mist the person seemed rather gliding over the streets than walking on the streets. It was carrying something in its arms, protecting the bundle of black like it would have meant this person's entire life. Like it would have carried its soul in that darkness on its embrace.

_(Of an angel, calls my name)_

Two snake like, black-and-white things fell out of the black bundle and the hooded head descended over the darkness. The snakes twisted and turned like in their death throes. A small hand fell out of the darkness and swung back and forth lifelessly. The air was suddenly filled with thousands of sounds emphasized by the sheer silence of the night and the moist mist encircling everything in the city. The swish of the robe against skin, the stones. The murmur rising from the throat whispering unformed sound against the black bundle. The heavy, metallic cling of a chain floating before the unknown person. The hiss of pain. The pitter patter of the feet against the wet street. The swirling mist made the person, figure strangely appear as if it was fading in and out of reality, when it continued without straying from its pace.

A hazy cloud flowed in front of the moon. The night took one level darker shade. The shine of the stars seemed to come down from the heavens to decorate this… creature's… misty cloak as diamonds like honoring the Fallen Lord of Destruction walking among the mortals.

Carry the dead body of the beloved – a child, a spouse, a parent, a lover – with arms heavy as steel… into the Land of Death… and continue on to the World of Despair.

_(I remember you're the reason I have to stay)_

A new, thicker cloud found its way in front of the moon and the entire night became filled with darkness. The starlight was not enough to lighten the streets but only palely. The thick mist did not help at all in exploring the city. And then the cloud was gone exposing now the empty street. The unknown person was already gone.

_(I have to try)  
(To break free)  
(From the thoughts in my mind)  
(Use the time that I have)  
(I can say goodbye)_

Sophia Esteed was seventeen years old, when she realized that first loves were often one-sided and they hardly ever were meant to last. Especially when one did not do anything to tell the other side, what one was feeling thus eliminating the possibility of ever being loved back. She was still Fayt Leingod's dear childhood friend and now she could see that it was all she would ever be…

_(Have to make it right)  
(Have to fight)  
('Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile)  
(That the pain that I feel slowly fades away)  
(It will be all right)_

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2: **I swear I was not going to turn this chapter into a songfiction. I had almost completed this chapter when I happened to listen to the album _The Silent Force_ by Within Temptation. The lyrics of the song _Pale_ struck me like a hammer, because they fitted so well on the parts with Sophia. After a long discussion with myself, I decided to put them into the fiction. I hope the lyrics do not bother you too much.

(1) This is partly conversation of Private Action 44 with the answer #3: 'The King should've been more ruthless.' It happens in Peterny before the PA, where you can choose whether or not Albel is your first choice of two chosable characters.

(2) I am not quite sure are these names of the constellations written in English or in Latin… Their names are different in Finnish so I am not entirely sure did I use the right names as the example here.

// 5 351 words (5 611 words with song) and 7 pages in Word (8 pages in Word with song)


	12. The Consolation

**Author:** Ciissi

**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. Playing the Arc the Lad -series when writing does not help!

**Warnings:** There is a good reason for NC-17/M for this fiction and for this chapter I give a gore-warning! And I really _mean_ it. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.

**Author's Note 1:** I present you momentarily a mightily OOC-Albel-chan. And again: The GORE-warning! I might be overreacting but I think this time the warning is there for reason. I am sorry if this is not what you would have excepted from this fiction, but if Albel really has nightmares… they are no kiddy stuff. The theme song of this chapter is _Blood Red Sandman_ by Lordi.

**Answers for reviews:** It warms me to notice that there are persons who have read this fiction from the chapter one and are still reading and review this fiction that has been going on for now about a **year and half**! My deepest thanks! I bow to you because of your patience. It also delights me to notice a review from someone who has not reviewed before. Thank you for having some time to look over this little creation of mine! And I am sorry that I do not answer for your reviews. I read every single one of them and I treasure them, but due to the fact that the newest reviews are not always written to the latest chapter I do not always find the new ones when I am supposed to answer for them. Sorry about that.

This story will now recieve a status called: _100th review-kiriban_. Which means that whom ever places the 100th review will recieve a kiriban-picture made by my very dear friend Crimson. The picture itself will be from this story.

**ooooo**

**Part One - Chapter Twelve: The Consolation (It was nightmarish…)**

In the world, which surrounded Albel Nox, it was an undeniable fact that nothing lasted forever – especially happiness. He was constantly reminded of this very principal of the world every evening when he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into the embrace of the dreams. Only seldom his dreams brought peace and rest. Albel had forgotten how cruel the real world was. He had forgotten just because after his unwilling trip and change back to his childhood he had not experienced almost any nightmares.

Albel did not know the reason for the missing torturing dreams. Were they gone because of his current state? Were they gone because his days had suddenly become lazier and more peaceful? Or were those horrid dreams driven away by the presence of the blue-haired, emerald-eyed Earthling boy?

No matter how much Albel chewed the problem over and over in his mind, he did not find answers to his questions. Although he made a mental remark to himself how he had somehow without realizing made concessions to adjust the Leingod boy's way of living and wondered if he had became a wimp by doing so while forcing the emerald-eyed youngster make a fuss over getting Albel into his night clothes. With certain distaste Albel marked that he was still sleeping in the fool's black pajama shirt, but for some unexplained reason every single piece of night clothing, which they had bought for Albel, was in one way or the other uncomfortable to wear: One was too tight, another had too short sleeves, next had too many buttons and so on. So Albel had settled the matter by taking the younger male's only pajama shirt as his own.

Any of the females of the party – who had noticed from the very beginning Albel's habit to steal Fayt's black shirt – did not dare to hint that Albel was feeling a strong dislike towards his new clothing because they did not have the fragrance that had to be typical for Fayt. Nel tried to be in denial and refused to acknowledge the Wicked One's more accepting behavior towards Fayt. Peppita did not notice anything. Maria tried her best to fit this behavior-patter into the picture she had of Albel Nox and was furious because she could not. Sophia was annoyed and pouted and tried to steal the shirt from the Elicoorian only to fail miserably. Mirage snickered behind her hand and teased Fayt motherly to see the youngster blush furiously and stutter lame excuses.

Every evening before going to bed Fayt took care of Albel's hair. It mesmerized him without end. It was longer, softer and silkier than any woman's he had ever seen. Fayt had noticed that he was fussier over Albel's hair than the owner of the hair himself. They both somewhat enjoyed the half an hour that it took for Fayt to unravel the hair-tails, brush the long locks and tie them loosely. It was Fayt's secret desire to feel those black-and-gold locks falling freely over his naked skin, to bury his fingers into them.

They both had some habits or ways of doing things before they went into bed to sleep. Some of those habits were quite private. Because Fayt felt that he was invading Albel's privacy during Albel's unwanted and somewhat forced transformation into a child, he had very soon after the first night talked about those every evening habits with the other male. So they formed a routine where their habits were disturbed as little as possible and even developed some new ones which bound their separated lives into one.

Fayt never questioned if Albel had ever shared his bed with other person. It really was not his business although the easiness with which Albel adjusted to sleeping with him in the same bed and even sharing the same quilt made Fayt suspect things. He never said, worded out his suspicions, because it did not belong to him, but it did make him feel a little bit envious for that person or persons who had shared Albel's bed as lovers in the past.

Albel thought of nothing about sharing the bed and the covers with the Earthling youngster. He was trapped into a fucking body of a child! He did not even share a thought if he could have slept in the same bedding with the Leingod if they both had been adults. Albel knew by now that Fayt Leingod had never even _thought_ of sleeping, having sex with other male.

When Albel realized _what_ he was planning to do to cure Leingod from that, the Glyphian Captain came to conclusion that his brains had finally decayed. All this sexual tension, that he was not able to release in any way, was _definitely_ not good for him. But he could not resist the desire to imagine how things could have been in a situation in which both of them had their real bodies back, before he with extra effort pushed those kinds of thoughts out of his head and closed his eyes in need of rest, sleep.

**ooooo**

Albel was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because the scenery around him was as it was always, never changing. His skin was marred by thousands of small cuts – drip, drip, dripping his blood – and bruises. His own blood flowed freely, painfully from the wounds and from the side of his mouth, painting his pale, delicate skin with the crimson and purple symbols of war and death. His clothes were soiled, ripped and filthy. Albel carried no sword and his claw was badly damaged, acting only as a slowing weight on his side. He had no shoes on his feet and the dead, scorching ground under his soles burned and corroded the thick skin.

In this barren land, which was formed from the deadly, hot pools of melted rock and acid surrounded by narrow and uneven pathways and slippery sand formed from the nearly liquid steel and iron, no trees – even bare, dead and dry – broke the emptiness of the blood-red sky covered by dusty, grey clouds of endless, waterless thunderstorms or the straightness of the horizon, where the tearless sky merged with red, orange, brown, black and with the ground. This land forbad, rejected the every form of life and movement. If there was a wind that would blow, it would not bring any kind of relief to the damp, pressing air filled with painful electricity and hotness. In this barren world of his very own soul Albel Nox made his journey eternally alone.

Albel's father, Glou Nox, was always with him in this world of mental torture, physical pain that never faded, never changed. A black figure was eternally consumed by the torrid flames of the dragon's breath. Never a word of complaint, a wail of pain left from the burning figure's lips.

In his dream Albel was looking for something. What? He did not know. Every single time when he dreamt of this dead, rotting world he was looking for something, someone, but he never found what he was searching for. Was it because of lack of effort? Or was it because he had yet to search every corner of this barren, lonely place? Was it even possible to find something from a world as dead as this, which repelled all signs of life, pleasure? Or was it so that Albel was not even allowed to find what he was looking for?

The figure's eyes boiled and ran down its deformed, unrecognizable face. Its skin parched turning into black charcoal and peeled off revealing the tissues of flesh, muscle, joints, blood vessels underneath. Slowly the skinless figure's flesh turned from red to brown and finally black. Never a word of complaint, a wail of pain left from the burning figure's lips.

But in this land, there were no gods. Gods did not exist here. Life did not exist here. Joy and happiness and love and pleasure and needing did not exist here in this world that mirrored Albel Nox's very soul.

The joints snapped and made the faceless, formless once human body jerk, twitch, convulse uncontrollably. Finally with agonizing slowness the flesh bent to its fate and grilling, smoking, ripped from the bones. The air was filled with the strong smell of burning skin, hair and flesh. Never a word of complaint, a wail of pain left from the burning figure's lips.

Everything Albel Nox had ever wanted for was forgiveness, but there was no-one who could have been able ever grant it to him. The person, people whose forgiveness he might have wanted, were no more. They all had been gone for a long time now. Only Albel had survived. It made him wonder… Why he even wanted their forgiveness? He had never done anything wrong to them. Because in the real world only the fittest survived.

The heart pumping blood into veins saw the daylight. The stomach and the intestines were still working to digest the man's last meal. The spleen, the kidneys, the liver, all of the organs of the human body plainly on sight. Every rib was easy to count, every vertebra of the spine with their ridge and every deformation in the bones… The blood in veins boiling and vessels bursting open, covering Albel with the red rain of life-elixir and burning on his sliced skin, maunder mind, soiled soul. It did not take long before there were only bones left and then… not even bones. Never a word of complaint, a wail of pain left from the burning figure's lips.

Albel stared blindly at the surface of the nearby acid pool and without really noticing or wondering the face of a female – looked like it was some Aquarian wench – that formed into the liquid. The deformed mouth of the woman opened, and screaming and wailing it poured million curses into the air, mocking, swearing Albel the Wicked before the surface calmed down back to the mirror-like stillness only reflecting a picture of a shattered, tormented Airyglyphian young Captain, locked inside the prison of his own mind and soul and spirit where he was doomed to look for something.

For a moment everything was still. The fire was yet burning brightly over the ashes. Slowly bones reconstructed, the organs, the flesh, the veins and finally the skin and the eyes and hair returned to normal. Glou Nox smiled sadly to his only child and the decomposition, the burning began anew. Again and again as the circle was unending, agony apparent.

If this world was the world where fittest survived… What happened to the fittest? Albel had seen it so many times and he had accepted that he would meet the very same destiny than every single one of the 'fittest'. It was a fact that those who had died before the fittest were food of worms and maggots turning those _humans_ into worms and maggots. But even the fittest… in the end they too turned into food of worms and maggots and those people who refused to acknowledge this fact… Yes. They were fools. Entertaining, but fools. The thought made Albel chuckle a hollow, joyless laugh which echoed inside his head and ricocheted from the melting stone, liquid acid, burning iron everywhere in this land of truth and dreams of personage of Albel the Wicked.

Yet never a word of complaint, a wail of pain, a curse of accusation left from the burning figure's mouth. The air around those two men was filled with the whispers of forgiveness and absolution. Never was Albel able to hear the exact words in those whispers clearly and never was Albel able to shut the voice creating those whispers out of his ears.

It was Albel's curse. This never ending dream that repeated his strong, kind Lord Father's quick death with slowed motion and he knew too well that everything he saw in his nightmares was what he had seen in real life on that fateful day of the ceremony of his accession. But back then it had been over in seconds. Here… here in this land of dead and self-loathing it took too long. Every detail… every detail… shown without shame… There was no privacy in his dream world… no modesty. Just raw, undisguised truth about human body. Sore reminder of what every human – no matter how noble or evil or kind or bashful – in the end were made of.

Albel the Wicked indeed!

This world showed what Albel really was. A killer. A sinner. A kinslayer! The high and mighty 'Wicked One' was a soulless demon which only pleasure and joy was killing and was dead inside without hope of salvation. Because with his own hand he had destroyed everything that he had held dear to himself. And even now it was his fate to destroy everything around him.

_A black figure was eternally consumed by the torrid flames of the dragon's breath._

Albel stopped for a moment to think. Those words… 'fate' and 'destroy'… seemed to ring some bell in his mind trying to present some kind of important clue to him. A clue that might have helped him to find out _what_ he was looking for in his dreams. But those words… 'destiny' and 'destroy'… were the words Albel hated the most! Disgusting, ugly words that bound him down and could never bring him the salvation he craved.

_The figure's eyes boiled and ran down its de__formed, unrecognizable face._

And Albel rejected those two words… of 'kismet' and 'destroy'… and embraced other words… of 'undestined' and 'freed'… because the first two words could only bring pain and loss to him. He did not want things predestined to happen, and he wanted to be free from the pain and the sin and the shame which were his only reality. Albel Nox wished. He wished that at least in this dream world of pain and agony of his own, words 'kismet' and 'destroy' would not exist.

_The figure's skin parched turning into black charcoal and peeled off revealing the tissues of flesh, muscle, joint__s, blood vessels underneath._

Albel wanted to rest. His entire body was aching, but something drove him forward. He was yet to find what he was searching for. His small wounds and gashes, which had been almost healing, began to bleed even more. Albel's pale skin was turning a deep red shade. His pinkish lips were turning white, blue from the lack of the blood and coldness which had nothing to do with the air temperature because it was scorching hot and dry without any kind of dampness. His throat was screaming for water of salvia or _any_ kind of wetness that would have eased the sharp agony-effect every time he swallowed. Albel's usually bright, sharp eyes were gleaming feverishly and dulled by the lack of hope, joy, pleasure. He was hot, cold, burning up and freezing down. His gestures, movements were slow and clumsy. His bleeding wounds were fresh and pouring.

_Slowly the skinless figure's flesh turned from red__ to brown and finally black._

Albel knew from experience that he could not stay any longer in this same spot. If he would not continue on with his search, the acid daggers cutting into his soul would bring forth more, more pain, agony, guilt. If he would not continue on with his search, he would not have anything else to look at than his Lord Father being slowly consumed by flames of hellish dragons and then reconstructed cell by cell.

_The joints snapped and made the faceless, formless once human body jerk, twit__ch, convulse uncontrollably._

The air was heavy, hot, impossible to breathe in without the pain of dryness consuming the lungs. The sky was the color of the faraway fire destroying cities, farms, homes, lives. The dusty, murky color of coppery red and orange tainted with gray and brown. There was no soothing, refreshing breeze and no sign of cool, calm waters.

_Finally with agonizing slowness the flesh bent to its fate and grilling, smok__ing, ripped from the bones._

Dead, dead, dead… The land in the soul of Albel Nox… dead, dead, dead…

_The air was filled with the strong smell of b__urning skin, hair and flesh._

It might have been seconds, it might have been eternities. The time Albel Nox traveled forward, his father's forgiving, binding words echoing in his ears. Nothing changed around him. Nothing moved inside him. It was impossible for him to think that even death would be this lonely, trivial. Then Albel thought he heard voices, but he shook the thought off as a mirage created by his mind. But when it became clear that he was indeed hearing as real as possible voices as one can hear in one's dreams, he raised his face and felt a cool wind touching, with faint rustle of his bangs. The smells of dust, acid and burning flesh and hair were gone.

Albel had arrived somewhere and he wondered if this place was what he was always looking for. The place was hardly any more brightly colored than the world of his dreams, but the ground under him was now a clearly street and walls of houses rose at his sides. Cautiously Albel looked around himself and took a tentative step forward and towards the voices he heard. Behind a nearby corner a person turned to the same street that Albel was walking. The other person was carrying someone in his arms and it took for moment for Albel to realize that it was he himself sitting in that embrace while Fayt Leingod talked about insignificant matters that were only meant to fill in, to break the silence. But it was undeniable fact that he held the little Albel very gently in his arms.

For a moment the mirage was there and then it was gone like it never had existed, leaving Albel blink his eyes stupidly. He wondered for a moment about the meaning of the image, memory before the smell, the suffocating air and the haunting whispers drove him onward. Then he reminded himself that he was a sinner, a kinslayer who had no right to happiness and who destroyed everything and everybody around him with his bloodstained hands. Everyone around him were maggots, worms or fools, weak and disgusting.

_The heart pumping blood __into veins saw the daylight._

Then again something around Albel changed. This time it was the light which changed and made him raise his eyes towards the sky.

_The stomach and the intestines were still working to__ digest the man's last meal._

High up in the dirty red sky Albel saw two lights. The first one was pure white in color, more brilliant than any sun. The other one was pitch black in color, darker than any black hole. As those lights descended towards Albel they took a shape of humans and by the time their foot touched the ground, Albel had had a long time to observe their forms veiled by a white, hooded robe and a black, hooded robe. Their wings were the rays of the sun and the veil of the darkness. They carried weapons made out of some kind of creamy white metal and blackened steel. Neither of these celestial beings said a word as they studied Albel's form.

"We have come for you, Albel Nox", the white being said with cold, impersonal voice which broke the haven that soundlessness created around Albel. His aura gave off a feeling of unearthliness and uncaring and Albel could not say if he had ever heard this voice though it was faintly familiar. The white being seemed to be free of any kind of destiny and guilt, pure and clean, above everything earthly.

The black being stood in silence beside the white one. Unlike its pure companion the black one seemed to pulsate from the life and violence. The movement was in its every breath as it yielded in front of its destiny. It had lost its innocence and yet it was able to laugh, to cry, to smile, to kill. The black being was very much earthly one. It did not deny the pains and the pleasures of life. It knew the weight of guilt and was bound by its destiny to kill and destroy.

Albel looked at those two creatures in confusion. He did not understand their meaning, their purpose. He had never before dreamt of something like this and he was feeling at loss. Something in him wanted to deny the existence of the white being and turn to the black one. But as always Albel resisted the temptation and opted to just wait and see what these two would want of him.

The black one sighed almost unnoticeably and shifted slightly in some sort of distress. "Sometimes I really wonder, why do you hate me so much, Albel Nox…" it whispered and the white one let out a little, creepy giggle that made Albel's neck hair stand up as it draw its creamy white sword. The black one let out a new sigh and raised its hand to remove the hood shadowing its face. "I am sorry, Albel, to force you to live at borrowed time. Please forgive me", Fayt Leingod asked from wide-eyed Albel.

For his utter horror Albel was unable to do anything as the white blade pieced the blue-haired boy's throat cutting him off from air. In paralyzing fascination he stared when the emerald-eyed Earthling raised his fingers to curl around the strange blade and tried to scream in pain and agony. His knees gave up and refused to support his weight and the Leingod son slumped to the ground, the spotless blade slipping out of the wound. The white one stepped closer the slumped form.

_The spleen, the kidneys, the liver, all of the organs of the human body plainly__ on sight._

Albel had heard that sound many times, the sound of someone snapping other's spine and crushing the ribs with a more or less accurate kick. Usually those sounds were companied by the screams of pain, but as the white being continued on there was not a single call of agony. Albel wanted to make the white one to stop but he could not move. He could not close his eyes. He could not cover his ears.

_Every rib was easy to count, every vertebra of the spine with their ridge and every deformatio__n in the bones…_

A clear, beautiful laughter of once cherished friend chimed in the air as the white one stopped for a moment in its kicking and glanced at Albel. "Why so silent, Albel Nox? Why so horrified, Albel Nox?" it inquired mockingly. Once again the white being kicked the Earthling male, but this time he ended up on his back. The white one shred the blue-haired male's black robes and uncovered his chest that was barely moving from breathing. The white being seemed to purr from the mere thought of what would happen next.

_The blood in veins boiling and vessels bursting open, covering Albel with the red rain of life-elixir and burning on his sliced skin__, maunder mind, soiled soul._

In his frozen state Albel was not able to stop himself from admiring the white one's technique which he used to neatly slice open Albel's only friend's skin and muscles of the chest. The Earthling warrior convulsed and jerked in agony and the coarse scream of pain was produced in the throat, which vocal cords were already broken. Powerlessly Albel stared the punch of muscles, which was called heart, faltering in its steady beat, when the white robed one poked it with is sword. The light of the white being made the sword glimmer and Albel realized that it was not made out of metal. The sword was made out of bone.

_It did not take long before there were only bones le__ft and then… not even bones._

With violent motion the white being wrenched the only son of Leingod family up from the ground. It dangled the other one by his hair and showed the mutilated body of his friend to Albel in its entire grotesque appearance. "Look at him. Powerless, useless toy." The Earthling was not really there any more. Albel was able to see how the light in the blue-haired warrior's eyes slowly dulled and disappeared. Then… Fayt Leingod was no more.

_The fire was yet burn__ing brightly over the ashes._

The white being giggled happily and let its hold of the body's hair loosen. The body collapsed. "Broken toys and tools are always thrown away."

_Slowly bones reconstructed, the organs, the flesh, the veins and finally the skin and the ey__es and hair returned normal._

Albel wanted to ask, why. Why was this being doing something like this? But he was bound by some kind of force. He suspected the white creature in front of himself smiling and giggling like a child. Killing was no game or play for children.

_Glou Nox smiled sadly to his only child and the decomposit__ion, the burning began anew._

The white being smirked. "The light is always there before the destruction. The calm is always there before the storm."

Something triggered in Albel's mind and he realized something. Pale white Albel stared the hooded person in front of himself. "You…" he started in disgust and the white being raised its hand on the hood, "… are…" Albel thought he was going to be suffocated by his own tongue as the hood dropped down.

_Albel hated being a child. Never before had he noticed that everything was dimensioned suitable for the _adults_, not for a less than 100 centimeters tall child! The current reason for this realization was a tub. The tub Albel wanted to use to wash his face and hands._

… _Why it had to be so fucking big?!_

_It was really good luck that Albel was resourceful. It also _did_ help that there was a stool in the bathroom. It did not take much time or organizational skills to move the stool beside the tub. Then Albel had to climb on the stool and lean over the edge of the tub to reach on the water._

_Albel just had not taken one small detail in consideration. The stool had four legs which were quite centered. As Albel reached over the edge of the tub he stood on the edge of the stool. Which misbalanced the piece of furniture in question. Which lead into the stool falling over. _

_When the stool fell over, Albel lost his balance and toppled over into the tub. His head went immediately under the surface of the water. He was only able to yell briefly. As spluttered with the water he heard the door opening and he could only think of how mortifying it was to allow the blue-haired leader of their group to see him like this._

_Albel was able to have some sort of the hold from the edge of the tub and pull himself something like out of the water. Momentarily he wondered, why the blue-haired youngster had not helped him if he was standing there. He turned his head and when he see the other one just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, Albel opened his mouth to tell him what he thought of fools like the other one._

_Just then the blue-haired male moved behind Albel, put his hand on top of Albel's head tenderly smiling… and pressed the child-formed Elicoorian's head firmly under the water._

_At first Albel was so shocked that he could not react. Only when water filled his mouth, he was able to do something to stop himself from drowning. But he had lost a lot of precious air and he could not understand the reason behind the act. The burning of the lungs started soon after. Albel tried to desperately hold his breath, but… His mouth opened in need of air. The little oxygen left escaped as bubbles towards the surface and his mouth was full of water. Mercifully Albel was raised from the water and greedily he sucked the air into his lungs. Hardly had he filled his lungs, when he was forced to submerge again._

_It was the beginning of the new, cruel play of the green-eyed boy. It felt like he was testing how much Albel could take before his guardian would grow tired of the game. And the end came after he had submerged Albel about twenty times. The feeling of suffocation had never before stroke Albel like it did now. He struggled to free from the irony grip, to get back to the air, but he was too weak. The air left his lungs and water filled the empty space quickly._

_Albel's last thought was irrelevant. _That's not real!

"… F…" The white one raised its sword and its hazy eyes gleamed from expectation.

_It was a fact that somewhere along this stupid mission to save this fucked up universe of theirs something was bound to go wrong._

_Albel reminded himself that the reason, why he was still tacking along, was the blue-haired fool, who had been able to defeat him, and the fact that the things would have turned very boring now that Lord Vox was dead and the war between Airyglyph and Aquaria was over. He strived to become stronger. This was not it!_

_It was a fact that somewhere along this stupid mission to save this goddamn doomed home universe of theirs Albel was bound to meet total idiots and land painfully on his ass._

_No matter what Albel Nox had expected from this trip, turning into a three-year-old definitely was not on his list. But perhaps he should have known to expect something like this. Traveling with a brainless ape, obnoxious brat and pink wench could result in anything. So why was he surprised by this newest turn of events?_

_Albel hated being the object of attention of these maggots that followed the foolish Leingod boy around the reality like overactive puppies. He tried to stare down the worms around him, but it was rather hard when he was shorter than that tailed brat with too big thoughts about himself. _

_The door opened and Albel turned to face the only person it could be. His blood-red eyes met the emerald-green ones and he was shocked to wordless from the annoyance and anger in those eyes. The words cut deep into Albel's scarred soul, when the blue-haired Earthling wanted to know what they were going to do with this useless, weak tree stump that could only slow down their journey._

_Albel's last thought was irrelevant, when his world collapsed. _That's not real!

"… A…" The white one sprung onward.

_The air was cold, freezing cold, but Albel could have not cared less. He did what he could to preserve his strength, life-force by sinking into half-sleep. He knew that before long Vox would let that maggot of torturer get his slimy hands on Albel. So he really did not want to be or needed to be aware what ever happened in his dungeon cell. That is until he heard the old man speaking to him._

"_I've got an errand for you, boy", the old mad spoke to Albel with his hoarse voice._

_Albel the Wicked slowly gave up his hazy haven of sleep and half-consciousness. It took him some time to raise his head so he could see the old man. "What?" His voice was soft and gentle lacking its usual sharpness because it had been so long since he had last time used his vocal cords._

_The old man allowed a small smile touch his lips before he got back to the business: "You have been given a mission to accompany these people to the Urssa Lava Caves. If you complete this task, you will be acquitted of all charges." A simple statement with the sound that gave no other options but to accept the offer._

_The Wicked One turned to look at the persons with the old man. He recognized the young, blue-haired male as the one who had beat him in the somewhat fair fight. As their eyes met Albel shivered inside. "With those scum?!" he snarled and rattled the chains violently never letting his contact with the blue-haired fool to break. Albel felt his guts turning and disgusting, sour taste raise to his mouth as he read the malice in those brilliant emerald-eyes. Had they always been like that? Mean, bitter, full of evil intention and desire to kill. "You must be joking! You're senile, old man!" Albel the Wicked resisted faintly and something inside him broke… "They're the enemy!"_

_The words Albel spit out cut like thousand knives and seemed like the blue-haired maggot got enough. What ever the old man planed to say, was never really worded out because the blue-haired malice shoved the old man aside and pinned Albel firmly against the wall with his lithe, powerful body. Albel felt every centimeter of that unfamiliar body against his own. He felt a hand under his short shirt caressing and other one on his hip warming him both inside and outside._

_The brilliant eyes locked with Albel's bloody ones as the blue-haired demon leisurely hissed into Albel's ear words which no other could hear: "I hate you, Nox, but I'll make you serve under me. Your life's now mine and as long as you're useful I'll allow you to live." His face in Albel's eyes was beautiful, but the desire in those once so bright eyes was something else. Dictator, hate, killer, hate, torturer, hate, destroyer, hate…_

_What happened after that was misty haze in Albel's mind. No matter where he looked at he saw only hate, disgust, desire to kill him, thoughts how useless he would be to him, the dark-green eyes promising him a sexual humiliation over and over again. But he could not say anything as he followed his new 'comrades' out of the dungeon._

_Albel's last thought was irrelevant, when he stopped to believe in salvation. _That's not real!

"… Y…" When the sword of bone pierced his right lung, Albel wanted to deny ever seeing a pleasure of killing in his killer's familiar eyes.

_It was a truth of the world – even for Albel Nox – that there were things called undeniable facts. And as unbelievable as it was Albel Nox of the Black Brigade had lost a fight. No, not _a_ fight, _the_ fight. He had lost against those worms that had killed that idiot of Shelby. He had lost the fight and thus betrayed his King and his kingdom._

_Dropped on his knees, leaning his katana, the Wicked One studied the faces of his winners. He hated the red-headed, Aquarian bitch, but he could only snarl at her. He detested the over-muscled blond ape, but he could only spare him a dirty word. But what made Albel most horrified was the fact that he could not do anything else than stare in amazement at the blue-haired person that seemed to command the other two._

_The blue-haired male smiled and laughed with the other two and finally sent them off. He stayed alone with Albel. Slowly he turned around and his eyes blazed in irritation and hate. On his forehead Albel saw a strange bright-blue circle with complicated patterns. The blue-haired one opened his mouth and his voice echoed unnaturally. "Oh God, you're such a _pest_", he complained. "You always appear on my path and hinder my plans." His irritation was more than clear and he raised his hand. "Ethereal Blast!" he hissed with cold voice and everything was covered with bright, white light._

_Albel's last thought was irrelevant, when his life ended. _That's not real!

"… T…"

_Albel the Wicked was bored. He hated the wintery weather outside. He hated the entire fucking _town_ of Airyglyph! The King, lords and ladies in the castle were useless maggots who had too much free time in their hands, which led at least some of them to reveal their boredom by talking and annoying Albel. It was some sort of blessing that Albel the Wicked had the reputation of a cruel, evil man. It prevented the contact with most the useless fancy-pants. _

_But still there were persons who were brave – or stupid depending on the point of view – enough to try talking with the Wicked One. There were not many indeed, but even so they were enough to make Albel irritated and antsy. To avoid all the idle-talkers, he descended down to the dungeon. He was fully aware that he was summoned to talk with the King and his counselors – after all he was one of them._

_But Albel was not interested in waiting gods know how long before the King would grace his advisors with his presence. So Albel retreated down to the dungeon. He could have gone into his room, but for some reason he was feeling rather restless and when he was restless, useless and disturbing people died._

_As soon as Albel reached the dungeon he heard Vox's favorite maggot questioning someone and observed the inquiry from the deepest, darkest shadows. It sounded as though the maggot was not very successful and soon the inquisitor passed by Albel without noticing him. The carelessness of the disgusting worm made Albel fume and he stepped in the room where he saw a blue-haired prison hanging from the chains._

_As curious Albel neared the prison, the appealingly delicate face rose to see who was there with him. Albel almost loudly sucked the air when he stared into a pair of most amazing emerald-eyes he had ever seen. They were clouded by pain and despair and when their owner had for a moment inspected Albel, the eyes showed also fear._

_Albel stood in front of the prisoner, raised his clawed hand and grabbed the prisoner by his chin. In those eyes there was a good deal of stubbornness. It made Albel chuckle. "There's no escape, maggot", he laughed. "If they won't break your spirit, I'll do it." His claws drew five deep wounds on the prisoner's face._

_The prisoner called out in pain._

_Albel let go and licked the blood from the tips of his claw. "What a pity… such a pretty face…", he chuckled darkly. Then Albel heard someone calling him. He glanced one last time at the prisoner whose eyes were now full of rage and hate. Albel smirked shortly. "Believe me, maggot. There's no escape." He turned his back to the prisoner and exited from the dungeon. "I know that best…", he whispered to himself._

_Albel's last thought was irrelevant, when he ceased dreaming of the freedom. _THAT IS _NOT_ REAL!

The emerald-green eyes shone from the unearthly power as Fayt Leingod, the Embodiment of Destruction, twisted the sword in Albel's lung. His breath was hot, too hot and his face radiated from delight and satisfaction. "I want to thank you, Albel Nox", he whispered with that gentle, warm voice of his into Albel's ear and licked and nibbled it with sexual desire. "You woke me to realize that I do not have to be so meek and goody-two-shoes." The Embodiment of Destruction twisted once more the blade in Albel's lung and wrenched the blade off the Albel's being. "_You_ made me realize that I do not have to be a mortal, that I can be much more!"

Albel felt the blade tearing his flesh and internal organs and crushing his ribs. The keen scream of horror and pain escaped from his lips. A single tear ran down his face and he did not know why. As the blue-haired swordsman kicked, breaking his breastbone and toppling him, Albel remembered that this feeling was often called 'sadness' or 'mourning' or 'loss'. But he could not identify the reason. He broke out of his inner reverie when he felt a warm, moist tongue licking away the single tear on his face.

Albel and the impersonated Fayt Leingod stared at each other for a time that felt like forever. Slowly the impersonator leaned down and carefully brushed his lips against Albel's. Their eyes met again before their lips locked into a passionate kiss that stole away Albel's reason. But as he tasted the blue-haired one's mouth, he could not feel anything behind this kiss. There was only emptiness in this 'Fayt Leingod', nothing at all and Albel had no interest to continue the kiss.

The lips of the emerald-eyed one twisted from the displeasure and hate when it moved away after sensing Albel's mood. The white one breathed with a hiss and stood up. "Let me tell you something, Albel the Wicked", he spitted and raised his sword. "I made this sword from _your_ bones after I killed you! The greatest fool in the Universe!"

Albel did no longer listened to the Embodiment of Destruction going on and on with its talking. He was still feeling the blade of bone – his own bone – traveling over his skin and nerves but the feeling had become somewhat distant. He averted his eyes from the one above him and looked at the dead black being. Feebly Albel extended his hand towards the dead body, but of course it did not respond. Albel had no longer strength to resist his fate… Had he ever had strength to resist his Fayt…?

"Did you not wish this yourself? Did you not wish to kill Fayt and the Embodiment of Destruction?"

The bony sword penetrated the bone of Albel's skull destroying his brains.

"You are the one who wished for his death. You are the one… who wished for a person like me… Albel Nox…"

**ooooo**

The scream that pierced the still, silent night air was full of agony, denial and loss. Its sharpness was in the form of utter terror and horror from the pain that rose from the depths of one's own soul, from the realization that something very dear, cherished had been killed, murdered by one's own carelessness and stupidity. It was a scream that told of lost innocence and trust that a human being had when dealing with the human's own soul and mind because there was no person that did no shudder when one found out what kind of things one was pondering deep down, hidden even from the own consciousness.

Albel Nox was terrified. He felt like his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest to abandon this wretched demon pretending to be a human. Albel Nox was terrified. He had always known that he was nowhere near being a pleasant, understanding person, that others' pain, agony and distress filled him with certain satisfaction. But he had never thought… that he was… that he wished to turn Fayt Leingod into an even more horrid demon than Albel himself was…

Albel's mind was shattered. He heard a voice talking, but he did not understand the words or recognize the soothing voice. He felt a touch, but instinctively recoiled away from the hand that was like ice and fire over his skin. Albel screamed again to cover the icy laughter echoing in his ears. All the muscles in his small body spasmed before he simply froze and became unresponsive.

Albel Nox, Albel the Wicked… He… His mind and soul were shattered by the most unlikely person. Albel Nox's mind and soul were shattered by himself and it happened because of himself. He always wished for death to himself… but in _that_ way?!

Albel Nox… no matter how he tried now and had tried when his father had died… was not a person who was dishonest to himself. He could not lie that it had not been him that had wished for it. It had been _him_ who had wished for the disappearance of 'Fayt' and 'Destroyer'. Not even once had he in his dream world admitted that it was not so that 'fate' and 'destroy' had brought only bad things. Even now Albel was able to sense, feel the warm presence of the blue-haired Earthling beside him.

The real Fayt Leingod, the leader, the friend.

Fayt was concerned about Albel. For a long time now he had known of the Elicoorian male's nightmares, but this was the very first time something like this happened. The first rejection of touch had hurt badly, but then Fayt had realized that most likely Albel was still trapped inside the dream world of his own. And indeed the second touch was not rejected. Fayt got a little bit more concerned when he noticed the entirely glassed over crimson eyes of the child-formed friend of his. It calmed him at least some, when Albel subconsciously sought for the warmth of the Earthling's body.

Fayt knew that there really was nothing he could do for Albel except be there for him. He stood up and pulled a dark robe on. He searched a warm blanket and kneeled over Albel to wrap him into the blanket.

Albel did not know how long it took before he was able to control himself perfectly once again. The first thing he saw was a black-robed Fayt Leingod over him. The other one's touch was gentle and soothing. Albel raised his hand to tug a bright-blue lock of hair to tell his leader that he was awake.

The sharp tug surprised Fayt, but it really did not hurt. He smiled to the ruby-eyes and finished his blanket-wrapping. He pulled Albel into his embrace and found his way to the door of the room. "The air of this room is too heavy and stagnant to be good for you. Let's take a stroll outside. It's a beautiful night", he offered with smile before leaving their room in the inn behind them.

Albel did not say a word. He really did not care. He did not want to fall into sleep again and he hoped that the cool night air would keep him awake. But somehow he doubted the possibility of not sleeping. The emerald-eyed swordsman's embrace was very warm and oddly safe.

Both males were amazed when they stepped out of the inn and noticed the mist that turned the empty streets of the capital of Aquaria into an ethereal world of dreams. But in this dream world of the reality, Albel felt no traps of his own mind. It felt some kind of pilgrimage for both of them as they journeyed through the damp streets where no sound followed their steps.

Under the palest moonlight, pulsating stars inside the rising night mist, Fayt Leingod walked clothed on a long robe with sleeves so wide that they gently swept the cobble stones of the streets of Aquios, Albel Nox securely in his embrace. If someone would have seen them it would have been impossible to tell that there were two of them and the real color of the robe because the moonlight and the mist faded away all the colors and shapes leaving only black and white and shade. Because of the mist Fayt seemed rather gliding over the streets than walking on the stones of the streets. He was carrying Albel in its arms, protecting the bundle of black like it would have meant his entire life. Like he would have carried his soul in that darkness on his embrace.

Albel shifted and did not notice when his two hair-tails, which looked in moonlight like black-and-white ropes, fell out of the blanket. The hair-tails swung and twisted against Fayt's robe like living creatures. Albel wanted to stay awake, but tired by the earlier nightmare and feeling safe in the arms of the black Fayt, he fell asleep. His small hand fell out of the blanket and it swung back and forth unconsciously.

Fayt smiled when he noticed that his precious bundle was sleeping peacefully. He was glad that his presence was the only thing needed to calm down the 24-year-old swordsman. Fayt decided to take his time and enjoy the lonely nighttime. The air was suddenly filled with thousands of sounds emphasized by the sheer silence of the night and the moist mist encircling everything in the city. The swish of the robe against skin, the stones. The murmur rising from the throat whispering unformed sound against the black bundle. The heavy, metallic cling of a chain floating everywhere around Fayt and Albel. The hiss of pain. The pitter patter of the feet against the wet street.

As Fayt observed his surroundings he noticed that the swirling mist made him strangely appear as if he was fading in and out of reality, when he continued on without straying from his steady pace. He wondered if it had something to do with his destruction-gene… Fayt looked up to the sky as a hazy cloud flowed in front of the moon. The night took one level darker shade. The shine of the stars seemed to come down from the heavens to decorate his misty cloak as diamonds, like honoring the Fallen Lord of Destruction walking among the mortals.

Fayt continued onward and he did not stop until he reached a park inside the city walls. He sat on the bench on the park and sat there watching the moon traveling across the night sky. He did not returned to the inn before he saw the first rays of the rising sun.

During all that time Fayt never ceased stroking Albel's hair, cuddling the smaller one against his body and whispering words of friendships, forgiveness and tales of lovers, adventures. He had no answers for whatever worried the Elicoorian Captain inside the dream world of his. There was nothing else he could do for Albel, but to be there.

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** This fiction it getting reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally strange inside my head.

I really love your reviews! They help me to go on when I have doubts about continuing this fiction or any other fiction. So please review. Tell me what you like or hate in this little story. I accept everything you have to say no matter how little it is, but please no flaming about homosexuality. If you are reading this fiction and not accepting gayness as something natural and acceptable, I _really_ am wondering _why_ you are reading this fiction. Thank you for listening my ranting.

/ 8 207 words and 11 pages in Word


	13. The Obedience

**Author:** Ciissi

**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. _Abandoned, Pleased, Brainwashed, Exploited_ is made and preformed by Finnish band called Sonata Arctica.

**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.

**Author's Note 1:** The last chapter was… a monster… 11 pages… ^___^;; Sorry about that… and sorry if it was something you never expected to read in this fiction. I hope I did not make anyone angry or disgusted. And I remind about the 100th review-kiriban. No-one has not claimed it yet.

**Answers for reviews:** It amazed me to notice that there really _are_ persons who are still reading and review this fiction despite that this unintended "hiatus" has been going for some time now! RL sucks big time! My deepest thanks! I bow to you because of your patience. I am more than little bit ashamed myself. The increasing amount of alerts tells me that you are getting bit miffed with me.

**ooooo**

**Part One - Chapter Thirteen: The Obedience (You grow to get used to it…)**

_Time has come for everyone,_

_to think what we have done._

_Open your eyes and see,_

_it's not a dream._

_You aim for a common goal,_

_you are one with your foe._

_If only we could wake up soon and scream_.

~Sonata Arctica: Abandoned, Pleased, Brainwashed, Exploited~

Few hours after the sunrise a group of Aquarian Crimson Blades had found Fayt Leingod and Albel Nox sleeping together in one of the several parks of Aquios. First they had been hesitant to wake up the two males but they had known that if the Wicked One would be waken up by the noise of the city life he would not be too happy about it. It was the sworn duty of the Crimson Blades to protect the citizens of Aquaria. So they had waken up the blue-haired sorcerer who had thanked and, while carrying the sleeping black-and-gold-haired penance, he had left the park and the females behind.

And now Fayt stood calmly in the middle of the room in their workshop house which was placed on the outskirts of the holy city of Aquios and talked with Sophia, Peppita and Puffy. Albel sat on the nearby chair and sharpened the sword Crimson Scourge and the claw of his left arm. He kept his eyes fixed on the job he was doing, never raising his head and blood-red eyes towards the blue-haired youngster, no matter how much something inside him wanted to do so.

Somehow it had become gradually harder and harder for Albel to keep his eyes off the Leingod boy. He did not know the reason why. He only knew that if he did not watch, concentrate on what he was doing, immediately his eyes were following every move, gesture of the blue-haired young man. It confused Albel, made him edgy. He could not understand what was going on inside him. He did not feel sick or anything, but this illogical behavior of his was starting to get on his nerves…

Somehow it had become gradually harder and harder for Albel to stay away from the Leingod boy. He did not know the reason why. He only knew that he needed, yearned that presence, feeling, touch, _thrill_ that only the blue-haired young man was able to give him. It did not matter if they were not able to train, to do some swordplay. He could not understand what was going on inside him. He did not feel sick or anything, but all this illogicality was making him wonder if he had somehow regained his soul…

Somehow it had become gradually harder and harder for Albel to disobey the small requests of the Leingod boy. He did not know the reason why. He only knew that things were like that now and he really did not want to fight against those very few requests that the Embodiment of Destruction made to him.

After all… Albel the Wicked was rather fond of sleeping, talking, listening, being, fighting, arguing and doing many other things with…

_Fayt…_ The thought of that name which Albel had never said out loud, not ever really even allowed to surface in his conscious thoughts, woke him up. Immediately he realized that once again he had let his thoughts to wander so his eyes were staring at the emerald-eyed fool. Who just _happened_ to be looking in Albel's direction.

Albel steadied his stare and blinked slowly before dropping his sharp eyes back to the katana on his lap. He refused to be, act surprised when the emerald-eyed swordsman kneeled in front of him and touched his knee in a way which was almost too gentle to be anything else than a caress. Even if it was only meant to draw Albel's attention to the youngster in front of him.

Albel almost sneered and snarled to the other one although it was he himself whom he despised. It was not like this prey of his needed any kind of contact to secure Albel's undivided attention. Just by standing alone, with others, walking, laughing silently, loudly or with his beautiful eyes, talking to Albel, to the other members of their party, the only son of the Leingod family always held the entire attention of the proud Captain of the Airyglyphian Black Brigade.

Two pairs of eyes – ruby and emerald – locked together as the two swordsmen weighted their opponents' moods. In fascination Albel watched as reddish lips parted revealing the tip of a tongue and two rows of pearl-like teeth. For a moment he thought that he smelled something minty, cold in the other one's breath but if there was some kind of fragrance it was covered by the faintest smell of the blood and warm body.

Fayt had no problems to meet the intense stare in those ruby-red eyes that amazed, fascinated, _enchanted_ him, lured him deeper into the trap of lust and confusion of which he had no escape, no return. Fayt had no problems to answer the irritation with the warmest of the smiles he had. "The girls are progressing with the antidote", he said to the child-formed Captain before sighing deeply, "but it'll take time before they can figure out, what's the problem…" Fayt saw Albel shrug his shoulders indifferently and return to work his sword. Fayt looked at the Crimson Scourge thoughtfully but he did not word out his suspicions about the reasons behind the sword's transformation. After all… The Crimson Scourge _was_ a katana that absorbed something from its wielders' souls…

Fayt dropped the thought before he would venture too deep into it. Albel would not be too happy if he would learn that Fayt thought that the Crimson Scourge held attachment towards its current wielder and had taken a smaller form for the sake of Albel's security. It kind of hurt Fayt that the 'living' katana did not think that Fayt and the rest of the party would be able to protect the hot-headed Elicoorian Captain. On second thought Fayt had to admit that in reality he was the only one who came along with the Airyglyphian warrior.

Was Fayt Leingod alone not enough to keep Albel Nox safe and sound?

Fayt was somewhat hurting inside. "Are you done soon?" he heard in disbelief his own mouth asking from the object of his secret obsession. There were many wounds in the soul, heart of Fayt. The deaths of his friends, father, cruel words of rejection and it seemed that he was not able to prevent from getting more of them.

Did the sword Crimson Scourge not trust Fayt Leingod to keep its master unharmed?

The crimson eyes reflecting millions shades of red all at once rose up, never showing any feelings, thoughts running behind them. An elegant brow arched in question, wonder that would never pass the pale-red lips. A gesture that was impossible for the outsiders to encode because there was no other expression that would have helped to figure out what was going on behind those gorgeous eyes.

Did the living katana despise Fayt Leingod just like its master no matter how much he tried?

Fayt rose back to his feet, never letting his warm smile disappear. Some times, somewhere deep inside his soul and spirit, he was feeling the urge to hurry, like he would lose something if he would not be quicker. "How about we do some training?" Fayt asked and dusted his pants before glancing around. "It's been some time when we've been able to train together", he stated calmly.

Where had Fayt Leingod made the mistake, overestimated himself?

Albel pushed the small katana back to its sheath and jumped up. Without further thought he extended his right hand towards the blue-haired youngster. It might not mean anything, but since Albel had joined to this party by the order of the King of Airyglyph, he had never offered his clawed hand to the leader of this small troupe. Whether or not it meant something…

Was there a way in which Fayt Leingod could redeem himself?

"We can't do all-out-practice", Fayt reminded Albel, taking the tiny hand to his own, "but we do as intense training as we can", he promised as they stepped towards the door. Idly the taller male waved his hand for goodbye to everybody that was going to stay in the workshop.

Albel and Fayt were said farewells by several voices, but only few of them had no sound of regret in them.

**ooooo**

In some terms Misty Lear could have been called an ancient being. It was not because her body would have existed in this form for a long time, but it was rather because she was aware of all those lives she had lived before this one. Because she had experience from her previous lives, because of her quiet, observant, _outsider_ life-style, she was a wise lady and she saw many things around her that others were not able to see. She just did not see all those things, but she always thought of every possible scenario that might result from the original situations that she was able to see.

Misty Lear knew nothing of the world of black-and-white. She knew nothing of only two possible options. Misty Lear only knew the world colored by millions shades of grey from white to black. She only knew hundred different alternatives between right and wrong answers because in the real world the only possible way to make things work was the way of looking for compromise solutions.

Misty Lear had liked Fayt Leingod from when they had met for the very first time. She had seen the sadness, the weight of the duty and the spark of intelligence in those mysterious emerald-eyes. Misty Lear had never really thought badly or goodly about Albel Nox. She had seen the guilt, the weight of the child's sin and the twisted wisdom in those eyes of color of life. Misty Lear had noticed the inexperience when she had talked for the very first time with Sophia Esteed. She had seen the unsureness, the weight of the untold feelings and the sparkling hope in those eyes which color reflected the earthliness.

With strong interest Misty Lear had watched how the relationships between Fayt and Albel, Fayt and Sophia had changed, developed, stayed as they always had been. She took notice that Fayt did not acknowledge – either on purpose or not – Sophia's feelings of strong attachment, that Albel trusted Fayt more that he himself was aware of, that Fayt was more than fond of the Glyphian swordsman.

Misty Lear was not able to understand why so many people made ado about sexually emotional relationships between couples of same gender. She knew by her memories of the ancient lives that it was not the gender that counted. What was really meaningful was the soul, the spirit, the _person_ in question. Love, affection, hate, anger, like, sadness and all the variations of the entire spectrum of human emotions, feelings made no difference between genders, males and females.

If it was the will of the Destiny and the World… The feelings – both sentimental and new – between lord Fayt Leingod and Captain Albel Nox were already there. But what would wait for them at the end of this road…? What would happen would happen. It was the truth that spiraled in every life, event, spirit, season, era and Misty Lear accepted it as she accepted her every death and rebirth. But even if _she_ accepted these things, saw nothing wrong in the feelings Fayt and Albel had, she was painfully aware that there were several others who were nowhere near acceptance.

Misty Lear sighed silently and reminded herself that she had promised to herself that she would never preach and force her own point of view to other ones. Even if it would have made things more acceptable and easier for them. She was no priestess, no goddess, no participant, no ordinary human being. She turned her attention back to her study.

After all… Relationships other than one's own were uncontrollable and easily forgettable.

**ooooo**

Again and again two swords clashed together and their contact made hundreds of whitish, ember-like, bluish, electrical sparkles fly around. Then the Crimson Scourge and the Divine Avenger separated once again as their wielders jumped further apart. Both Albel and Fayt were breathing heavily. Albel because of the strain and Fayt because he had to be all the time aware of the amount of power, strength he could use against his child-formed friend. Both swordsmen were sweating and moist layers highlighted the shine, sheen of their skins in an almost unreal way.

Overall it was a loosing battle for both Fayt and Albel. Even if Fayt was enjoying the mock fight which was the first one with his best friend for some time, he could not entirely give his all. He was too aware of the fragility of Albel's unnatural body. Even if Albel was determined to win against the emerald-eyed defier, his young, unrefined body was disagreeing with him and giving in.

Both Albel and Fayt were anxious. They both – but especially Fayt – were aware of the undeniable fact that they were running out of time. They both felt the impending feeling of a threat, that the Creator was not going to allow them any longer moment of preparation.

The time was running out. It was running out for many reasons. The Creator, the strange feelings, the shattered innocence, the obeying, the unsolved dreams… The time was running out. Albel's body, mind was running out of time for many reasons. The Creator, the strange feelings, the shattered innocence, the obeying, the unsolved dreams… The time was running out. Fayt's reasons, feelings were running out of time for many reasons. The Creator, the strange feelings, the shattered innocence, the obeying, the unsolved dreams…

The exertion of the training finally stroke down on Albel like poisonous serpent and his body gave in. He stumbled and fell with a broken cry. The Divine Avenger scratched his cheek and temple making the bright green-eyed Embodiment of Destruction call out in fright and abandon his sword.

**ooooo**

What does it mean, 'the best friend'? The one and only person you can trust and believe to keep all your secrets, dreams and feelings never fearing that the other one might betray them? What kinds of feelings are included in friendship? What kinds of feelings fall under the category of 'love'? Does friendship or love shut away some feelings and make others more acceptable? What are the limits of being 'the best friends'? Are there some things, feelings, deeds you are not allowed to do or sacrifice for the sake of 'the best friend'? Is there some kind of a clear, simple defining factor which shows the difference between 'the beloved' and 'the best friend'?

If you have a person, who is your 'everything'… Can that person only be your 'beloved'? Is it wrong to say, that 'for this people I do anything' and 'this person means everything to me' if that person is not your 'lover' but your 'best friend'? Is there even difference between 'the best friend' and 'the lover' and 'the beloved'? Is it wrong if your 'best friend' is your 'most important person'? Can you call your best friend with the name of 'the beloved'?

When you fall asleep in the evening, is it wrong to hope that your 'best friend' would be there with you no matter what…? Or is that the point where you have crossed the line between 'best friends' and 'lovers'…?

Does a 'gender' really mean _that_ much…?

**ooooo**

Albel stared into nothingness while leisurely drinking water which the blue-haired youngster had bought to him. He sat beside the Earthling warrior who was busy at examining his sword for one reason or other. Albel was highly aware of the other one's presence and his ears, nose were filled with sounds of steadily slowing down breath, shifting of the clothing when the other one moved his arms or legs, and fragrances which told him what kind of berries, sweets the green-eyed swordsman had eaten, how hard the sky-haired one had practiced with him.

_It's strange…_, Albel mused silently and shifted, yawning. He was rather displeased with his seat. Unconsciously, he moved around until his back rested against his prey's leg. _Why it has to be _him_…? Why am I weak against _him_…?_ It was nothing like 'normal' Albel to reminisce his once so repeating, every-nightly nightmares, but the one he had seen last night…

… _the blade tearing his flesh and internal organs, crushing his ribs. _

_PAIN! _

… _the keen scream of horror and pain escaping from his lips. _

_SHAME! _

… _a single tear running down his face without knowing why. _

_EMPTINESS! _

… _kicking, breaking his breastbone and toppling him, remembering that this feeling was often called 'sadness' or 'mourning' or 'loss'. _

_AGONY! _

… _not identifying the reason. _

_TEARING! _

… _breaking out of his inner reverie, feeling a warm, moist tongue licking away the single tear on his face. _

_HUMILIATION! _

… _staring at each other for a time feeling like forever. _

_HATE!_

… _leaning over him, carefully brushing lips against his. _

_DESIRE!_

… _eyes meeting again, lips locking into a passionate kiss stealing away his reason._

_FURY!_

… _tasting the mouth, unable to feel anything behind the kiss._

_SADNESS! _

… _being only emptiness inside, nothing at all, not needing to continue the kiss._

Dreams are there to tell, to remind of the issues that a person is not able to, willing to think openly inside his or hers conscious mind. Dreams are the memories burned, imprinted into the mind in a fraction of a second which had never been really acknowledged. Dreams are the true complexity of the human mind which seeks the answers to the complicated problems of life, death, rebirth, world, truth, fake, personality, feelings…

Albel was more than aware that he was far from perfect. He was no god. Had never been, would never be. But perhaps with the help of Fayt Leingod he would be able to make peace with his past…Albel leaned the back of his head against the emerald-eyed savior's shoulder. "Last night I walked inside the dream world of my soul…"

It would be a hard road, harder than all the others in the past. To seek forgiveness. To seek absolution. To be able to accept that sometimes – just sometimes – it was not _that_ bad idea to show some obedience, to be the one who was the guided… Because sometimes – just sometimes – someone else knew, walked on the path leading to the place which was searched after…

_Abandoned, pleased, brainwashed, _

_EXPLOITED,_

_madness has a reason._

_Throw money at the problem_

_and it will remain._

_Your life has no value for them._

~Sonata Arctica: Abandoned, Pleased, Brainwashed, Exploited~

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2: **Short, short, short… Probably this chapter had no meaning… What do you think? For those who wonder why there is always present 'Part One'. The chapter fifteen will be the last chapter of part one. And for all you… I am fucking lazy woman. I will _not_, I repeat, _will not_ alter the chapters which will have lemon in them. The story is originally meant only to and there really _is_ reason for NC-17. So do not blame me if you get scarred!

Like I stated, RL is bitch. I kind of lost my beta Flash!Roses when my e-mail… kind of… did this _crashing_ thingie… I hope that if you notice this Flash!Roses, you would contact me… If that will not happen, I hope you all bear with me, because English is not my native language and Word can only do so much… I am sorry about the inconvenience in the case of not finding my beta again, the amount of mistakes will rise.

/ 3 058 words and 5 pages in Word


	14. The Sloth

**Author:** Ciissi

**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time

**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games.

**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.

**Author's Note 1:** _This chapter is dedicated to all of you who continued reading this fiction while I was not updating._ I simply _refuse_ to count how long it has been since the last one. So sorry for this. I burn eternity in Hell for this good. I never ever meant this to happen. Hope you all will bear with me till the end. This is the beginning of the end for the part one of this fiction. In the next one you will passingly meet the original adult Albel Nox ready to wreak havoc among worthless maggots. So enjoy your lives as long as you have them. (I do not have one any more… TT_TT)

**Answers for reviews:** The reviews you have been gifting me with are closing 100. Makes me feel bad that I have nothing else to give back all of you than very, very, veeeeeeeeeeeryyyyyyyyyy late update. Thank you for hanging there for me. I was sure that no one would remember this story any more. And these words ring truth of me for you: "_He was unperfect, unfinished, inartistic; he was worse than provincial – he was parochial._" Henry James.

**ooooo**

**Part One ****– Chapter Fourteen: The Sloth (Even if there would be a way out, would I use it?)**  
In his life Albel Nox had lost many things, but never had he thought that his very _mind_ was one of them. It had to be because of this cursed, unnatural body of a child! There was no other way that that, that he would be telling about his dream to someone. The blue-haired one had not even once said a thing that would have somehow mocked Albel. And yet the other one was seeing and hearing more than just images, words and woven confessions, threats that Albel created in front of him and all the others around them. And never would have Albel Nox thought that he could be this well-spoken and descriptive with his mouth.

Closed eyes, controlled breath, hazy movements, sharp glimmer of a deadly blade… And the need of… kill, kill, kill him, yourself, her, _everybody_. Protect yourself. Walk away. Never look back. Closing the eyes, deepening the breath, the movements of mirage, the glimmering blade… And nothing exists. Strong smell of blood and death: Albel the Wicked.

The Leingod boy always saw more than one told to him… and to Albel it was frightening aspect of human nature he did not want to experience, linger with.

Closed eyes, controlled breath, hazy movements, sharp glimmer of a deadly blade… And the need of… kill, kill, kill him, yourself, her, _everybody_. Protect yourself. Walk away. Never look back. Closing the eyes, deepening the breath, the movements of mirage, the glimmering blade… And nothing exists. Strong smell of blood and death: Albel the Wicked.

It felt like Albel was loosing himself, who he in reality was. Yet when he sank deeper into the warm embrace of the younger man, he was gaining a new kind of understandment about his spirit, mind, soul, heart, life. The heartbeat of the other male against his ear was soothing and he did not want to get up and walk away.

Closed eyes, controlled breath, hazy movements, sharp glimmer of a deadly claw… And the need of… rip, rip, rip apart body, mind, soul, _everything_. Protect yourself. Brace yourself. Never walk away. Opening the eyes, quickening the breath, stilling the movements, a glimmering claw… And nothing to atone for. Strong smell of blood and death: Albel Nox.

In reality Albel Nox was a very lonely man. He did not have friends or close family members. Yes, he was the head of the noble Nox House, but he never cared, questioned or talked with his relatives. They were useless maggots, unable to stand up and tell their opinions openly. Every single one of Albel Nox's relatives were quivering weaklings. It was no secret to anyone in Airyglyph that the elders of the Nox House wished for the Head of the Household to marry soon and have children. But none of them never worded out their thoughts openly to the face of Albel the Wicked allowing him hear their thoughts through gossip. It was like adding insult to injury and it was working against the will of the elders of the Nox Household.

Closed eyes, controlled breath, hazy movements, sharp glimmer of a deadly claw… And the need of… rip, rip, rip apart body, mind, soul, _everything_. Protect yourself. Brace yourself. Never walk away. Opening the eyes, quickening the breath, stilling the movements, a glimmering claw… And nothing to atone for. Strong smell of blood and death: Albel Nox.

Albel raised his eyes upwards and examined the stubborn line of the emerald-eyed male's jaw that extended into the face of the blue-haired Earthling. The Leingod boy was deep in thought. Albel could tell it from the way those magical emerald-eyes were empty while staring into nothingness. It was rather startling for Albel to realize how well he in fact knew this younger man and for a moment so short, that it was uncertain whether the thought ever entered into the conscious of the merciless warrior, he imagined himself living on Earth where this youngster was originally from. For a fleeting moment he imagined the freedom of not being the young head of the remarkable Nox House but just an ordinary 'university student' like the mystery which personified in Fayt Leingod. Yes, it was a futile wish and Albel knew it better than well. He gave up the uncharacteristic wish of peace and silence as a new thought entered into his mind.

Closed minds, controlled begs, jerking movements, moist glimmer of wet skin… And need of… thrust, thrust, thrust deeper into body, mind, soul, _heart_. Pleasure of two. Desire of two. Never-ending joining of two bodies. Opening the eyes, hasting the breaths, stilling the movements, a glimmering wetness… And nothing to ask. Strong smell of sex and life: Albel and…

It was a play of vivid imagination.

Closed minds, controlled begs, jerking movements, moist glimmer of a wet skin… And need of… thrust, thrust, thrust deeper into body, mind, soul, _heart_. Pleasure of two. Desire of two. Never-ending joining of two bodies. Opening the eyes, hasting the breaths, stilling the movements, a glimmering wetness… And nothing to ask. Strong smell of sex and life: Albel and…

Albel Nox had finally found the perfect person who would stand beside him, calm him, enrage him and rule the Nox Household with him. This person was strong like him, stood against Albel's violent nature and defended oneself, never quivering before Albel. Both of them were the conquer and the conquered, the master and the slave, sharing the same spirit's different sides. Albel experienced a sick kind of pleasure when he took his spouse back to his birth home and presented his equal to the elders of the Clan of Nox. He could not prevent his wolfish smirk when he told to the old worms that their Lord's spouse was no spineless maggot but that of _the_ Embodiment of Destruction.

Closed minds, controlled begs, jerking movements, moist glimmer of a wet skin… And need of… thrust, thrust, thrust deeper into body, mind, soul, _heart_. Pleasure of two. Desire of two. Never-ending joining of two bodies. Opening the eyes, hasting the breaths, stilling the movements, a glimmering wetness… And nothing to ask. Strong smell of sex and life: Albel and… the Fool.

Yeah. Riiiight. Like Albel would throw away his freedom just to annoy those old maggots.

Closed minds, controlled begs, jerking movements, moist glimmer of a wet skin… And need of… thrust, thrust, thrust deeper into body, mind, soul, _heart_. Pleasure of two. Desire of two. Never-ending joining of two bodies. Opening the eyes, hasting the breaths, stilling the movements, a glimmering wetness… And nothing to ask. Strong smell of sex and life: Albel and…

"Albel…?" the Leingod boy's voice was soft and enchanting as always. There was no way Albel could stop himself from looking up into the pair of brilliant emeralds. "I don't know how much you have read those books on Diplo to study the history of Earth, but…" For a moment there was more hesitance in the younger one's voice than Albel had heard for a long, long time. "Did you know that in Earth people used to read destines from the cards called 'Tarot'?" the youngster told Albel thoughtfully and he seemed to be in two different places at once. "There are 22 cards of the Great Arcana and 56 cards of the Small Arcana. The first card of the Great Arcana is 0 and it is called 'The Fool'. This card symbolizes the beginning of the journey or quest and the person who is looking for answers and knows nothing." The blue-haired swordsman flashed a sad smile downwards to Albel, let do of him, made him stood up and rose too to his own foot. Without meeting Albel's blood-eyes he continued his confession: "You have said it many, many times to me, Albel Nox, but it took me this long to realize and accept how true your words were. I might have better education than many others of my or your age, but I know nothing of the life and of its realities." The emerald eyes shone eerily and a shiver of... something... shook the young body. "The Fate has dealt you the Tower long time ago. I wonder when She will finally have mercy to you with the Death...?"(1)

A Hard Fact: Albel Nox did not understand Fayt Leingod.

Albel stared at the fool standing in front of him and wondered if his transformation had somehow also affected to his hearing. But he decided to settle the matter by quirking his brow mockingly. "Wishing for my death, Leingod?" he inquired coldly.

The other male laughed gently and shook his head causing his short, blue locks elegantly shifting against his forehead and temples. "I don't wish harm to you, Captain Albel Nox. What I wish, is reserved only for your past", he answered and moving quickly he kneeled and with gentle caress he kissed Albel's cheek before disappearing somewhere.

_The_ Hard Fact: Albel Nox _really_ did _not_ understand Fayt Leingod.

Closed eyes, controlled breath, hazy movements, sharp glimmer of a deadly claw… And the need of… rip, rip, rip apart body, mind, soul, _everything_. Protect yourself. Brace yourself. Never walk away. Opening the eyes, hasting the breath, stilling the movements, a glimmering claw… And nothing to atone. Strong smell of blood and death: Albel Nox.

**ooooo**

Hear Me  
the Fool dancing around Me.  
the Death avoiding Me.  
See Me  
the Fool embracing Me.  
the Death hiding from Me.  
Hear my Scream  
as the Tower falls apart.  
as the Chariot taunts Me.  
Hear Me  
the Foolish boy.  
the Death of the Past.

I call the Name  
but the Magician does not Hear  
but the Emperor does not Answer.  
Soulless vessel  
of Blood and Flesh.  
of Hurt and Pain.  
Heartless lover  
without Tears and Hope.  
of my Tower and Chariot.  
I call the Name  
but the Magician is not Here.  
but the Emperor has Fallen.

Would the Fool  
die for Me?  
begin the Quest Anew?  
Would the Death  
slay Me?  
begin the Work Anew?  
Would the Tower  
release Me?  
rise in the Horizon Anew?  
Would the Fool  
teach Me to Smile?  
took the Path untaken Before?

Ah, Look the skies  
and the Star and the Moon.  
soothing the Sun.  
Will You bless  
my Past, High Priestess?  
my Future, Hierophant?  
I hear Them calling Me  
and my Weakness Wins.  
and I kill my World Again.  
Ah, Look the skies  
lighten by the nightly lights.  
and the Fool Beyond the Touch.(2)

**ooooo**

Is it wrong to wish for eternal night? Not death, but an eternal night with softly shining stars and understanding moon. And to think that the darkness of the night is better than any light of the day? That it lessens the pain and makes desire more beautiful and acceptable.

Is it wrong to plea for forgiveness? Not forgiveness for something you have done in your past, but rather for something you did not know you should have done. Are you even aware _what_ your regrets are? Are you able to stop asking from yourself 'what if…'?

Is it wrong to ask for everything…?

Is it wrong to dream and forget the nightmares of the past? And to learn that there are several options and there are dreams and nightmares in the real world too. Dreams and nightmares from which you can not awaken. Can you forgive to your own kin, that the nightmares in the world of awakefulness are far more worse than the ones in the dream world? Far more horrifying, far more painful…

Is it wrong to believe in rebirth of your own spirit after the eternity of sleepless sleep and endless darkness? Not to rise from the ashes like a phoenix, but to became aware like the moisture in the air and in the clouds turns to rain, which in turn falls from the heavens. The nurturing rain falls from the heavens turning into rivers and lakes and seas. Is that kind of realization of rebirth even possible?

Mysteries of the past and the present can be solved. It is possible to excavate deeper and deeper into the earth and collect the facts both small and big. Through thought and deduct it is possible to create an idea of something that might have been ages and eons ago. But the mysteries of the future are something alike of impossible to reveal. It is true that the present holds hints, what future might be, but alas nothing is certain. Limitless possibilities.

Is it truly wrong to ask for everything…?

**ooooo**

Since his teenage Albel Nox had always known that his choices were few. There were only as much things that he could do or might happen to him and none of them would be 'good' or 'happy' things. Although… although he had never ever even thought that joining in Leingod's cause would end up turning him into a fucking child. So perhaps somewhere there were more possibilities for him than he had ever imagined before.

This trail of thought made Albel ponder… Would there be 'good' and 'happy' things coming on his way too from that unknown, unsearched place? Would they come to the Wicked One after all these years of full of death and oblivion? After things that were never meant to be, meant to happen… not to Albel Nox, not to anyone else either. So as the child-formed Albel the Wicked tried to see with the eye of his mind, what kind of life he might be leading now, if all those things which in the end resulted his honored and important father's death would have never occurred, he gave up all the feelings of the regret he had never before known he owned.

Albel shook his head and laughed bitterly, with more age that his 24 years gave him credit. "'I am human. Fragile and small, bitter and strong, mortal and immoral'," he silently quoted to no one but himself. "'I have never been perfect nor I will ever be. I am allowed to make mistakes and blunder´." It was an old prayer in and old diary written with the beautiful, elegant hand-writing of a woman who was now dead.

Albel looked around him. After the blue-haired swordsman had left him alone after him mysterious words, the child-formed Elicoorian had taken to himself just to walk, walk around the royal palace and the Sacred City of Aquios. The Wicked One still after all this time with the Earthling fool could not find anything 'sacred' from his cursed imitation of a town. He really did not mean to dwell in things he could not change, but somehow it had happened during his stride. He did not know, what in the first place brought these thoughts to his conscious mind, but he was quite sure that the reason somehow involved the emerald-eyed nuisance. But the Glyphian menace was not sure of the _exact_ reason.

While standing there Albel saw something blue and white flash in the corner of his eyes and by reflex he quickly turned around to look at the direction of the flash. In the middle of the movement Albel froze. He was not entirely sure that his reflex was there because of possible danger or because of the blue-haired fool from a planet that no longer exist. Why was he nowadays so hell bend and utterly _eager_ to see even a smallest glimpse of the one who took care of him for now? Perhaps there was some hidden reason for everything he and the Fool had gone through and were going through right now… The Wicked One was no believer of greater forces and this entire mess proved his point. The Creator was a mortal man, not an immortal god or anything alike. But even with all his evidences and disbelief the lord of Nox had to admit, as he ran after the ghost of white and blue that might have been there, that without doubt there was *something* meaningful between him and the Earthling Fool.

Albel stopped at the cross-road, where he thought he had seen the blue-haired swordsman. As he had expected, there were no one at sight. It was very possible that there had never even been someone. A ghost of dream within a dream of ghost. But because it was _not_ the way of Albel the Wicked to see imaginary things and give up easily, he examined his surroundings to verify whether or not Leingod might have been around these streets. Albel refused to think what it would tell about himself if there would be no evidence for the previous presence of the Embodiment of Destruction. As he had been afraid of there were not a thing that might have confirmed or denied the younger man's possible earlier presence. A ghost of dream within a dream of ghost.

Scanning the streets one last time Albel noticed a familiar house further down the street. He recognized it as the one of the houses, where the Earthling youngster had established a workshop. That was the house where those wretched wenches who were responsible for Albel's condition, were trying to create a potion or other kind of cure to reverse the transformation back to adult. It made the Wicked One sick from his stomach to even think back how exited the old maggot Gossam had been, when he had heard from the potion and seen the results. For Albel's great relief the emerald-eyed young man had forbidden to girls ever doing the Potion of Youth (oh-joy-Real!) again.

The Glyphian Captain neared the house frowning and stopped near the open window. He stood there alone like a timid shadow of hesitance and listened to the hasty whispers and voices of the persons within. During all this time the Leingod party had stayed in the sacred city the Leingod boy had never brought him to the workshop for the reasons unknown to Albel. People inside the house were busy and he was more than aware of this fact. Those maggots were busy at developing the antidote to reverse his child's body back to the of an adult's. Yet as the Wicked One stood there alone, he realized that the thought of everything returning back to normal was nowhere as tempting as it had been at the beginning of this entire fucking mess.

Albel Nox thought of how strange it would be to return to his own bed and not sleeping with the Leingod fool again. Returning back to his very own, private torture and solitude. Though most likely he would still now and then share a room with the green-eyed male. The Wicked One quickly mentally slapped himself for thinking such a heretic, weak thought. Captain Albel Nox was _not_ disappointed. Captain Albel Nox was _over-joyed_! No more blue-haired nuisance snooping around, asking annoying questions and driving him up the wall!

Closed eyes, controlled breath, hazy movements, sharp glimmer of a deadly claw… And the need of… rip, rip, rip apart body, mind, soul, _everything_. Protect yourself. Brace yourself. Never walk away. Opening the eyes, quickening the breath, stilling the movements, a glimmering claw… And nothing to atone. Strong smell of blood and death: Albel Nox.

But as the blood-eyed child raised his face towards the bright-blue sky and allowed his tense body to slacken, he knew that he was once again lying to himself. Lately it seemed to become his habit. He was not pleased to lose this body of a child. Strangely it felt to the maniacal swordsman like he had _permission_ to be happy and content with the Embodiment of Destruction as long as his form was that of a child's. Albel Nox did not desire the cure for his condition as badly as the had originally graved it.

Closed eyes, controlled breath, hazy movements, sharp glimmer of a deadly blade… And the need of… kill, kill, kill him, yourself, her, _everybody_. Protect yourself. Walk away. Never look back. Closing the eyes, deepening the breath, the movements of mirage, the glimmering blade… And nothing exists. Strong smell of blood and death: Albel the Wicked.

Because right now Albel Nox was free…

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** Again sorry about the wait. And it occurred to me that if someone wants to save this story to their computer, please do so with my blessings. Also if someone wants to archive this to some other place than to , please inform me.

(1) & (2) About Tarot cards and their meanings: First of all, the Tarot cards are not simple matter and they have many symbols within symbols. I am only giving you the most known meanings and I am not explaining the reversed meanings either.

**The Fool (0)** means the beginning and the person who does not know a thing. Everything is possible and nothing is settled beforehand. Key words: belief, hope and trust, faith.

**The Magician (I)** is another card of beginning and making miracles of what you have. Doing something will change the future. Key words: hope, seeking, motivation and determination, action.

**The High Priestess (II)** is a wise woman and symbolizes waiting and new things. Sometimes being lazy is effective way of doing things. Key words: lack of action, new things, diplomacy, bipolarity and contrast.

**The Emperor (IV)**/b is a man with power to change things and rule over them, rule over your own destiny. Also means gaining in material way and person in your past. Key words: boundary, structure and soil for ideas.

**The Hierophant (V)** is a wise man, spiritually enlightened person, who thinks before acts. You are only speaking of you own truth. Key words: change, transformation, challenge and change of luck.

**The Chariot** **(VII)** means that decision had been made and now is time to move according this plan. Key words: goal, observance and solitude.

**Death (XIII)** means end of one phase in life and that person has let go of his/hers past which has bothered and been somehow difficult. Key words: rebirth and end of an era/time period/phase of life.

**The Tower (XVI)** is the worst possible card of all of the cards in the Tarot. It is the only card that can foretell the death of someone. No matter whether it is upside-down or not it is _the_ bad card. Many readers of Tarot do not continue the reading if the Tower comes up. Key words: destruction, bad things, lack of belief/faith/confidence, calamity, disaster and crisis.

**The Star (XVII)** is the card for desire to find something meaningful or inspiriting. Focusing on what is important for you and dreams are born. Key words: faith, belief, dreams and future.

**The Moon (XVIII)** means that you want your dreams to become true but you do not know how to make them true. Nothing seems to work in your opinion. Common sense is fighting with daydreams. Key words: internal conversation with yourself, dreams, lies, mirages and agitation.

**The World (XXI)** is the last card of the Great Arcana and marks the end of the journey and the fulfillment. It is also marks the retuning back to the Fool, back to the Wonderer. Key words: freedom, finished matters, things learnt from mistakes.

/ 3 354 words and 6 pages in Word


	15. The Mourning

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. _End of All Hope_ is sung by Nightwish and I have no claiming or involvement on the lyrics of their song.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together but not in first few chapters. Possible child abuse but not in sexual manner.  
**Author's Note 1:** For those who have not noticed, I have written down a list of links about the songs I have used in this story in my profile. The links will take you to YouTube, where you can listen the songs if you have never heard them and you are interested to what might go through my head as I write. This chapter is _unbetaed_, but when I get the betaed version on my hands, I will repost it here. Sorry about the inconvenience.

**Answers for reviews:** In the chapter 13 I reminded you of the kiriban… I noticed that there are now 101 reviews. That… is… I am speechless. I never thought that I would get over 100 reviews. I hoped but never took it for granted. Thank you all so much. The kiriban of 100th review goes to _DarkUltimateTiger_.  
I just should shoot myself to prevent me from making _any_ kind of promises. Whatever I think of myself it does not stop me from being highly happy about how people still have enough strength to keep reading and keep reviewing. I am pleased that so many of you liked my sudden dive into the world of Tarot. Time to time it is easier say some things through symbolism.

**ooooo**

**Part One – Chapter Fifteen: The Mourning (I have lost something I never had…)**  
Fayt Leingod listened to Puffy to give him her last update about the development of the curing potion for Albel. She was being rather optimistic, how the potion was coming along now that Sophia was co-operating whole-heartedly. It seemed to her that it would take less than two days before the antidote would be finished and ready to be used.

_Two days..._, Fayt counted and suppressed a depressed sight that endeavored to escape from his lips. He should not be feeling depressed about the matter at hand. It had taken almost two weeks but now the cure was within the girls' hands. _Two days... That's 48 hours_, Fayt counted again and perking up he planned, what he could do with the miniaturized terror before it would be the time to hand over the potion and get back the real, adult Albel Nox.

Fayt wanted to do something that – for once – would benefit only him, namely his memories for the future without his Elicoorian and Klausian friends. He really, really wanted to do something that would become a found memory for him about Captain Albel Nox. It was not like that Fayt did not have found memories about the Elicoorian Captain, but he desired a memory which would be just for him, a memory which no-one else could smear or tamper or share. Aside Albel himself. But why would the Elicoorian male do something like that? After all the elder man had made clear that he did not value such sentimental things as memories. So why would he remember them?

Fayt did not believe he was asking too much. Only a single good memory just for him.

The young leader surfaced from his thoughts and smiled gratefully, gracefully to Peppita, Puffy and Sophia. He wanted to signal that after the potion was ready, everything else would be his problem. That meant preventing Albel the Wicked from killing anyone involved to this cursed mess. _Thinking of which..._

Fayt turned to look the alchemists. "Has anyone of you come to any kind of conclusion _why_ the Crimson Scourge was miniaturized along Albel?" It was a question which had bothered him from the very beginning. The miniaturization of the formidable sword defied the logic of everything that Fayt had thought of, if someone's body would change into that from the one's childhood. The sword was not in anyway part of Albel or his childhood. Or at least Fayt thought so...

"There is a small possibility..." Misty Lear began softly, but her voice faded away before she finished her thought. She closed her eyes for a moment and frowned slightly. She met steadily Fayt's bright emerald-eyes and for no apparent reason sighed again. The concept of miniaturization of the Crimson Scourge was rather complicated and upsetting, but Misty Lear knew that Fayt would understand the unsaid implications and details even if he would not want to accept them. "The bound of Lord Nox and the Crimson Scourge is not only physical as you may realize, Master Leingod. The question of the miniaturization of the katana is matter of energies. We believe that the Crimson Scourge changed to its current size to match that of Lord Nox's because the real sized sword needs more supportive energy than the miniaturized one. In his child-form Lord Nox is not able to produce enough mental energy of which – theoretically speaking that is – the katana of the Crimson Scourge gains its supportive strength. If the sword would have stayed in its original size it would have drained and killed Lord Nox in no time."

Fayt listened to Misty Lear's and her collogues' theory to unfold before his eyes in its entire horror. Suddenly it did not matter to him whether or not the Crimson Scourge thought him worthy to protect the child-formed Albel Nox. The important part was that the Elicoorian swordsman was safe and sound. Well… more of less.

Once again after starting this journey Fayt asked of himself how ignorant and self-centered he really was. It should not have mattered to him what was his worth in the eyes of the others. He was only 19-years-old boy. He had not right to raise himself above the judgment of the centuries old sword which knew more of human and humanity than Fayt would ever is his short life. There was no way he could complete against all that knowledge even in the age of one hundred years.

It was a humbling thought. The thought of an entity which was much greater than any living life form yet in the same time also so tangible. The entity which was nothing like all those gods of whom different religions talked, rambled about, spirits you could not see or hear or touch. A 'greater' existence created by someone's mind hundreds, thousands years before your time.

With all of the humbling Fayt was going through the explanation of the situation with the Crimson Scourge, it also strengthened his determination about creating private memories for himself with Albel. Because it reminded him of the shortness of his time. As things were, as his feelings were there was no guarantee that there would be a day after tomorrow for him and Albel, there would not be another time after their fight against Luther Lansfeld to create those desired memories for the future.

Fayt sternly avoided the question, why only memories with Albel meant everything to him.

It was Fayt decision for the sake of the peace within the group, that he did not talk about his fear of loosing Albel's constant presence before his selfish memories were truly his and only his. Standing up gracefully Fayt thanked the alchemist for their good job of finding about the Crimson Scourge. There were even more reasons for respect for Misty Lear and her colleagues. Fayt saw it so that he thanked every person working in the room once more before he opened the door and left the workshop behind him.

Now Fayt's next job was to find Albel and inform the other swordsman about the potion-related timetable. While looking for the ruby-eyed menace he had time to plan how he would scheme his way into Albel's 'alone time' and make some good memories.

**ooooo**

Fayt was running. He was running as fast as he could over the plains of Irisa Fields. He was not thinking anything. Fayt was running. He was carrying his entire battle-attire, armor, weapons and just thinking nothing. He avoided all enemies he could with his best ability. Because he was awaited. Fayt was running. His eyes were bright-green and fixed into the skyline above the trees.

The sun was setting painting the dome above with the colors of endless reds, oranges and yellows mixed together and standing separately on their own. The sun itself was still hovering over the trees in the distance, but never the less it already had gained that peculiar color between the brightest, palest light-yellow and the darkest, deepest reddish yellow, which was so rich in its color that it was almost black. It was the color which at the same time was both so light and dark that there was no way of telling if the sun was still there.

As the sun dipped lower and lower, the warm hues of red and yellow drained away. The warmth of the day, color gave way for the coolness of the night, color. The sky above turned into the soothing shades of black, blue and cold violet. Slowly, but surely, the silk and satin of days ebbed away and the velvet softness of the nights covered the world and suffocated all the noises.

Fayt slowed his run into walk when he reached a bridge and after crossing it he stopped completely. He raised his hand to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. His eyelids descended to hide his now dark-emerald eyes. His hand slipped away from his forehead to hang back on his side, he turned his face towards the starlit night sky and his eyes opened to reflect the heavenly light. Fayt just stood there for a long time bathing in the pale moon and star light. His chest rose and lowered more steadily and more tranquilly as his heart and blood calmed down into their normal beating rates.

There were rustling sounds on Fayt's left side and he turned to meet whatever would step out of those shadows which the nearby groove created. In the colorless light of the moon and the stars Fayt's usually pale skin gained even paler radiance and smoother appearance than under the sunlight. It was somehow mystifying that his eyes and had not lost their color in front of the bleaching power of the moonlight. But as the small wraith stepped further away from the shadows, it came clear that the moonlight was also powerless against the ruby-red eyes and black-and-gold hair of the wraith.

A ghost of a smallest of smiles rose to Fayt's lips as he nodded his head as a greeting to the Elicoorian swordsman. Fayt felt the night pulsing around the two of them in a brand new way. It felt like all the emotions – both past and present – Fayt was feeling towards the miniaturized Elicoorian terror were filling the night air all around them. Even the little darker patch of in the ground, which marked the entrance to the Aquatic Gardens of Surferio seemed to become filled up by Fayt's confused, mixed feelings.

Albel Nox was dressed suitably for fighting. He had one of his long-sleeved shirts, trousers which covered his legs and reasonable shoes all in the shades of black and dark violet. He had his modified claw over his hand and the small Crimson Scourge was in its scabbard tied to one of his belts around his waist. Albel would have never admitted it to anyone other aside himself, but he _had_ been surprised when the Earthling youngster had proposed that only the two of them would come to the Aquatic Gardens to train. There were no truly strong enemies in there so Albel would be able to fight too. Although the implications behind the younger swordsman's words were _highly_ insulting, the offer was _more_ temptating. Strangely Albel was not feeling insulted by their leader's words. The need had risen inside him especially when the blue-haired one had told to him that those worthless wenches had finally found the cure for his condition and it would be ready in few days. That fact in his mind Albel had accepted the other male's offer.

Fayt studied Albel in the darkness, in the silence. But there was nothing to see. The older swordsman did not exclude impatience or any other emotion. If Fayt had thought he had seen Albel the Wicked displaying any kind of feeling during his time as a child, it all was gone now. Still… it did not change anything in his mind. Memories… He had called Albel Nox to this place to have one last memory…

Fayt did not say a word as he extended his hand and motioned towards the stony gate-entrance of the Aquatic Gardens. Albel nodded his head with a small understanding, accepting jerk and moved towards the entrance. Fayt fell in to stride along side with the smaller frame of a child. Without either of them noticing Fayt naturally placed his hand on Albel's back and the Elicoorian Captain moved closer to Fayt and his clawed fingers gripped tightly at one of Fayt's belts.

The two men – one of adolescence and the other trapped into the child's body – stepped into the gardens of water passing the boundary made of stone and darkness. They both left a lot behind them in order to gain something.

To gain memories… To gain strength…

**ooooo**

Fayt felt like he had died and some idiot had done some really shitty job at reviving him or – plainly – someone had driven over him. Well, the truth was that Fayt had not died or driven over – yet. He was just very, very, _very_ tired. The past two – or was it three…? – days had been very stressing to him. He had hardly slept on few nights. If he counted right he had slept grand total of five hours in two or three nights. The closer the promised moment of curing Albel's aliment came, the more agitated the red-eyed swordmaster became. And the more agitated Albel the Wicked came, the more time he used to annoy Fayt or everyone else around him. This behavior-pattern made _Fayt_ retaliate with any means of getting Albel tired and drowsy. He was successful, but the price of this rather meaningless victory was Fayt's personal time of rest and sleep.

So even if Fayt was reluctant to loose the miniaturized terror, he _was_ indeed grateful, when the third day dawned and the girls announced that the antidote was ready – although untested – for Albel.

Some time around the midday Fayt and his comrades gathered together in a room, which had been cleared for them and was housed by the Royal Castle Aquaria. Fayt had Albel with him as he entered the room, the girls brought the curing potion with them and Mirage brought some quilts for Albel to wear. The potion and the quilts were given to Fayt. After the few moments of talk and shuffling around the other members of the party, aside Fayt and Albel, left the room wishing good luck to their leader for dealing with – the most likely – cranky Glyphian noble.

When Fayt and Albel stayed in the room alone, the silence, which governed the room, was rather discomforting and oppressing. Neither of them did not know what to do or what to say to break the silence without making mistake. So in the end they did not try to break it at all. Fayt stayed silent as he helped Albel to strip out of his clothes and abandon those garments meant for children. Because one again Albel Nox would became an adult with adult's problems. As the last piece of Albel's clothing fell to the floor, Fayt took one of the quilts and wrapped it around the red-eyed male. He stood up, walked over the table on, which a bottle rested, and took this bottle in which the antidote for Albel was. With the bottle in hand he returned to Albel and locked his emerald-eyes with the other's bloody ones.

For a long moment the only child of Leingod family just studied the Elicoorian man in child's body. Then he crouched down and allowed his lips to graze over Albel's forehead. With veiled eyes Fayt watched, how the black-and-gold-haired young man touched his forehead with his fingertips and frowned.

Fayt straightened, smiled sadly and handed the bottle over to Albel, who without hesitation raised it to his lips and gulped everything in the bottle down with one swallow.

For a moment it looked to Fayt like nothing was happening or going to happen. Then Albel convulsed badly, clutched on his head with both of his hands and his mouth opened to scream, but no sound of agony came out. His feet gave out under him and crumbled on the floor. Because Albel was not only curled into a small ball but also covered by a quilt, Fayt was not able to tell if the potion was working as it should. But Fayt did not dare to remove the quilt to check. There was no doubt in his mind that the Wicked One would kill him _if_ he had transformed under the quilt and Fayt would remove it exposing Albel's naked flesh to Fayt's eyes.

The tremors shaking the ball of quilt, which was Albel, stopped. Then slowly the pile of quilt begun to stand up and Fayt became certain that everything would be alright now. Like to confirm the thought, which Fayt had not yet voiced out, the heap of quilt rose to stand to the height of roughly 180 centimeters and the cloth slipped away unveiling quite considerate amount of smooth skin. With the smooth skin the slanted ruby-red eyes and long trenches of black-and-gold hair were also revealed. Fayt realized that no matter how much he liked to have Albel Nox as a child around him, he preferred to have Albel Nox as his adult self to talk, to train, to walk with him.

Fayt watched the person in front of him covering his nakedness only with a thin quilt and almost sighed from admiration of that body. Albel Nox was once again as magnificent and unattainable as he had been before this mess with the Potion of Youth (Real). Fayt suppressed the any tingle of sadness, mourning and loss he might be feeling and smiled to his friend and rival. "Welcome back, Captain Albel Nox", he wished, raised his chin and his emerald-eyes locked with the ruby-eyes of the man he had realized he had fallen in love with long time ago.

_It is end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence__  
To be someone like me_  
~Nightwish: End of All Hope~

THE END OF PART ONE  
TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** Well, that's it. The first part of this story. I hope you have liked this journey so far. I return as soon as I can with the second part so please stay tuned. Because now begins the regime of the adult Albel the Wicked.

/ 2 820 words and 4 pages in Word


	16. The Vindictiveness

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. The theme song of this chapter _Ghost Love Score_ belongs to Finnish band Nightwish.  
**Warnings:** Eventually NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together. I probably should have mentioned all the swearwords. Sorry, I forgot.

**Author's Note 1:** Okay first things first: My previous email-address for some reason died. I lost all my beta-contacts. So unbetaed chapter – again – and no beta – again. I hate my email. On bright side: Albel is adult again! Yay! Mercy on me, it took _only_ fifteen chapters. XD And lookie: Took only about a year for me to realize _what_ I wanted from this chapter. Sorry everybody, this was unintentional. I want to thank you hugzug who listened my whining and my ever-dear source of amusement and comfort Crimson.

**Answers for reviews:**I am finally getting somewhere but not very fast. I am sorry about this. I must confess that your reviews really helped me when I thought I should just forget what I was doing. I definitely _will_ finish this story. It just will take some time. Currently I am not an emotional mess that I was when I originally started this story. I guess I am getting old. ;3

**ooooo**

**Interlude: The Vindictiveness (You are sooooo going to suffer!)**  
_My fall will be for you  
My love will be in__ you  
If you be the one to cut me  
I'll bleed forever_  
~Nightwish: Ghost Love Score~

To say that Albel Nox was a person, who possessed a trait of revengefulness, was an underestimation of a large scale. It was like honestly claiming that a snowflake hat the highest possible chance of survival on the surface on the blue sun. In the royal city of Airyglyph or mining town of Kirlsa there were not a single person, who would not had heard the stories about the unrestrained wrath of the famed Albel the Wicked. Even in the Sacred City of Aquios the citizen were… well… _somewhat_ informed about _this_ Albel Nox's less than _commendable_ trait of character. Albel himself was entirely aware that, what he would be doing very could be called 'dealing out the justice' or 'paying back with interests', but – personally – he rather liked the sound of plain old 'revenge'. It was not a fancy collection of pretty words to make the action itself sound more acceptable. It was a word full of history stained with blood and guts. It was not an amiable word and – specifically in this current matter – Albel had no intention, what so ever of being 'amiable'. He wanted blood, wanted to bathe in it, drink it, cherish it, smear it all over his clean skin. He wanted to paint, trace meaningless, passionate patterns over his skin, over the skin which glowed as pale as the fresh snow under the moonlit sky. He wanted to reach, to teach to that luminous skin how hot, cold blood could burn through all layers of sanity, dignity, pretense directly into one's soul, mind, spirit, core and feed the pyre, inferno within. He wanted the opaline skin to feed, to learn the taste of bloody kisses and addiction of the hottest passion which would not, could not ever fade away.

But right now Albel Nox was only revengeful and he was going to get his fill and payment in blood and humiliation. More… _intriguing_ pastimes just had to wait later on. _After_ he had explained to that fool of Leingod, _why_ he had bothered to make it his business that the Queen's garden was redecorated with the blond maggot's guts and other interesting remains of _certain_ female members of humanoid-like species…

Albel stood in the room which had been given to him alone to use during their stay at the Castle of Aquios. He was currently pulling on the kind of clothing he preferred over the ones he had been forced to use during his stint back to his physical childhood. Although these current clothes were indeed his, made to suit his personal tastes he had not never before used them. Albel preferred his usual – and almost trademarkish – dark purple get-up for some reason of 'fondness' or 'formality' as he had _never_ used the pitch-black full-plate armor, which was the official uniform of Black Brigade. However when he had dug through his possessions and had come to across these particular clothes, he had decided to wear them instead.

The main color of the outfit was black. It consisted of simple, snug tunic with 3/4-sleaves, blood-red rimming and a few silver highlight vertical stripes here and there. The tunic was accompanied by tight black pair of pants, which also carried the blood-red and silver embellishments. The pieces of armor made for the outfit and the matching black claw lined with blood-red etchings had landed carelessly on the floor, placed carefully on the nearby table. Albel had no intention to wear the pieces of the armor aside the claw.

As Albel got dressed he refused to admit to himself how much these clothes reminded him of those clothes he had worn during the Queen Aquaria XXVII Romeria's ball. He did not want to admit that he had liked those clothes very much, because they had matched with Fayt's attire. It had felt back then, inside that small child's body, like those matching outfits had claimed, stated their shared lives and their rights of every aspect – in deeper levels – of other's life. Like no-one else in this large, grand galaxy – or in any other for that matter – had any sort of right to come between the two of them. It briefly flashed through Albel's mind if he was with his choice of clothing trying to enforce his ownership over the blue-haired leader's existence and being and life. Fayt Leingod was _his_ prey, everybody knew that and he did not _need_ any other show of this bond between them. Albel just _wanted_ to dress like this.

As he finished dressing himself up and securing his claw to his left arm, Albel turned to observe the two very different kinds of collars he had placed on the small bedside table. The first one was a rough, heavy iron collar with a short, cumbersome chain and jagged, chipped dents. The second one was more sophisticated, but no less masculine with its scintillating ruby, lustrous sapphires and gleaming mythril rings. There and then Albel hesitated his hand above the cumbersome iron collar as the leather-and-mythril collar drew his crimson eyes to admire the skillfully cut jewels. His right hand fingers subtly caressed the lighter collar. Albel's eyelids slid shut and his entire body shivered in pleasure as he felt the power residing in the collar. Now as an adult he could really feel the full force of the collar which the emerald-eyed youngster had bought from Peterny. For him. For _Albel_ to wear.

Albel clenched his hand into a fist and opening his eyes he turned away from the table and the collar therein. He brought his right hand to his throat and with his bare fingertips he touched he uncovered skin, which should have – by now – been hidden under the iron collar. The skin of his throat was no paler than rest of Albel's skins, but it was at least a little bit more sensitive than any other part of his skin mainly, because of the collar he almost always wore.

It was then, while brushing over that slightly sensitive part of his body – which he had never allowed anyone to touch for reasons he did not care to divulge for sake of others – Albel wondered if the Leingod boy even _knew_, what that crude piece of accessory really symbolized. A white-hot wave of heat pooled around Albel's lower body parts as the thought repeated itself in his mind. He easily recognized the feel of shameless, boundless lust gripping his body and without abashment his right hand traveled in carnal need down from his throat. Albel's form flowed gracefully, exquisitely like water, like fervor as he kneeled on the floor his legs slightly apart of each other for balance. Bending his head backwards he allowed his eyelids cover his piercing, red eyes and arched his neck in hedonistic offering. His clawed left arm lay uselessly palm up in his side and agonizingly slowly, casually his right hand fingers traced the shape of his hardening cock through the form-hugging, black pants. Albel the Wicked desired to learn, if the blue-haired fool would found it arousing if Albel would wear the collar, which the young earthling had bought for him, when telling the younger swordsman the reason, the secret, the symbolism behind the act of using the collar. Would the green-eyed scholar find him disgusting?

Behind his closed lids, inside his head Albel Nox could hear the Crimson Scourge whispering to him. From since the very first time the blood-eyed Captain of Black Brigade had come to contact with the ancient katana, he could not detect malice, hate, ill-will or any other negative feeling in the words the katana was murmuring. He could only sense salaciousness and longing. It was clear that something had changed between the Elicoorian swordsman and the living sword. As something must have changed between him and the blue-haired warrior.

Albel stayed kneeling on the floor caressing himself through the layers of fabric and listening to the whispers, the croons of the Crimson Scourge ring, sing inside his head – and agreeingly, eagerly repeating them – until he was no longer certain, if it was he or the sword, who was made those words out. Slowly most of the words died out and only a few of the most meaningful of all stayed. The feelings seemed only to grow more intense with the lesser words.

Still kneeling Albel arched his back, gritted his teeth together and hissed in pain and pleasure like he did not think he had felt never before. The room around him disappeared. Inside his own private world of mind and spirit of blinding white pleasure Albel could only feel and hear the faintest whisper of yearning…

"_Please… abuse me_…"

___[Take me, cure me, kill me,]  
_

**ooooo**

Few hours ago Cliff Fittir had not been entirely pleased, when he had returned, when he had returned to the assigned room to check, if the antidote which the girls had made, had worked as it should have.

Unfortunately – for Cliff – it had.

Immediately after opening the door and stepping into the room Cliff had realized that Nox had _not_ forgotten, whose idea the thought of using the slender Elicoorian male as a guinea pig had originally been. The dirty glare which the newly-in-adult's-body Albel the Wicked had shot towards him, had promised pure agony and torture. Cliff had almost backed out of the room and escaped immediately, but somehow he had been able to suppress the urge to run. He – however – had not been able to suppress a flinch when those scarlet-red, murderous eyes had met his darker, greyer ones.

Later on Cliff was not entirely sure, _what_ he had talked with the kid while those unforgiving, predatory eyes stared at him. They were horrible, distracting, thought-draining and he still could not understand, how Fayt was able to do anything ever under the heavy scrutiny of the cold, red eyes. Cliff knew now. Because those _eyes_ were _always_ following the young leader's every move, studying the Earthling's every gesture, _considering_ the young warrior's every world and motive to find a weakness. Cliff knew now. Because Fayt Leingod was _the prey_ Albel the Wicked would eventually hunt down and kill. Cliff knew now and he hated those unfeeling, cruel eyes of a murderer. He could not fathom, how Fayt could act, behave, _exist_ normally, like those eyes were not _on_ his person, body all the time maliciously looking for any kind of fatal flaw. Where the _hell_ the kid got all that patience, because there was no way the he could be _ignorant_ of those _eyes_?

In that room, under those _eyes_ Cliff had felt like he was going to go insane and _Fayt_ had just _stood_ there under the weight of those burning _eyes_ like the Elicoorian maniac had not been in the same with the two of them _half-naked_ and _unmoving_! And the way the Wicked One had regarded the viridian-eyed Earthling boy time to time had definitely been… _odd_… It had been right about then that leaving the room as quickly as possible had seemed like a good idea to Cliff.

Currently Cliff was lounging around the castle in the places where there were lots of people mingling and he was steadily inching his way towards the city proper. He was hiding in the plain sight, but he was aware that this tactic would not stall Albel Nox very long. Cliff was not stupid. He comprehended that he could only blame himself of his current predicament. He was also _very_ aware that no matter, how much he would beg, _Fayt_ would not ever bother to _think_ helping him out. The Earthen young man was a firm believer of 'you reap what you sow' and 'divine judgment'. Besides… Klausian warrior did not really _want_ to hear the possible – no… _inevitable_ – lecture about his irresponsible behavior he would receive from Fayt the Prim-and-Proper.

Yes, Cliff _did_ know the meaning of 'sarcasm'.

The ever-present murmur of hundreds of voices calmed Cliff down a little. But he did not nurse false hopes about escaping the retribution. He was aware that it would be one hell of a nasty experience. Cliff only hoped that big crowd like this would stall Nox until the later hour of the day. He really did not want to entire castle and city to hear him scream in pain.

Cliff raised his head to scan the area around. Across the room between two pillars, in the shadows he met the mocking gaze of crimson fire. It felt like his blood turned into something half-solid in his veins. The shadows were entwined with the slender form and long hair. And those _eyes_, unblinking _eyes_ were ridiculing, belittling, disjointing him piece by piece.

And then the form in the shadows was gone and Cliff did not know if the Airyglyphian captain had really been _there_ or if it had been only a trick or his mind, distortion in the light and shadow.

Cliff Fittir wanted to puke.

**ooooo**

Albel was stalking. He was stalking a prey. Stalking, learning, observing. He was memorizing patterns of behavior, ways of speaking, roads of walking. Albel was stalking. He was hunting a prey of insignificant in life. Hunting, haunting, taunting. He was searching for patterns of weakness, ways of revenge, roads of doom. Albel was hunting. He was shadowing a prey. Shadowing, stalking, hunting.

Albel had four preys to take down. Yes four of them, but they were weak, tasteless preys, but this was a matter of principle and pride. _No-one_ – but perhaps _one_ – was allowed to cross a line of personal space and bodily integrity and live to tell the tale. Not in or out of battlefield.

Albel had one prey to take down. Yes only one, but this one was a strong, equal prey, but this was a matter of desire and gratification. _No-one_ – but perhaps _this one_ – was allowed to climb over the walls around his spirit and heart and live to tell the tale. Not in or out of his bed.

Albel stopped inside the shadows which the royal palace casted to some parts of the royal gardens. He leaned his left shoulder on the nearby marble pillar and watched the brown-haired Earthling wench to talk to _that person_. And no matter how much he tried to resist, his eyes returned to observe the much more enticing form of _that person_. Standing still and silent Albel saw how that person smiled warmly to the obnoxious wench and finally shook his head and laughed breathlessly.

Suddenly hunting down those four infernal maggots was not _that_ important in Albel's mind. A vision of pale, silky skin, blue hair and bright green eyes like twin jewels on sword's pommel filled his mind. The vision of a holy demon danced in front of him. The garden around him faded and turned into a dusky, shady inn room which was hazily lit by the faint moonlight and the lightest blue from a runic ice spell. The vision vestal sin had wispy wings of purest white and it was wearing only naked skin. Hundreds, thousands runic symbols whirled around the vision as he played with deadly but beautiful ice designs. Misty hands rouse around the visions pale legs to caress the pliant, alluring body. As vision's lips opened in wanton sigh, Albel's and the vision's eyes met forcing Albel out of his daydream.

Albel held the Leingod's son's gaze steadily and blankly. Slowly he straightened and after dismissively glancing at the pesky bitch, he left the garden behind. He heard the younger man calling his name but Albel swiftly disappeared into the palace. With every step, with every exhale and inhale he could feel the hot tempting tingle on his loins and lips and – oddly – around his heart. With every step, with every exhale and inhale he could feel himself falling deeper into velvety darkness. With every step, with every exhale and inhale Albel could feel himself coming closer and closer a full blown hard on and he quickly located a secluded place where he could gather his bearings.

Albel found a big window alcove with wide ledge which he sat. He refused to listen to his body's plea for release and slowly he was able to somewhat will away his hard on. But he could not stop thinking _why_ his body was reacting like this to the leader of their group. This was something else than ordinary sexual desire which Albel was familiar enough. Even if Albel wanted to take the blue-haired Earthling to his bed, he realized that he wanted _more_ than just some pleasurable roll on the sheets and instant gratification. Albel Nox wanted _more_ but he could not tell to himself what that '_more_' was. He suddenly came aware that somehow _that person's_ name had become taboo, sacred. And not just _that person's_ first name but also _his_ last name too.

Albel became oddly nervous and looking around himself he licked his lips. Steeling himself against _something_ he cleared his dry throat.

"Fayt…" The name was a soft whisper as it escaped from Albel's mouth and lips taking away his breath. A tremor went through his body and a new vision formed in his mind.

It felt like _that person_ was there in front of Albel yanking him to his knees on the cold, hard stone floor by the leather collar around his neck. Albel could see _that person_ unfastening _his_ trousers, allowing them to drop to _his_ angles and forcing Albel's face nearer _his_ hard, erect cock. Albel was more than happy and willing to take that length into his mouth and pleasure _this person_ until _he_ would _beg_ Albel to finger _him_, to prepare _him_, to ram Albel's hard, thick…

Albel lost his balance on his perch and fell rather gracelessly from the window ledge. In fury he hit his clawed hand on the floor tiles cracking many of them. As tiny chips of polished, white marble rose and fell through the air he saw a vision of a memory. His face on the shards of a mirror, _that person_ sitting with him and cleaning his self-inflicted wounds, talking to him…

Albel swore loudly, stood up and decided to go and brain himself, because apparently his brains had decided for no reason what so ever to turn into a useless much.

___[Take me, cure me, kill me,]  
[bring me home]_  


**ooooo**

Fayt Leingod could see that his friend since their childhood, Sophia Esteed, was nervous. He knew why she was so agitated but he could not bring himself to do something about it. And Fayt was not even sure if he would be able to do something. After all this was _Albel the Wicked_ they were talking about.

Two days ago Albel Nox had finally regained his real, adult body. In this past two days the Elicoorian Captain had had his revenge with Peppita and Cliff and had exchanged some stern words with Puffy. For Fayt's amazement Puffy was not that traumatized from the conversation and overall Puffy was the one who had – for now – suffered least. Poor Peppita was so badly traumatized from Albel's 'reprimanding' that she had made herself _very_ scarce any place where Albel were or might be. And Cliff… Well… he was _not_ dead… mostly. So Fayt thought it was divine justice or something similar. Currently Sophia was the last one who had not yet suffered from the wrath of the Wicked One.

But past two day Fayt had also noticed that time to time Albel acted oddly. He was not exactly spacing out, but it was something loosely similar. He did not know if should be worried over the situation, but he had observed that those moments did not disturb the older man's training. Albel's form and moves were as sharp – if not sharper – as always. It was a great relief to Fayt that past weeks had not affected negatively to the black-and-gold-haired man.

Fayt smiled feebly to Sophia, but he could not bring himself to promise to the girl that she would be alright, nothing bad would not happen and he would protect her no matter what. They did not say it out loud, but such a promise was no longer Fayt's to make and keep. Not to Sophia. Sophia would always be Fayt's important friend from childhood, but that would be all. They did not say it out loud, but they both knew that Fayt had given his fidelity, devotion, strength, mind, _everything_ to someone else.

And they both knew who that person was. Yet neither of them said that name out loud, but they both _knew_…

… and that was enough.

Fayt turned his head to meet the burning eyes of vermillion blood which dissected his body, weighted his worth, peeled him nude, ravished his mind, possessed his spirit and made him weak and strong, master and slave. There was beckoning darkness in the Wicked One's eyes, darkness before moonrise and it called Fayt, coaxed him to take a step forward and explore what was hidden into the billion stars in the vastness of the oceans. Staring into Albel's eyes was like Fayt's desire, his destiny was gazing back to him and mocking him for his cowardice and for inability to decide. It burned. It suffocated. It called, mocked, freed, burned, burned, _burned_!

_Burned_!

_that his legs had been spread and their attacker had positioned oneself between __fayt's legs_

Insanity _burned_!

_lowered his head and his hot, hot lips nibbled fayt's chest they traveled around and stopped to suck other pert nipple_

Inside Fayt screamed. It _burned_! He was going _insane_!

_the scream that came out fayt's mouth could have been he liked the feeling so much that without thinking he raised his legs and wound them around fayt raised his hands hesitantly and carefully placed them on_

Fayt blinked and realized that Albel was gone. He heard Sophia calling him carefully. He knew it was not insanity which burned his insides. Not really, but it could be called 'insanity' as well.

"I dream", Fayt stated slowly still looking at the place where the Elicoorian man had been moments before. "Every night of late I dream a dream of violation." His voice was steady and beside him Sophia breathed in and out without change in pitch. "In every hour of my sleep he comes to me, strips me bare and forces himself into me again and again." Fayt's voice was flat and passionless and burning. "In every hour of my sleep I go to him, shed hour clothes and take him into me again and again."

Sophia watched silently her childhood friend to tell her his current state of mind with very matter-of-factly, coldly, clinically not caring who he might shock or disgust. And she was shocked. But not disgusted, not any more. She had never known how possessive the youngster in front of her could be. Sophia wound her arms around herself and shivered understanding all the implications behind the words and scenes. Then she took few steps forward. And she took few steps into adulthood. "And what do you do to him, when he is inside you?" she inquired walking away from the blue-haired swordsman, not stopping to wait and hear his answer…

… because she really did not need to hear it to know.

Slowly Fayt turned his back to her and the royal palace and walked to the opposite direction. Warm wind rustled through the leaves on the trees and combed gently his short hair. The smile which bloomed to his face…

_[Take me, cure me, kill me,]  
[bring me home]  
[Every way, every day]_

THE END OF INTERLUDE  
TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** It is called 'denial', Albel. Good luck. I am rooting for you… maybe… but Fayt – and fangirls – are giving me Belgian chocolate cordials, so 'me thinks you cheap and you lose' Bye, thanks, see you. *chocolaty sugar over-load*

/ 3 960 words and 5 pages in Word 2010


	17. The Enchantment

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games.  
**Warnings:** NC-17, so I am getting somewhere… questionably so. Contains yaoi meaning at least two boys having sex together. And because of the author's – not Albel's or anyone else's – language. You have soooo no idea how much I swear in RL. And somewhat unbetaed because my beta(s) are non-native English speakers. My version of Microsoft Word 2010 does not pick all my mistakes I made in English words, because my version is for Finnish. Sorry about that.  
**Author's Note 1: **Argh! /_abusing brain cells and throwing Fayt into washing machine_/ Albel is being cooperative and Fayt is being uncooperative. … Wait… There is something wrong in that sentence… Albel was alarmingly cooperative when I wrote this chapter, so now I have a baaaaad feeling…

I recall some reviewers wishing for some… _adult_… interactions between Albel and Fayt. From this chapter you will get some sort of action. Hope taste is what you wished for. Some of you are still reading and reviewing '_The Sentimental Feelings_' even though I have been lazy. Thank you very much. Every review means a world to me. They help me to write more.

**ooooo**

**Part Two – Chapter One: The Enchantment (Well… I'm used to sleep with you.)**

Inhale. Stop.

Exhale. Stop.

A moment of silence and stillness.

Inhale. Stop.

Exhale. Stop.

An irritated twitch of a cheek muscle.

Inhale. Stop.

Exhale. Stop.

A pattern half developing.

Inhale. Stop.

Exhal-

Covers of a bed flew violently out of the bed and smacked to the wall opposite the bed. A shape of a person growled in a violent irritation with every muscle tense and rigid. Eyelids fluttered and slowly, slowly they rose to reveal a pair of dark eyes to the blinking stars outside the window. Slowly eyes rolled towards the window and the stars and a twitch of the lips turned into a full-blown scowl of disgust and distain.

Inhale. Stop.

Exhale. Stop.

The eyelids fluttering and sliding to cover the dark eyes.

Inhale. Stop.

Exhale. Stop.

The muscles of the fingers spasming.

Inhale. Stop.

Exhale. Stop.

A moment of silence and stillness.

Inhale. Stop.

Exha-

"Fuck."

**ooooo**

A nighttime servant walked through the chilling, empty corridors of the royal castle of Airyglyph. A single, wavering candle lighted his path and he attentively listened at the sounds of possible disturbance around him. It was still ways to the dawn and daybreak. The winter sun was pale and cold and seldom seen above the horizon made of the mountains. But like a vigilant sentinel the silvery moon was there to help the servant navigate through the maze of corridors, halls and rooms. Even though the servant was not entirely pleased he was quite used to these lonely, endless nights.

Perhaps that is why the servant was so badly startled, when shadows started to move and live in the end of the hallway. Freezing to the spot the nighttime servant brought his candle between himself and the shadows, held his breath and watched in morbid fascination, how the shadows twisted, turned and coiled taking a form of a slender, longhaired man carrying some sort of long sword. Without a sound the man meandered past a window and the servant noticed that he was barefooted and wearing only some sort of loincloth around his hips. The servant was not able to suppress a small moan of fright when he realized who this man most likely was.

The longhaired man stopped and turned his face towards the nighttime servant who was gulping nervously. A whiff of cold wind blew in from the nearby window which someone had carelessly forgotten open and enveloped the swordsman into its frigid embrace and swayed the few locks of long hair which had escaped from the restraint of the low ponytail. The moonlight shone behind the tall man casting his face into the shadows. It should have been impossible, but later the servant swore that even in the colorless world of the moon and night the other man's eyes had shone sanguine like fresh blood.

The swordsman tilted his head backwards slightly and his pale, pale lips twisted into a condemning sneer. A mocking snort left the man's throat towards the servant.

The servant swallowed and absently realized that his hands and legs were shaking. When the realization hit to him, he hastily bowed to the nobleman although he knew it was beyond rude, hopelessly late. "Lord Nox, good evening, sir", he greeted the motionless man. "Is there something I can do for you, my lord?" the servant politely inquired with a quivering voice.

The young lord of the famous Nox household, Captain of the Black Brigade Albel Nox only scoffed and with an unconsciously seducing gait and sway of his hips he continued his journey, without caring if the servant was scandalized by the way he moved. It was not a small rumor amongst the servants and nobles that many wanted the Lord Nox grace their beds even for a single breath. But few were those, who dared to approach the cold-blooded swordsman and even fewer were those, who ventured close enough to beg for his presence in their beds. And hardly ever Lord Nox humored himself by taking up an offer.

The trembling nighttime servant crumpled into a heap on the gray-stone floor. He gulped large breaths of air and tried to calm down. He had not known that the infamous Captain of the Black Brigade was back to the royal capital of his home kingdom after absence of several weeks and months. And it seemed to him that the blood-eyed nobleman was as ill-humored as always.

The servant sighed and picked himself up from the floor. Some things never changed.

**ooooo**

Albel Nox was not sleeping. _Not_. _Sleeping_. Or more correctly he could not sleep. This time the constant nightmares were not the reason. How could they be the problem when he could _not even fall to a sleep_?! Albel was too tense. He was too aware of the silence around him and vague, distinct lack of warmth beside his weary body. So again – now five nights a row – he gave up of trying to fall asleep. But this night they were lodging at the Airyglyph Castle and there were no guard duty for him to preoccupy his idle mind. So Albel ended up wandering around the freezing halls and spaces of the castle barefooted and less than half dressed. The path which his feet took was aimless, joyless. He was just wasting his time until the next sunrise.

Meeting a nighttime servant in one of the many deserted corridors was a mishap and a mistake. But the reaction which that forgettable servant showed, reminded Albel that not so long ago these nightly ventures were treaded every night restlessly, endlessly, without fail. He sneered at the other man and continued onward. Later on as he passed by a window he stopped and stared down at the abandoned and snow-covered outdoor training grounds. His fingers tightened around the Crimson Scourge and the joints of his claw ground and groaned under the pressure of angry, irritated, _tired_ flexing of the fingers, arm, muscles. He knew it would be too severe and windy to go to do some exercising on the training grounds outside.

The eyes still strained to the courtyard down below, Albel rammed his left hand to the granite stone wall beside the arched window. He shut his eyes and slowly breathed through his nose. Getting agitated and frustrated when there was no-one to vent it on was futile. He should just get a grip and accept the things the way they were for now. Come morning he could torment everyone and everybody.

Albel felt an icy glass of the window touch his forehead. His eyes flew open and with a startle he realized that he had leaned forward. He should not have allowed such a blatant sign of exasperation and exhaustion for himself. Such a thing was a mark of a weakness. He should get rid of it as soon as possible. Lack of sleep had not ever before obstructed Albel's quest to get rid of all personal weaknesses and gain a form of a greater strength. And, he grimly decided, it would not hinder him even now.

Because Albel Nox knew that he had nothing else left but strength of his own.

**ooooo**

Sleep is a funny thing. Humans as all other animals, many living things _need_ to sleep, but no-one knows exactly _why_ it is so. Of course there are scientific hypotheses why sleep is so important aspect of life that one will eventually die if one cannot sleep (1). At first the lack of sleep messes one's mind up and then slowly kills.

How fucked up is that?

_Levolle lasken, Luojani,  
armias ole suojani.  
Jos sijaltain en nousisi,  
taivaaseen ota tykösi.  
Aamen _(2)

How fucked up is that? A prayer in fear that you will not wake up from your sleep. 'Eternal Sleep'. Where is a prayer for falling asleep? Why only waking hours are valued?

Swirling images, bizarre situations, alluring smells, intense feelings, endless barrage of flowing consciousness imprisoned inside mirrors and smoke and symbols of ever-changing meanings. Surely there are stories in the dreams. The telltale markings of the unstoppable march of the life, lives. Stories of everyday life. Of friendship, loss, need, pain, happiness, hate, haze, hiding places… But who can interpret all those millions of images, words, feelings, _worlds_ correctly?

To step into a dreamscape is like moving into a world with four dimensions. What a creature of three-dimensional world can observe, is merely a partial truth… or lie… Flowing dreams are like truth and lie: Constant and changing, shadows and mist dancing around laughing and leering and mocking…

A virtual reality inside every head and heart. Everyone unique in their cruelty…

So perhaps it _is_ best to put one's hands together and utter a prayer…

"_Levolle lasken, Luojani,…_"

**ooooo**

Fayt Leingod was lying on his back in his bed under his down duvet and wool blanket. In the silvery darkness of winter night his bright-green eyes were wide open and he was staring at the ceiling or what he could see of it in the faint light of the moon and the stars. Fayt was tired but he was unable to fall into a deep sleep. He was only able to have few rare moments of catnap. He was exhausted beyond imagination and it was starting to show. He already knew that his reaction time had dropped abysmally and he could not concentrate long enough to cast even a simplest spell. It was embarrassing and disheartening but strangely Albel had not said anything. And Fayt _knew_ that normally the older swordsman would have gleefully seized _any_ opportunity to goad the Earthling youngster. But nothing, absolutely _nothing_ had risen from the Elicoorian man. So something was wrong with Albel. He had not even sneered in disgust when he and Fayt had been moved into the rear party, leaving the scouting and fighting to others.

Fayt sighed tiredly and shifted restlessly. His eyes wandered for a moment from shadow to shadow before they stayed on a crack in a ceiling tile above his bed. Fayt was not stupid. He had a quite strong inkling _why_ he could not sleep a restful sleep. After all this insomnia had emerged right after Albel had regained his adult body. Fayt had never thought that he might get used to another presence this easily. He wondered if this indescribable, uncomfortable lack of something was same one felt after a break-up… He only knew that every time he woke up he strained his ears to hear that faint, soft sound of _other's_ breathing and thumping of _someone else's_ heart so close of his own. And every single time he did not immediately hear those noises of life a feeling of dread washed over him before he remembered that there was not supposed to be anyone else in his bed, that he was no longer sharing his most personal space with… _him_… that he was _supposed_ to be alone.

A discontent moan left Fayt's lips as he once again gave up. Half-blindly he fumbled for his communicator which he had placed on the bedside table before lying down. He snapped the device open and brought up the Elicoorian timed clock.

"2:46 a.m." read the merciless fluorescent, green numbers and Fayt groaned.

The communicator snapped closed taking away the green illumination and plunging the room back into the misty darkness of a winter night of the cloudless sky and the full moon.

For a little while longer Fayt lay still before pushing his bedcovers aside and standing up. With heavy limbs the scrambled for his clothes and pulled a pair of trousers and a vest on discarding his nightwear on the floor. He did not bother with his armor or shoes. They were important guests of His Royal Majesty, King Airyglyph XIII. Now that Duke Vox was dead and out of the picture there was hardly anyone in Airyglyphian nobility who would try to challenge Fayt Leingod. Because now Albel 'the Wicked One' Nox was openly his ally and saw him as his rival and prey and no-one was willing to cross the paths with the Captain of the Black Brigade. But even with that knowledge Fayt grabbed the Divine Avenger from its place beside the bed and took the sword with him before leaving the privacy of his borrowed bedchamber.

The corridors of the gloomy, gray granite castle were arctic-cold and the stone tiles under Fayt's bare feet sent waves of chills through him. But he did not complain or returned back to his room to fetch his shoes or socks. He continued onward. Carrying the Divine Avenger on his left hand Fayt raised his right hand, concentrated much longer than he should have needed and soon after a couple of small fireballs danced over his up-turned palm and fingertips. Even though the spell was not very powerful – or anywhere near its full potential – it was enough to provide some warmth and light to brighten his surroundings and road.

The halls and the ways of the old castle were not that familiar to Fayt. At least he knew where the library was. On the lonely moments like this he was grateful that king Arzei had granted him an access to the royal library because without it he might have gone insane. Fayt was not too keen to spend rest of his night rolling around in his bed and he did not know what else he could have done to spend his night but by reading.

A sudden, violent sound of a strong metal scrapping against an unforgivable stone brought Fayt out of his musings. Instinctively he snuffed off the fire spell and searched his surroundings for the origin of the sharp sound. When the sound came again and again he was able to pinpoint its source to behind a nearby heavy door. Fayt secured his sword to its rightful place on his belt and slowly, as soundlessly as possible he slid the Divine Avenger out of its sheath. The blue-haired swordsman tiptoed to the door and tried to open it as quietly as possible. He knew that it was very possible that nothing was amiss in the room but he had learned to be rather safe than sorry. If something was wrong it would be rather bad form if he had not checked it out even when he had a chance to do it.

The heavy, old oak door opened up into a rather spacious room. The room was lightened by several torches on the wall and the floor was covered with light, fine sand. There were dozens of weapon racks by the walls so Fayt came to conclusion that the room was some sort of training area, which would explain the earlier sounds he had heard. Relieved Earthling slid his sword back to its sheath. Only after that he turned his attention to the lone figure moving middle of the room.

Fayt was unable to breathe when he recognized the frame which was effortlessly flowing from one battle stance to another. The way this person moved and wielded the katana was so unique and sharp that Fayt had only observed one person fighting like this. Without doubt the person training in the room was Albel Nox. Fayt swallowed and hid behind a nearby pillar when he realized that the Wicked One might not appreciate someone disturbing his nightly training session. The blue-haired youngster saw beads of sweat glimmering on the long-haired swordsman's brow, face, throat, chest, back, arms, stomach and legs belying that this mock-battle had been going on for some time already. With a startle Fayt realized that aside from his claw, loincloth and collar – and… underwear? – Albel the Wicked was not wearing anything else. The tight coil of every muscle was there for anyone to gaze upon.

Fayt slapped a hand over his mouth when Albel undulated his entire body in _that certain way_ before unleashing the furious barrage of the Shockwave Swirl. It felt to Fayt like the older man's every move was on purpose cajoling, hinting, alluring the enemy closer, closer, _closer_… The way the Elicoorian man licked his lips after the Palm of Destruction and skimmed his clawed finger over his stomach up to his chest and throat to wipe away sweat drops made Fayt wonder what kind of enemy the Wicked One was imagining to fight. Every provocative gesture made Fayt want to step forward, chase away the imaginary foe and have those intensive eyes, arousing body movements directed to him and only him.

Fayt wanted Albel to see him, _only_ him!

Suddenly Albel froze where he was standing and Fayt was afraid that the older man had seen or heard him. But when Albel did not call it on him, Fayt relaxed slightly and continued his vigil.

The Crimson Scourge slipped from Albel's fingers and fell to the ground with a muted thud. He was gulping the air like he had forgotten how to breathe. The muscles on his flat stomach rippled, flexed and his eyelids slid down to cover his glimmering vermillion irises. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick his lips slowly, reverently. His ungloved right hand rose up fingers, palm caressing his skin below his navel, traveling up to fondle with a nipple and higher still until his fingers touched the leather collar around his neck. A finger was hooked through one of the many mythril rings. Albel tugged the ring with some force and his breath hitched. His mouth fell open and a guttural sound vibrated in the air. The clawed fingers scratched the outside of his long-muscled left leg, breaking skin here and there. The glazed-over red eyes snapped open and a moan made his vocal cords sing a song of forbidden passion.

Fayt was trembling vehemently. His disbelieving eyes had grown huge and he was pressing his both hands against his mouth and nose so Albel would not hear his laboring, erratic breathing. If Albel would hear him, he would be so dead. No. Albel would not _just_ kill him. They could search pieces of his remains for the next ten years and they still would not find all of them. But it was impossible for Fayt to cast his eyes aside from the view in front of him or close his ears from the sounds around him. It was too much. The visual and audio stimuli made him painfully hard. He wanted to touch himself, but he did not dare. Because he knew he would not think it as his own hand touching him. Because he knew he would call out _that_ name and the owner of that name was _there_ and he would be heard! And, and… oh dear God!

Albel turned his head and eyes to observe the drops of his own blood – the color so same as his eyes – which oozed from the scratches he himself had inflected on his skin – not scarless, not beautiful, not forgiving. He raised those blood-stained claws – the color forged so same as his eyes – to his mouth – not full, not sweet, not forgiving – and slowly, carefully licked each tip clean, not wounding his tongue – now the color only a little bit lighter than his eyes. His throat hummed contently and tentatively he stroked the skin under the collar – not shiny, not forgettable, not submitting. He shivered viciously and outright _moaned_ wantonly. This part of his skin – not scarred, not hard, not beautiful – had never before felt this sensitive. And the collar only highlighted the sensations. The power within the collar thrummed and prickled against his skin – not strong, not alive, not accepting – and through his throbbing veins – disgusting, not immortal, not fleshless – making him feel like there would be a redemption.

More. More. More. More! MORE! _MORE_! Admiration. Ambition. Appetite. Aptitude. Ardor. Ascendancy. Aspiration. Atonement. Attraction. Authority. Authorization. Avidity. Bent. Birthright. Brawn. Capability. Capacity. Clout. Command. Competency. Concupiscence. Connection. Covetousness. Craving. Craze. Cupidity. Desire. Devotion. Diadem. Direction. Domination. Dominion. Doting. Dynamism. Eagerness. Effectiveness. Efficacy. Endowment. Energy. Faculty. Fancy. Fascination. Fervor. Fondness. Force. Forcefulness. Frenzy. Function. Gift. Greed. Hankering. Hegemony. Hunger. Imperium. Inclination. Infatuation. Influence. Intensity. Itch. Jurisdiction. Lasciviousness. Law. Leadership. Lechery. Libido. License. Liking. Love. Lust. Mania. Might. Motive. Moxie. Muscle. Need. Omnipotence. Paramountcy. Passion. Potency. Potential. Potentiality. Power. Predilection. Predominance. Prerogative. Prestige. Privilege. Proclivity. Propensity. Puissance. Purification. Qualification. Rapaciousness. Rapture. Ravenousness. Rebirth. Reclamation. Recovery. Redemption. Regency. Regeneration. Relish. Reparation. Restitution. Retrieval. Right. Rule. Salacity. Salvation. Sanctification. Sinew. Skill. Solicitude. Sovereignty. Steam. Strength. Strings. Superiority. Supremacy. Sway. Talent. Thirst. Turn. Urge. Vigor. Vim. Virtue. Voltage. Voracity. Warrant. Weight. Will. Wire. Wish. Yearning. More. More. More. More! MORE! _MORE_! It was like _that person_ was with Albel in this room watching him, touching him, begging him.

They were equal, Albel and _him_. Albel did not know when it had happened, but somewhere along the road the Wicked One and the Embodiment of Destruction had become equal in Albel's mind. Before the blue-haired young man had come to his life, Albel had not considered _anyone_ as his equal. Yes, there still were some persons whom he acknowledged as his superior in social status. But try equal in his own standards? _No-one_.

Even in surrender, submission – in the mirage of it – Albel believed that the emerald-eyed swordsman would be his match. Naked – like that night in Peterny. Wet – like that day in the Aquarian baths. Panting – like after a hard battle against challenging opponent. Begging – mouth opening under hard kiss. Giving – like during that first night in Peterny. Demanding – strong legs wrapped around slender hips. Fighting. Consuming. They both would lose and they both would win, together. Together. _He_ inside this almost forgotten training room, lying on the fine sand, blue hair mussed and wet, pale skin shining with sweat, naked for Albel to see…

_Only_ for Albel to see…

Albel imagined _him_ on the ground beneath him. He would be standing, towering over the younger one. _His_ clothes would be carelessly strewn around the room, eyes and lips gently, genuinely smiling and without a word demanding Albel to surrender before _his_ power once again. The naked blade of the Divine Avenger would be glimmering against _his_ bare stomach and chest. _His_ fingers would be buried into the light sand. And slowly, slowly the powerful sword would be moved from _his_ skin, _his_ legs would be opening, _his_ back would be arching, his hands and arms would be beckoning Albel to give up the fight, _ordering_ Albel to make _him_ his in the way which only Albel could. With only _his_ body _he_ would be commanding Albel to satisfy _him_ . _He_ would be defying Albel and showing Albel that his old, foolish notions of ownership and submission would mean nothing to _him_ . Albel imagined _him_ on the ground beneath him. _He_ would be re-defining Albel's entire world with one pleased scream of ultimate rapture. Albel would be the only one able to please _his_ body, mind, spirit, life…

Albel's body convulsed as he imagined what it might sound that call of fully fed hunger, desire of a lover who in fulfillment had gained, had given everything. That sound was something Albel had never heard before. None of those persons he had taken into his bed in past to appease his lust had not really wanted _Albel_ . It was the status, the reputation, the money of lord Albel 'the Wicked' Nox which had entranced those before. But Albel knew that the Earthen youngster was different. _He_ neither knew nor cared about Albel's titles, lands, fortunes. When Fayt Leingod looked at Lord Albel Nox he did not see a ticket to easy, rich life of idleness and debauchery. And _that_ aroused the Wicked One the most.

Standing there middle of the training room Albel wanted to swear that he could hear another heavy breath in the room with him, near him, in him synchronized and harmonized. Two breaths as one. Standing there middle of the training room Albel wanted to swear that he could smell the unique fragrance of the green-eyed swordsman in the room with him, near him, in him synchronized and harmonized. Two which once were separate now as one.

Albel Nox was going insane and only the knowledge that he was in a public room prevented him getting rid of his meager clothing and pleasuring himself immediately. Albel was many things but he was not _that_ much of an exhibitionist that he would jack off in a public – even if it was somewhat forgotten – room of the Royal Castle of Airyglyph. He might have done it in a public room of the Royal Castle of _Aquios_ just the spite of it.

Gritting his teeth the Wicked One chased away the alluring, tempting thoughts about the Embodiment of Destruction. He bent down to pick up his sword with every intention to continue his late night – or by now early morning – training session. Something off seemed to flash in the corner of his eye and Albel straightened to check if there really was something odd hiding in the shadows. He growled at the thought that someone had come into the training room while he was distracted. He turned his back to the door and stalked into the shadows to check out the unknown glimmer.

The longer Albel kept touching himself, the nearer Fayt came losing his cool, his head – and quite literally with the last one. Fayt knew he had to get out of the room. No. He _had known_ had to get out of the room since he had recognized the person in the room as Albel. And when the miracle happened and something distracted the Wicked One, Fayt did not stop to question his good luck or why gods – or some other greater power which _definitely_ was _not_ Luther – had decided to smile upon him and grand him some respite. A moment of distraction from Albel – and a turned back – was enough for Fayt.

Fayt Leingod escaped from the training room his face beet-red and the body temperature at the boiling point. Silently out of the door and room and then running down the corridor he escaped in shame, _with_ shame. His body was hot and heavy and clumsy and hard and _aroused_ . But he could not stop or slow down, not now when he was still _this_ close to the training room and _Albel_ .

Fayt did not stop his frantic escape until he was inside his appointed bedroom. In there he leaned against the closed door and panted – /_No!_/ he tried to correct himself, /_I am_ not panting _or even gasping_./ Yes he was just breathing deeply, heavily – to even out his unsteady breath and throbbing pulse. But the liquid magma in his veins did not cool down. His hard-on did not wither away. If anything the magma burned hotter, whiter and he became even harder still. Hurting. Blazing. Pulsating. Branding. Throbbing. Thrumming. Fayt did not think that he had a way out. He was burning, throbbing, blazing, thrumming. His body, his mind, his _self_ was burning, throbbing, blazing, thrumming. Fayt was melting. He needed. He desired. He craved.

Fayt craved. Abeyance. Ability. Absoluteness. Accolade. Acme. Acquirement. Acquisition. Actualization. Adjournment. Aggregate. Agreement. Allness. Annihilation. Apex. Apogee. Attainment. Aught. Bereavement. Blackout. Blank. Cachet. Capability. Carelessness. Casualty. Cessation. Cipher. Climax. Complacency. Completeness. Completion. Complexion. Comprehensiveness. Conclusion. Concord. Concordance. Conformance. Conformity. Congruity. Consequence. Consistency. Consonance. Consummation. Contentedness. Contrivance. Courtliness. Crest. Culmination. Darkness. Decease. Decency. Decoration. Demise. Denouement. Departure. Desistance. Destruction. Difference. Discreteness. Disposition. Disregard. Distinctiveness. Downfall. Dying. Effecting. Effectuation. Elevation. Eminence. Enactment. Encompassment. Ending. Ensemble. Entireness. Equanimity. Eradication. Eternal rest. Everything. Excellence. Execution. Expiration. Extermination. Fastigium. Finalization. Finis. Flair. Forgetfulness. Fulfillment. Fullness. Grandeur. Gratification. Gravity. Harmony. Heaven. Hebetude. Idiosyncrasy. Illustriousness. Importance. Insensibility. Insensibleness. Integrality. Integrity. Ipseity. Laurels. Lethargy. Loftiness. Loss. Maximum. Meridian. Naught. Neglect. Nihility. Nirvana. Nobleness. Nothing. Nullity. Obliteration. Oblivion. Observance. Omneity. Omnitude. Oneness . Paradise. Perfection . Pinnacle. Pleasure. Plenitude. Preeminence. Prestige. Procurement. Proportion. Quietus. Rarity. Reaching. Regularity. Release. Repletion. Repose. Reputation. Repute. Respectability. Ruination. Sameness. Satisfaction. Seemliness. Seity. Separateness. Serenity. Significance. Silence. Singularity. Sleep. Slumber. Solemnity. Somnolence. Splendor. Stupor. Sublimity. Suitability. Summit. Symmetry. Syncope. Termination. Togetherness. Torpidity. Torpor. Totality. Trance. Trifle. Triumph. Ultimate. Unanimity. Unawareness. Unconsciousness. Undividedness. Uniformity. Union. Uniqueness. Unity. Universality. Unmindfulness. Vertex. Victory. Void. Wholeness. Worthiness. Zenith. Fayt wanted it all and everything.

The Divine Avenger slipped from Fayt's hands. His knees were getting weaker and weaker, soon they would grumble beneath him. Without sparing a passing thought for modesty, with shaking hands Fayt opened the zippers of his vest and trousers. His knees gave up and answering to the call of gravity he slid to the floor. There was not really lot of thought involved when a hand rose to caress a nipple while other hand parted the material of the trousers and freed the steely proof of Fayt's carnal desire. A silent moan of unsatisfied relief spilled from his lips. The pressure between his legs was eased some but the sensation of burning to the ashes only grew more intense.

Fayt was dimly aware that seeking self-gratification against the door to the public corridor might not be the smartest idea, but this time around he could not care less. Just this once he thought that is would be alright to be a little careless. Just once and it was not like he had any choices. The craving which flared in his blood was not going away by hoping or pretending it was not there.

The first touch was light and fleeting and hardly there, wondering is this really was the right thing to do. Fayt was 19-years-old. He used to have a very normal teenager's life. Masturbating as an act was nothing new to him. He had done it before, but for some reason this time around every touch felt different. He was not even truly touching anywhere near, what he considered his erogenous areas like his cock or balls, yet it felt like electric shock running between his fingertips and skin. His skin! Fayt gasped as he ran his fingers over his stomach and arms. His skin was hypersensitive and his clothes scratched his nerves painfully. His clothes were suffocating him.

Quickly Fayt got rid of his vest. Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew that the air outside was freezingly cold thus bringing the room temperature also down. He felt the touch of the cold air all over his exposed skin, but it did not felt like chilly breeze caressing him. It felt like frosty, icy metallic fingers, blades, _claws_ prickling, sliding over his skin making his nerves hum with painful pleasure.

It hurt, but not enough.

It hurt, but not in right places.

Fayt opened his eyes which he had closed without even noticing. A sharp glimmer caught his eye and he slowly, achingly turned his towards the glint. The sharp, etheric edge of the sword reflected the light of the moon and the stars and he could feel Albel sitting behind his back and reaching with his steely claw over Fayt's naked skin. Lazily Fayt extended his right hand and ran his forefinger over the cutting edge. A minor pain flared from his finger and a blood-red flower bloomed. Fayt brought the finger to his lips and gingerly tasted the blood. He acknowledged that even after all that had happened, the blood inside his veins had not changed when many other things in his personality had changed – his mind had definitely, without doubt became more twisted, complicated than before. He proved the change in his personality to himself by gliding his bleeding forefinger over his chin to his throat and reaching to his chest. The arctic air made the drying blood cool off and sensitizing his skin even more. The hot, moist breath hit against the back of his neck. Fayt's breath hitched as he imagined that the bloody trail on his skin was created by those frigid, uncaring claw-tips as they pierced through the skin parting it and revealing the disgusting, rotting secrets of the flesh and the veins and the sinew beneath their protective surface. The thought, the image made the illusion of Albel voice out his raising lust with a vibrating growl into Fayt's ear and he could not held in a loud, responsive groan. For some unknown reason the idea of Albel wounding him, shedding his blood – within reason – excited him.

Strangely Fayt's trousers were getting tighter, more constricting and more irritating even though his arousal was not restricted by the fabric. He moved his bloodied right hand over his pale chest and imagined that the touch was Albel's. Gently, but firmly, he rubbed his other exposed nipple coaxing it into a hardened nub. Then he pulled the bleeding finger to hover above the nibble. With his thump and middle finger Fayt forced the forefinger bleed more and drip few drops of blood on the nibble. Whimpering he violently threw his head backwards and hit it against the door. But the impact and the small pain only highlighted the feel of the blood sliding down from his nibble to his stomach and pooling in his navel.

Head still tilted back Fayt inserted the forefinger into his mouth and as he sucked his own blood he imagined the finger was Albel's. Albel's finger. Or perhaps Albel's hard cock. Or maybe not the last one: He did not believe that Albel's erect cock would be as slim as Fayt's single forefinger. Fayt was uncertain what he was really imagining in his hazy mind as he tried to wiggle out of his trousers and underwear with only help of his left hand. It was difficult so Fayt resigned to remove his finger from his mouth and without standing up took off his trousers and underwear.

Fayt shifted into a better sitting position. Now he was entirely naked and curiously he observed his own body… Was his body acceptable? If Albel would have been here with him, would the older male thought that his body was desirable? Would his body be good enough? Fayt looked at his bare skin which glowed eerily white on the color-sucking light of the full moon. Even after all the past battles his skin was still almost entirely without blemish of the scarring. From what he had observed Albel had clear scars on his skin, but there were fewer of them than one would expect and they were very fine and faint. In the moonlight the color of Fayt's skin was pale like the finest alabaster while Albel's was darker telling the tale of constant living outdoors. Fayt wondered if Albel would find the paleness and the smoothness of his skin as a turn off. He took some solace from the fact that under that pale, transparent skin his muscles were well formed and firm. They were the testimony that Fayt Leingod was no sloth and no weakling. He hoped that Albel would notice that and value – at least a little – that hard fact.

And talking about hard facts… Fayt studied the hard flesh between his legs. He was not uncomfortable with his body or manifestations of its biological functions, mainly about the proof that he was attracted to someone. He knew how to pleasure himself and he had tried many things to learn what he found gratifying. Before all this he had lived a normal student life and occasionally he had dated and made out, although he had never before Albel liked anyone strongly enough to think about having sex with them. Or had been curious enough. Sex had never been important issue to Fayt. But now, because of Albel, he was thoughtful about many things about his body and appearances. When he had been younger, Fayt had been highly conscious and hyperaware of his blue hair. It acutely made him stand out and easy to recognize and remember. Now first time in years Fayt was uncertain about his hair color. With a certain amount of detached curiosity he extended his left hand and lightly combed through the patch of the blue hairs at the base of his aroused shaft. A few tremors ran through his body as his knuckles and fingers accidentally brushed against his cock. It felt good for him, but Fayt was able to keep his focus and test the coarseness of the hairs. Would Albel believe that his natural coloring really _was_ blue? Would the older man think that this rather unique color would be arousing or repulsing? Fayt thought about Albel's rather marking coloring and concluded that his colors might not mean anything to the Elicoorian Captain. Was Albel's pubic hair also black and gold?

Fayt shivered as cold air grazed over his nakedness. If he would be able to lure Albel to have sex with him, would the taller male even bother to remove all his clothes? Slyly, shyly Fayt parted his legs for Albel in his phantasm and offed himself for consumption for their both's pleasure. Would Albel touch him teasing, arousing or would the crimson-eyed man just bend him over and fuck him hard, painfully seeking only personal fulfillment not caring a bit of Fayt's? Fayt's eyelids were heavy and they slid half shut as he used his still bleeding right forefinger to smear some blood onto his aching shaft. The phantom Albel in front of him smirked and urged him to caress the pale, smooth skin inside his thighs. But Fayt was fascinated by the blood droplet slowly freezing, sliding down the erect flesh. Suddenly he wished for a mirror so he could see all these vermillion jewels embellishing his glowing white skin. Would Albel be more excited by the drops Fayt himself had willingly shed or should Albel be the one causing Fayt's skin to be adorned by the sanguine gems? Albel frowned in displeasure and demanded more forcefully Fayt to touch his legs.

And Fayt surrendered to the demand and his own desire and with light strokes he caressed the skin inside his strong thighs. The stained ribbons of burgundy spread out on his right thigh in the wake of the hand. His back arched. He widened his legs further apart. Fayt felt an icy touch on his cock and intellectually he knew it was just the arctic air, but in his head the feeling turned into Albel's winter chilled fingers and claw. He parted his lips in offering of a kiss and moved his right hand to fondle his shaft. Fayt gasped. His fingers were frosty but they were warming fast. His heart was beating quickly. His blood was beating against his eardrums. His breath was hitching and wavering.

It was a strange feeling. Fayt had never before felt this wound up without stroking his cock. Feverishly he pondered if this was how the real attraction should be. To feel pleasure just by thinking your important person.

Fayt straightened his bowed back and allowed his misty eyes to watch how his right hand slowly pumped his pulsating, hard cock. His left hand wandered back to caress the inside of his thigh and at the same time he spread his legs even wider. He was feeling more exposed and sexually vulnerable than before when he imagined Albel standing before him, above him sneering and taunting and provoking him to do, to show more humiliating actions which could only make both of them hornier. With a hazy curiosity Fayt used his forefinger to smear the leaking precum over the head of his shaft. His muscles spasmed and his nails left five shallow wounds to his thigh. His emerald-green eyes could only see the alluring mess of blood and precum tainting the undeniable proof of his desire. Suddenly his entire body quaked in a way that Fayt had never before felt. It felt like his lungs were busting and he screamed.

No sound escaped from Fayt's throat. His left hand was gripping his leaking cock and preventing his orgasm. It was too soon to reach to the fulfillment. There were still some things Fayt wanted to test out to highlight his pleasure. Masturbating had never before been this intense for him. He wanted this feeling to last longer, longer…

Fayt took couple of deep, steading breaths to calm down before he dared to let go of his arousal. Hot and cold waves of pleasure were sweeping through his veins threatening to pull him under. It felt bad. It felt good. It was painful, too good to be a real feeling but it could not be anything else. Fayt kept his left hand loosely around his shaft while pumping up and down deliberately. His right hand wandered downwards. Keeping his touch light he fondled his balls passingly. His hand's, his fingers' real target was a bit further down.

Fayt allowed his fingers to travel behind his balls and teasingly move over the now hypersensitive patch of pale skin. He violently inhaled and his left hand gripped more firmly his cock for a stroke or two. Then he wrenched his actions back to under his brittle control and desire to prolong the pleasure. The fingers of Fayt's right hand reached to the puckered entrance between his butt cheeks. His exhale shuddered when he gently, curiously massaged the muscles around the hole with his bloody forefinger. Fayt let go of his cock and carefully, experimentally he tried to push the finger into himself. It hurt some, but he was insistent and forced the forefinger to sink inside for the depth that reached to the second joint. Then he had to stop because of the mildly irritating and objectionable ache.

Frowning Fayt stopped and slightly wiggled his finger inside. With lust making his thoughts muddled it took him some time to realize that he needed something to make his fingers slicker to make the entering easier. At first he considered just using only his salvia, but he reminded himself that he had no habit of fingering himself _down there_ every time he masturbated. Fayt knew enough about the mechanics that he could harm himself badly. And even if the damage would not be severe, walking and moving on tomorrow would be… well… _at least_ … awkward. Frantically he looked around in his room to find something that might do the trick and he saw a bottle on his night table which contents he remembered being some kind of body oil.

Without thinking much anything else naked Fayt scrambled to his bedside and reached over the messed beddings for the bottle. As his fingers twined around the bottle his mind and pulsing cock reminded him that he was naked and his ass on right height for Albel to… Fayt froze as his imagination conjured up a vision of half-naked Albel behind, over his back ready to plunge his rock hard rod of flesh into Fayt's willing, yearning hole. He moaned and gasped loudly as he again almost climaxed then and there without the help of his hand. Fayt's back arched savagely and he gritted his teeth as all his muscles tightened. But somehow he was able to beat back the orgasm. In the nightly silent room his choking pants were lewd and vulgar in his ears and beads of sweat covered his backside and temples drip, dripping. The release beckoned, called his name with ear-slitting volume but Fayt wanted to have this beak with his fingers buried inside, because he could not have Albel's cock.

Hands shaking Fayt opened the bottle. He listened to the soft sound of glass stopper clinking against the glass neck and the irregular heaves of his uncontrollable breathing. Trying to steady his hands Fayt poured as carefully as he could some oil to his hand. But still some of it ended spilling to the messy bedcovers. Abandoning the open bottle back to the nightstand he proceeded to cover his right hand fingers with the oil.

Fayt took few calming breaths and stared his fingers uncertainly. He was not sure _how_ many fingers he could burry into his anal passage, but when he thought about the size of his cock, he knew that two fingers would not be enough if there would be actual intercourse, not just masturbating alone. Fayt flexed his fingers and without really realizing, what he was doing, he spread his legs. He steadied his chest-down position on the bed elevating his upper body above the bed coverings. His left hand grasped a fistful of bed sheet and brought his oiled fingers to massage around the puckered skin between his cheeks.

What amazed Fayt, was that even with all hesitation, his cock was hard and appeared to coming even harder, when the tip of his right forefinger breached the entrance and the mental imagines of Albel assaulted his mind ruthlessly. Behind him Albel was urging him to use his fingers to open himself up for Albel to ravage, to enjoy. The images relaxed Fayt and encouraged him to push his finger slowly deeper. With an oiled finger he easily slipped his entire finger inside. It felt somewhat odd but not unpleasant. Breathing heavily Fayt begun slowly to move his finger around, in and out. He tried to keep his pace steady and comfortable. Fayt felt Albel inside his head dragging his cold claws along his wet, heated skin and he felt need for something more than just playing with his prick. The weight of Albel against his back, forcing him deeper to the bed as he pushed another finger to accompany the forefinger inside his back passage. The second finger stung some, but as Fayt moved his fingers around patiently the ache made way to the trickling pleasure and he curled his fingers looking for something he had heard should be there. When he found that spot, a series of bolts of lightning shot throughout his body, his left hand fingers clawed the beddings and he called out in the shocked pleasure. Fayt accidentally rubbed the head of his cock against the coarse material of the bed covers and he felt some of the sticky precum at first to stick on the fabric and then to smear on his skin as his muscled rippled and his limbs trembled. The feeling was something so intense that he did not remember ever feeling anything like it.

Fayt felt Albel to seize his right wrist and brutally forced his fingers deeper into his body to abuse his prostate more strongly. If the real Albel would have been there, he might have found the blue-haired youngsters gasps and moans and squirming gratifying and arousing and empowering. The pleasure Fayt was feeling was so overwhelming that he was ready to beg for his release, his little death. He writhed and squirmed over the bed, over the floor but he did not relent the assault of his fingers to his sweet spot or rubbing his hard, leaking cock against the ruff material. His fingers twisted and ripped the linen bed sheets almost tearing them to pieces.

Fayt's nerves were burning. There was an inferno at the bottom of his stomach. Fayt's nerves were burning. There was molten lava inside the veins of his body. Fayt was aware of the hot heat and delicious tightness around his fingers buried into his anal tunnel and dimly he wondered if Albel would love to be buried back there down to the hilt before releasing his scorching load into Fayt's hungry, willing body. He could feel the wave of undeniable lust rising again and he knew that this time he could not deny his impending orgasm. Fayt wanted it. Fayt yearned of it. If only he was not alone in the room… It only it was not his fingers probing his prostate…

If only it would be Albel's hard shaft…

With a surprisingly violent thrust Fayt's fingers collided against his sweet spot. In his mind it turned in to the savage last plunge from Albel as the older swordsman reached to his peak and coated his insides with _the white, smoldering proof of desire_ . Fayt's eyes turned over and this time he could not help himself. A vehement scream of shameless pleasure erupted from his mouth. His hardness sprouted a strong jet of white stickiness everywhere. A gleaming string of pearls decorated his front from his stomach to his throat. Some of cum landed on the bed where he crashed.

Fayt passed out half on the bed, half on the floor.

**ooooo**

Sleep is a funny thing. It shows one fragment of reality, other fragments of irrationality, truth, lies, half-there and half-here. It shows the places, the people one cannot forget, cannot remember, cannot ever enter, cannot ever escape from. Torments and twists. Soothes and rights. Reveals the road one should follow. Or maybe not.

How fucked up is that?

_Levolle lasken, Luojani,  
armias ole suojani.  
Jos sijaltain en nousisi,  
taivaaseen ota tykösi.  
Aamen_

How fucked up is that? A whisper, a plea for something better to come. 'Eternal Sleep'. Is it the final relief for those of us who simply cannot rise to greet a new dawn and a day of circling sadness and loss and demands which make one someone they _are not_ ? Is it really that wrong to give up and never raise to the present, to the future which are no longer, never had been _yours_ ?

Whimpering sounds, pained screams, choking mists, piercing agony, never-ending stream of battering subconsciousness unleashed from its prison of control and propriety, boundaries legalized by the ever-flowing society. Surely there is another way in the dreams. 'This way' and 'not _that_ way' marking the roads stretching before – behind – oneself to different kinds of answers. Answers of aloofness, loss, need, pain, happiness, hate, haze, hiding places… But who wants to interpret all those millions of worlds, feelings, words, _images_ falsely?

To move into a dreamscape is like stepping into a reality with two dimensions. What a varmint of three-dimensional world can observe, is merely a twisted lie… or truth… Stagnant dreams are like curse and blessing: Polluted and pure, light and smog twirling around sneering and cajoling and fading…

A virtual fantasy inside every thought and action. None unique in their charity…

So perhaps it _is_ useless to put one's hands together and screech a prayer…

"_Levolle lasken, Luojani,…_"

**ooooo**

The sun rose. The day came and went. In his shame Fayt avoided Albel as much as possible. He had done something absolutely vile, lewd, _atrocious_ while thinking of his friend, his companion. But more than anything Fayt was scared that he would confess his deed in the first possible chance to Albel**. **Just to see the Elicoorian male's reaction, to be punished. Fayt wanted to be loathed, condemned. Would the Wicked One find him disgusting, different? Would the Wicked One be uncaring, untouched? Would there be flow of red and green, black and white, steel and magic? Fayt was very relieved that he had so many matters to attend that he hardly saw a glimpse of the Wicked One. His heart was a bit disappointed because of the lack of the Glyphian swordsman.

The sun rose. The day came and went. In his confusion Albel avoided everybody as much as possible. He was finally giving up the pretense he held inside and outside. He now admitted that he had started to acknowledge that he was no longer the same person who he had been before meeting the Earthling youngster. Last night after returning to his own chambers Albel at long last admitted that Fayt Leingod was a young man whom Albel Nox saw as his friend. And that he wanted more than just a simple friendship – although there is no such a thing as a 'simple' friendship – from the younger swordsman. All day long Albel was relieved that the blue-haired man was busy with many tasks and responsibilities. Even if Albel felt a strange bang in his heart which time to time made breathing impossible, he was not ready to surrender and beg some attention from the fool.

Neither Fayt nor Albel was ready for the direct confrontation.

Alas…

The sun set. The evening came and went. The night descended over the royal city of Airyglyph. With the night, the moon, the stars and the velvety black sky came the bedtime. Along the bedtime came also the inability to sleep a deep, healing slumber.

Both Fayt and Albel greeted the coldly glowing full moon on their own, inside their walls. The restlessness settled in within the few minutes after the entire castle quieted down and almost complete silence begun its regime. Fayt resigned to his fate and tried to entertain himself by watching the stars in the night sky and then naming all he could. Albel fought against his fate and tried to fall asleep by trying different kinds of breathing techniques.

After ten minutes Fayt was royally bored and tired, but not able to fall into a sleep. He seriously considered bashing his head to the stone wall so he might pass out. Because even _that_ had to be better than _this_ !

After ten minutes Albel was royally bored and tired, but not able to fall into a sleep. He seriously considered throwing a full-blown fit so he might get something to do. Because even _that_ had to be better than _this_ !

It was not against Fayt's policy to fight a losing battle if innocent lives were threatened. But he knew how to choose his battles. Some fights just were not worth the effort.

It was against Albel's nature to shun away from a battle if it promised him a thrill of challenge. But he knew how to choose his battles. Some fights just were worth the effort.

This time neither of two swordsmen had option of choosing a battle or avoiding it. This fight would last one night, two nights, innumerable nights. There would be no thrill or elation. It would be boring, longwinded fight until the death would claim the combatants. Neither Fayt nor Albel could win alone. They could only loose and the sole, bitter winner would be…

**I**nside their heads a thousand chaotic thoughts rushing around, passing by, keeping so much noise that sleeping is impossibility.

**N**ot so much because they did not want to sleep, but because they need the escapism of the dream world. Then they would not have to remember all the mistakes they had made. Unless those mistakes were waiting for them, ready to haunt them in the countless nightmares.

**S**o they stay awake alone without anything to occupy their restless minds. Nothing to do so that they could make their bodies to move until they would be so exhausted that they would simply collapse and their minds would simply shot down.

**O**n the other hand… Can you _really_ rest when you are not sleeping but simply unconscious without a way to wakefulness? It is like an endless, suffocating sea of white… something. Something formless, shapeless, matterless. Something which fills your eyes, ears, mouth, brains, lungs, heart, veins and turns you blood into a thick dreg. Killing you slowly, without anyone else's notice.

**M**inds can be like old hunting traps that have been forgotten to a forest, a meadow, a savannah, a river, a sea. No-one knows, remembers that they lie there waiting until it is too late and something irreplaceable is lost… or gained by tragedy, by luck. You can never foresee these kinds of things. And what if you could? So do you think it might make a difference? _You_ could make a difference? Would it make you happy, sad, ecstatic? Or would the worlds around you lose their appeal and color and ultimately… _life_ ? With your visions could everything around you, your family, your friends became dead and boring? Would there be any kind of excitement or anticipation for the better, for the worse things to come?

**N**eedless to say… A prayer for the waking hours is important. But please, for yourself… A prayer for those moments before the sleep… A prayer that those moments would pass quickly, that they would pass peacefully.

**I**n your hands every night, every morning, every day, every evening, every night… The person so precious. The one who makes you smile, the one who makes you angry, happy, sad grateful, solemn. The one who simply makes you _feel_ million things every day, every time… You, yourself. In your hand with every passing minute is your past, your present, your future. With your very own arms you embrace yourself, you psyche, your life… Can you hold someone else in truly high regard if you dismiss your _own_ well-being so carelessly, easily? When have you sacrificed too much of _your_ self of the sake of _others'_ selves…? There is time, when you… just… have… to… stop…

**A** total breakdown of psyche: P.S.Y.C.H.O.S.I.S.

Fayt ended up rising from his bed, dressing up partly to his clothes and took up a book. He sat on the armchair which stood with a small table in front of a smallish window. Tiredly he lit a candle and sank down to the chair to read. It was not like he had anything else to do. And Fayt _firmly_ avoided wandering around the castle after its habitants had lain to the sleep. Because some nights he could have sworn that he heard Albel's restless steps in the corridors. It was safer to concentrate on the old, dusty books from the library of the Royal Castle of Airyglyph.

Albel ended up rising from his bed, dressing up partly to his clothes and walking to the only window of his room. He just stood there looking down the snow-covered courtyard. Silently, unmoving he observed the glimmering of the stars and the moon on the pure white ground. It was not like he had anything else to do. And Albel _firmly_ asked of himself, when he had become so delusional that he thought the _lying_ to oneself would make… _things_ … disappear, come undone. Perhaps it had come time to stop all this avoidance and try to do something about it.

When the door of his room suddenly crashed open, Fayt almost got a heart attack. His head snapped up and the book on his hands fell down as his hands searched for the Divine Avenger. Only then Fayt's mind registered that it was half-dressed and very irritated Albel Nox standing on the doorway. Without his sword. Without his claw.

The cold, red eyes ranked over the blue-haired Earthlings body seeing the clear signs of the lack of the sleep. Albel tried to appear like the younger man's looks did not make him feel concerned. He knew everything about not being able to sleep because too much of nervous energy. But he wished that the reason behind _Fayt's_ sleepless night was something else, something that involved needing Albel in his bed to sleep peacefully.

Fayt's green eyes met the glowing eyes and he stood up nervously: "Albel…? Is… something wrong?" he asked with unsteady voice and with his hand he beckoned Albel to step into the room and close the door.

But the Wicked One just stood there and waited for his prey to step closer, closer to strike.

And like a fool Albel claimed him to be, Fayt Leingod came closer stopping only when their chests almost touched. He peered up to see the Elicoorian Captain's eyes without the obstacle of the gold-tipped hair. "Albel…?" he still questioned and raised his hand to check the older one's temperature to see if this unusual behavior was due to an illness.

Albel's hand shot out. His right hand took hold of the Earthling's left hand hovering near his face and his left – his hand badly wounded by the dragon-fire – found its way around the emerald-eyed male's waist to stop his possible escape. The Wicked One would not allow his prey – his salvation? – to escape from him now that he…

"What the hell are you doing, Albel?!"

_Yesssssss_ … The taller male revealed at the sound of his name on those pale, thin lips. More and more. He wanted to hear his name again and again. With a certain satisfaction he noticed the even though the younger one's words were resisting he did not bodily fight against his capture. So without even thinking of explaining his business Albel grouched just so that he was able to swing the Leingod boy over his shoulder. He straightened and sauntered out of the room without bothering to close the door.

Getting hauled over a shoulder suddenly and without any kind of warning, left Fayt speechless. And when he finally was able to shake of his surprise, he was thrown on to a messy bed. Confusedly he looked around and fathomed that this was _Albel's_ room and he was lying on _Albel's_ bed. Blaring sound of alarm went through Fayt's mind as he just lie there frozen and watched how the Elicoorian swordsman divested himself from all of his clothing before turning to the bed and the boy on it. Albel's every move was feline as he crawled over the bed to Fayt's side and leaned over him.

The green and red eyes locked to each other for an endless moment.

"A-Albel… What…?" Fayt tried to find out what on earth was going on.

The noise, which rose from Albel's throat, could be only described as an angry snarl. "Either _you_ move your clothing or _I_ will", he hissed. "Trust me, Leingod, you would not want _that_ ."

Fayt glared back to Albel and made no move to disrobe himself. Not without explanation. "I. Will. _Not_", he gritted through his teeth. "Not, if you won't give me a good reason for you _kind request_" he hissed back when Albel snarled something incoherent. He was no push-over and even without his sword he still had his symbology.

Albel's eyes narrowed and his face tightened. His lips pulled into an ugly sneer. His muscles tensed and coiled in preparation to attack. But Fayt did not back down in face of this clear signs of hostility. He also tensed and prepared to defend himself with a spell.

Albel shoved his face nearer and his lips touched Fayt's ear when he snarled poisonously: "I'm fucking sick of this _shit_ you make me go through. I don't know _how_ you did it." His right hand twined around Fayt's throat and begun to squeeze. "What little sleep I got, you took it away. I won't tolerate another sleepless night." Fayt was starting to feel dizzy and tried to pry Albel's fingers off. "So you _will_ take off those fucking clothes one way or the other and you _will_ fucking _sleep_ with me one way or the other." Albel let go of Fayt's windpipe pulled away. "What is your decision, _Fayt_ ?"

Fayt coughed and sucked some needed air to his lungs and was unable to answer Albel's demands even though he had understood what was going on. Albel hummed impatiently and started to tear off the blue-haired one's clothes. Fayt made a bewildered noise of protest and confusion and hurriedly begun to help Albel with his clothes.

When Fayt's clothes were off, Albel stood to deposit the garments neatly on a chair. Soon he was back and sat down to inspect the body lying on the bed. The expression on Fayt's face was a one of dazed confusion. Albel admired the swordsman before him and reaffirmed that what he had seen twice before was real. An expanse of smooth, pale skin over well-formed muscles. A blue patch of naturally blue pubic hair at the junction of two strong legs. Albel shivered minutely and moved to lay aside this crystalline creature gracing his bed with his presence. He could not stop his hand from touching the warm skin and he felt the gentle trembling of tension under his fingertips. For a passing moment of insanity Albel considered tasting the boy's skin but he discarded the idea.

Fayt watched with curious eyes as Albel's fingers traveled over his skin avoiding any improper places for a chaste, but interested touch. He knew he was lightly blushing by the heat on his face, but said nothing as his body shifted naturally under the wondering touch.

They both apprehended that they were stark-naked and on the bed. Yet still there was not uncomfortable tension. Their bodies, their movements were languid and drowsy and trusting.

Albel allowed his right hand to slide over Fayt's abs and stomach and travel to the shoulder along the sensitive, pearly white side. As his arm lay over the paler chest even under the color-sucking light of the moon he could see the clear contrast of their skin-color. It was fascinating. It was something he was eager to see in the daylight when they would be lying like this on the morning, during the day. Sunlight playing over the naked skins.

But now there was no daylight or sun. Albel turned his head to meet those deep, mysterious eyes of a youngster who had shown him the other worlds outside his home planet. He was proud how Fayt did not evade his scrutiny, but met it with honesty and trust. Quickly Albel located his forgotten blanket at the foot of the bed. Holding their locked gaze the Glyphian warrior moved closer and pressed the entire length of his naked frame to the Earthian warrior's. Oddly naturally Fayt's legs parted some and Albel's right leg slipped to find its resting place there. Their bodies shifted and moved until they found a suitable position for both of them.

They ended up Albel lying on his back with Fayt resting half over his chest and his right hand around the younger's waist. And their eyes still held each other. For all this time they had been oblivious for the cold air in the room, but now as sleep begun to weight them down, it made shiver and acknowledge its existence. Albel brought the blanket up and attentively covered Fayt up to his shoulders.

Fayt sighed exhaustedly when pleasant warmth surrounded him. He laid his head over Albel's heart and listened to the strong, steady beat under the taut skin and flesh. For a moment he did not move and then he raised his eyes to see that those ruby-red eyes were still focused on him. Slowly Fayt lifted his arm and allowed his hand to caress Albel's jawline. When the gesture received no negative response, he dared to hoist himself up and place an unobtrusive, close-mouthed kiss on Albel's lips. Then he retuned back to his resting spot and anxiously waited for Albel's reaction.

The older man blinked slowly staring into those green, green eyes which looked at him expectantly. Albel moved his right hand to the back of the blue head. He bent his neck a little, pulled the younger one closer and connected their lips again. Unhurriedly Albel coaxed Fayt to open his mouth for a drowsy, but deep kiss with a hint of lust.

When they separated Fayt's smile was happy, but worn-out. Albel also felt the pull of sleep in him. Albel's head sunk into the pillow and Fayt's set over Albel's heart. The Wicked One's hand returned back to the fair-skinned waist. Their eyes closed and their breaths become synchronized.

A half-mumbles of goodnight wishes were the last words before the sleep claimed the two men as its own.

TBC…

**ooooo**

(1) Some time ago – year or two perhaps? – I saw this document about sleeping and dreaming on TV. It was very interesting and I would recommend it, but I cannot remember if it was made by BBC or some other company and you can forget me remembering the name of the document. Before that document I did not know that a lack of sleep can literally kill you. It is quite scary thought when I take a moment to ponder. Personally I remember many of my dreams and I know that everybody – unless they have this illness – sees several dreams every night. However it is still uncertain, why humans and animals dream. What function the sleep and dreams have…?

(2) The same prayer is in English: "_Angels East and Angels West, North and South, just do your best. Keep her/him safe, watch her/him while she/he rests. Amen_."  
The other prayer (which is more accurate) is: "_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen_."  
The more literate translation would be something like this: "_As I lay down to sleep, my Creator, merciful be my protection. If I would not arise from my sleep, to Heaven take me with You. Amen_."  
That is why when intercepting the meaning of the prayer (in this fiction) you should prefer the second English prayer which (if I have understood correctly) dates back at least to the beginning of the 18th century England.

/ 11 230 words and 14 pages in Word 2010


	18. The Lust

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. I am not a doctor and I am not a biologist.  
**Warnings:** NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two males having sex together. And author's – not Albel's or anyone else's – language. And unbetaed once again. I probably should make that a permanent warning.  
**Author's Note 1:** I had planned to get this written in a month, but it did not turn out so. Well… At least it did not take another year. It has been eternity and then some when I last time wrote smut. So I _probably_ could have done this in _six_ pages instead of this monster the chapter – once again – turned out to be. I hope everyone is alright with the longer chapters. I hope you like this. My love and thanks go to my dear Crimson, who so loyally read this chapter for constancy and gave me improvement request, when she thought that I had lost my way.

All those of you who reviewed the last chapter know that I answered you via PM and I try to continue doing so. Hope I did not bore you too much, because I tend to be rather… chatty in every situation and especially in IR. Only one whom I could not answer privately was **CarinaD**, who I want to thank you for the compliment and I hope you too like this chapter.

Also **MangaAndAnimeFairy** reviewed the first chapter, but I was unable to answer with PM. First of all I want to thank you for the review. I appreciate every single one I get. They mean lot to me and encourage me to write, when I am going through a rough spot. My other SO3-stories are much simpler and shorter than 'The Sentimental Feelings', but they have been fun to write. 'Nemo is Love' has lot to do with how I see the world and Albel. Whatever 'love' is, it does not stop people from hurting the ones they 'love'. To me the main point of that story is the life after death and before rebirth. Not many have pointed out the goriness of the story and compared to the twelfth chapter of the part one I do not think that 'Nemo is Love' is that gory. I am uncertain about that. I wrote those stories so I tend to be rather blind on some things in the stories.

**ooooo**

**Part Two – Chapter Two: The Lust (Well, well… What do we have here?)**

The sensation of waking up early, too early in the morning could be the most loathed feeling one could experience. But this morning the waking up was a lazy, hazy feeling of lassitude and slowly descending sleepiness for Fayt. He was warm and relaxed. He was half-lying on something hard and silky. It was warm – almost hot – and smelled slightly something that should have disturbed Fayt. Blood and steel and salt of healthy skin his mind and nose informed him lazily. And something else so faint that it might not have any other term than crispy wind over bare mountain soil, which Fayt had learned to associate with one Albel Nox.

When his slumbering brain finally got up with his senses and instincts, Fayt realized the he was _really_ half-laying over _Albel the Wicked_. Then the memories from the last night surfaced and he knew, felt that he was naked and so was Albel. Fayt could feel his morning erection shamelessly standing at attention along the outer side of Albel's hard-muscled thigh luxuriating of the small friction their breathing caused. He could also feel the answering hardness rising up from the junction between the Elicoorian's legs. Fayt felt the stone-hard cock rubbing against his pelvis and he shivered in pleasure of that friction, of the touch of Albel's skin and hair, of the older man's faint smell in his nose. Then he almost choked, when he thought more closely his current predicament. It was true that last night the Glyphian man had dragged Fayt into his bed, allowed him to kiss him and had even initiated one kiss himself, but those things had been done when Albel was tired and weary and meant nothing now that the day was a new one. Now that Albel would be well rested he would be, could be, might be _very_ different. Violent, rejecting, dooming, disgusted, something no-one could ever imagine, guess, predict.

Fayt stiffened as the dread took over his body and mind. He had to do something. He had to move. He had to escape. Had to get away from the long-haired warrior like the coward he was deep down. Fayt did his best not to breathe too loud, not to move too sharply, suddenly. He could not meet Albel's eyes or reaction, his own humiliation when he was this painfully aroused just by the smallest, unintended touches and the fragrance which belonged only to Albel Nox of Airyglyph. Slowly, slowly the shorter male began to slide off Albel's hot, calling body, of his bed, life, the moment when the wakefulness would come.

But in his panic, certainty of immediately rejection, Fayt had failed to register an arm wound around his waist. Moving to leave the bed jarred that arm and snapped Albel fully awake without any delay or drowsiness.

A bit confusedly, but so very typically for Albel, he by reflex without even bothering to open his eyes tightened his hold around the angular, hard, _male_ waist and pulled the body higher against his chest. A tuft of soft, short hair wafted against his jaw and lower cheek tickling and beckoning him to pet and to touch. There was a pleasant, clean scent of warm, naked skin rising from the body which that waist and hair belonged to. He noted how pliant and velvety smooth the skin was under his fingertips, against his sleep-sensitized skin of his own. The skin of other was glorious even though Albel could trace few scars here and there. The body over him was luxurious. It was all hard muscle and supple skin, coiled power and sharp intelligence. The fragrance of the clean skin laced with hardly-there tang of rust and dead corpses and old blood and crackling magic was that of a scent which could only belong to a warrior. A mighty, strong warrior, who still _choose_ to spend his entire night in Albel's bed and _allow_ his body to mold itself according the planes of Albel's body so that they fit together perfectly.

There was nothing in this universe that would have made Albel Nox make a mistake at knowing exactly _who_ was lying atop of him. Everything pointed to one person he could ever allow this close without violence: Fayt Leingod.

Albel could not deny that he was _very_ pleased to find the blue-haired warrior in his bed come morning, even though it appeared that the younger one was in process of leaving the bed when he inadvertently woke the older one up. And as they both moved around, Fayt's still rather hard cock brushed – poked! – against Albel's thigh turning the black-and-gold-haired man's attention itself. Which in fact made Albel _extremely_ interested about helping the other male with his… problem. But from the way youngster stiffened in his embrace, it came clear to Albel that it was not had been Fayt's intention to reveal his state of arousal to the blood-eyed swordsman.

Even without help of open eyes Fayt knew the exact moment when Albel woke up from his deep slumber. They had been in close intercourse for several months now and they had shared bedding during that time Albel had been in a child's body. And even before that they have not always been so lucky as to find enough free beds from the small village inns. So by now Fayt was rather good at reading Albel's body language. Feeling the now wake Elicoorian's leg nudge his arousal made Fayt blush from mortification and wish for a quick death.

Unhurriedly Albel opened his eyelids and turned to regard those captivating emerald-green eyes in rather pinkish and embarrassed face. Pointedly he raised his other eyebrow and gently jogged the youngster's hard member with his leg.

Fayt blushed even harder and turned his face away from the older one. "Sorry", he whispered in a small, tiny voice and tried to shun his pelvis away Albel's body. "I didn't mean to… I just…" Fayt tried to explain, but the words escaped him and his pleas for forgiveness shattered into nothingness. "Just _so sorry_, Albel." And apologizing was only thing he could do. Aside from removing himself from the shared bed as quickly as possible.

Albel's other brow also quirked in confusion which was caused by the blue-haired swordsman's stuttering words and distressed voice. Then he allowed to himself a very, very small, tender smile. "What is there to be sorry about?" he wanted to know. He raised his left hand and with it he caressed Fayt's short, blue hair carefully. Albel did not want to scare the sword-user in his arms, in his bed. Sudden, violent moves from the other might harm Albel's injured arm.

Fayt's head whipped around his hair caressing Albel's fingers and his surprised, enlarged eyes met the long-haired swordsmaster's calmer, soothing ones dead on. The thoughts inside his head, every feeling he felt on that moment of hearing those serene words was reflected on his viridian eyes plain and hurtful, all for Albel to read and to interpret. And the calmness, the acceptance, the pure sanction in Albel's garnet eyes was all, everything Fayt needed to calm himself down. Fayt brought his arms up, laid them over Albel's upper chest and lowered his left cheek over them. Then he raised _his_ eyebrow in question.

The second smile flickered over Albel's lips as he observed that endeared face looking up to his. There was _only_ five years difference in their ages, but suddenly the Glyphian Captain realized that it was _not_ the years, which made the entire deviation in their life experiences. It was also the culture and the environment in which they had grown up. It was their pasts. Those things made Albel _older_ than his apparent age, when compared to the Earthling youngster.

So softly sighing Albel fixed his hold on Fayt's waist and moved his left hand to rub soothingly over Fayt's back. Passingly he marveled the fact that the younger male was not repulsed that his burned and horridly scarred hand was touching his pale, bare skin everywhere. The blood-eyed Captain made sure that he was gazing directly into the green-eyed youngster's eyes so that he could see his honesty. "Again: What is there to be sorry?" he inquired again from the other male and his left hand passed over Fayt's lower back stroking and massaging. "This?" Albel asked and his fingers fondled over Fayt's hard on. "What you have here is very natural thing to have. There is nothing you should be shamed about", he explained with a conviction of personal knowledge and continued to caress and explore the Earthling's erect member.

Fayt shivered as Albel continued his at-hands familiarization of his rather sensitive part of anatomy. Fayt brought up his right hand and lightly slid his fingers over Albel's jawline up to his lips. His feathery touch must have tickled some because Albel's lips quivered a little before those lips opened and Fayt's fingers were licked playfully, passingly. Fayt smiled tenderly and retracted his hand back to under his cheek, to accompany its counterpart over Albel's warm chest. He squirmed a bit when Albel caressed him more firmly before letting go and returned his hand back to Fayt's back and neck.

They stayed quiet for a while just watching and petting each other, before Fayt huffed a resolute exhale. His eyes narrowed passingly and Albel could hear some kind of a silly, foolish trouble heading to his direction from the pale-pink lips.

"So… Is it really natural to be aroused by another man?" Fayt finally asked solemnly. His eyes were bright and keenly observing every reaction Albel would make of let slip by accident. It was almost scary how focused the Earthling could be on research even, when he was sexually aroused.

Albel kept his facial muscles under the steely control and thought, wondered what the younger one meant by his question. Then he looked amused and pulled Fayt's face closer. He bent his neck and nibbled the blue-haired scholar's willing lips. Then he straightened. "Why would sexual desire between two men be any different than between two women or between a man and a woman?" he wondered honestly puzzled. Albel knew that there had to be some kind of hidden meaning, a catch, behind the blue-haired male's question. It was not _just_ innocent pondering. Not when it came from Fayt.

For a moment Albel debated whether or not to tell the young man, what kind of relationship that Aquarian bitch had with her commanding officer, but he reached at the conclusion of not telling. After all it was personal matter of those two women and it was not like Albel himself had never had sex with his subordinate. And if that behavior which he had observed from Adray Lasbard was any indicator, those women had already had a long, strong relationship for many years. Hell, the old man Lasbard acted like that Zephyr woman was his daughter or daughter-in-law. Durable, long relationship was something Albel had never had or experienced personally. Sure he had observed them – his parent's for example –, but he had never been in one. Perhaps they were not meant for him.

Fayt just smiled gently like Albel was _still_ a child, who would not, could not understand a thing, which kind of irritated Albel. "Not all cultures are so accepting about homosexuality", Fayt informed with certain fatality and squirmed nudging passingly Albel's erection.

Somehow Albel had never expected such jaded words from this still rather innocent young adult. Then he began to look insulted. "Blah! Why should _we_ care what some inferior, unknown people think about us?" he demanded to know. Then he felt a chill on his back and a wave of uneasiness back of his mind. Could it be that the world from which Fayt originally came from was…? Albel tried to be nonchalant and stroked gently his left hand over the younger one's back. "Are… homosexuals (1)…", the word was strange, difficult, unfamiliar on Albel's tongue and even if he understood its meaning, he had hard time to pronounce it correctly, "treated somehow… _differently_ in your home world than those who aren't attracted to the same sex as their own?" he asked directly. He was not very good at handling delicate questions or situations.

The Earthborn boy turned to look at Albel, blinked few time on shear bluntness of Albel's question and his lips moved as he silently repeated the older man's inquiry. Then he blinked again. "The words you're looking for are 'heterosexual' and 'bisexual', Albel", Fayt informed tartly, before he flopped his head back over his hands. "And to your question: No, homosexuals aren't treated any differently most of the time." The emerald-eyed youth proceeded to draw with his right hand some intricate patterns on Albel's bare chest. Without pausing in his meaningless doodling Fayt raised his eyes to meet Albel's interested ones. "Of course there're homophobic individuals in every society, but the law doesn't make any distinction between sexual preferences." Fayt fell silent in contemplation. "But it hasn't always been so in Earth. That's why I was curious about situation here in Elicoor and your personal opinion."

Albel's eyes turned to follow the nimble fingers dancing over his skin, teasing time to time his left nipple. It made thinking bit difficult for him, but still he could not fathom, how the blue-haired young man was able to think that Albel had something against… homosexuality, when they were lying together _naked_ in a bed with them both having raging hard-ons which showed no sign of waning even with the discussion like _this_. Should not _that_ fact give Fayt a hint, _what_ Albel's opinion was?! But, nooooo… After all this was _Fayt Leingod_, who could be at the same time be frighteningly observant and infuriatingly oblivious.

Using some time to observe the boy in his bed Albel planned for his next action and admired those incredibly bright and intelligent eyes which time after time captured him and his attention. Then Albel slowly pulled Fayt to lie entirely over his body and lined their cocks to rub against each other. Fayt let out a shocked moan of pleasure. He ground his cock against Albel's abdomen and his arms wound around the older man's neck and shoulders. The youth panted and his muscles spasmed as he wantonly opened his legs to bring their lower body parts closer. Every move they made felt good and Albel moaned silently and moved his hands to Fayt's hips to encourage and guide the younger one's motions.

Hazily Albel watched at Fayt writhing over his naked body, in his bed. His mind was beginning to become clouded by lust and he bent his neck so he could nibble Fayt's ear and kiss his sweat-beaded forehead. "Do you like this?" Albel muttered into Fayt's ear with rough voice and rolled his hips boldly.

Fayt gasped and his back arched in pleasure. His hold on Albel's shoulders became stronger. "Ah! Yes!" he was able to squeeze out. "Yes, please more, Albel, like last time!" There was hardly any coherency in what Fayt said, but it was more the way he said those words, the utter conviction in his tone, which made Albel's eyes widen and freeze all movement. Which Fayt in turn did not like. "Albel! Why are you _stopping_?!" he screamed in frustration.

"What did you just say?" Albel demanded from the youngster and his grip on the blue-haired youth's hips tightened painfully. He was ready to swear that he had _never_ before done anything like this with the Earthborn man.

Fayt frowned at Albel disapprovingly. "I _said_", started angrily, glared at the Elicoorian Captain and then he stopped to think, _what_ the really had said in the heat of the moment. "I… just…" His face first turned white and then bright red. "Never mind, forget what I said…" he muttered and it seemed like he could not have been any more humiliated than this. "Oh, dear God." Fayt could not believe, what he had just unintentionally confessed to the long-haired swordsman. Albel already _knew_ how gorgeous he was and Fayt did not think that the older one needed any more praise for his looks and admissions of fantasies to boost his ego. Once again one more fool to fall for the Wicked One's exquisite looks and dangerous reputation and nature. Fayt sat up the blankets sliding off their bodies and covered his face with his hands so he would not see the smug smirk on Albel's face.

Intensely Albel studied Fayt's actions and facial expressions following his question. He was a bit saddened – but _only_ a little –, when he saw, how humiliated the blue-haired youth was, when he tried to deny ever fantasizing of Albel the Wicked. The humiliation did not surprise Albel, because he was used to it by now. After all he was anything _but_ desirable sex-companion. Too many times he had been confessed by strangers – and not-so-strangers – about fantasies of power-struggle and perversions that Albel wanted to have nothing to do with. At least the younger man made valiant attempt to cover the facts in the name of camaraderie.

But on the other hand… This was Fayt Leingod. The gentle and patient Fayt. Fayt, who was innocent at so many ways, forgiving and understanding. Albel was certain that no matter, what kind of fantasies Fayt have had about him, them together, he could live with them. Who knew… There might be even one or two they might be able to make work out.

At least that was, what Albel hoped for.

Even though Fayt was not looking at him, Albel did his best to smile encouragingly and with his right hand he massaged sedately the left side of Fayt's hip. His left hand – scarred, awful, _disgusting_ – Albel surreptitiously hid under the blankets. He breathed evenly in and out and did his best to bury all his feelings of happiness and comfort and joy for being _accepted_ as he was deep down there in his spirit and mind, where they had been caged since the day his Honorable Father had died in his place. Quickly Albel the Wicked reminded himself that his only worth was his strength on battlefield. Why would someone like Fayt Leingod – saintly, patient, smart, strong in every way that Albel was not – want to share even a short time of his private life with someone like the Wicked One, the Slayer of the Innocents? But without doubt he knew that this was something he could have with Fayt just this once. _Once_ Albel could connect his body with this pristine, earthbound messenger of Apris from the Great Heavens in the ultimate act of joining the two persons into one. Just this once and it would have to be enough no matter, how humiliating it would be for Albel.

For some time now Albel had _known_ deep down that he had fallen in love – and more than that – with this kind and spirited youth in his bed, above him. Albel loved him _so much_, but he could not imagine – expect perhaps in a passing fantasy – the stubborn Earthian wanting to spent the rest of his hardly started young life with a jaded man, who was horribly injured and did not have any redeeming, admirable qualities, which anyone would want from their spouse. So with his best of ability Albel sucked it all up and concentrated on, what he could have now. So he caressed soothingly Fayt's left hip and kept his smile – Did he even know anymore, how to smile an _authentic_ smile? – as unintimidating as possible.

Albel tried to make situation less uncomfortable for Fayt, for himself. "Mind sharing with me some details of you fantasies?" he asked lowly and did his best to keep his tone of voice lightly teasing. The situation must be somehow salvageable. "I mean", he continued tad nervously, when Fayt did not react in any way to his words, "there's nothing wrong with harmless, little fantasizing. Everybody does it."

The Earthborn youth's reaction to these new words, which Albel had meant to be calming and understanding, was surprisingly negative. Fayt's spine became ramrod-straight and his hands smacked hard on Albel's naked chest and his fingernails dug into the pectoral muscles. Fayt's face – so unearthly in its beauty and strength – twisted maliciously in disgust like Albel had never seen before and some unpleasant feeling stabbed his heart. This person above him was not just Fayt Leingod. This radiant, terrifying monster must be the Embodiment of Destruction, the Destroyer of the Celestial Ships.

"'_Harmless, little fantasizing_'?" Fayt repeated and his voice was full of self-loathing. "You really think too highly of me or you see me only as an innocent child", he judged Albel. "It wasn't just 'harmless, little fantasizing' like you seem to think", Fayt revealed to Albel hissing nastily. Slowly, agonizingly he descended his naked, translucent body back down to lie over Albel's chest and his strong, pale arms wound around Albel's neck bringing his lips to hover just above the older man's ear. "I have news for you Albel Nox", he purred into the Elicoorian's ear and slowly, deliciously thrust his hard, angular pelvis against Albel's forcing a shocked moan out of the older man. "My body isn't a child's and my mind isn't either. I'm teenager and I know what lust is. Do you want to know, what I did, _Albel_?" Fayt probed and his breath was scorching against Albel's hyper-sensitive skin and nervous system.

Albel shivered and his body wanted to convulse uncontrollably. He was fully aware that Fayt Leingod was no longer a child. A youngster yes, but not a child at all. The once so proud Elicoorian Captain of the Black Brigade could not do anything else, but to nod affirmatively for the this alluring, frightening creature of destruction, who had enslaved the cold and unreachable Albel the Wicked as his willing mattress. And oddly not for a moment he thought that any of this might be somehow humiliating. No, it was exalting.

Fayt's mind was melting. His body was boiling. His skin was peeling. He desired to reveal to Albel all his dirty secrets and make both of them to burn into inseparable ashes with uncontrollable lust. Even if Albel would find him disgusting afterwards they could have together just this once. _Once_ Fayt could connect his body with this damned, earthbound messenger of Hades from the Great Hells in the ultimate act of joining the two persons into one. Just this once Fayt could have Albel as his own, be the second center of his universe and once would have to be enough no matter, how much Fayt wanted the forever Albel would not, could not give to him.

Fayt felt Albel's nod of approval with his lips more than saw the gesture itself. For a moment he was bewildered by the easy answer, but in no time his desire gave him courage to speak, tell his story of seduction. "Few nights ago I saw you alone in an abandoned training room", he whispered slowly and felt Albel stiffen in surprise beneath himself. "You were training and I could not to help, but to stop and admire you. You were all sweaty and half-naked and moving, _touching_ yourself like you were showing off your body for a lover instead for an enemy." Fayt licked Albel's temple unhurriedly before returning his lips to the ruby-eyed warrior's ear. "I imagined that _I_ was that lover. I had to escape from the room and return to my bedroom. There I shed my clothes and I was so hard it hurt." His member twitched between their stomachs, beside Albel's. "That night, while touching myself, I fantasized, what it would be like, if you were to fuck me. Would you be rough, gentle?" For a while Fayt placed his hand in the middle of Albel's chest for a balance, arched upwards and twisted his other nipple roughly his breath hitching. "Would you fuck me your clothes on without stretching or using lubrication like I was a cheap whore?" He panted and groaned silently yet without doubt wantonly into Albel's ear. "Would you caress me?" Fayt took Albel's left hand and dragged it along his side. "Would you kiss me?" He bent his head and kissed Albel fleetingly. "I fucked myself with my fingers." He moved his head so that his misty-green eyes met the bloody ones which were attached to his face like there was magnetism between them. "I don't remember doing _that_ before", his whispered and leaned reverently to kiss Albel's jaw and cheek. "I fucked myself with my fingers all while _wishing_ it had been _you_, Albel." Fayt undulated his upper body, when Albel finally took some action and caressed the younger man's spine and ribs using his both hands without fear of rejection. "Filling me up with your hard cock", Fayt changed their position so that Albel's rock-hard length of manhood rubbed against Fayt's ass with every inhale, every exhale, every move, "and then exploding inside me marking me forever _yours_ so that no-one else could ever enter, pleasure me like you."

This was a side of Fayt that Albel had _never_ met before, not even imagined existing inside this precious destroyer. Now he could only see this wild, _lustful_ creature, who was clearly baiting Albel with his words and images they created. And frozen to his place he watched entranced as Fayt's right hand traveled over his side and lower back ending its journey on the other butt cheek.

Fayt moaned and licked his lips feverishly. "Would you like to see me doing it, Albel?" he asked and his fingers dropped further down. "Would you like to watch me fuck myself with my fingers right now? Moaning your name. Begging you to ram your thick cock into me. Just like I told you. I. Did. It. Before…"

Albel could see clearly Fayt inside his room, naked and writhing on his bed legs spread wide open as his fingers moved in and out of his clenching anal passage. His erect member leaking on the blankets and calling out breathlessly, ordering Albel to take him harder, faster, in _any_ way the black-and-gold-haired swordsman wanted. Begging for his release and finally attaining it. Something snapped inside Albel. His hands shot forward capturing Fayt's wandering hand. He forced the youth's face up and claimed those tempting lips with a bruising kiss. He manipulated the other male to open his mouth and pushed his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of Fayt's welcoming mouth.

Albel was fully prepared to fight for his dominance over Fayt's surrender. After all the Earthborn male was stubborn, proud, knew his value and was everything, but a push-over. But gently, without resistance Fayt surrendered and submitted under Albel's kiss and touch like no-one else before. And still winning like he should have not. The way the boy pulled, sucked Albel's tongue deeper into his mouth made it clear that he was forfeiting the fight willingly, knowingly and submitting without a fuss because he trusted Albel and genuinely wanted this. They were not fighting against each other like in duel, but trusting, moving together in harmony of battlefield, healing and aiding and watching for their companions' backs. With one kiss Fayt Leingod made it clear that they were equal partners. Both willing and wanting to do this.

The kiss was long, wet and ended with the violent, teasing flurry of nibbling teeth and coiling tongues. They both were breathing hard and their erect members were leaking precum on their stomachs. At some hazy moment during the kiss, Albel's right hand had relocated itself on Fayt's ass. His long middle finger was intentionally pressing against the puckered entrance between the firm cheeks, but not yet piercing the barrier. Fayt's eyes became steadily focused on Albel before they widened as now fully conscious mind registered the finger on his anus.

Albel crooked his head and huskily whispered directly in to Fayt's ear: "There's no need for your fingers now down here. I'm going to fuck you myself." And he sank his middle finger into Fayt down to the second knuckle.

Every muscle in Fayt's body tightened impossibly with those words ringing in his ears and the unforgiving feeling of penetration. He let out a shocked scream in form of Albel's name and came fiercely all over Albel. Passing out Fayt crumpled bonelessly on Albel's chest and his cum.

Fayt's orgasm took them both by surprise. In wonder Albel gazed the crystalline youth and forgot his unreached fulfillment. For that passing moment of the highest peak the abandonment painted the youthful face breathtakingly with expressions of unimaginable pleasure and rapture. The boy's face sent shivers down Albel's spine and when the younger one collapsed over him, Albel's arms cradled this important, innocent person protectively against his chest and body. To keep him there forever.

Albel turned Fayt's unconscious face towards his eyes to see the final vestiges of the satisfaction fading out and a hot spike between his legs, running up his unreleased hard-on told him, what he wanted to do right then. And like during that secret, stolen moment in the Royal Castle of Aquios he surrendered to his desire and kissed the blue-haired man. Gently and fearlessly he manipulated those well-kissed, pink lips to open and allow Albel an access to that hot, wet cavern. Languidly Albel devoured that alluring mouth to his own leisure until the tongue originally belonging to that mouth started to answer and the kisses turned more urgent and messy.

When their mouths finally separated, Fayt raised his upper body and glared at Albel. "You could've waited for me to wake up instead of trying to smother me to death. You're a_jerk_", he informed the older man.

Albel laughed roughly. "And you like me because of it", he asserted gleefully.

"Egoistical bastard", Fayt blamed the Elicoorian and slapped Albel on the right shoulder. Then he gasped loudly and his eyes got remarkably bigger.

Albel's lips curved into a wicked, self-satisfied smile and he wiggled the finger he still had inside Fayt's anal passage. "You were saying…?" he inquired smugly and raised his eyebrow mockingly.

"Albel, stop it! I'm still too sensitive!" Fayt protested and gasped for air wriggling and writhing atop of Albel. "Ah! You _bastard_! _Don't_!" he wailed in painful pleasure, when Albel pushed his finger deeper and grazed Fayt's prostate lightly and snickered in delight. Fayt flung a string of creative and sexually loaded obscenities on Albel as the older man continued to play and tease Fayt's back passage with his finger.

Fayt had an unbelievably good self-control and patience. It was a fact Albel had known about the human boy for a long time. But he had not known, how dirty-mouthed the green-eyed youth was, when that control was blown away. Albel felt that Fayt had hardened back to his earlier state of arousal as he squirmed above Albel like a cat in the heat, panting and spewing praising atrocities. Albel wanted to have this boy, to bury himself so deep into that tight passage that Fayt could never again even passingly think about sex without thinking Albel's hard length in himself.

Albel stopped his teasing and under his trembling body Fayt's arms gave up and he fell on his tormentor. Fayt was still gasping for the air, when Albel turned him over to rest on his back on the bed, beside Albel. The Elicoorian warrior sat up and admired the view of sweat-covered skin stretching over the hard, firm muscles and sinew, mussed and damp blue-hair all over the place and not-entirely-dried smears of cum on the chest and on the coarse pubic hair. Fayt's eyes were only half-open, but lucid and intelligent, as he keenly observed Albel sliding his fingers over the taunt stomach and down the nicely formed right leg. More than once Albel had been on the receiving end of a kick from that strong leg. The strength was sacred to him and Fayt's right leg was strong and powerful and to him that leg was a work of art. Albel put his hands under the calf of that right leg and bending it from the knee raised it upwards. He felt the sharp, green eyes on him, on his every move as he bowed adoringly over the leg and kissed it reverently like it was the holiest of the holy artifacts. He listened to the hitching breath from the owner of the leg. Albel's fingers traced the pale-bluish blood veins under the white, nearly translucent skin and worshipped the limb with his lips but not with his tongue. Under his lips and fingertips Albel could feel the power which Fayt acquired through a diligent training.

And it excited Albel and the Wicked One in him.

Albel released the leg and Fayt spread his legs as Albel maneuvered his body between those strong, long limbs. He knelt there and watched the paler body lying before him. Fayt's breathing had changed. It was not panicked or erratic like it had been earlier. It meant that the youth was calm. He was serene and radiating some sort of calling warmth towards Albel and suddenly the Glyphian Captain was absolutely _certain_ that nobody before him had seen the smaller swordsman like this.

And it awed Albel and the Wicked One in him.

Albel rose above Fayt and placing his had beside Fayt's head he pressed a kiss on each of the younger one's closed eyelids. Fayt's arms wound around his neck and pulled Albel closer. The younger man had started to lightly tremble and even the light of his earlier bold words, Albel knew that Fayt _was_ frightened. And Albel realized, when Fayt's strong legs wound around his hips, that Fayt did not want to their joining to hurt, but he would take whatever Albel was willing to give him without complaint or hesitation. It hurt a bit that Fayt did not think that his pleasure was as important to Albel as Albel's own.

And it pained Albel and the Wicked One in him.

Albel pulled out of Fayt's embrace, detached the legs about his hips and rubbed reassuringly Fayt's arm, throat and face. He just kept touching this unselfish person soothingly, softly and did not say a word until the viridian eyes were opened. "I need to stretch you some more, if you want more of this. One finger is definitely _not_ enough and we need something to ease things", he told calmly and saw, how Fayt swallowed nervously and nodded as a sign of understanding and appreciating the words and the thought behind them.

Albel rose up and turned to search his night table. He had not planned anything like this happening and he knew that he had no suitable oil at hand. He hoped he would have _something_ they could use as lubrication in the night table, but he could not find anything else but a jar of burn salve. Albel picked up the small, ceramic jar and eyed it uncertainly.

"Do you think that would work?" Fayt asked carefully from his resting place on the bed and rose to lean on his elbows.

Albel frowned at the jar and its contents and irritatingly pushed his freely flowing hair behind his ear. "I'm not sure", he admitted and opened the jar to check out the contents. "I've never done anything like this so spontaneously like with you", Albel told distractedly as he scooped some salve from the jar. He smeared some of salve between his fingers and tried to decide, if the composition was alright for, what they needed it.

Then suddenly Fayt was there too. He was now sitting up, Albel still located between his spread legs. He was oh so close Albel that his scent and warmth filled all the Glyphian's senses. The Leingod son also scooped some salve onto his fingers and frowned lightly. "It feels rather thick", he asserted after a while and distractedly kissed Albel's cheek his eyes on the salve on his fingers.

"It's thicker than optimum", Albel agreed bit confused by the utterly random act of affection. Something in Fayt's closeness and gesture was so nonchalant and natural that Albel suspect they were genuine and did not require answer or any other form of acknowledgement other than maybe a passing, affectionate touch or kiss, but only if they came naturally.

Fayt hummed in occupied thoughts and then turned to look into Albel's crimson eyes. "I've never done this before. Do you think this stuff is okay?" he revealed innocently. His eyes shone innocently and his face showed only trust. Then Fayt's attention turned back to his fingers and substance on them. "It gets slicker after a while", he informed happily Albel. He was almost gleeful about his observation.

Albel decided that _no-one_ should be able to say such _things_ when wearing a face like _that_ in the situation like_this_. It was unfair and made Albel to want molest Fayt even more thoroughly than before. Which should have been impossible. Albel cleared his throat and tested the salve again. True to Fayt's observation a thinner layer of burn salve did not feel so sticky and was slick and slippery. "I think we could try this salve", Albel concluded and looked intensively at Fayt demanding the younger one's undivided attention. And he got it. "If this stuff doesn't feel good and my actions hurt you, you _must_ tell me so immediately", he directed Fayt. He would not allow any unneeded pain when the boy was untouched. Albel squinted his eyes and their carmine color shone hotly. "We're talking about your first time _and_ your ass", he pointed out _very_ bluntly.

Fayt turned bright red at Albel's words, but he steadily voiced out his understantment towards the guiding words. Even though it was embarrassing as hell to talk about lubrication and penetration and such he was grateful that they _did_ talk about them. It would have been so easy to pretend that those things meant nothing, that only feelings mattered. The Romance or whatever. But this was the reality and Fayt did not want to be hurt if it could be avoided and he had read that the first time could be really bad and painful. Especially to the one on receiving end regardless whether they were male or female. That Albel cared enough to talk about the possible complications and ways to prevent them, warmed Fayt's mind and heart and reinforced his believe that his love was directed to the right person.

Fayt licked his lips and looked over his shoulder at the mattress and the pillows. "How would you like me to…?" He choked and was not able to word out the entire question. It flashed through his mind, how _not_ sexy he was right at that moment.

"Perhaps we should try you on your back at first", Albel suggested and Fayt crooked his head unasked questions written all over his face. "The penetration isn't that deep and intense in that position, but we can change the position to another any time, if you want to", he told and then his cheekbones reddened slightly. "It's… also more intimate position so I think you'll like it… It _is_ your first time." Albel shrugged his shoulders trying to fake that the intimacy was there only for Fayt's benefit.

But as so many times before Fayt saw through Albel's words and actions and he was delighted that the other man also craved for all possible levels of intimacy in their joining. So Fayt leaned to kiss Albel deeply before he settled to the bed on his back. It was true, that he knew about the mechanics of the sex, but he had no clue, how they were going to proceed from here on and trusted that Albel would guide him.

Albel placed the jar of burn salve within the reach and returned his entire attention back to the boy lying in waiting on the bed. He could still read some anxiety from Fayt, but he knew it was only the jitters of not knowing, what to do. Calming Fayt down and easing him into, what would happen next became Albel's first priority. Yet still he passingly wondered, where and when the blankets had disappeared.

The Airyglyphian nobleman's eyes scanned over the young body laid on show in front of him and absentmindedly he brushed Fayt's right leg reverently with his left hand fingers. Fayt's breath became obstructed and that irregularity made Albel raise his eyebrow quizzically.

Fayt smiled shakily and his eyes followed acceptingly the movements of Albel's fingers on his legs as they drew meaningless patterns or perhaps they were signs for symbology. At his current state Fayt could not tell the difference. "Do you have a fetish of some sort?" he asked and Albel cast an incredulous look back at him, but his fingers did not stop. Fayt motioned towards his leg. "You keep touching my right leg. That's why I started to wonder…"

Albel seemed honestly perplexed by the notion that his fingers were having their own mind and glanced at his fingers which were slowly travelling up the leg. He laughed lowly and shook his head sending his long hair brush against Fayt's upper thighs and stomach. "It's not really anything like that. This leg", he begun and bowed to kiss the knee of that holy leg, "is very strong", he elaborated further and straightened. Fayt's expression told Albel that that the young man had no idea, what he was talking about. "It's your right leg."

Fayt frowned and tried to understand the true meaning behind the words.

Albel gave up and crawled to lay over Fayt his long hair covering them and caressing their skin. His right hand pressed in the pillow beside Fayt's head and his left hand wrapped firmly around Fayt's cock. "You kick with your right leg", he whispered heavily into Fayt's ear and moved his left hand. Surprisingly nimbly those badly scarred fingers manipulated the hard flesh in their hold. Fayt's pupils dilated and his mouth opened in a silent scream as the hold tightened as Albel measured the girth and the length of youth's manhood. "It's a strong, intriguing part of you and an _excellent_ weapon, which can't be taken from you by ordinary means", he continued to purr seductively and Fayt's fingers tangled into Albel's lose, long hair and he gasped his chest arching into Albel's as Glyphian's thump swept over the moist, wet, slippery tip and proceeded to massage it with varying pressure. "You could snap my neck with it without even trying", Albel cajoled and felt that delicious leg to wind around his waist and to pull him violently against Fayt causing the younger one cry out. Hastily Fayt's hands turned his head and their mouths crashed together fiercely. Teeth and tongues met in wet, breathless, furious series of passionate kisses. With every kiss Fayt moaned into Albel's mouth as his sensitive cock was played, teased by Albel's talented fingers. And with pleasure Albel swallowed those sweet, lewd noises of enjoyment.

Fayt ripped his mouth from Albel's and called out in distress. "Stop! You're making me to… _come_!" he wailed in anguish and tears rose to his unseeing eyes. "Not… alone…", he pleaded and fumbled with the words before Albel captured his mouth again. But now Albel's fingers were gripping Fayt's generously weeping shaft near its base warding off the breaking wave of pleasure.

Ending the punishing kiss Albel rose up to his right elbow and with the pride he took notice of every aspect of Fayt's desire and excitement. The raising chest, the flushed skin, the mussed hair, the sweat drops, the quavering muscles, the hard leaking cock and the shapely leg on his waist. Fayt Leingod was innocence and debauchery all wrapped in one and Albel _loved_ it. His own cock leaked precum and his moves smeared, dripped it on Fayt's abdomen and darker blue pubic hair where Albel's and Fayt's cum joined and mixed.

Albel released his hold on Fayt's arousal and moved the leg from his hips. He sat kneeling between the blue-haired Earthling's legs, pulled the pliant, eager body closer and grabbed the jar of the burn salve from the night table. With Fayt's co-operation Albel arranged the boy's body and legs so the puckered entrance under the alluring twin sacks was revealed in its glory to his hungry eyes. Albel took some salve on to his right hand fingers. With best of his ability he spread the salve over his fingers and brought them against the muscles of Fayt's anal passage pressing lightly, but not yet breaching the barrier into Fayt's insides. He raised his sanguine, dilated eyes to meet the fresh sage, dilated ones and offered his left hand to Fayt.

Fayt's right hand slipped into Albel's, their fingers intertwining and he licked his suddenly dry lips nervously. He took few deep breaths before he nodded to conforming that he was as ready as he could be.

Albel gripped Fayt's fingers and pushed in a finger. He knew it would not cause any discomfort to the younger man. After all just minutes before his unlubricated digit had been inside that hot, tight passage. Albel moved the slicked finger back and forth before he pushed the finger as deep as it would go into Fayt and turned to check, how the other one was doing.

Fayt was entirely relaxed and he had placed a second pillow under his head and upper torso. His green eyes were transfixed on Albel. His right hand was slack and the thump was steadily stroking over the darker skinned hardel of Albel. Fayt's left was not idle either as it slowly caressed his chest and sides in unplanned pattern and occasionally those wandering fingers stopped and returned to circle and twist his budding nipples. He breathed in lustful pants and gasps and his muscles thrummed in pleasure with intensity which he did not recall feeling before. Staring directly into Albel's eyes Fayt moved his left hand and sank its fingers into the coarse patch of blue hair at the junction of his legs. He closed his eyes, his back arched sharply and he moaned Albel's name.

At the same moment as Fayt called out his name, Albel pulled out his finger and replaced it with two digits. The initial breach with those fingers was more difficult and more painful than the preceding one. The change in Fayt's breathing rhythm and passingly more powerful squeeze on his left hand fingers told that truth to Albel, but he had to marvel the Earthen youth's self-control because the muscles of the anal canal stayed relaxed, tensing only briefly after the entering as a sign of minor pain and surprise. Albel checked again, how Fayt was doing. The younger swordsman's back had descended back to the pillows and his eyes were roaming over Albel's naked skin. Finally his eyes fastened somewhere past his erect cock, to Albel's naked groin and the hard, swollen shaft. He licked his lips and mouthed out Albel's name and his hunger for the older man without voice.

Albel's mouth melted into a sultry smile full of decadence and he continued his gentle stretching. With slow motions of back and forth, inner and outer he pushed the two fingers deeper into Fayt. At the same time he fondled the inner walls with the tips of the fingers. Fayt's body and mind reacted to the stimulus by making him to squirm, to trash lightly and to beg a kiss from Albel. And the blood-eyed male wanted that kiss, but they had come this far and he was not able to stop or slow down his insisting ministrations. So Albel kept his fingers moving and the pressure steady. As soon as he was certain that Fayt was hazy, preoccupied by the pleasure, he changed the movement of his fingers. Altering between rotating massage and separating scissoring he loosened the muscles until the entrance hole – lightly sucking his fingers in – felt wide and loose enough to receive the third finger with minimal pain.

Fayt watched intently Albel. He listened to what kinds of signs his was sending to him and allowed every feeling to surface and to be seen without trying to stifle them. Albel's warm, scarred hand in his made him feel secure and special and seeing the older swordsman's concentrated face assured him quieting his possible fears he was not aware of. Fayt had hardly felt any pain after receiving two long fingers and the way they moved inside him stretching and exploring and probing made him feel incredible. Fayt was going insane from the pleasure and he did not hesitate to tell that to Albel with a hitching voice. If Fayt Leingod _knew_ something about Albel 'the Wicked' Nox, it was the truth, how uncertain the Glyphian nobleman was in social situations and especially then about his scars. The words which the older warrior said about himself told the story about the feeling of being not good enough so Fayt made sure he told wordlessly _and_ with words, how much he liked, what Albel was doing to him.

For a moment Fayt abandoned his quest of learning unknown things about himself and studying his feelings and turned his eyes to observe Albel's body. His eyes saw Albel's cock standing strongly at attention and he could not turn his eyes away. Fayt marveled at the older one's cock which had not reached to it release even once. He estimated that Albel's member was slightly bigger than his and it continuously leaked droplets of precum of its enlarged and angry-red tip. Fayt felt the muscles of his anal passage ripple involuntarily around Albel's fingers, when he tried to imagine _that_ inside him pushing and pulling against the sensitive walls and attacking punishingly his sweet spot until he would lose his mind and his control would shatter leaving nothing but Albel into his universe. When Albel's third finger entered without any kind of warning, it hurt more than before, yet it was that intensity with the mental image of Albel's shaft ruthlessly fucking him into oblivion, which made Fayt scream in confused pleasure.

Fayt's scream startled Albel badly, his fingers stilled and his head shot up to see, what had gone wrong. But the sight in front of him was unbelievable in its unearthly beauty. Fayt's face and body was twisted in so intense bliss that Albel expected to see the boy climaxing. And he was greedy for it as this was, how _he_ had made this pure, sinful creature from the world of celestials to feel. Albel felt Fayt clamping tightly onto his hand as he gritted his teeth and denied the zenith.

And a fleeting moment time stood still.

"Everything alright now?" Albel asked soothingly and firmed his hold on Fayt's hand.

An apologizing smile appeared on Fayt's lips and eyes and he nodded. "Yeah", his voice was a bit raw from the scream. "I'm alright. Sorry about that."

Albel shook his head and freed his hand from Fayt's. He caressed the pale skin reassuringly. "Never apologize your pleasure, fool. It's unbecoming and in some other situation, with someone else", he swallowed with difficulty at the words, at the thought of Fayt sharing this with someone else, but Albel was a realist, "it can become a dangerous habit to belittle your pleasure and _desire_." He raised once again that prized right leg of Fayt with his left hand. He rubbed his cheek and – mainly by accident – also his hair on the powerful calf and trusted his fingers deeper into Fayt's tight heat keeping his gaze locked on the green eyes.

Fayt moaned and grabbed a grounding hold from the bed sheets under his writhing body. This was what he has asked, wanted for. This pleasure, this pain which only Albel Nox was able to give him. The three fingers inside his anal passage were stretching it beyond its normal width and his lower body was sending him the clear signals of pain, but he knew that some pain now would prevent the real agony so he controlled his breathing and relaxed his muscles with the best of his abilities.

Albel set down Fayt's leg from his hold and transferred that left hand partly tangled with some of his hair on Fayt's stomach, where he could feel the quivering of the abdominal muscles. They were not as sharply defined as Albel's but he was able to tell that in short time the signs of childhood and languid life would be gone. The thought of strong, stubborn and intelligent lover which Fayt Leingod would be without doubt in and out of bed satisfied Albel greatly. So he pushed the three fingers as far into the blue-haired male as he was able to and spread them apart gently, not too much or he might tear something. The fingers passingly rubbed against Fayt's prostate and the younger swordsman sighed in the blindingly white lust he felt. In few moments Fayt trusted his body enough that he begun to push himself against Albel's fingers doing his best to get them deeper, deeper, _deeper_.

Fayt's movements where the sign that he was ready for more, to the last act to join their bodies. It was the sign Albel had hoped for, but he waited until Fayt spoke the plea for more out loud with clear words. Just because the body was ready and willing did not mean that the mind was.

Albel retracted his fingers from the youth's back passage and admired how the muscles closed off the access. Yet at the same time the puckered entrance flexed like mourning in disbelief the loss of the fingers, which had been stretching it, preparing it for something bigger and longer.

Fayt swallowed nervously, when Albel's fingers abandoned his insides. A moment ago he had felt so full that is was bit uncomfortable, but he had gotten used to it and now the stretched out emptiness was unfamiliar even though it did not come unexpected. After all Albel had to remove his finger before he could fill Fayt with his erect manhood. Fayt moistened his lips and felt the prickling uneasiness and nervousness raising their heads, when Albel's touch disappeared from his skin. Reassuringly he still felt the older man's hair on his skin and moving slightly between his opened legs and in his curious desire Fayt rose up to his elbows to see, what Albel was doing.

Albel scooped some burn salve from the jar with his right hand. Gingerly he touched his painfully hard and ready cock. He swallowed roughly, gathered his willpower and pumping up and down with the fewest possible times he applied the salve all over his member. Albel's head flew backwards making his long hair dance around his body and he hissed lightly and gritted his teeth. He heard an answering gasp from Fayt and his head returned to back to see the emerald-eyed enigma in his bed staring shamelessly the hard shaft between his legs. The dilated pupils covered almost entirely the irises, which color was whirling and changing parade of different greens, and they followed incessantly the moves of Albel's hand over his cock.

Fayt's mouth opened to allow a silent sigh-like moan escape his lips. His eyes rose to meet the vermillion ones. Slowly he descended on the bed shoving the second pillow to the floor to accompany the bedcovers and raised his hand beckoningly towards Albel. "Please…" he whispered so silently, so passionately and in his mind Albel saw the vision he had had inside the training room with Fayt laying naked on the sandy floor and dominating Albel, bending Albel into his will just with plain gestures, eyes, lips cajoling without threat or violence, just spreading his legs…

With measured gestures Albel crawled over Fayt. His long hair cascaded over them and hid them into the private world where nothing else existed but the two of them, their feelings and their mutual pleasure. The Elicoorian Captain was very acutely aware, how his cock was pulsating and his balls hanging heavily. The Earthen boy wound his arms immediately around Albel's neck. Fayt demandingly tugged Albel to lie on his aching body which the gold-tipped tresses caressed lightly and he inhaled like addict the fresh scent of recently washed hair and skin. Albel relented only partly to the other's demands. He bent his elbows and connected their mouths into a sloppy, wet and long kiss with teeth and tongue. Albel ended the kiss and looking directly into Fayt's eyes he whispered the last warning: "This will hurt at first. Just don't panic and stay as relaxed as you can." His blood-red eyes shone eerily in the orange-tinted light of the breaking dawn. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop. When you think you it's alright for me to continue, tell me so."

Fayt nodded solemnly showing his acceptance and understandment for Albel's directions.

Albel smiled and kissed affectionately Fayt's forehead. Then with his left hand he guided Fayt to raise his right leg and wrap it around his waist. That leg with its firm muscles told Albel, what was Fayt's tension and agitation level and it _was_ an added bonus that it _was_ Fayt's _right_ leg. Albel settled over Fayt. His left hand fingers combed calmingly the short, blue hair and his right hand held his cock in the right angle for penetration as his hips moved forward. He felt every tremble, every quiver of Fayt's, of his own. The leaking tip of his cock pressed firmly against the readied and stretched entrance to Fayt's anal channel. They both were breathing laboriously and their eyes were locked together.

Albel took a centering inhale. "I _desire_ you, Fayt", he intoned formally and pushed himself into Fayt.

Fayt's eyes widened at Albel's words, at the feeling of Albel's shaft breaching the barrier into his hot insides. Fayt's fingernails cut into the older man's back and drew blood. Even though he had promised to do his best to stay relaxed, every muscle in his body tensed, when unknown pain wrecked through his young body. Hazily he was aware of Albel crying out in pain, when Fayt's teeth sank into the taller male's shoulder flooding his mouth with the taste of blood. Fayt had expected the pain. He was familiar with the pain, after all he _was_ a warrior. But this agony was nothing like he had experienced or readied himself for. The pain shot up his spine and down his legs and his nerve system was in fire especially around his lower back. The agony ripped him to pieces mercilessly raping and branding his mind and tinting everything with a distant promise of _something_ else worth of this pain. With the taste of Albel's blood tainting his mouth and with the fragrance of Albel's blood alluring his nose, Fayt vaguely came to acknowledge that he had lost his virginity in more than one way. Even with the agony capturing his body, he did not regret his lust and love towards the slender Glyphian looming over him, inside him, in his right leg's bone-breaking grip.

Slowly, too slowly the pain begun to subside, to creep away and Fayt became conscious of the man he was clinging to. He felt his fingernails digging into the smooth-muscled back and drawing blood. He felt his teeth biting into the graciously curved shoulder and tasting blood. He felt the slender, powerful body shake in his vice-like embrace. Fayt took deep, tranquil breaths and forced his muscles to relax. He moved his hand to stoke them over the bleeding back to comb the long hair. He eased off his teeth from the shoulder and felt the blood to run down his face from the corner of his mouth and to drip, drip from the shoulder wound to his naked chest. Fayt set his right hand onto Albel's check and turned that face to meet his. He was able to see some pain hiding in those beautiful, sanguine eyes.

"What have I done to you?" Fayt asked in horror regretting his harsh actions.

Albel blinked dumbfoundedly at Fayt before he snorted and shook his head in amusement. "Only you, Leingod", he remarked and leaned to lick his own blood from the edge of Fayt's jawline affectionately, arousedly. "Of the two of us, you felt more pain."

"But _you_ are the one, who's _bleeding_!" Fayt protested and his thump soothed over Albel's cheekbone.

Albel quirked his eyebrow in dismissal of unneeded concern. "These are _minor_ ones. They heal quickly and better me than you in this situation", he asserted and conquered Fayt's brattling mouth with a deep kiss, which involved lot of tongue and willpower. "The walls in the anal passage are easy to tear and hard to heal", he murmured into the kisses.

It was true that Fayt's violent reaction had caught Albel unawares. The nails and the teeth sinking into his flesh had been surprise. The tensing muscles not so much. But for Albel the pain was minor thing and in the end only highlighted his pleasure and triumph. Even though it was only the very tip of his shaft inside, his precum was still seeping into the Earthen youth and now _Fayt was Albel's_. Fayt's pain and Albel's blood, Fayt wrapped around Albel and Albel inside Fayt were the evidences.

Fayt's right hand buried its fingers into Albel's long, two-colored hair, which he adored because it was Albel's hair. Fayt's legs were now totally relaxed and the pain was almost gone. Talking and waiting while both of them stayed completely still had helped him to become accustomed to now lesser pain. It no longer felt like Albel was trying to rip him apart with his large manhood. Fayt let out small sounds of enjoyment into the kisses and his hands started to caress and stoke Albel's skin and hair. With a muffled voice he requested Albel to go on.

Albel ended the latest kiss and his left hand once again begun to draw that strange pattern on Fayt's right leg fondly, gently, lustfully. Albel's eyes shone passionately. "I _desire_ you, Fayt", he repeated as formally as before and carefully pushed his erect member deeper into the tempting depths of Fayt's pliant body.

The pain was there again, but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been at the first breaching push. Fayt moaned and arched his neck and felt Albel's teeth gently, deliciously scratch the revealed skin. He kept insisting pressure with his right leg on the older man's waist and he was able to feel every lewd inch of Albel swollen cock penetrating his passage deeper and deeper rubbing somewhat roughly against the sensitive walls. Albel's right hand found its way deeper into Fayt's soft hair as Albel settled more of his weight on Fayt and they kissed numerous times fleetingly, longingly, passionately.

Fayt was impossibly tight around Albel's throbbing shaft and the pain of it was exquisite. It felt much more better than it should have and he could not understand, why it was that the non-experienced boy was able to drive Albel the Wicked without trying beyond the insanity of his personal hellish existence and make him _human_ once again by allowing and more than approving the Wicked's cock and seed enter him and fill him. Albel could not understand it, but it was a delicious feeling of ultimate rapture and acceptance and _desire_ and he could have sworn that the stretched channel was trying to suck him in and to keep him imprisoned within this Celestial Destroyer forever. He greedily listened to their combined gasps and hisses and moans of pained pleasure. Albel felt Fayt's right leg on his waist and hip and the left leg twining with Albel's right one. Fayt's hands had returned around his neck and upper torso. He felt the boy's hard flesh-rod and muscles quivering and spasming in confusing crossfire of different stimuli. The wet, leaking tip of the younger man's shaft rubbed against Albel's hard stomach as he kissed and mouthed Fayt's exposed throat and jawline. He nibbled and caressed and touched every part of Fayt's naked, sweat-covered body he was able to reach easily and with the steady pressure he sank deeper into the unexplored spots inside Fayt.

It took forever, a second for Fayt before Abel stopped finally nested to the hilt inside the blue-haired youth. Fayt's body was trembling, when he tried to learn to accommodate and to accept these new carnal feeling of hurt and pleasure and lust. Albel's lips were roaming over his throat and shoulders, his other hand was in his blue hair massaging his scalp and his damnable, comforting left hand kept tracing that weird patter on Fayt's leg and worshipping it and his two-toned hair was scattered everywhere sticking to the sweaty skins.

Fayt concluded there and then that Albel Nox _definitely_ had a power and strength related fetish. Not that it was entirely new news for him. Not that it felt bad, but the way Albel constantly touched and caressed his right leg was mildly disturbing. Nice, but odd considering how reserved the Elicoorian man was and it made him ponder many things he knew about the man inside him. But that touch did not avert his attention off the new feeling of fullness which Albel's cock buried deep into him gave. Fayt waited still, not kissing just observing Albel's face and the feeling, how his anal muscles rippled and contracted around Albel giving Fayt information about the older man's size and texture. The erect member pulsed inside him, rubbed his walls, he shivered lightly as he imagined some hot liquid – Albel's precum – slowly seeping into him, which was slickening him, smoothing Albel's motions and he felt more aroused. Carefully Fayt untwined his left leg from Albel's right one and wound it with his right leg around Albel's waist. The change of his position jolted the hard length in him and Fayt hummed in pleasure silently. Albel moaned in response and Fayt pressed their mouths together as his legs pulled Albel's body even closer.

Albel deemed Fayt adjusted to his girth as the boy's legs locked behind his lower back and he initiated a frenzied kiss. Fayt murmured his desire and readiness for more against Albel's lips. The Glyphian pulled back slightly – not too much – and pushed back into Fayt slowly, gently.

Fayt gasped in shock and involuntarily his hips snapped forward to bury Albel deeper. He gasped for the air and shivered and his hands wandered all over Albel's naked skin and tangled into the long hair. He shut his eyes and encouraged Albel to move again. It did not feel good or bad for Fayt personally, just little weird, but he saw the brief flash of pleasure in Albel's eyes and it made him desire more of Albel.

Albel moved again and gritted his teeth against the unfathomable pleasure, when Fayt's inner walls tensed on him trying to trap him deep inside. It felt good, very good for Albel, but even in his passionate mist he was able to see that Fayt was not yet immersed by the same burning, lustful incoherency in his veins like Albel was. So he kept his pushed and pulls steady, deepening them gradually, when Fayt begun to move his hips more actively and eagerly. At first the younger man's motions were clumsy and staggering belying his inexperience in this dance, but slowly he gained confidence on his actions and begun to match Albel's rhythm. They were both breathing in irregular, heavy pants and gasps and sweat was covering their skins sliding down their back and limbs.

Albel changed subtly his stance before he plunged back in harder and with more speed. The tip of his cock glided over a differently textured area in the channel and Fayt tensed more than before. The youth's sight was littered with flash of starburst colors and he shouted in pleasure he had not expected but wished for. His legs pulled Albel flush against him violently and strongly.

It left on doubt for Albel that he could increase his speed and power behind the thrusts even more. He pulled almost entirely out of Fayt before ramming in. His movements were helped by Fayt as the Earthborn youth raised his hips to meet Albel's and his tights demonstrated how strong they were. Albel looked down to see the sight of pure pleasure written on Fayt's face and it added to his own satisfaction. I made him also bit smug to know that he had caused that look of utterly disconnected desire, so he leaned over Fayt's ear to tease the swordsman pliantly squirming and wantonly crying under him. "You like to be ravaged by my cock… Don't you, Fayt?"

Fayt's mind was filled with blinding pleasure with every stroke. He could not think anything else but Albel fucking him into oblivion, Albel's shaft ramming into his sweet spot and Albel's touch on his skin branding him with those white-hot, callused fingers. And his right leg… Oh _god_, Albel was touching and caressing it _again_. Then the older man's sensual, rasping voice was in his ears passionately mocking his abandonment yet clearly loving it. "You're… a… _bastard_!" Fayt was able to whimper before Albel cruelly, blessedly abused his prostate more. "You _know_ I love it!" he wailed and begged for more tightening his hold on Albel's neck and back his fingers tugging and pulling Albel's hair in the throes of passion and lust.

"Hot. Tight. Sucking me in", Albel gasped between his thrust and moved quicker, a bit more unsteadily enjoying the half-violent tugs on his scalp. "Your legs around me. Never felt this good before", he admitted and with some struggle his left hand abandoned Fayt's right leg so he could steady his body better that he could put all of his weight and strength to pleasing the celestial male. "I _desire_ you, Fayt!"

Albel's words were too much for Fayt and his other hand's fingers sank again into the flesh of Albel's back. Fayt keened in denial as he tried to ward off his orgasm, but along his repeated admission Albel plunged harder than before into Fayt's prostate. The blue-haired man's eyes widened and his mouth opened to beg the taller man not to end this feeling painful pleasure ever, to keep them joined as one eternally. However that last thrust took every inhibition and self-control from Fayt and he fell over the crest into his release.

Albel saw and felt Fayt reaching to his zenith and his mouth opened in silent yell. The jets of white cum splashed on Albel's stomach, chest and even throat, when the younger one went rigid and still and arching. The boy's anal muscles spasmed and rubbed Albel's sensitive length. He was able to make one last push before he too had to surrender. "_Desire_… Fayt…" he growled incoherently when he simply came.

In his half-there state of consciousness Fayt thought he could feel Albel's shaft swell and then shot out streams of burning hot cum against his over-sensitive, over-tender prostate to coat his insides. It hurt. It was rapture. His back arched painfully to the point of breaking and this time he truly screamed when he unknowingly climaxed again.

Albel's breath was taken away and his muscles tensed, when Fayt screamed and squeezed his shaft painfully. He saw his own disbelief reflected in the emerald eyes before they shut and Fayt fell into tired unconsciousness. Yet his arms and legs stayed firmly locked around Albel to keep his softening member lodged in his still quivering anal passage which was now full of Albel's cum.

Albel's arms were exceptionally trembling from the exhaustion and effort and he could not breathe well. So he gently lowered himself on his elbows to lightly lie over his _desirable_ lover. Albel had of course heard stories of men having a dry orgasm, but he had never before seen one. He puzzled the boy in his bed. Even though the other male was unconscious, his hold on Albel was unbreakable. It was a sign of possessiveness which no-one before had showed towards Albel the Wicked.

Albel _desired_ Fayt. His and only his.

Carefully not to jolt himself inside his lover or the pale boy's body Albel reached to idly pet the short, blue hair. He kissed the lowered eyelids and studied the face of this youth who had beaten him in the battle, protected him in and out of the battlefield and now graced Albel's bed.

Perhaps Fayt _desired_ Albel too. Wanting him as his and only his.

Fayt groaned as he regained his consciousness and his eyelids fluttered before they opened revealing the twin orbs of pure emerald-green. His arms and legs stayed locked around Albel as those intelligent eyes observed the face before him. He felt his Elicoorian lover's fingers in his hair soothing and petting and wondered why the older man had not moved into a better position. Then he felt Albel's soft cock inside his anal passage and his face turned rather reddish from embarrassment, when he realized that it was the restricting hold of his limps which were preventing Albel from pulling out of him. Fayt unwrapped his legs and arms so Albel could move.

The Glyphian swordsman saw the reluctance in the young Earthian's movements as he freed Albel from his embrace. The youthful lover did not want to let go of him, but he also did not want to make the crimson-eyed male uncomfortable. Albel moved carefully out of Fayt, but the other male still cringed and hissed from the minor ache. He studied sharply the youth, who did his best to conceal his hurt, which surfaced again now that the pleasure was no longer distracting him. Albel took a seat between Fayt's spread legs and watched the Leingod son even more closely than before allowing his eyes to wander all over that delightful body. His eyes saw cum and blood stains, the sweat drops and the few bruises Albel had given to the blue-haired one.

Fayt felt accurately Albel pulling his softened shaft out of his anal passage and the pain which he had thought being in the past by now. His lower back hurt and his entrance smarted. The pains seemed to pulsate with the beat of his heart and blood flow, but he already knew that it could have been much, much worse. Then those intense red eyes fixed onto his puckered entrance. Fayt felt some of Albel's cum leaking out of his hole and he flushed the deep red. Suddenly he felt so humiliated by the reactions of his body, but comfortingly Albel just caressed his right leg and did not say a thing.

Albel nodded with satisfaction. He licked his lips smugly, lewdly, when he saw some of the proof of his fulfilled desire leaking out of Fayt's anal hole. He raised his eyes to meet the green ones. "There's no sign of blood", Albel told to the younger man, who was blushing furiously, and rose from the bed. He settled Fayt's legs comfortably together and took his purple loincloth from the chair he had left it last evening. Forgoing the rest of his clothes Albel walked to the door. With his hand on the doorknob he turned to look back at his young lover lying on his bed. "Don't try to sit and keep your movements at minimum", he directed. "I'll be right back", he said as a final word before he opened the door, stepped into the freezingly cold corridor and closed the door leaving Fayt alone into the room with his thoughts.

Fayt moved his head around nervously, watched at the closed door and his fingertips drummed idly against his bare stomach. He could tell that moving would not be the brightest idea even though he was feeling a bit chilled. So he tried to preoccupy his time by guessing, how long he had been out of it. It had been nice to wake up his new lover still in his embrace. Never mind it had not been a real embrace, but Albel had accepted it and had not tried to forcefully get away from him. Fayt remembered the feel of Albel's warm hand in his hair. The touches had been so gentle and so affectionate coming from Albel the Wicked, the man whose allies and enemies single-mindedly announced being incapable of gentleness and warm feelings. Fayt remembered the words Albel had repeated several times. 'I _desire_ you, Fayt', the older man had said again and again, repeating them several time like a mantra. Although his older lover had not spoken a word about love – but neither had Fayt himself – something about the way older man emphasized '_desire_' gave Fayt the impression that the words, the vows of love and fidelity had indeed spoken out loud. But somehow the word had come out from Albel's cold lips… 'Wrong' was not the correct word for it but aside the some kind of distortion Fayt was unable to pinpoint, why he got this feeling of inaccurateness.

Before Fayt was able to mull over the meanings of words and distortions any further the door opened and Albel stepped in. The taller man was carrying a steaming bucket, some linen towels over his forearm and a cup and saucer made of red-burning clay, which contents were also steaming in the cool air. Albel walked carefully and made sure that the cup would not spill the liquid to the floor or the woven rugs on the floor. He placed the cup on the night table, lowered the bucket on the floor and sat down on the bed beside Fayt's hip. He turned to gaze at his youthful lover, who was following his every move with a small, silly grin of happiness on his pretty face. Albel allowed a secret smile grace his lips passingly as an answer for the youth's grin and he lightly caressed the pale stomach, hip and thigh before he bent down to wet one of the towels in the hot water in the bucket. Albel turned back to Fayt and carefully he maneuvered himself so that he could raise Fayt's right leg. With gentle swipes he wiped his lover clean between his legs from the cum with had leaked from the anal passage and after that he proceeded to clean up the younger swordsman's other body parts from the sweat and cum. Albel frowned a little in thought and came to conclusion that they should bathe later on to clean themselves better. The quick cleaning he had done to himself before going to see the Castle Healers was not good enough.

Albel dropped the soiled towel on the floor. "Turn over to your stomach", he urged the blue-haired male and helped out as the younger on hissed from the ache but even then did not protest. Albel was delighted that his lover seemed to trust his judgment – for now – in the bedroom matters. So when Fayt had settled on his stomach his arms crossed under his head, Albel bowed to kiss the boy between the shoulder blades all way down to the small of back until he returned to his caretaking. He bent over to soak several towels and after squeezing them almost dry, he placed them on Fayt's lower back to ease the ache and tense muscles. Albel hummed silently in the tone of an old battlefield song about the importance of taking care of your comrades and your _desired_ companion as he waited momentarily the warmth to sweep into Fayt's lower body.

Fayt enjoyed fully effect of the relaxation which the warm towels helped him to achieve and watched his long-haired lover's actions from the corner of his eye. He watched attentively as Albel turned to retrieve the glazed, red-burning clay cup with his left hand from the nightstand beside the bed and gave it to Fayt. Awkwardly Fayt shifted his position on the bed and stuffed a pillow under his chest. He took the cup thanking Albel quietly and kissed the scarred hand affectionately. The contents of the cup appeared to be some kind of herbal tea which smelled faintly of raspberries and something citric, sweet but not too sweet. "What's this?" Fayt inquired before he carefully tasted the hot brew only to notice that it tasted rather good.

Albel had bent to collect the blankets and the pillows from the floor. He suspended his chore and turned his head so he could see the younger man behind the fall of his black tresses. "It's a medicine. It's made for the pain", he grunted as he fished the covers and the pillows up from the floor and dumped them on the bed.

Fayt hmmed in thought and drank some more of the tea-like medicine. "What's in it?" he finally asked in curiosity when he was not able to tell anything just by taste. "It tastes like raspberries, but it had to be more than that", he mused and peered in to the cup.

Albel was amused by Fayt's insisting inquiry but did not reveal it. His _desirable_ lover really liked to get bottom of things and got cranky when he did not. So Albel just shook a blanket out and placed it on Fayt's bare, chilled legs and the younger one sighed in pleasure. "As far as I know", said and sat down Fayt's legs between his bent knees, "it's made mainly from the bark of willow. It's excellent for fewer and muscle pain. We used it often when on war camps and I've drank it few times." Albel carefully started to massage Fayt's lower back muscles after removing the towels and dropping them into the bucket full of scalding hot water and the younger one shivered under his touch. "I know that here in the castle the Castle Healers mix raspberries and some lemon balm with the willow bark decoction (2) to improve the taste."

Fayt moaned half in pain, half in relief and pleasure, when Albel altered between the gentle but firm massage and the hot towels. He drank rest of the medical tea and after handing the cup and saucer to Albel and repositioning the pillow, he relaxed back onto his crossed arms and into the mattress. Albel's closeness and – not so well concealed – pampering made him feel special, important and the most crucially _loved_. The medicine and Albel's actions begun to work their miracles soon and Fayt felt sleepy.

Albel must have realized his lover's decreasing state of coherency, because he placed the warm towels on Fayt's back, slid to lie on Fayt's side, pulled the boy closer and spread the blankets over their bodies. He kissed the young swordsman gently with some passion on the lips and collected Fayt into his arms. "Go to sleep, fool. I'll wake you up in couple of hours, when those useless, lazy maggots have decided to join us in the new day." Albel rubbed his cheek against the top of Fayt's head and ran his hand up and down the lean muscled back under the covers. "There should be no pain and you'll feel better by then."

Fayt smiled exhaustedly and rubbed his cheek against Albel's chest. He took some of those long, black-and-gold tresses to his fingers and played with them in sleepy irresoluteness. His face and eyes rose to lock with his lover's red ones and his face was stubbornly determined and clear when he opened his mouth. "I love you, Albel", he confessed simply and waited for Albel's reaction.

Albel's eyes widened, his arm tightened around Fayt's waist and his face flushed lightly. His eyes glimmered tellingly when he bent his head. Albel nibbled his open-hearted lover's temple and hair with his burning lips and hummed contently. He had been given a gift he never thought he could have. "I _desire_ you, Fayt (3)", he admitted once again with a strong emotion coloring his voice and his hands caressed the Earthborn swordsman's pale skin everywhere he could reach. He captured his lover's mouth into a kiss full of his happiness and returned emotion.

After the kiss Fayt was too tired to ask, what exactly Albel meant with his words. He wanted to know the implication behind the stress of that word. Again he got the impression that the communicator in his pants pocket was not translating the Airyglyphian word correctly so he made a mental note to hear that word without the communicator on. Perhaps it was also the time that he should begin to learn his slender lover's native language. The translator of the communicator had made him lazy scholar in this situation after all he was able to read both Airyglyphian and Aquarian languages.

Fayt Leingod's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep very quickly.

Albel on the other hand stayed awake and marveled this gorgeous youth in his arms. The youth who had decided to give his own self and everything he was to Albel in exchange of Albel himself and everything he was. Possessively the Elicoorian Captain stroked and touched _his lover's_ skin and hair with simple pleasure of just being allowed to be his possessive self. After a while he moved Fayt off his body and begun to massage the boy's lower back and changing the cooled towels into the warm ones. Albel was happy and content to take care of this cerulean-haired warrior, who was now indeed his lover and partner. The feelings following that thought were new and forgotten to him, but he held them close to himself just like he held this precious youth.

To _desire_ like this was something new to Albel.

This was a vigil Albel 'the Wicked' Nox was willing to do.

**ooooo**

So what _is_ pleasure? Have you ever thought of it? When you really start to think about pleasure, it will not be that easy to explain. And not only the problem of explanation… Different things, feelings give pleasure to different people and pleasure is never same for two personalities. What you might find pleasurable, might be unpleasant to someone else. Of course there are some kind boarders, which society and culture impose upon individuals about right and wrong kind of source of pleasure. And more than that… There are different _stages_ in pleasure. Sure, sexual pleasure and enjoyment are one, but so is pleasure of accomplishing something. A job well-done…

Is _that_ the connecting factor…?

TBC…

**ooooo**

**Author's Note 2:** And now I shall be kicked out of FFnet. If – by some miracle – I am not, see you around in the next chapter. It feels somewhat silly that this chapter ended almost identically with the previous one. Huh, strange how things work out. Also I wish you read at least my notes about _desire_ and if possible comment about it. The meaning is clear to me and to Crimson, but we both are Finns so we understand the cultural context and explanation easily. Which is why I would like to have some opinions from those of you whose native language is other than Finnish.

(1) Homosexuality (from Greek _homos_ 'same' and Latin-based 'sexual') as a word originates which origin is in the 1890s. According to Wikipedia it was first mentioned in Krafft-Ebing's '_Psychopathia Sexualis_' in 1869, so the term for different types of sexualities (and the concept of sexuality itself) did not exist in 15th and 16th centuries (so called the European or Western Middle Ages) and if I am remember correctly Airyglyph is living that time in the SO3. So I believe that Albel does not have a term of 'homosexual' in his vocabulary. For further information, please check your local library of Wikipedia under 'homosexuality'.

(2) The raspberry, the lemon balm and the willow bark decoction have been used in folk healing back in the old times. The information is taken from the originally Danish book '_Klassiske Lægelpanter_' (published by G. E. C. Gads Forlag in Copenhagen in 1997) and published in Finnish as '_Anis ja Iisoppi – Vanhoja lääkekasveja_' (WSOY, 1999).  
**The raspberry** (_Rubus Idaeus_) was thought to lower inflammation reactions. It was also used help in digestion and urinary tract problems and in diarrhea. House wine and other spirits can be flavored with raspberries.  
**The lemon balm** (_Melissa Officinalis_) was thought to be an excellent overall medicine and useful plant and for example Pliny (_Plinius_) recommended it for almost everything. In Scandinavia the tea made of the lemon balm was thought to help in heart problems. Even today the lemon balm tea is thought to be soothing and mind-clearing and helping in depression. Otherwise it is thought to help in migraine, menstrual pain and defuse muscle cramps and many other things.  
**The willow bark decoction** (_Salix_ sp.) has been known to ease the pain and lowering the fewer since the first calendars. It is used for headaches, gout pains, neuralgias, muscle pains, sciaticas and so on. The active ingredient is salicylic acid. Today the willow bark decoction is almost entirely replaced by the synthetic salicylic acid in medicines like Aspirin.

(3) Few author's remarks about Albel's "I _desire_ you, Fayt."  
The reason why I decided to stress the word 'desire' was that I was very passingly and oddly thinking about the languages, the meanings of the words and the way to evade Albel ever saying "I love you, Fayt.", because I believe that he would do his outmost to never use the word 'love'. Albel's 'love' would be in his actions and personally I do not like the word '_love'_ much, because it is so over used and misused. And because I am a Finn. It is very rare to hear a Finn use the word '_rakastaa'_ (to love). I thought about the universe of Star Ocean 3 and remembered the communicators. What _if_ there is a _word_ in Elicoorian language, which _does not_ have an _exact_ match in Earthen language so the communicator takes the closest but still incorrect meaning? We have those kinds of words and they are very often tied to the culture and they _are real_. In Finnish we have a term of '_sisu'_, a one word and very positive one. Its meaning (as far as I am able to explain) is close to being stubborn, never giving up and falling down (failing) but rising back to one's feet to try again and again. Reflecting on this I decided that when Albel _desires_ the correct meaning of the word is in fact bit different, but the communicator's translator does not have a matching word.

/ 14 459 words and 16 pages in Word 2010


	19. The Love

**Author:** Ciissi  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III: Till the End of Time  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Ocean III. It belongs to Square Enix, may they do lots of more good games. The song "Gravity of Love" belongs to Enigma. I am not a linguist, so I might claim very weird things about languages changing and also because I am _not_ native English speaker my terms might be wrong.  
**Warnings:** NC-17. Contains yaoi meaning at least two males having sex together. And author's – not Albel's or anyone else's – language  
**Author's Note 1: **I was trying to update quickly. But then I entered in to NaNoWriMo at the beginning of the November and everything was blown to hell. I have no timetable for the next update. Most like there will be no update even on December, because I am going to Japan for Christmas and the New Years and two weeks are most likely not enough to write a chapter. Well… we shall see closer to that date.

**ooooo**

**Part Two – Chapter Three: The Love (I'm NOT going to say IT!)**  
_Turn around and smell what you don't see  
Close your eyes… it is so clear  
Here's the mirror, behind there is a screen  
On both ways you can get in.  
Don't think twice before you listen to your heart,  
Follow the trace for a new start.  
What you need and everything you'll feel  
Is just a question of the deal.  
In the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove  
The experience of survival is the key  
To the gravity of love._  
~Enigma: Gravity of Love~

Albel Nox of the famous Airyglyphian Household of Nox kept his vigil over his younger lover for few hours. He sat on the side of the bed, took care of the snoozing swordsman and when he was not admiring his lover's peaceful face, he was observing the steady change in the light which poured into his room from the window. Somewhat half-heartedly he listened to the voices and the noises of the slowly, rabidly waking Royal Castle, until he knew that the time for breakfast was almost upon them. Albel himself did not really care about the joint breakfast with the King but he _knew_ that his lover cared a lot about the silly things like a proper behavior and a common courtesy.

The proper behavior and the common courtesy also included leaving one's room at least partially, but preferably fully, clothed.

Albel stood up doing his best to not to disturb the youth still sleeping in his bed. He walked across the room to the chair on which he had discarded their clothes last night. With efficiency of years in army he picked up his undergarments and the long, royal purple stockings. Albel dressed up quickly, but suddenly the movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He straightened and slowly turned to face a tall mirror standing on the floor. His blood-red eyes roamed over his reflection critically before he dismissed whatever he was seeing as irrelevant and turned away to continue his dressing up for the new day.

Albel stopped, stiffened and turned back to his reflection. Slowly he neared the mirror as his eyes observed more thoroughly his reflection. Standing before the mirror Albel ran his right hand over the bruised, bloody bite marks on his shoulder. The marks neared his neck, but not once they appeared over the sensitive skin of throat. Those marks of possession and pain mesmerized the Elicoorian Captain. Never before had he allowed a bed mate mark him this clearly without violent retaliation. But then again Fayt Leingod was different from those useless maggots and too willing whores whom belonged into noble families. Albel _desired_ Fayt, wanted everything that the green-eyed boy would give to him.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wound around Albel's waist and a warm, lean, _naked_ body pressed itself against Albel's back. A chin found a comfortable place between Albel's shoulder and neck. Contently relaxing into the hold Albel placed his left, burned arm on the paler arms on his waist and his right hand wandered to touch lightly the strong right thigh. He tilted his head and rubbed his cheek against the soft, silky hair. Through the mirror Albel's eyes met the drowsy, sage-green eyes of his new lover.

Fayt blinked his eyes slowly, still half-asleep. He inhaled Albel's scent and murmured in some sort of happy torpor. But whenever his eyes opened with the blinks the clarity in them told Albel that the youth was not really _that_ sleepy. His body was warm and pliant in its drowsiness, but his mind was sharp and alert in its wakefulness.

Albel rather liked it. This contradiction, which his lover was. So he pulled the blue-haired youth from behind his back to stand in front of him. For a moment Albel observed the naked form before he pulled the intelligent boy into his embrace wrapping his arms around the slender waist. He felt their muscles relaxing into the warmth and the closeness of the other familiar body.

The newly formed pair of lovers nuzzled into each other and basked in the shielding pleasure of safety and shared secrecy. Slowly their heads turned and their lips melted into a long, assuring kiss. They did not have that sureness which came from the longtime relationship. Their hands wandered over the planes of bodies, over the skin to make sure that the other one was real and what happened few hours ago had been real too.

Fayt smiled gently to Albel and rubbed his face against his darker lover's shoulder. He wanted to stay like this forever with Albel. Suspended in time within Albel's arms. Yet at the same time he wanted to move forward to see what else the two of them could have. And Fayt settled to step forward towards the future: "Good morning , Albel", he whispered and placed his hands all over the older man's back with his fingers spread, doing his best to touch as much as he could his lover.

Albel stared at the mirror over Fayt's shoulder and marveled the picture, which the two of them formed on the reflecting surface. His youthful lover was clearly at ease with – or not thinking about – his nakedness under the older swordsman's sharp eyes. The paler skin covered smoothly the well-formed back and leg muscles. The beauty of that strong body was only broken by the darker skin of Albel's arms. His left arm had found its favorite resting place on Fayt's waist and the palm of his right hand was over Fayt's spine pressing the Earthborn man closer to Albel. Fayt's greeting words brushed, tickled against Albel's shoulder and broke him out of his reverie. The Elicoorian male hummed thoughtfully and pulled his lover closer himself if that was possible. "Good morning", he answered with happiness burning in the pit of his stomach, but his eyes did not stray from the reflection of the tall mirror.

Fayt frowned at Albel's distracted greeting, but his annoyance was mellowed by Albel's act of trying to get their bodies even closer. He turned his head and pressed his right cheek against Albel's left shoulder so he could observe the Glyphian man without painfully craning his neck or breaking the pleasant embrace. Fayt realized soon after that his lover was looking directly at something behind Fayt's turned back. Whatever it was, it was not upsetting the volatile swordsman. Fayt had never before seen Albel's face so relaxed and content. So whatever it was, it was something enjoyable and soothing for his lover.

But Fayt could not see, what was behind his back and it was making him very curious. "What are you looking at?" he finally inquired his natural curiosity getting the best of him.

Albel's head jerked back and towards Fayt and for a long moment his face stayed utterly blank, like he did not understand the question. Then a fire ignited into his blood-red eyes and the expression which rose on his face alarmed Fayt for incoming trouble which only Albel the Wicked could create or cause. Expect that not before that expression had been laced with pure sexual desire.

Usually Fayt's curiosity was just a bane upon Albel and his privacy and past, but now he could appreciate that trait in the viridian-eyed swordsman. Curiosity had gotten Fayt and the rest of his team of world-saving companions into trouble or sidetracked many times in the past, but Albel suspected that 'trouble' had never before included situation like this. So the Wicked One smiled deviously and bent his neck to kiss his baffled lover. "Do you really want to know?" he murmured against those delicious lips he was devouring. His left hand abandoned the pale waist and moved downwards to mold over Fayt's right buttock.

Fayt moaned into the kiss, when Albel's hand cupped his butt and pressed his groin slightly more firmly against the taller body. And he wondered, was there any other answer than the affirmative one to his lover's question. If there was, it was not Fayt's answer. "Yes, I want to know", he said when he was able to pry his mouth free. After all Fayt yearned to know everything there was to know about Captain Albel Nox of the Black Brigade of the Kingdom of Airyglyph.

Suddenly Albel changed his hold on Fayt, separated their bodies and rolled Fayt over to meet the unobstructed reflection in the mirror.

Fayt's eyes widened and his mouth opened in amazement. His face gained a light pink coloring as Albel's bold hands wandered over his naked skin and those ruby eyes stayed fastened on the mirror and what it reflected. And just like his lover Fayt could not remove his eyes from the reflecting surface to his shock. He looked at the young, green-eyed man in the mirror breathing in irregular gasps of air and arching shamelessly into the touch of a pair of mismatched hands. The other hand with sun-kissed skin and its companion with the mesh of red and white burn-scarring. Yet they were so gentle in their caressing touches. Fayt watched entranced as the blue-haired youth in the mirror raised his hands, moved them backwards and sank his fingers into the freely flowing, fine hair of his long-haired lover. Fayt's breath hitched more clearly than before as the mirror image of his gorgeous lover allowed his hands to travel lower and to touch the coarse, darker patch of blue hair.

"Do you see, what I see, Fayt?" the man in the mirror, the man behind Fayt asked and his words rumbled in his chest and against Fayt's bare back. "Mine", Albel rasped possessively and watched as his image in the mirror bent down to nibble its lover's ear. "Mine to have. Mine to keep."

Fayt tilted his head to the side as in an offering and rubbed his fingertips against Albel's scalp. "Yes…", he purred and pulled his left hand off the two-toned hair placing it atop of the scarred hand which fingers combed his pubic hair teasingly. "Mine to have. Mine to keep", Fayt repeated Albel's words and turned to kiss the older man firmly. "Mine to love", he added roughly after the kiss and moaned in desire as Albel's hold on him tightened. "I love you, Albel Nox."

They both were able to feel and to observe, how they were coming aroused by the touches, by the words.

A series of firm knocks against the thick, wooden door of Albel's chambers surprised both of them. Both men froze and stiffened still entangled together. Fayt turned at first bright red in embarrassment and then pure white in horror as the door started to slide open. In panic he turned around and clutched on Albel. It was not a big deal if some servant saw his naked ass, but he would die from mortification, if _anyone_, aside Albel, his lover, saw his state of half-arousal.

Albel swore strongly, loudly and turning his head towards the door he _snarled_. "What the fuck is it, _maggot_?!" It had been awhile since his tone of voice had held so much scorn. Quickly he snagged a forgotten wool blanket from a nearby chair and wrapped it around Fayt's naked body. The smaller male in his arms was shivering and hugging himself and trying to make himself as tiny as possible so no-one could see him from the door.

The door stopped its slow movement of sliding open as the unsuspecting servant froze in fear. It was clear that the servant had not expected Albel either being in the room or being awake. Albel's temper was legendary everywhere insides the borders of the kingdom of Airyglyph and especially in the Royal Castle. It was a small miracle that there was a person able to forget that legendarily ill-temper during Albel's shorts absence from the Royal Court and the borders of his home kingdom.

Albel gently guided Fayt to sit on another chair before he turned sharply, picked up his left hand glove and pulled it over his burned hand. After that he stalked to the door growling and snarling in irritation and anger. "I asked a question from you", he hissed maliciously as he wrenched the door open and revealed the neatly dressed male servant. "Now… Where's my answer?" he demanded and his eyes narrowed viciously, full of hate. He placed his body between the door and the doorframe so that the servant could not see into the room from the corridor and the Elicoorian Captain loomed over the quivering man his blood-red eyes flashing in the uncovered anger.

The man swallowed and tried to look confident in front of the tall, slender nobleman. "His Royal Majesty, the King, sent me. He expressed his desire to have his breakfast with Lord Leingod and his companions", he reiterated from the memory nervously. "Lord Leingod was not in his room", the servant admitted and noticed how the Captain's demeanor darkened. "Clearly he had woken up earlier and gone somewhere, so aside from him and you, lord Nox, everyone else of your companions is awake and waiting for you and lord Leingod to them at the breakfast", servant explained hastily and tried to appear as unoffending as possible. Yet he could not turn his gaze from this strong nobleman in front of him.

It was true that the young lord of Nox was very violent man in many ways, but that did not stop the rumors from circulating among the servants of the Royal Castle and the capital of Airyglyph. He was different from many other nobles of the country. Even though he was violent and ill-tempered and cynical he was still remarkably fair and righteous with his actions towards those who were in weaker position and less fortunate than him. Everyone in the kingdom knew the Captain of the Black Brigade valuated his privacy very much. So he cleaned after himself like many other career military men. His legendary strength was balanced by his rather high intelligence, which was often proved by his sharp and malicious tongue and words. The servants, who had ever served, helped him, knew that the lord Nox saw and heard many things which other noble lords and ladies did not see or hear. Just like his worshipped late father Glou Nox, Albel Nox held fidelity in high regard and did not sleep around pointlessly or carelessly.

This servant knew the rumors about the nobleman in front of him and he did not dare to meet those gleaming, intelligent eyes. With a startle he only now noticed that the young lord was only partially dressed. The nobleman's long, strong legs were clothed into a pair of purple stockings and half-hidden by his usual purple loincloth. His left arm was covered with a matching purple glove which rose high up his upper arm and the servant guessed that it concealed the old burn scars. And he did not dare to stare the arm too much, but the nobleman had no shoes in his feet, no upper garments whatsoever, his long hair was flowing freely around his slender-muscled form and the complex belt – the sign of his status – was absent. But what really took all of the servant's attention was a really nasty, bloody biting mark on his shoulder which was too bad to be a… 'love bite'.

Albel swore profoundly long and loud as the servant's eyes locked onto his shoulder and the man's eyes widened. Albel knew without doubt, what the misshapen servant was staring at, but he decided to fake ignorant. "_What_?" he spat out furiously and leaned forward to tower over the frightened man.

The servant saw his immediate death descending over him and tried to mend the situation by apologizing several times and muttering something ambiguous in between.

Albel inhaled between his teeth making a sinister hissing sound and opened his mouth to tell the noisy maggot, _what_ he _really_ thought of prying, useless, waste-of-space worms around him. He knew from the previous experience, that no matter, what he would do, there would be a new rumor about him circling amongst the servants before the breakfast was served. He just tried to do some damage control.

"Let the servant go, Albel", a pleasant, melodic voice of a youthful man suddenly intercepted and the servant's eyes widened in surprise once again. The man did not recognize the voice and he was too scared to even _think_ about trying to peek further into Lord Nox's chamber.

The head of Captain Nox turned violently and he glared murderously over his shoulder, but surprisingly for the poor servant he said nothing. The man was awed by what he was seeing. The younger male in the room clearly was not scared of the temperamental nobleman.

There was an impatient rustle of fabric further inside the room, probably from the other male's clothes. "He most likely has lot to do and we've not yet ended our conversation." The voice was patient and fearless. It sounded to the servant that the youth who owned that gentle voice had had this same conversation with Lord Nox more than once before in one form or another.

Lord Nox sneered at the youth and used few very improper words to describe, what _he_ thought about the entire situation. But he straightened, waved the servant to leave them be and closed the door.

"You _really_ should consider doing something to your bad habit of using obscene words whenever you're upset… or losing", were the last words that the servant was able to hear before the heavy, oaken door shut fully trapping the rest of the words, of the conversation inside the four walls of Lord Nox's chamber.

Inside the bedroom Albel leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest emanating superiority. He stood there and observed his lover thoughtfully. He quickly concluded that aside the initial fright and shock the blue-haired youth was not ashamed of being in Albel's _bed_room almost entirely naked.

Fayt had recovered from the unwanted interruption. He was now – and it was uncertain how long he had been – sitting in the chair which Albel had pushed him into before opening the door. His back was straight and he was clearly relaxed. As soon as the door closed he allowed the blanket slip off his shoulders and open from the front to display his naked form to Albel's pleasure. He was exuding a peculiar kind of celestially blessed royalty as he sat there his head held high, boldly like he belonged into the room, like he had every right to be there. Fayt's skin was practically glowing in the morning sunlight, his jaw was set stubbornly and his emerald, beryl eyes were looking directly at the slender swordsman.

Albel did not say a word and just admired his lover. He knew from Fayt's body language that there was something the younger one wanted to say, but had not yet found the correct words to communicate his thoughts. So Albel waited unexpectedly patiently and savored the delicious sight of his lover.

Fayt shifted in the chair slightly and took a deep breath to center himself and his thoughts. He studied the changing tones of red in his Glyphianborn lover's eyes and found no suspicion behind that shamelessly direct gaze. "I am _not_ ashamed, what we have", Fayt asserted forming every word carefully, explicitly. He drew breath, closed his eyes and opened them as the stood up leaving the woolen blanket on the chair. "I'm just not ready", he explained as he walked slowly towards Albel naked, bare, exposed, alluring, "to share these feelings… these sensations… with the rest of the world right now", Fayt confessed and stopped in front of Albel. "I too can be selfish."

Albel uncrossed his arms, adjusted his stance and reached out to pull his charming – yet sometimes a bit too chatty – lover in to his embrace. "This time I agree with you", he said keeping his voice steady. Fayt's confession meant lot to him, to the man who thought himself unlovable, _undesirable_. "Perhaps on later date?" he inquired carefully and arranged his arms around Fayt's waist.

Fayt melted into Albel's embrace, pressed his cheek against Albel's chest and listened to the steady beat of Albel's heart motionlessly. He wound his arms around the long-haired man's neck and beamed happily to his lover. With all that apparent cruelness of the Elicoorian Captain even Fayt sometimes forgot, that judging a book by its cover could be highly stupid and even more hazardous. "When this hoodlum is over and we think we're ready… _then_ we'll share our mutual lives with outsiders." He stretched up and kissed Albel firmly. When they separated, Fayt was a bit breathless and aroused. "I love _you_, Albel Nox", he reminded the older man. "I want these feelings to grow and to turn into something strong and permanent. You're my best friend. I trust you. I want you. I need you." His eyes burned brighter with every word he said and his inner convictions were clearly etched in his expressions.

Albel's eyes widened at Fayt words and he felt unfamiliar sting behind his eyes and in the corners of his eyes. His hands rose to frame Fayt's face and he brought their foreheads together. "I _desire_ you, Fayt", the said coarsely his voice embellished with countless, unknown feelings and he gulped with difficulty. "You and only you I _desire_", Albel vowed emphatically. "I've no need for anyone else in my life. You're my friend, my companion and my equal. You're perfect partner for me", he said looking deep into Fayt's green eyes to highlight his every word. "To you I give my trust. I want you. I _desire_ you." Albel straightened and with dreadful fascination his right hand fingers touched the twin trails of tears on Fayt's face. "Why are you crying?" He was astonished by his discovery and felt suddenly unsure about his standing in Fayt's life. "I don't think, what I said was so horrible enough to make anyone cry…" Carefully Albel did his best to wipe away the wet droplets and the glossy blemishes leading to them.

Fayt smiled shakily and enjoyed the gentle touches of Albel's ungloved fingers on his face. He moved his left hand and cupped Albel's jaw and stroked the cheeks darker skin lightly, caressing the man with all affection he had to give him. "I'm not sad and horrified. I'm happy, that you're giving a chance for 'us', to have you as mine, to be yours… That's all I can ask for now", he confessed and laughed lightly, joyously. "And I'm not the only one shedding tears." Fayt's eyes shone brightly as he raised his right hand and with the side of his bent forefinger he swept away the single tear, which had escaped from Albel's eye, from his lover's left cheek. Fayt brought his index finger to his lips and his dark blue eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin as he reverently sucked that drop of precious liquid into his mouth. He tasted the salt on his tongue before it vanished and was swallowed along his own salvia.

Albel reached out to touch his cheek which tingled under the unfamiliar fact that he, Albel the _Wicked_, had cried. So perhaps it was only one tear, but he still felt unsettled. At least the tear fell for Fayt and because they both were happy. Albel became aware of Fayt keenly studying his face with a worried, speculating frown. Which the younger swordsman should not have been doing, because he was _still naked_.

"Let's get you clothed, before Arzei sends someone else look for us", Albel suggested, turned his lover around and playfully smacked him on his ass. Afterwards he sniggered and gave the youth a firm nudge towards the chair on which their clothes were neatly folded.

Fayt gave Albel an admonishing glare over his shoulder and rubbed his bum but did not protest in any other way. As he sat down on the other chair near the one with the clothes, he yawned passingly and stretched is body languidly. Only after that he sorted out his clothes and begun to dress up.

Fayt's yawn reminded Albel about something he had earlier wondered passingly. "Earlier… Did I wake you up, when I started dressing up?" he asked curiously just as Fayt slipped into his underwear.

Fayt pulled his underwear to cover his private parts before he showed any sign of hearing Albel and raised his head towards his lover. A weird, quirky smile flickered passingly over his lips as he looked at the older man and after that he grabbed his trousers and begun to pull them on. "I didn't hear you keeping any kind of disturbing or loud noises, if that's, what you mean by waking me up", he said as he efficiently pulled up the zipper and buttoned up the waist band. Fayt crooked his head pensively and his eyes were moving quickly over Albel and then throughout the room like looking for something. Then something changed in his eyes so maybe he found, what he was looking for.

Albel relaxed slightly at Fayt's words like he had heard something important implied behind the ordinary string of words. But they did not drive away the raising feeling of suffocation at the back of this mind and the very real, physical pressure inside his head, between his ears. He could hear a rush like a big storm in the ocean waves in his ears. Perhaps that was why abruptly he could not hear a thing and only observe detachedly Fayt approaching him with sure steps of a person who was confident about himself and his feelings.

Fayt placed his hands on Albel's upper arms and squeezed them reassuringly. "Listen to me, Albel", he demanded shaking the older man lightly. "You haven't lost your edge. You were _very_ silent, when you stood up and got clothed. Like you always are." His eyes were once again looking for something this time from Albel's eyes. Slowly he started to become worried and agitated. The signs of alarm were plainly observable on his face and his green, green eyes were darting around in distress. "I woke up, when you left the bedside and suddenly I was alone. Your presence wasn't there anymore. I could no longer feel your touch, you warmth or hear your breathing and _that_ disturbed my sleep. I can't explain it in any other way." Fayt's words were rushed and jumbled and everything in him told the story of high level of agitation. "Please, believe me, Albel!" he screamed almost hysterically and with his left hand he seized his lover's hands which were dreadfully ice-cold. His pupils were dilating from the stress and terror and his dark pine-green irises reflected a sudden surge tread and doom. His fingers were losing strength and his face was losing color rabidly. "A-Albel…?" His voice was so tiny, so desperate, but still he tried to hold onto Albel. It sounded like his world was collapsing around him and he was losing everything.

Albel watched at his lover's mouth to move but he could not hear anything through the roaring in his ears. The roaring was like a pack of enraged dragons and Albel was unable to communicate his inner plight, the prison of his mind he was locked in and incapable of escaping. Albel raised his trembling arms and wound them feebly around his lover's shoulders. 'His lover'… He felt the smaller man to press his body more tightly against his freezing body. Even in his mental loss of self Albel was able to sense the Earthborn youth's panic and that he was speaking, but he could not react in any way outside his mind. He wanted to react to his lover's distress. His strong, beautiful lover, who was able to feel and show his emotions fearlessly. Who was undamaged. Who could give Albel so overwhelming feeling of happiness and trust and safety that for the first time almost a decade Albel Nox had _cried_. From happiness. From relief.

Without warning Albel's legs lost all the feel and strength on them and he crashed to the floor dragging his green-eyed lover with him. 'His lover'… Albel blinked his eyes several times as his brains connected the dots and drew the clarifying picture. Only then he was finally able to turn to look at the boy nestling in his arms. His lover was shaking gravely from the fright and the youth was scrambling with all of his might to sit on Albel's lap. A tear was running down his face slowly and Albel could taste his anxiety in his mouth.

"You're my lover", Albel said simply and studied his lover's face. For some reason he found his lover's tears beautiful and the inscrutable noise in his ears begun to subside.

Then and there Fayt's face was flooded with relief, when Albel opened his paled lips and spoke to him with precise words. The taller warrior had just suddenly frozen, his heartbeat had been too frantic to be normal and his eyes had been staring at Fayt without really seeing him. To Fayt Albel's behavior had felt like a belated rejection, like Albel's mind had finally caught up with him and it was not able to accept, what had happen during the last hour. The confessions, the promises. And then Fayt's lover had collapsed and somehow everything had become even more discouraging. So Albel talking to him was an enormous improvement in Fayt's books even though his lover's words did not make any sense to him. At least imminently. That was, why Fayt opted to agree tentatively with his Elicoorian lover.

"My lover…", Albel repeated still in some kind of shock or daze. Suddenly all the murky fog was gone from his sanguine eyes and he really saw Fayt in his embrace. "I _desire_ you", he stated unwaveringly cementing the thought permanently to his mind and dragged Fayt, his lover, his fool close, closer so he could kiss him without any restraint.

After a long, passionate and revitalizing kiss two young men separated to regain some of the lost air. Fayt's eyes this time were _really_ intense, when he examined the man on, whose lap he was sitting. And Albel was feeling _very_ smug and showing it openly to his lover.

"I don't understand you", Fayt groused infuriatedly and smacked Albel playfully with his open palm to the left shoulder. Then he hugged his lover soundly like his world was ending and rose up. He wandered back to the rest of his clothes and muttered anything admirable under his breath about his lover.

Albel covered his self-satisfied smirk as he picked himself up from the floor. He admired his lover's rippling muscles and felt very accomplished. In the society, where arranged marriages were normal, it was rare to have a companion – for life, for passing sexual relief –, who was one's equal. Albel was teetering on the edge of the revelation that he had no idea, how true that concept was on many levels. Albel did not shy away, when Fayt turned to gaze at him interrogatively. They both knew that it would take long time – nothing short of eternity – before the black-and-gold haired swordsman would explain, what had gone through his mind few moments ago.

Fayt sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head dismissing all the complications and questions he wanted to ask from his lover. Instead he concentrated on getting his shirt on and now that he thought about it, _why_ his shirt had a zipper instead of row of buttons. He looked at his reflection and scowled at the absurdity of the matter. When the reflection of Albel's back joined his reflection in the mirror Fayt had unexplainable desire to kick his lover's ass just for being there and acting like, like _Albel_. Momentarily Fayt acknowledged that he was acting irrationally, but it did not stifle his urge to kick the Elicoorian Captain's conceited ass.

It was then, when Fayt was mulling over his out-of-nowhere irritation for the first time he truly _saw_ Albel's back and the long and unreasonably deep wounds from short, neat fingernails. Even when the half-shirt Albel called 'an upper body garment' obscured the wounds partially, Fayt knew that doubtlessly he had made those jacked scratched last night. When he thought more closely he remembered the awful wound, which had been formed by his teeth.

On Fayt's lover's shoulder. On Fayt's lover's back.

Fayt experienced a sudden revelation and he suspected that it was the same one Albel had gone through just a few moments before. "You're my lover", he said trying to keep his inner turmoil out of his voice. His eyes attached to the bruised bite mark on Albel's right shoulder which his shirt did not conceal.

Albel had stepped towards the door, but now as he heard the quivering voice of Fayt, he stopped his steady progress out of the room and glanced at the youth over his shoulder. His face did not show any apparent emotion, but his moves communicated his confusion. Albel turned to face the blue-haired youth and raised his other eyebrow mockingly as he turned to face his lover, crossed his arms and shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Are you a parrot now?" he wanted to know. Albel exhaled exasperatedly and moved his hands on his hips. "That's, what I said, Fool. What of it?!" He showed the clear signs that the Wicked One was _not_ amused or in a mood for constructive criticism about his actions or words.

Fayt walked to Albel and rubbed his arms trying to soothe that active, explosive mind inside his lover's head. He did not say a word or stopped the massage until Albel grudgingly gave up, wrapped his arms around Fayt's waist and pulled him against his body, but the agitation of his mind and body did not really decline. Fayt sighed contently basking in the familiar and calming warmth and scent of his lover and snuggled closer slipping his arms to encircle his definitely male lover's waist. "I wasn't mimicking or talking about your words", he purred happily and blushed lightly. "I guess I just realized that you _really_ are my lover. And there are no better words for it." Fayt shrugged his shoulders and tried to look for the correct words to tell his lover, what he meant and what it meant to him.

Albel stared downwards at his blue-haired lover and resigned himself to not understand, what was going on inside Leingod's head. Was Fayt… regretting? The younger male had sounded so sure of himself, of everything, when he had said that he loved Albel. Had that been… a lie, a mistake? Was Fayt trying to tell him that now, after careful thinking? But Albel could not see any kind of trickery or uncertainty in those honest, green eyes.

Fayt saw Albel's inner confusion and belatedly he remembered that his long-haired lover was not exactly an expert, when it came to dealing with non-violent feeling. "Let's put it like this", he started his fumbling explanation as he was not sure how to bring out his jumbled thoughts. "We both have made it clear that we have deep feelings for each other. By confessing and comforting our feeling, we're showing our mutual willingness to exam and to discover together, where these feelings might take us, will take us." He was aware that he was stalling and coldly categorizing something were important, which should not be and most likely could not be scientifically classified. "Declaring that we're each other's lovers in an act of commitment. Right, Albel?" Fayt was stumbling and scrambling with his words and he was very afraid that they would not reach to his lover. "It just took some time from me to fully understand the depth of our commitment, that you _are_ my lover. My only lover. Just like I'm yours." He pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of Albel's mouth and allowed his hands to wander all over his lover's hard-muscled, lean body. When those callused hands answered to his searching touch, Fayt shivered in pleasure and relief as they drew that familiar, yet still unrecognizable pattern on his cloth-covered right thigh. He entered in second and third kiss and soon they were not so chaste.

Kissing Fayt was something Albel could do endlessly. It was almost as satisfying as fighting, but in different way, in different level, just like sex. Talking with the youth was always interesting. What Albel was able to decrypt from the youth's stories and actions the people from the culture from, which Albel's lover came, seemed to not think, how careful one should be, before calling someone their lover. And it honestly bothered the Glyphian warrior. When he had been alive, Glou Nox had taught to his only son that, while being lovers was not as binding legally as being engaged or married the relationship itself should be treated with the same amount of respect and devotion. By the time he was twenty-years-old Albel Nox was disgusted and disillusioned and painfully aware that amongst the nobles of the kingdom of Airyglyph his beloved father's and mother's ideals – now embedded in their half-mad, mentally unstable and warmongering son – were _not_ the normal standard. It was like nobility had never heard of fidelity towards one's life-companion, male or female, husband or wife, spouse or lover. Because of his violent nature and high requirements for a companion, Albel by the age of twenty-one had resigned to stay alone the rest of his – most likely – short and deadly life. Now at the age of twenty-four years he had found this otherworldly youth and acquired the most glorious companion for the battlefields and after last night for the bed too. The companion so glorious and innocent that Albel had to wonder time to time if the boy was real and not just a figment of his affection-starved mind. He still questioned that.

Fayt pulled away from the kisses with lingering sweeps of lips over Albel's jawline. He rubbed Albel's shoulders carefully and slowly placed his palm on the deep, bruised bite mark. When Albel gripped his chin and turned him to look at the older man's face, Fayt's eyes were lightly overcast with sadness and pain. "You're my lover", he said forlornly, "and I hurt you, when we-"

Before Fayt was able to finish his sentence, Albel snorted dismissingly and pressed their mouth together into an open-mouthed, forced kiss with from little to none tenderness. Aggressively he went to conquer his bedmate's mouth, the mouth which even now softly welcomed his tongue. Albel enjoyed the wrestling dance of two tongues in Fayt's wet, warm mouth. Just like few hours before the younger swordsman was submitting, but still an active participant in the violent kiss and answered Albel's every touch, every move with one of his own. With Fayt submission was an illusion. Albel felt himself accepting and soaking up every caress from his lover. And then Fayt went and ruined the soulful kiss by punching the taller man to the middle of his chest with his closed fist.

Albel freed his lover and glowered at the youth condemningly.

Fayt's answering glare was as fiery as his lover's. "Don't you _ever_ again try to distract me from the topic at hand by kissing me!" he gritted through his teeth and smacked the Elicoorian male again his chest.

Albel looked like he had just eaten something exceptionally sour and bad tasting. His eyes narrowed and flamed and his outer appearances turned aggravated and furious. His fingers clamped to the front of Fayt's shirt and he yanked the shorter one up and close to his face. "I hate your goody two-shoe martyrdom", he hissed venomously and his powerful fingers wrinkled the fabric of the once pure white shirt. "So you scratched me a little. So _what_?" he accosted and brutally nibbled his lover's lips drawing some blood. "You've wounded me more severely during training. Last night was _nothing_ compared, when me and my _father_-!" Albel's mouth snapped close and his jawline tightened considerably. "I wished you… Blah! _Why_ am I even trying to-?" he wondered to himself bitterly and his words were cut off by Fayt's hand over his mouth.

"You're way too quick to draw conclusions without having any patience to wait the end of my explanation", Fayt sighed remembering, how many times before they had had this conversation. His beryl eyes gleamed eerily and he smeared the little blood, which had oozed from the corner of his mouth, over his lips. He moved his hand for Albel's mouth, covered his impetuous, beloved lover's fists with his hands, rose to his tiptoes and pressed his bloody lips on Albel's. His actions made the Elicoorian Captain gasp. As his lover's hot tongue lapped his lips Fayt's mouth cambered into a grin. "You're one to bitch about hypocrisy, Albel the Wicked", he whispered enticingly against, into Albel's mouth. "I might have not realized it back then, but I _know_ that it aroused you. Little pain and blood to heighten your pleasure." Daringly, without permission Fayt forced his tongue into Albel's mouth. It was with that trespassing move that he learned that no matter what Albel would not shun or deny Fayt's aggressiveness, but took as much pleasure from it as from Fayt's bit more passive and gentle acquiescence. Fayt understood that his lover wanted all of him, not only the pretty parts, but also the ugly and imprudent ones. He withdrew from the kiss and smirked smugly at the older one's slightly dazed look.

Albel recovered, sneered at his younger lover and let go of the white shirt abruptly.

Fayt burst in to laughter as the Glyphian noble all but pouted openly and he directed the taller male to sit on the nearest chair. Crouching in front of the chair Fayt laid his right hand on Albel's knee and studied the bruised bite, then his mirth died away and he soberly gazed in to the ruby-red eyes. "Remember how we earlier talked about keeping this relationship under the wraps until the later?" he asked and imperceptibly rubbed his lover's stocking-covered knee calmingly. When Albel after a long while nodded grudgingly, Fayt flashed a quick, pleased smile. "Aside from the pain, which we don't talk more about right now, the marks I left on you, will raise questions. Questions we'll find hard to answer without telling the entire truth about our situation."

Flinching Albel covered the bite on his right shoulder with his gloved left hand. He considered the nail scratches on his back. He had not seen them but the way they had throbbed and smarted during his early morning vigil, he knew that even a half-blind person would notice them. And many of their fellow travelers – especially the women – were very perceptive and utterly shameless, when quenching their curiosity. The mere thought of being bombarded by complex question was nightmarish for Albel.

The horror on Albel's face told Fayt everything he needed to know. The older man was all ears for any idea his younger lover might have. The Glyphian was as involuntary as Fayt to face the music. "We really should heal those scratch marks on your back and that bite on your shoulder", he stated outright without trying to sweeten his words or to be tactful.

Albel did not grumble even passingly as he took off his shirt and turning sideways on the chair he revealed his back to the Earthian symbologist.

The first thing, which Albel noticed after Fayt's hands landed on his back, was that they were warm. Not because of the magic, but from his normal, inner warmth. His lover was not nervous but calm and collected. The second thing was that the palms and fingers of those strong hands were callused, the right hand more than the left one. His lover wore fingerless leather gloves, but even they did not prevent calluses from forming from his sword handle. Albel could tell the difference between calluses, which came from handling swords and those, which came from somewhere else. Fayt had both kinds in his hands. Albel closed his eyes as the healing powers of runology started to work their miracles and thought, what he knew about his gentle-spirited lover. With his mind's eye he could see the blue-haired youth sitting in the library of the Royal Castle Aquaria leafing through the ancient books his reading glasses rested on his nose. Albel's lover was also a scholar. The tiny, hardly there scars on his fingertips from the numerous paper cuts were made by the pages and the indurations at the sides of his right hand fingers were from pens and pencils. The hands of both the warrior and the scholar in one. And suddenly Albel remembered the old legends, which his mother and father had told, when he had been hardly older than toddler. The ancient myths from the ages before the kingdom of Airyglyph or the kingdom of Aquaria excited and the wise and benevolent Scholar-Warrior Kings ruled over the peaceful land with mercy and justice.

Albel relaxed entirely as the new wave of healing magic washed over him. In his mind he saw his gorgeous lover dressed in to the full regalia of an ancient king ruling over his people compassionately and firmly. Idly he wondered, if that glorious, celestial king would have accepted the violent, unpredictable man like Albel as his lover and life-companion. When the next Healing-spell came, Albel forgot the sentiments about ancient kings and groused Fayt's tendency to be way too meticulous, when curing his wounds. One spell should have been enough, but noooo… Just like when Albel had mashed that mirror… and it had happened it this very same room.

It was curious, how things played out.

Albel became aware of his surroundings, when Fayt's hands left his skin and he found the younger man squatting in front of the chair after he had corrected his sitting position. The fair-skinned male's expression told Albel that he was uncertain, how to bring up some subject up.

Fayt revered silently Albel's long hair. The color of the hair was unusual and exotic for a Glyphian, but then again so was Fayt's own for a natural color of a human. Now that long hair was unbound to the typical two hair-tails, it reached to taller swordsman's mid-thigh and surrounded him like an expensive cape made out of the finest silk threads. The hair fascinated Fayt, but he knew that it had to be wrapped in to the two long ropes with white cloth strips so it would not be in Albel's way on the battlefield. "Your hair…", he begun hesitantly. He reached out with his hand, snatched a hold on few tresses and wound them around his fingers. He admired who the light reflected and shone on the healthy hair. "Do you want to dress it up before the breakfast? If you do… Can I help?" he asked shyly and kissed the tresses over his fingers.

Albel was uncertain, how to react on Fayt's request. It was not unreasonable, but he had used to do it all himself and he was quite efficient in it. He knew that his long hair combined with his slender form and his violate nature and high position in the army and in the nobility of Airyglyph fascinated many people. But only a few had dared to be forward about it. Fayt's fascination however seemed to be a bit different kind of interest. Albel's new lover was not only captivated by the long hair, he almost worshipped it. And _that_ had been clear way before they became lovers. Albel studied the lean fingers surrounded by his fine hair and the strained face of the younger man.

The longer the silence between the two of them, the more anxious and renounced Fayt became. His head dipped down and his short hair – no less fascinating to Albel than the long hair was to him – covered his face. When he raised his head, the excited shine in his eyes had faded away. The smile on Fayt's lips was so forced and faked that it hardly could be classified as a smile and not even as a grimace. Swiftly, but still carefully, he begun to disentangle the hair around his fingers.

"I'm sorry", Fayt mumbled and tried to do his best to not to show too openly his uncertainty. The close intimacy in their relationship was so new that neither of them _knew_ for sure, what was allowed and what was not. "I really shouldn't have…" His voice cracked and died away and he wondered, when his fingers had become so clumsy and entangled to Albel's hair that it was almost impossible to separate the hair from the fingers without a help of pair of scissors. Albel would kill him if would have to cut his fingers free.

Albel leaned forward and sank his right hand in to Fayt's short hair. When he ran his hand through the silky hair, he was astonished by how many different shades of blue the short hair in reality held. The color was not solid like a dyed hair but Albel had never before observed his lover's hair so attentively. It was also added plus that Fayt's hair smelled rather good. "I… like my hair", Albel confessed finally his fingers still in Fayt's hair and the green-eyed Earthling froze before he scrambled even more frantically to untangle his fingers. "I like my hair even more, when you're touching it", he confessed and inhaled the spicy, earthy smell of Fayt's skin and hair.

Fayt's face shot up his eyes wide in confusion and inner conflict. He stopped trying to unwind Albel's hair around his fingers. He just crouched there in front of Albel and looked a little bit lost. The two-toned tresses of hair slipped off his fingers.

"I'm fond of your hair as well", Albel admitted unexpectedly. "It's highly unique like you. If I remember correctly, your honored father's hair was… brown?" His memories of Robert Leingod were vague at best. "Did you inherit your hair color from your honored mother?" Albel asked genuinely interested. As far as he could remember, Fayt had never talked or shown any pictures about his honorable mother, when Albel had been present.

"My mom would kick your ass if she _ever_ heard you referring her as 'honored mother'. She doesn't like to be reminded of her age." Fayt's smile was bit sad, when he thought of his mother. "I don't think I inherited my hair color from my mom", he said after thinking a while. "Her hair was really dark blue, almost black in some light."

Fayt's admission and uncertainty left Albel stunned and he checked again the blue hair. But there were no deep dark blue tresses.

"Her hair might've been dyed. I don't know." Fayt fiddled nervously his fingers. "I think… I've come to conclusion that my hair color might be what it is because of the genetic manipulation", he explained and gently tugged his fringe. "I mean… Maria also has blue hair and it's almost the same shade as mine."

Albel had never understood this thing called 'the genetic manipulation'. He understood, what 'manipulation' was, but 'genetic' was beyond him(1). The combination of words, the concept and the process itself were unfamiliar to him. Albel let go of his lover's hair and leaned backwards against the back rest. "If I've understood correctly this… genetic manipulation", he begun carefully, "you and Maria Traydor could be a sister and brother, you'd be twins most likely." Albel saw nothing harm at pointing out this detail, which was rather appeasing to him.

Fayt blinked few times and his mouth melted in to a gentle, wishful smile. "Yeah… I think I'd like that to be true", he confessed and stood up restlessly. He glanced at his lover. "What do you think about the idea of having Maria as your sister-in-law?" he asked and his eyes twinkled playfully.

Albel had not really thought about it like that, so the green-eyed swordsman's question felt like a blow from a sledgehammer to the back of his head. He could see that his lover _was_ joking, but he decided to take the question more seriously. His lover's body was relaxed and he was watching down to Albel amusedly. "There's a hairbrush on my table. Go get it", he ordered with a flick of his wrist towards the table in question and bought some time to himself to mull over, how he would feel _if_ the blue-haired woman really would be his sister-in-law. It opened a whole new way for Albel to view the commitment of being in a long-lasting relationship. Because without doubt Maria Traydor would shoot him, if Albel would make Fayt unhappy. Now that he thought about it, those two were _definitely_ way too much alike to not to be siblings.

Fayt cast a strange look on Albel, but soon after he shrugged and went to fetch the hairbrush. It was not hard to find as the table was almost devoid of anything else. When Fayt turned for returning back to where Albel was sitting, he found that the older man was now sitting on the backless stool beside the unmade bed. Fayt blushed slightly at the sight of thoroughly messed bedlinen, but braved the embarrassment and walked to Albel's side. He considered his lover's new seat, but dismissed it as insignificant and offered the brush for the Elicoorian warrior.

Albel passingly glanced at the offered item before he turned his back to Fayt. It was the only sign of permission and Albel swore that if the Earthborn man did not get the hint, he would hit the boy with his claw. Hard. Lover or not. "My honored Mother had a long, blond hair with these strange reddish tips. So I inherited my hair mostly from her. That was something my honored Father often spoke of after her death", he told and stated the gray stonewall in front of him.

Fayt stared for a while Albel's turned back before he connected the dots. When his lover told him about his hair, he smiled in overwhelming feeling of trust and happiness. He warned Albel that it had been a long time since he had brushed someone else's hair and Albel should tell him, if he made mistakes. Albel just snorted uncaringly and Fayt really, really wanted to whack him with the hairbrush. But he refrained from being childish and begun to brush the long hair which Albel Nox had inherited from his mother and father.

The long, companionable silence stretched between the two men. Fayt concentrated on mastering the skill of brushing gently a very long hair which had been unbind when slept. He learned that it was impossible to do it without yanking the tangles and that Albel was familiarized by the fact very well. Albel stayed mostly quiet and deep in conceit.

"If Maria would really be your twin sister… Yes, I'd like to have her as my sister-in-law", Albel concluded abruptly. "I know that my father would've been ecstatic to have you as his son-in-law." He made vague sign with his hand. "You're good with your sword and quick witted", Albel explained. "And I hope", he continued turning to face his confused lover and looked deeply in to the green eyes, "that so would have my laudable mother."

Fayt was touched and moved by Albel's well-considered words. He knew that the taller man did not like to bring up his parents. His lover had loved – and still did – his parents very much and losing both of them so young had to be traumatizing experience even without the tragedy around the death of one Glou Nox.

Fayt cleared his throat and momentarily stopped his attempts to resume brushing Albel's hair as he wrapped his hands loosely around his lover's neck pressing his body against Albel. "I'm honored that you think so highly of me", he said his voice full of emotion. Fayt shivered when his lover slipped his hand under the white shirt and caressed the younger one's lower back while humming in understanding. "They sound wonderful parents. It's regrettable that they aren't no longer here with us", Fayt continued carefully, when Albel turned back to face the wall and stiffened at his words, "but I have you and that's all I can ask for."

Albel relaxed, when the even strokes of the brush resumed. "I don't think my venerable parents would be happy about the way I turned up." His words were completely blank and lacking any kind of emotion.

Fayt hummed thoughtfully and separated a tangle from the mass of the two-colored hair. "You regret being loyal and an excellent warrior, among the strongest of you homeland?"

Albel snorted. "Violent, unstable and unpredictable more so than loyal."

"You're 'the Wicked One' to your enemies and the enemies of you homeland", Fayt noted, set the brush on the bed and sank his fingers deep in to the fine, tangleless hair. "You're a nobleman", he continued and raised the tresses to his face, "who takes only one lover at the time, because you despise cheating and sleeping around." Fayt released Albel hair, when the Glyphian noble turned to see his face. He slid carefully to sit on his lover's knees wrapping his arms and legs around the strong form. "If you say that the honorable, faithful man, who embraced and loved me last night only exist inside these four walls of granite, I'll shed my clothing", he whispered into Albel ear, "lie down to that bed and spread my legs to you. I'll do my best to seduce you until you have no other thought or choice but to bury yourself so deeply, pleasurably into me that we won't be able ever to leave from this room." Fayt's breath was hot against Albel's skin and his body undulated lightly in desire, yearning for his lover's lustful touch.

Albel saw the resolve in Fayt's viridian eyes. And the desire. He was unable to answer that lustful call in his lover's eyes. Albel licked his lips and reached to nibble the younger male's lips. "That sounds like you want to have sex with me again… and as often as possible." He was not entirely opposed to the idea, but it had a fatal flaw. "You _do_ realize that in reality that's impossible. And that we'd get bored in a year or two?"

Fayt laughed merrily at Albel's words and grinded their groins together. "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know, but I still could try to do it with you."

"And they call _me_ insane…" Albel muttered. He craned his neck to kiss his lover passionately, firmly and ended the kiss before smacking Fayt on his buttocks with open palm. "Move your lazy ass. At first I thought that my parents had the better deal with their son-in-law than yours", he remarked, "but I'm not that sure any more", Albel mumbled to himself when Fayt stood up from his lap and he got to his feet.

Fayt's face darkened as his lover sauntered lazily, alluringly to take the white strips of cloth from the table so he could tie up his brushed hair. "Did you listen to a word, what I said?!" he demanded to know and crossed his arms on his chest irritably.

Albel stood in front of the tall mirror as he twisted the white sash around the other of the equally divided sections of his hair. His cardinal eyes met passingly the dark jade ones through the mirror surface. "Yes I did. I concluded that you're full of bullshit, Leingod."

"_What_?!" Fayt recognized immediately that he was subjected to the infamous 'Nox Logic'. "I am _not_!" His felt his blood pressure rising with an alarming rate. "I'm _trying_ to explain-!"

"And therein lies the problem, if you ask of me", Albel groused ignoring Fayt's hissed correction that he was not asking Albel's opinion and his fingers nimbly covered the long hair with the fabric. "Blah, blah, explaining. All these 'what if' scenarios are nice and cute and whatever, but they aren't real. And I for one rather go on with our lives and actually _see_ and _experience_, what will _really_ happen."

Fayt was speechless for a moment. His arms dropped to his sides. "Oh! Well…" He scratched the back of his head a bit miffed that he could no longer be irritated to his lover. "When you put it like _that_…"

Albel was feeling smug and with the help of the mirror he observed his lover giving up and moving towards him. "As I've pointed out before, Fool: My way is the better way." He flung the first ready hair-tail over his shoulder triumphantly.

Fayt froze half way to Albel's side and his face took an incredulous look as he watched at his lover's self-satisfied face. A long, icy silence fell to the room as Fayt tried to stare down his overly smug lover. "Don't think that just because I love you, I won't kick your sorry ass at the first possible moment", he said his right eyebrow twitching warningly.

"Uuu", Albel sounded gleefully and finished the second hair-tail. "Foreplay already, Leingod?" he inquired turning around. He leaned against the tall mirror arms crossed over his chest.

Fayt's glare could have frozen entire Urssa Lava Caves – dragons and all – in seconds. "I hate you", he hissed as he stopped in front of his lover.

Albel burst in to an honestly amused laughter and leaned over to kiss his seething lover's lips. "I _desire_ you", he said after the kiss and watched, how his lover tried to stay irritated with a little success. It was then, that Albel realized, how little had changed between them after the last night, becoming lovers and all the confessions. He straightened and watched closely his peeved lover, who was muttering to himself and most likely plotting for Albel's early demise.

Fayt sighed, let go of his irritation and stepped into Albel's warm embrace. "I love you", he reminded the older man, "even though you can be a total asshole."

Albel could only chuckle at his lover's quite true complaint. But he was not that interested in being an asshole, when he had this desirable blue-haired warrior in his arms. He hunted for the other's pale lips and as they kissed he decided that for the first time after his venerable father's death he was truly happy to be alive. He pulled away from the kiss so he could see his lover's face. "I _desire_ you, Fayt Leingod."

A strange expression rose to Fayt's face and suddenly he was highly concentrated on something. "I'd like to test something", he said without any preamble, but for Albel's relief he did not pull away from their embrace either. "Of course only if that's alright with you?" His head bent interrogatively to the other side.

"You sure as Hell know, how to pick you moments to be weird, Leingod", Albel muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Albel?" Fayt asked and looked disgustingly cute. Guys, who ruined Albel the Wicked's good buzz, should _not_ look cute. And be his lover.

"It was nothing important", Albel evaded and observed, how his lover beamed back at him happily. "I'm alright with your test. What do you want me to do?" he asked and almost choked at Fayt's reaction to his favorable words. 19-year-old, lethal-with-swords males should not _sparkle_. There had to be a law against it somewhere in the vast universe.

Fayt smiled with a bashful edge in it. "Just hold me like this", he requested pressing his cheek against Albel's collarbone. "Everything else depends how things evolve."

Great. An experimental, never-before-tested _thing_ from Fayt Leingod's questionably wired brain. Just… fucking perfect… At least it did not sound too bad – yet – to Albel. He fixed his hold around his lover's waist and placed his cheek to rest against the blue mop of hair. Albel's red eyes followed curiously as Fayt dug his communicator out of a pocket of his pants.

Fayt took the communicator into his hands and showed it clearly to Albel. "Do you know, what the main reason I use this apparatus is?" he asked seriously from Albel. He wanted to be extra sure that his lover knew, what was going on so the older man would not freak out. The look on Albel's face told Fayt that the taller warrior recognized the palm-sized device but did not know its exact function. "It has an inbuilt program which translates our spoken words in to languages we can understand." Fayt saw the understanding dawning in Albel's eyes. "I can't speak your language", he confessed feeling a bit silly, "and I would not understand your words without the help of this device and its programs."

Albel frowned in thought. "But you can read our books and write with our alphabets", he pointed out. "I've seen you even read and write the Aquarian language."

Fayt laughed self-mockingly. "To be able to read and write are separated from being able to speak and understand, what you are hearing." He shook his head in regret. "I can't pronounce a word of your native language, Albel, nor can I understand the spoken words." Fayt's eyes wandered momentarily around the room before they returned back to the small, metallic device in his hand. "It also goes vice versa", he told with a tiny voice.

Albel's eyes were enlarged. He had never really _thought_ about, why he was able to communicate with his otherworldly travelling companions without any problem. After all it had taken _years_ of studying before he had been able to communicate fluently with the Aquarian language. It was rather eye-opening revelation. Albel's ruby eyes fell on the small thingamajig on his lover's hand. "So if that gadget would broke…?" he asked in sudden horror.

"We wouldn't be able to communicate with each other", Fayt finished the sentence nodding firmly. His green eyes locked with Albel's and his anxiety was clear. "I want to learn to speak with you with you native tongue and without needing to rely on the communicator." His face was resolute.

Fayt's idea sounded good to Albel, but a little bit one-sided. He grinded his teeth and resigned himself for the pains of slowly learning a new language. "After this mess with 4D Universe is clear, we learn together", Albel said solemnly. "I want to learn to speak with the words of your native language."

Fayt had not expected Albel to share his secret wish that they both would learn each other's languages. He was able to convert his gratitude only by squeezing his lover's digits and kissing his still collarless throat. Fayt opened the lid of the communicator and showed unobstructedly to Albel, what he was doing. "I'm now turning the translating program off for a moment."

Albel did not want to admit it, but he was nervous. He was rather grateful that Fayt stayed safely in his arms. He saw the colorful lights of the gadget blinking and the small screen flashing with symbols Albel did not recognize, but from his lover's reactions he deducted that they had to be characters of the Earthen language. Then Fayt was looking at him and Albel wanted to ask if the translator was off, but he could not bring himself to speak.

"Albel?" Fayt asked if the older man was alright using only the name and the tone to convert his thoughts now that they did not have a common language to communicate with correct words.

Albel was slightly taken back the way his name sounded. The accent of Fayt's native language gave it rather exotic sound. It did not sound bad, just strange, but none the less it was still clearly Albel's name. He inhaled deeply. "Albel Nox", he said correcting gently the pronunciation of the letter L and the accent. He listened to his lover as the younger man repeated his name until he got it right and then looked at him expectantly. Albel hesitated for a moment. "Fayt Leingod", he pronounced carefully and watched in distress as his lover's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pinkish. Albel could only wonder, what kind of obscene phrase he had just said to his lover.

No-one had _ever_ said Fayt's first name like his lover just had. He wondered how embarrassing it would be to have a hard-on merely from hearing his Elicoorian lover to speak his name. The way Albel said the name, reminded Fayt of having sex with the long-haired swordsman. The emphasis was exactly the same which Albel had used, when he had buried himself deep into Fayt's warm body. Fayt cleared his throat and from the way Albel was looking at him, he knew his face was flushed. "Fayt Leingod", he said correcting the pronunciation patiently just like Albel had done with him and just like him his lover repeated his name until he got it right. But for Fayt's charging – and secret enjoyment – the dark, velvety emphasis stayed in his name. Fayt prayed that it was solely Albel's quirk with his name, the extension of his feelings and not a universal tendency with everyone's name.

Albel was clearly making some mistakes with his lover's name, but for the death of him, he could not figure the mistake out. It could not be _that_ bad mistake because the shorter male was not turning on his translator and explaining it to him. He watched his lover swallowing several times and wondered what Fayt was up to now. Then Albel realized the first time that he could protest as much as he wanted and Fayt would not understand a word. The thought upset him, but when he heard the worried tone as his lover said his name, he knew that there was no reason to worry. Albel kissed his lover's temple to signal that everything was fine and he could continue his testing. With fascination he watched and listened to his lover.

Fayt pointed himself and said a word, which Albel interpret meaning 'I'. When his lover touched Albel to the middle his chest and said a different word, which meaning the older man guessed being 'you'.

Albel nodded to relay his comprehension and went through the same steps to teach those two person-related words to his lover. He knew that they were not really studying or communicating, but plainly there was something his lover wanted to profess to him with his mother tongue and Albel was curious to find out, what it was.

Fayt inhaled and exhaled few times before he looked into Albel's eyes and said clearly three words.

Albel quickly decrypted the first word as 'I' and the last one as 'you'. But the middle one left him in total loss. Fayt seemed to understand his problem and repeated the three words again, but it did not help Albel. Suddenly Fayt reached out with his hands and brought Albel's mouth close to his. Albel's young lover whispered those three words again, kissed Albel with all of the emotion he had and after the kiss he repeated the words once again.

And Albel understood, what his lover was saying to him. Fayt was using his native language to tell Albel that he loved him.

Fayt observed, how Albel's eyes widened and his pupils dilated and he knew that his precious lover realized, what was said to him. The older man's lips moved to form a silent version of 'love'. It was kind of heartbreaking that as in its current language it meant nothing to Albel. 'Love' was just a word without real meaning or emotion to the Elicoorian Captain. So Fayt just watched his lover and waited the judgment for his trial. He raised the communicator in question, but Albel placed a hand over it and shook his head forbiddingly.

And Albel opened his mouth and said four words to Fayt.

Fayt knew, what they meant immediately. Not because he recognized all the words, but because the tone of voice his lover used. 'I _desire_ you, Fayt.' Those were the words Fayt had wished to hear from his lover at his mother tongue. Not 'I love you', because Albel would never say it, but this clearly special '_desire_'. So Fayt repeated the word over and over until he was sure he could not forget, how it was pronounced.

Fayt kissed Albel on the cheek as a thank-you and turned the translator back on. He met Albel's eyes without fear of embarrassment. "Thank you for allowing this nonsensical test to me. It means lot to me. I know it must've been really strange for you, but-"

"It wasn't that weird", Albel interrupted, "because you do lot of weird things. And most of them are way weirder one than this test." Fayt made a face and Albel squeezed his lover closer to his body. "Let's just hope that thingamajig of yours won't spontaneously break."

Fayt tilted his head and cast a puzzled look to Albel like he could not comprehend what was going on inside the older man's thoughts. "There's no reason to worry, Albel", he reassured his lover. "We have several spare ones back onboard the Diplo", Fayt reminded and smiled brightly.

Albel rolled his eyes in mild exasperation which often accompanied him, when he talked with the Earthborn youth. Rather uncharacteristically he was not really interested in picking a fight with his youthful lover even though the verbal disputes with Fayt often proved to be almost as entertaining as physical spars so he released the other male from his hold. Albel turned to pick up his shirt and pulled it on. He sat down to don his shoes and listened with half an ear the blue-haired youth to mutter very likely something less than flattering about the older swordsman under his breath. Albel hated it, when Fayt decided not to express his opinion on Albel or Albel's behavior out loud, but instead resorted on muttering nasty words which Albel never seemed quite hear entirely. Albel was almost perfectly sure that the Leingod son _knew_ that it irritated Albel and did it on purpose.

Albel raised his head between the shoes and observed directly his lover, who behaved like everything was fine and dandy and Albel had never _ever_ done anything that might have annoyed the green-eyed scholar. Albel decided that it had to be he lover's calm, pretty face, why the ridiculous idea even popped to his mind in the first place, because the malachite-eyed swordsman was just standing there the trousers and the once pure white shirt on, but no socks or shoes in his feet, like he had all the time in the world to waste away. Albel stopped everything, what he was doing, straightened and stared pointedly at his lover's – his lover, _his_ – bare feet while frowning disapprovingly. Walking around the severe winter weather chilled stone floors of the Royal Castle of Airyglyph was not smart thing to do. At all. Albel had held this hope – which now seemed to disintegrate into thin air – that this youth – which he had taken as his sole lover – would show at least this much brainpower. But alas…

Albel sighted sufferingly. As you sow, so shall you reap. Albel's lover, Albel's problem.

Fayt glared viciously at Albel. "_You_ carried _me_ here without my shoes or socks, so this is _not_ my fault. At. All", he pointed out bad-temperedly even though Albel had not said a word. "_If_ my current problem is _anyone's_ fault, my finger's pointing at _you_, Albel Nox", Fayt sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

Albel blinked for a moment his mind numb. 'As you sow, so shall you reap' indeed, but not exactly in the way he had originally thought. He silently withdrew his earlier assertion about his lover's intelligence and reminded himself that Fayt Leingod could be as scalding as Albel when it was required. Rather pointedly Albel ignored his seething lover and concentrated more than needed on donning his other shoe on. He stood up, picked up the sword of Crimson Scourge and strapped it on its normal place at his side, but left his protective claws off. Eating with the claw was not very graceful affair because it severely restricted his left hand fingers range of movement. Albel glanced at Fayt and seeing that his lover was still boiling an unpleasant, unnerving smile twisted his lips gruesomely. "Want me to carry you back to your room?" he asked nauseatingly sweetly and stretched his arms above his head.

Expression on Fayt's face seemed to petrify for a moment from the shear horror, irritation and humiliation. Then it came clear that irritation won as an ugly, toothed sneer rose to his pale red lips. He made a rude gesture with his middle finger, which message was more along the lines of 'Go to Hell, Nox' rather than 'Fuck you, Nox' and he stormed out of Albel's room slamming the heavy, wooden door behind him so hard that Albel honestly expected it to fall apart.

Albel could hear a door-muffled scream of frustration of Fayt's. It sounded like the scream was filled with several unflattering names for the Elicoorian warrior. Albel was very self-satisfied and almost _preened_ to the empty room. He definitely leered. Ah, the joys of having a strong and temperamental lover like Fayt Leingod. Albel was very pleased with himself until he saw the gloves Fayt had forgotten in his fury peeking from under a chair. The smile was wiped away from his lips and he suddenly remembered that Fayt had been wearing his gloves last night, while reading most likely because of the cold weather and freezing temperatures inside the Castle walls. In his – somewhat – righteous fury the Earthian warrior had not checked or remembered, what he was wearing now and what he had been wearing last night. Albel swore and dived at the pieces of clothing just as the second servant knocked timidly at his door to – most likely – deliver the second summons from the king Arzei.

Albel Nox could vow that he heard the Crimson Scourge laughing hysterically at him at the back of his mind. Suddenly the Captain of the Black Brigade remembered the saying that 'the payback is bitch'.

**ooooo**

A day or so later Nel Zelpher found her comrade Fayt Leingod in a small, dusty and rather little used library in the mansion of the Lord of Kirlsa, Count Woltar reading studiously. She was surprised to find him there, because there were better libraries in the kingdom of Airyglyph. She quickly noted a dozen or so different, leather-bound domes on the table and the scraps of paper littering all flat surfaces filled with characters she guessed were the signs used in his native language. The youth was chewing the end of a pencil, his hair was in horrible disarray from threading his hands through it and his expression was one of ultimate frustration. He was muttering something under his breath as he furiously leafed through the books with the efficiency and swiftness of a person, a scholar who was used to handle books.

Nel stopped to the doorway and observed the young man silently. She still remembered, how surprised she had been, when she had seen him in the reading glasses at the Peterny Workshop. Back then the strange boy had looked in her eyes more mature and more innocent at the same time and she had thought that he really had to be an engineer from Greeton. Now she had used to the glasses even though the blue-haired youth did not use them that often and she had once asked about them from him. Fayt had explained to her that he needed them, when he was reading small or ambiguously written text or he would be suffering the rest of the day the headaches or in bad case of migraines.

Nel cleared her throat and Fayt raised his face quickly showing, how startled he was to find her there. She smiled at him as she was the ink and charcoal stains on his arms and face. Fayt looked adorable like that. "Sorry to bother you, when you're busy", she apologized smiling minutely as she stepped into the room. "May I inquire, what are you doing?"

Fayt smiled warmly at the red-haired woman and removed his glasses from his nose. "I'm just checking something that's been bothering me for some time now", he answered truthfully and gestured the Aquarian stealth expert to sit to the chair opposite of him.

Nel slid to sit on the chair and took one of the books to her hand. She checked its cover, slowly leafed through some of its pages and raised her eyebrow questioningly. "My, my… These are rather old dictionaries", she pointed out and carefully placed the ancient, valuable dome back to the table.

Fayt nodded at her. "Yeah, I know. I checked out at first the newer dictionaries, but the sage Osman, who was helping me out, told me that, what I was looking for could not be found in the new dictionaries." He shrugged his shoulders surprisingly belittlingly for the thought, how much work he would have to go through to find at least a few of those old books. "Lord Woltar happened to hear our conversation and offered me an access to his personal collection here in Kirlsa Mansion."

"So that's why we took this trip so suddenly", Nel commented and she sounded a bit disapproving.

Smiling cryptically Fayt put his glasses on and returned to read the same book he had been reading, when Nel had come in. "The access point to Gemity in the 4D-space is located near Kirlsa in the Kirlsa Hills", he reminded Nel gently without taking his eyes of the dome. "As it is, we're not doing any kind of detour."

Nel admitted that Fayt had a good argument on his side. But it seemed to her that the green-eyed scholar's research was not going anywhere fast. "This… 'thing' you're checking out… Maybe I could help you with it?" she suggested carefully. After all she did not really know, what Fayt was looking for and it could be too hard for her to help with. "That way you might find, what you're looking for quicker."

Fayt raised his eyes off the book and regarded Nel silently. "That sounds like a good idea", he said after thinking a while. He placed the dictionary to the table, intertwined his fingers and leaned forward. "How efficient you're at the Airyglyphian language?" Fayt asked observing the short-haired warrior.

Nel was slightly taken back by the blue-haired Earthlings question. If the young Earthborn had questions about the language they used in Airyglyph, why he did not pose those questions to the Wicked One? Fayt's face did not give any hints to Nel, what was going on inside his brain. "I'm fluent in it", she answered simply knowing, when asking more information would not help her to solve the situation.

Fayt nodded solemnly and grabbed his communicator from somewhere beneath the papers. He squeezed the smallish gadget in his hands like a lifeline. "I detected a… _glitch_ in the translation program of the communicator", he explained slowly staring the slivery device in his hands. "It couldn't translate… correctly a certain word and now I'm looking for the meaning for that word." Fayt was talking calmly, but he was obviously antsy and angry at the failing piece of technology.

Because the young swordsman did not want to dwell on or explicate his behavior, Nel did not ask about, even though she wanted to. "Do you remember, how that word was pronounced?" she inquired without any high hopes. If the green-eyed boy had heard the once or twice it was very unlikely that that he could pronounce the word so that Nel might be able to recognize it. Curiously she watched as Fayt did something to his communicator, looked Nel in the eyes and opened his mouth.

To the Aquarian woman's shock the word, which came from Fayt's mouth, was perfectly pronounced and without any interference from the communicator. Not only the word was pronounced correctly, it also held a cadence with was typical for the Glyphians, who lived in the southern and the south-western area of the Kingdom of Airyglyph. The area, which the Wicked One and many of his closest officers in the Black Brigade hailed as their home fiefdom and was governed by the Nox Household. And the word itself amazed Nel and her expression most likely told that to Fayt.

Fayt looked at the violet-eyed woman with concern and said her name questioningly. When she did not react, Fayt said something else. He frowned and turned his attention momentarily back to the communicator.

Before this, Nel had never heard Fayt speaking a word in his native language. When she had become familiar with the concept of a gadget, which made them understand each other's languages, she had thought that their native tongues had to be very similar. Nel could not have been anymore wrong. The way the young Earthian spoke had been _nothing_ like any Elicoorian languages Nel had heard.

"Nel?" Fayt asked anxiously. "Are you alright?"

Nel blinked and centered herself quickly. "I'm alright, Fayt, no need to worry", she convinced quickly. "I just…" She was at the loss of the words. "_Where_ in the name of Apris did you hear _that_ word?" she could not help but to ask. To Fayt hear such a rare word…

Fayt blushed strongly and casted his eyes down. "I don't want to talk about that", he mumbled and even his ears turned red. "Why are you asking?"

"It's just so rarely used word nowadays, that I didn't expect you to hear it anywhere any more", Nel explained taking a pity on the young man, whose blush was beginning to turn painful looking.

"Artificial?" Fayt asked frowning in displeasure. "From dead language?"

"No, not artificial or from dead language", Nel hurried to correct, "just old and rarely used in contemporary Airyglyphian language."

Fayt nodded thoughtfully and leaned backwards to recline against the back rest of the massive chair in which he sat. Patiently he set his hands on the arm rests, tilted his head and expected Nel to continue her explanation.

Nel was not sure, how she would be able to explain the somewhat complicated meaning of the word to her otherworldly friend with all the historical and cultural weight behind it. "'To _desire_' is originally a really old word. I think it goes back as far as to the era of the ancient Scholar-Warrior Kings ruled over the combined land area of Aquaria and Airyglyph." She thought for a moment. "It could be even older than that. I don't think that anyone really knows." Nel shrugged showing her uncertainty over the matter. "The Aquarian word 'to love' is traceable back to the word 'to _desire_'.' She licked her lips. "You might say that in my native language we have _downgraded_ the original meaning of 'to _desire_'. In its meaning 'to _desire_' is a feeling above love. The meaning embraces and redefines person's entire existence." Nel's face turned grave. "'_More than loving, more than needing, more than anything in this world you mean to me, you are everything_'", she quoted from the well-known ancient text and averted her eyes from Fayt's stricken face.

"So that is 'to _desire_'", Fayt said softly an unreadable expression on his face.

"My goodness, lord Leingod, I did not know that you have been at the Granah Fiefdom."

Both Fayt's and Nel's heads whipped around to see the Lord of Kirsla, Count Woltar standing at the doorway.

"What do you mean, sir? I don't remember visiting any place called the Granah Fiefdom", Fayt said frowning lightly. "I remember passing through the Granah Hills to the training facility south of Kirlsa."

"Oh", lord Woltar sounded in surprise and stepped into the room closing the library door behind him. "The Granah Fiefdom lies approximately to the south-west-south of Kirlsa and my minor fiefdom around it." The old man sighed tired and sadly. "Unfortunately I am still honored with the title of the Lord Regent of Granah", he lamented and glanced at Fayt slyly. "That area if not that big fiefdom when it comes down to land area, but it is the most fertile and thus a very rich and influential fief."

Fayt relaxed back to his chair and gazed at the old lord searchingly. "You said that you're 'the Lord _Regent_ of Granah'… Where's the real liege of the fiefdom?" he asked so bluntly that Nel almost chocked to her own spit. "Are they under-aged? Unfit to rule?" Fayt guessed.

Lord Woltar smiled sadly, so very, very sadly. "Glou Nox died many years ago and his only heir had shown only a little interest in the affairs of his fiefdom. _He_ seems to think that for some reason it is the best for the Granah Fiefdom if I am ruling it instead of him." He was clearly bitter about the situation. "The people of the fiefdom want their rightful liege at the reins, not some 'usurper'."

Fayt's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "_Albel_ has a _fiefdom_? A _rich_ fiefdom?" he accosted in disbelief and appeared _very much_ dazed.

Lord Woltar seemed genuinely surprised. "You did not know, lord Leingod? That boy had not told you?"

Fayt slumped in his chair. "Did you know about this, Nel? I always wondered, why Albel seemed to have more influence than his position as the Captain of the Black Brigade should've given to him…" The rest of his thought disappointed into an incoherent mumble. His brows furrowed. "I'm going to kick his sorry ass."

Fayt's disgruntled and passionate declaration made lord Woltar to chuckle warmly and gently. "I thought that he had told you about his… assets, when I happened to hear you to ask the meaning of 'to _desire_' from lady Zelpher." He appeared to be sorry about something.

"What that word had to do with the Granah Fiefdom?" Fayt asked returning back to the topic.

Lord Woltar finally pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down sighing in relief. "The Granah Fiefdom has abundance of different sized ruins. Many of those ruins are from the era, when the Scholar-Warrior Kings ruled over the lands. The legacy of that past glory and culture are very strongly present in the Granah area. The ancient ways are indeed strong in there." The old man stared Fayt hard under his bush-like eyebrows. "Do not tell me that you have _never_wondered Albel's choice of attire."(2)

Nel and Fayt glanced at each other before Nel spoke: "I used to wonder it, but during the war it became only a handy way to recognize the Wicked One and stay clear from his path." She waved her hand uncertainly. "The Granah Fiefdom's separated from Aquaria by the mountains and the sea. Our people have practically no direct contact with them. So honestly, I thought it was his personal quirk", she admitted and Fayt nodded agreeing with her.

Lord Woltar laughed heartily and deeply. "Oh no. That attire is a copy of the garments which the Scholar-Warrior Kings' personal guards used to wear and it is a tradition, which the current Granah area has honored for centuries. All the knights, who come from the Granah Fiefdom, have formal attire similar to Albel's. As the current leader of the Knighthood of the Granah, Albel Nox wears the formal clothing every day. The Nox Household is one of the few remaining noble households in Airyglyph which can be proved have being in the King's Guard in the past. The collar around Albel's neck symbolizes his unwavering and loyal servitude towards the giver of said collar. King Arzei gave that collar to Albel personally, when he was merely 15-years-old boy and in training to become a Granahian knight under the tutelage of his father Glou."

Nel and Fayt looked at the old nobleman thoughtfully.

Fayt sighed and it seemed that for a moment he turned inside. "Thank you for your time and knowledge, lord Woltar", Fayt commended and bowed his head deeply to the older, wiser man. He stood up and Nel followed the suit.

"Just a moment, lord Leingod", Count Woltar suddenly spoke out and prevented the young man leaving the room. "There is something else I need to talk with." He glanced at Nel. "In private, if possible."

Once again Nel and Fayt looked at each other, before the Aquarian woman left the library room after bowing deeply in respect to the Lord and Ruler of the Kirlsa Fiefdom of Airyglyph. The thick, wooden door shut soundly and soundlessly after her form passing the doorway.

Fayt stood staring at the door and waited for a moment to be sure the red-haired woman was gone. He had the feeling he really did not want to Nel to hear whatever lord Woltar wanted to speak with him. "What can I do for you, lord Woltar?" Fayt asked politely and sat back down to the same chair he had sit in before.

Lord Woltar straightened his back and posture and his dark eyes observed the blue-haired destroyer sharply, keenly and not missing a single detail. "Who is the man, who said those words to you, lord Leingod?" he demanded to know with the authority he had not shown ever before in front of Fayt.

"Excuse me?!" Fayt asked sharply and stared the old lord puzzled. "If I may inquire, from where does this question raise?"

"Lady Zelpher clearly did not understand the implication, but _I_ certainly understand it", the old lord stressed watching like a hawk every move that the youth made. "The way you conjugated 'to _desire_' implied that a man had said it to another man. _Who_ said it to you? _Who_ taught to you, how to say it?" Count Woltar demanded answers again and he would be demanding them until the young man would cave. He was merciless at his attacks for the sake of the promise he had given to a friend.

Fayt was slightly taken aback by the intensity of the questions. He did not divert his eyes from the older and darker ones, but stayed silent analyzing the old Elicoorian man. Fayt repeated the questions in his head and came to conclusion that the old man did not care that a man had confessed to him. Lord Woltar was clearly more interested in the identity of Fayt's confessor and it was like he was trying to protect someone or something. Fayt's body relaxed and he leaned against the back rest of the chair. Lord Woltar did not seem too happy about his continued silence, but Fayt had agreed with Albel that they would not tell anyone until this mess with the 4D-space would be over. But Fayt could see the lord of Kirlsa appearing very distressed and sad under his authoritative demeanor. "I'm sorry, lord Woltar, but I can't tell you", Fayt said shaking his head regretting the anxiety the denial of the answer would cause to the old nobleman. "It was a promise we made to each other", he told and tried to figure out the way to tell while avoiding to say directly the name of a person he was talking about. "When the time is right I'll introduce him to you personally", Fayt promised and stood up.

Lord Woltar slumped in his chair. He had gone with a risky gamble and he had lost. He felt immense despair for his good friend's son, who so clearly to him was infatuated and almost smitten by this otherworldly youth whose friendship meant to that boy a lot.

"Lord Woltar… You must understand. Right now he's my lover in every meaning of the word. So I swear to you, that no matter what, I won't allow anything bad to happen to my lover's wicked spirit", Fayt said and not looking back at the old Glyphian he tilted his to the side as a goodbye. He pushed the door open and without looking back the departed.

In the old, dusty library Count Woltar, the Lord of the Kirlsa Fiefdom gave a small smile tainted with tears of joy and thanked the greater spirits of leading Fayt Leingod to the path of one Albel Nox.

**ooooo**

THE END OF PART TWO  
TBC…

**Author's Note 2:** ARG! Please somebody tell me, _why_ I am constantly writing Glou Nox's name as 'Glow Nox'. Who the hell my brain thinks he is? Sir Glou 'the Blingbling' Nox?!

I am writing a kind of sequel for 'The Sentimental Feelings' as my NaNoWriMo-project… I was wondering, if you would be interested in seeing it posted on FFnet after I have finished 'The Sentimental Feelings'…? Tell me, what you think about the possibility of uploading it here. I am not sure, if I should bother you with it…

(1) The existence of genes was first suggested in late 19th century by Gregor Mendel, but he did not use the word 'gene'. 'Gene' and 'genetic' are from the early 1900s. The genetics are 20th century discovery.

(2) My question to you is the same: Have you never wondered Albel's outfit? I have. It makes no sense to me to dress like Albel in the climate like Airyglyph's: Fucking cold. Why, you might ask. My counter: Have you ever tried to stand or walk or do something outside only in your underwear or swimsuit, when there is -20oC or -30oC? I have. I assure it is painful. Fucking cold and shitty situation to be in swimsuit (I did this voluntarily). Why do you think that we Finns have saunas, where the temperature is between +80oC and +120oC? So we can get warm (and clean) after stunts like bathing in snow or water near freezing point. That is why. Otherwise it is called 'trying to get hypothermia'.

/ 16 128 words and 19 pages in Word


End file.
